


A Thousand More

by HyperLion15



Series: The Guard [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Supernatural AU - Freeform, The Guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 114,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperLion15/pseuds/HyperLion15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis is starting her training to become a guardsman for The Styrian Guard. A supernatural military force who protects the people of Styria from all who oppose them. Like her father before her, she will be under intense training and will be placed unto a team to maintain the peace. But what happens when an evil force brews out of the shadows and threatens to destroy everything they love? With the help of her friends they hope to defy all odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

In the early morning Laura dreamt of dragons. Their bodies slowly crumbling like charcoal with ash scattering off their limbs with every movement. They were huge and so beautiful but Laura couldn’t get close enough. She stretched her arms in the air like a child begging to be lifted but still the magical beasts circled, far out of reach but daring to be closer.

 

            Dawn, she was up at dawn again like clockwork. Every morning she was fated to watch the sunrise peak over the horizon then proudly radiate onto everything in its sight. But this morning was different than any other. Today she would be leaving for The Guard, a strong military force that practically made her father a legend. But Old Man Hollis would humbly tell you otherwise as he hushed the years of service and success into that of a man simple fulfilling his oath and sworn duty. That didn’t stop the holes burning in her stomach and the faint sweat forming on her skin.

            Laura was already packed, of course she was, she had made several lists to which she checked several times off all essentials. This day had to go perfectly, no room for error in the Hollis family. She began her morning routine, first the pushups.

            One.

            _Everything needs to go perfect._

            Two.

            _You’ve trained for months for this. Dad found you the perfect weapon you will be fine._

Four.

            _Remember your stances. Read your opponent’s body. This is not the time for mistakes. If they are bigger they will fall harder. Find their weak points. Do not shrink, you are strong and capable._

Eight.

            _For the love of god do not choke._

            Ten.

            Repeat.

            …

            Fifty.

            _I hope they like me._

            Repeat.

            “Morning honey would you want some pancakes?” Mark Hollis called over his shoulder. He was a graying man in his mid-fifties but had these spirited light eyes that only he could make intense in the correct circumstances. He almost seemed too tall to be Laura’s father considering how small the women was but everyone always said they had the same laugh.

            “I think I’ll just have some cereal,” Laura responded taking a seat at the kitchen table. The burly man had already poured himself some coffee, paired only with sugar and poured his daughter a bowl.

            “Are you ready for today?”

            “As ready as I can be.” Mark passed over the bowl and took a seat across from her.

            “Honey you don’t have to do this, I know you have assured me you want to but you don’t have to follow my footsteps. There is no Hollis legacy and I want you to be better than that.” He watched his daughter push some flakes around and soon the room only filled with the small sounds of ceramics, fluids, and silverware. Laura took a second to digest it all. “This life you are about to enter,” Old man Hollis continued, “It is not easy in the slightest. It could change you and break you down like it did for me and honey I am scared for you.”

            “Dad I am not doing this for you, it’s for me. I want to be able to handle myself. I want to be strong enough and this experience will make me tough enough but I don’t know I feel like I need to do this. Besides what’s the worst that can happen?” Laura sarcastically asked. Mark winched slightly and shook his head.

            “You could die Laura,” he deadpanned looking directly into his daughter eyes. His words cut into her but it was nothing to the pain inside Mark. He had lost his wife, Laura’s mother to this job and what could he be if he had nothing. It was just him and Laura in this house and everyday it seemed too big and too empty. His daughter was a small flame that he hoped he would never see diminish.

            Laura pushed aside her breakfast and wrapped her father in a hug.

            “You worry too much but at least I know where I get it from.” She forced out a small smile. “Let’s not talk about this anymore, we should probably head out.” There was one thing Laura wouldn’t miss, her father’s quiet. The moments his eyes would glass over and he was somewhere else. A reflection of a time he had to be something else. It stuck to him like tar on skin and in these moments he was both young and old, plagued by his past and cursed for the future. They left the house with a blanket of silence that carried into the packed car. Laura slipped on her headphones, trying to escape it all. Every nerve in her body on edge as she feared what was to come.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            The hours felt like years slowly creeping by, but they were there, deep in some forest and yet out the outside of this heavily guarded compound. There were people adorned in black light-armor and a variety of weapons surveying the immediate area. Other cars had pulled up around us, families dropping their children off, other volunteers into this warzone. There was this stigma that The Guard is this elite academy to which you would have the privilege to serve. But Mark had always told Laura the truth. There is no way in hell or Hogwarts that this place was the palace everyone made it seem. Stepping out of her father’s car solidified that fact, even the atmosphere destroyed the luxurious concept.

            They walked through the rusted gate and filed into the center of a large field. There were large buildings, barracks, and dorms. The compound seemed larger on the inside but the structures were old. This place seemed to be rotting on the inside. Laura glanced to her father. He kept his eyes up, taking it all in, remembering his sins and past endeavors. A woman with a denser style armor and purple cloak made her way towards them. Her body reeked elegance and her walk proved authority as if her stare caused you to submit.

            “Markus Hollis, it’s been some time,” she stretched her hand out. Mark took it with a firm shake. The woman looked so much younger than Mr. Hollis but her eyes showed vast wisdom.

            “It sure has Commander Belmonde. I’m sure you remember my daughter, Laura.” The Commander shifted slightly but her expression did not ease. She made it very clear she was in control and on duty. If the circumstances had been different she would have been happy to see her old friend. Unfortunately this was not the time to remanence about the legends of squadron 115. This was to start the next generation.

            “Laura Hollis, you certainly have grown well, how long has it been since we last saw each other?” There was a slight smile on the woman’s face. She was trying.

            “Thirteen years Mrs. Belmonde.” _And sixty two days_ , Laura added. She had not seen the immortal since her mother’s funeral. She herself was only six but she can remember every excruciating detail of that.

            “It’s Commander now dear since you will be a part of The Guard, we do not play favorites despite any personal history. Now I need to speak privately with your father, drop off your bags and follow the others to the lecture hall.” She pointed over to a bulletin board that listed the names of everyone and their rooms.

            Laura looked to her father who nodded slowly. There was no need for goodbyes, there was a mutual understanding that this was not the end, but a see you soon. Laura sauntered over to the board and ignored the hushed tones of her father and Belmonde. Every muscle in her body was stiff and she just wanted for all of it to begin. She quickly found her name. Room 307. Roommate: Carmilla Karnstein. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm
> 
> I'll probably be posting every two days or so, but I have a lot to say about this AU. If you have any questions or comments hit me up.


	2. Peace On All Lands

            “She will be okay Markus, I have Carmilla with her,” Matska tried to reassure Old Man Hollis but loosening her posture and speaking in a softer voice didn’t really help. Mark tried not to roll his eyes but his entire body felt like it was being pulled into the earth.

            “The last time I trusted in Carmilla it did not end so well and I haven’t seen her since,” he huffed as he felt the anger peak in the tips of his ears.

            “This time will be different and I hope for your daughter’s sake she takes after you,” Belmonde was slightly insulted at the dig into her sister.

            “What’s that supposed to mean?”

            “You humble idiot,” Belmonde shook her head, “if she is anything like you she will exceed expectations.”

            “I was stubborn here and power hungry. Sure I was a great student and we accomplished so much but that wasn’t me. That was a product of this place.” Mark let out a long breath, looking around at all the places he built some of the best and worst memories of his life. “I don’t know how you have keep it together all these years.” They both laughed softly trying to shake the tension.

            “Some days are rough but someone has to do it, and since you are retired it was either me or Professor Isaac and you know how insane he is.” Markus laughed and to Belmonde it was genuine. He quickly gave her a bear hug.

            “I’ve missed you Maddie,” he let her go before people could see their Commander in any form of affection. “Good luck, stay safe and keep Laura out of trouble, if she is like me it will find her here.”

 

* * *

 

           

            “Hey little hottie, do you need help with your bags?” Laura looked over her shoulder to see a tallish man boy in a grey t-shirt with The Guard symbol in the middle of his chest looking her up and down. _Hell no._ Laura had eight bags but there was no way she would give him the satisfaction.

            “No thanks I’m good,” Laura stated simply not showing any expression on her face. She dropped three bags in front of her door. By the time she opened the door the man already had those three bags in his hand.

            “Names Kirsch, well Wilson is my first name but I’ve always like Kirsch better.” He held out his hand for a shake. He had a lot of enthusiasm and optimism in his voice that practically made his body vibrate. His eyes mimicked the ocean and his hair was a swept chestnut. Laura’s gaze scanned his entire face, getting an initial read. She saw what she was looking for. His ears were slightly pointed at the tops but not drastically so. Elf maybe. Half-elf? It was unlikely but entirely possible. Laura had taken the time to read up on all the creatures in Styria. It was surprising how many there were when she herself was human and the only other being she knew was the Commander Belmonde and that vampire was terrifying enough.

            “Laura Hollis not little hottie.” Laura opened the door with her body pushing into the small space. “But thank you Kirsch,” she quickly added. It looked like her roommate had already moved in since her side was unpacked and gruesomely messy but thankfully she was nowhere in sight. Some of it was spilling over to the left where Laura put her bags down. A bed, desk, dressers, and some closet space was all she had now. It was a dusty dim light room but she could make it work.

            “Hollis? As in Markus Hollis?” Kirsch practically yipped like a puppy. He set the bags down by the entrance.

            “Yeah he’s my father.” Laura wasn’t used to people knowing her father’s name. He was a carpenter in their small town and the entire neighbor was not really interested in magical affairs, they pretty much ignored it.

            “Aw man! Your father is like a legend! The best human to ever serve the guard! What’s he like? Does he still have the sword? Can he really lift a truck?  Is it true that he has the most confirmed kills? What’s his favorite color?” Kirsch would have kept asking questions if a woman in the same clothing hadn’t appeared behind him.

            “Kirsch why do you look like someone lit a fire under you?” It is true, he was practically jumping out of his skin. The woman had long red hair and a gorgeous face. She was radiant and when Laura tried to scope her out she got stuck on all her features. Laura spent so much time staring at her face that she couldn’t miss a small scar that divided a portion of her right eyebrow.

            “Danny! This is Laura Hollis!” Kirsch was still on another planet of excitement. Danny didn’t look as excited but then again Kirsch was bouncing off the wall. She extended her hand to Laura.

            “Hey, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Danny Lawrence.” She had a firm handshake. “Kirsch and I are second years just helping out with move in.” She was tall and lean. Laura could bet all her money that she was probably strong enough to lift her. _And fling me into the sun, god damn._  

            “Okay. Okay so back to your dad,” Kirsch berated politely.

            “Stop interrogating the poor woman.”

            “D-Bear come on this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

            “It’s still rude.” Danny looked at Kirsch like he was an idiot but for some reason Laura gave in.

            “Kind but intense. Yes. No. Yes. Light Blue.” Kirsch looked at Laura like she was his favorite thing in the world and gave her a big hug, almost crushing her against him.

            “Thank you, thank you so much!” After Danny hit his arm he let Laura go. Laura couldn’t help the smile on her face and for the first time today it felt real. Sure she had befriended her Dad’s biggest fanboy but at least she had a friend.

            “It’s no big deal,” Laura stated simply.

            “Come on we should probably get going. Commander Belmonde is giving a speech soon and I would not want to be late to that.” They walked out of the first year’s dorm with Kirsch’s arm gently around Laura’s shoulder as he asked her innocent questions about his childhood hero. She answered as best as she could but couldn’t help but sneak glances at Danny. The way she walked made time slow and with each step her hair bounced softly with the glow from the sun illuminating her face. But there was something ominous in her expression as if her happiness has been taken away. She looked hard and conserved like she was ready for war. It seemed like Kirsch had made up though for her lack of emotion. This place couldn’t crush his spirit. However, everyone around them seemed happy and at ease as if they weren’t about to enter into oblivion.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            “Welcome first year initiates,” Belmonde bellowed to the overflowing hall. Her voice stern and strong, like the pulse of a conge. There must have been five hundred students listening and only a handful of faculty behind the Commander. In all her life Laura never felt so small and irrelevant. It was oddly comforting.

            “This day is one you will all remember because none of you will ever be the same.” A couple older students snickered but Danny was quick to hush them.

            “The next couple of months will be arduous but some of you will rise, bringing new life and strength to everything you do. Some of you are not capable of such success. There is no shame or dishonor in giving this life up. You are here to train and to learn from the most accomplished individuals in their fields. We require the best. There will be no ha—,” Belmonde was cut off by the heavy hall doors opening. A small woman decked in leather and dark sunglasses passed through into the room. She was pale with raven hair and only broody expressions but something in Laura was set on fire.

            _Do I know her?_

“Mrs. Karnstein, how dare you show up late and disrespect your righteous Commander?” An older man behind Matska had a stare that could kill and aimed his sights on the woman in question.

            “Oh calm down Desmond, wouldn’t want to get your panties in a bunch,” her voice was low yet daring. Carmilla trudged her body over to one of the seats but was caught in a riptide.

            “Karnstein, there are no exceptions here, for your tardiness every initiate in this room including yourself will run ten miles at dawn.” Commander Belmonde dished as the room filled with whispers. Laura wasn’t too shocked, her dad had warned her about this. Carmilla just smirked and scoffed it off.

“Also, I might add, if you have some speed enhancement ability like that of Ms. Karnstein you are not allowed to use it.” That triggered an uproar in the crowd. A majority of students heavily relied on that factor.

“Fifteen miles! Shall we make it twenty?” It was amazing how a room that size could become so quiet. Everyone was still with their anger now focused on the true culprit. Carmilla.

“As I was saying,” Belmonde cleared her throat, “There will be no half assing anything to which you are assigned. You will study battle strategies and tactics, history of The Guard, all magical creatures in Styria, and of course healing. In addition, you will train for hand to hand and long distance combat. You will find a weapon you will specialize with. At the end you will be assigned to a team and sent on missions ranging in intensity. There is no telling when you will be assigned only we will know who is worthy of graduating. Your ascension will be allowed by us, your leaders. If you are not picked you will continue your training for as long as it takes. Upon completion you will take your oath and become a Guardsman.”

There was a tone shift and the atmosphere changed. It was the same feeling Laura got from Danny earlier, like she was staring into the void of the damned. It was present in her father’s face in the moments he lost control. The unease and suffering apparent and cruel. It was only a matter of time she were to face this too.

            “This path you are about to enter in is not for all to endure. I pray that you will realize the extent of your strength and that this will not doom you like it has for others. You may die, or worse, be fated to a life not worth living. True power and success will be birthed in your failures and nurtured through redemption. Together we are strong enough to lead the fight for what is right…”

            “And to ensure peace on all lands,” the older kids and faculty chanted in response. Laura took note of this saying as she began to mentally prepare herself for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: Hypertonic-rhythm
> 
> I'll be posting pretty much every two days. I hope you enjoyed, if you wanna talk about this AU hit me up.


	3. Perfect Storm

After the speech, Laura and her two new found friends went to eat dinner at the mess hall. There she met Danny and Kirsch’s other two friends Lafontaine and Perry. They were both had bright orange hair but where Laf’s was short and styled Perry’s was long and wild. They both seemed happy though on the surface. They found solace in each other.

            “Now frosh, what’s it like having a legendary guardsman as a father? There must have been some special training since birth, right?” Laf was greatly intrigued. They were slightly obsessed with Markus like most people here. He was practically their Captain America, a reason to support and join The Guard. Laura didn’t mind the attention but she never really saw her dad like they did. In this new light, he was a hero. But to her, he was just Dad.

            “No, no training at all actually, he didn’t want for me to join.” Everyone was kind of taken back by her answer. Here was this god-like man they had built this immaculate image of who did not want the same fame or success for his daughter.

            “That’s not strange at all, my parents still don’t understand why I want to be here,” Perry added trying to stop everyone from giving Laura strange looks.

            “Well Perr, your father sings songs in the forest and dances with trees,” Laf rebutted. _Woodland nymph, knew it._ Perry’s nature screamed harmony, peace, and well, nature. But woodlands weren’t much fighters so the confusion was necessary. _She’s probably a healer,_ Laura thought secretly sizing everyone up. “It’s a little weird though Laura since your dad is like incredible and went here himself.”

            “We’ve never really talked about it,” Laura responded after chewing some bland chicken and rice. “When I was younger he told me some stories about his time here but he never wanted me to train. After high school I went to college for a semester but that was me doing what he wanted. I wanted this and when I told him, he refused to help me. But after a while he caved.”

            “What stories did he tell you?” Danny inquired. In the magical world there were folk tales passed all over about the conquests of squadron 115. One time Laf witnessed Perry’s nymph community sing about Laura’s dad’s group going toe to toe against twin cyclops. Kirsch knew all the songs and stories but was not willing to admit it.

            “Let me think,” Laura pondered and worked her way back about 14 years. “There was once he told me about defending a village from hell hounds. Umm… something about a very allusive Werehyena. Oh and he helped stop the sirens from hurting this small fishing town. Apparently that one was a big misunderstanding.”

            Everyone around Laura looked at her with wide eyes as if they were entranced in their favorite bed time story.

            “Can I meet him?” Kirsch asked, his mouth full of peas but eyes full of wonder.

            “When we have leave, of course Kirsch. You’re probably his biggest fan.” A few peas slipped from his mouth. If they weren’t in public Kirsch would have pounced across the table.

            “Thank you so much!”

            “Alright guys, lets lay off Laura for a little,” Danny insisted. She gave Laura a small smile. They wrapped up dinner and parted ways with Lafontaine, Kirsch and Danny going to their building and Perry and Laura to the first years. Perry wasn’t a first year but the Floor Don for Laura’s hall.

            Again, Laura’s room lacked her roommate, there was no doubt in her mind that she was still being chewed out for what happened earlier. She solemnly started to unpack her things, finding a place for what she brought. There was order on her side but chaos across the room. _She better clean up, is that hair?_ Disgusted Laura took a step back and admired her simplicity. This will do, for now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

             “What were you thinking?” Maddie pleaded. They were in her chambers. It was a dark room that matched Belmonde in every facet. Old leather chairs and cheery oak furnishing. A small chandelier that was refurbished from the dark ages was the only light source since the windows were draped with wine and gold. It was elegant and regal but her entire essence screamed authority.

There was a stand with her battle armor, it was a dense charcoal with purple trimmings and next to that was the bow she used back in the day. There were only a few pictures on Matska’s desk. One was a black and white of her, Carmilla, and their brother William in their clothing reflecting that time period. Another was of her old team when she first joined the guard. It was her, Markus, Dorian who was still out patrolling now the leader of his own group, Ivory who was an excellent healer and even better with knives, and Samson a man no one has seen in decades and presumed to be dead. The last picture was of her best friend, his wife, and their honey haired little girl.

            “I was thinking I did not have to listen to your speech to understand what’s going on here.” Carmilla rolled her eyes. She had heard so much already.

            “Let me say this again and be very clear. You will do everything in your power to keep Laura Hollis safe. You owe them that much.”

            “You think I don’t know that!” Carmilla felt the blood rush into her cheeks. “I have tried to rationalize what happened and move past it but I can’t. I’m stuck in this endless loop of regret and anger because I don’t think any form of forgiveness will come to me.” Matska held her head in her hands frustrated in the position she was in. She never looked this old.

            “She doesn’t know who you are Carmilla, think of it as a fresh start.”

            “It’s honestly ridiculous Markus hasn’t told her yet and completely unfair to her.”

            “You won’t be telling her either, he just wants to protect her.”

            “And yet here she is Maddie! At the gates of hell!” Carmilla fumed.

            “Oh you overdramatic toad, we are not in control of the decisions she makes, but you will do this.”

            “Of course I will.” Maddie relaxed in her chair. After a few centuries she still couldn’t figure her sister out. Maddie cracked her neck.

            “She looks just like Olivia,” Carmilla perked up, a softness spreading on her face that soured into guilt. “So that means she must get everything else from her father.” Matska smiled.

            “Markus and I barely got along before, now I have to live with Mark 2.0,” Carmilla started to pace in front of Maddie.

            “Tomorrow we are doing a physical and testing the strengths of all the first years so we will know then.” There was no doubt Laura would pass both. “Go get some rest, you will be running twenty miles in the morning.”

            “I thought it was fifteen?”

            “Honey you’re lucky it’s not fifty, but you will run more.” Carmilla made a face but soon exited the room not willing to take anymore.

            The night was cold but since they were in the middle of the forest Carmilla could appreciate the stars. She took it all in. The smell of pine and burning wood as a group of students sat around a flame probably sharing stories of different adventures. They were within range of her but she didn’t care to listen. She went over each constellation she could name in her head. Something was so comforting knowing that no matter what would happen it was beyond pointless. None of it mattered. She and all her troubles were irrelevant to that light.

            Now she had this problem named Laura Hollis. Maddie had told her how she looks just like her mother, as if it would make Carmilla emphasize with that brat. Carmilla already knew this since she couldn’t take her eyes off her earlier. She shook this feeling away. Right now it meant nothing. Right now she was supposed to be watching after little miss prissy with her warm chocolate eyes. Carmilla expected the worst from the woman who was already causing her so much inner turmoil. But something made her feel like her heart was going to burst. The thought of it finally exposing herself made her sick.

            By the time she got home though, the girl she hadn’t seen in years was asleep. It was only 9:30. Carmilla frowned then reached over to a stack of books on her dresser, picking the ripest fruit. She lit a candle by the window and took in Laura’s face. Her body began to boil but she flipped to a page and read under the stars.

 

* * *

 

 

            Laura didn’t have to set her alarm. Her body naturally woke up minutes before dawn and she hated it every time. Thankfully that night she didn’t dream since Perry and Laf were arguing about the science behind it. Perry believed it was your soul or other forces trying to explain something to you but how could you explain darker than night dragons flying above. Laf believed your brain was experience an increase in some chemical that made you vividly hallucinate. Whatever it was caused Laura to feel imbalanced anyways.

            She slipped on one of her guardsman’s trainee outfits that consisted of a grey tank top with the official mandala symbol that fit too perfectly, a pair of black shorts, and a black long sleeve zip up that had a yellow strip down the left front. It was her favorite jacket that her father got it her for her birthday in the spring. The rest was mandatory.

            Carmilla was fast asleep in her defiled bed. Her lightly curled hair was a nest of her drool and bad attitude. But her marble skin was flawless, not a scratch or scar in sight. Laura scoffed in her corner while putting on a yellow headband and pulling her hair into a ponytail. Carmilla was not Laura’s responsibility, they never even had a conversation. Still, Laura slowly scanned Carmilla’s nocturnal face. She admired the smooth grooves along her cheekbones and the way her nose looked as if it was freshly sculpted. Her eyebrows were lowered and eyes tight. Her mouth slightly open as saliva poured out in glistening strings. She was disgusting but so gorgeous.

            Sunlight peered over the dense trees and highlighted the morning dew. In this light the compound seemed magical. The overgrown ivy and crumbling architecture had character. In an open field adjacent to the dorms Laura noticed people gathering. She briskly jogged over and others followed suit.

            “Alright you Gremlins, break up by class.” A large man growled. He had a reddish flesh tone and with those large teeth there was no doubt he was an orc. Most of the people at The Guard did not have a lot of humanoid features. But it was in Laura’s best interest not to stare, even if some of her classmates had scales or feathers.

            “First years over here,” a woman with a clipboard shouted. She was thin and gaunt with blonde flat hair. Nothing about her seemed alive. A large amount of people huddled around the woman and Laura was instantly overwhelmed. She had never seen so many different types of supernatural creatures before. They were all different shapes, sizes, and skin colors. _Dwarves, elves, fauns, goblins, and a woman who looks like an owl._ Laura cataloged some of them and those where just the ones who didn’t look like her. There was no telling the extent of this diversity.

             “What did I miss Sundance?” Carmilla was inches away from Laura as she jumped up in shock. _What the fuck._ She had just left Carmilla moments ago. But here she was with her hair messily in a bun and dressed and ready to go.

            “It’s Laura and nothing,” Laura scoffed her voice thick with agitation. Carmilla was slouched over and indifferent. With her bangs swept to one side she focused on the instructor. Laura turned her head as the woman cleared her throat.

            “Morning newbies, first up is a fifteen mile run but Karnstein you have twenty five.”

            “Fucking Maddie,” Carmilla mumbled under her breath, only Laura heard her speak but didn’t react.

            “The circumference of the compound is five miles and no speed enhancers, get to it.” The woman huffed into a whistle that let out the most earth shattering sound Laura had ever heard. She and a few other cupped their ears but that wasn’t enough. When the sound stopped a few people had already started running along the edge of compounds wall. Laura soon caught up and then became the front of the pack. A few paces behind in the dense center was Carmilla, keeping her eyes on Laura with each stride.

            Running came easy to Laura. She was able to lose herself and get caught in her surroundings. This time was different since along the wall she only saw the same few things. Trees. Guards. Towers. And more Trees. She felt each breath stick in her chest and with each huff her muscles burned. _Focus Hollis._ She could hear the puffs of her class mates behind her but when she turned to look she was yards ahead. Blood rushed along her body. She meticulously slowed her movement and let the pack catch up.

            One lap down as they passed their instructor. She didn’t seem to notice them but was furiously writing on her clipboard. There were two other groups in front of them. Second and third years. The class sizes were about the same as first year’s large body. Laura immediately spotted Lafontaine lagging behind in her group but Kirsch and Danny battling each other. The man in the front had pale skin and black hair like that of Carmilla. He was full and ran as if he had no pain in the world. The later years were small in number and possibly the slowest but Perry was running with ease.

            Two laps and most people were losing their gas. It had been more than an hour and Laura had memorized each guard on duty by giving them nicknames. There was Lofi, a large man who could have been half giant had a thick silver beard and piercings all over his face. Salem, a woman with a tail and small feline ears. Some kind of bird like individual, a phoenix maybe who Laura unintelligently called big bird. A few other people who weren’t that special to list. Lastly there was Stick. An eleven man with tan skin and high cheekbones that most definitely had a stick up his ass.

            Third lap and the pack was thinning. Most of the other groups had already finished and started on a set of pushups. A majority people were exhausted with a few exceptions. Laura felt her muscles were starting to ache but she pushed on with the end in sight. Under a mile left and people were sprinting to the finish with adrenaline pumping into their beings, but Laura maintained her pace. She wasn’t one for dramatics. Her peers finished and were practically keeling over right them and there. Many struggled to catch their breaths but Laura felt just fine. She looked up at the sun, now hot and angry, beating down on them with no wind and only the sound of blacksmiths clanging on molten metal. Then something moving caught her eye.

Carmilla, heaving as she continued her run. She had never ran this much in her immortal life. Without hesitation Laura ran over to the woman and matched her pace, it was slower than what she was used to but she could manage.

“What the hell are you doing?” Carmilla was baffled but had to focus on keeping oxygen circulating in her body. This was beyond stupid, why run like this when she had super speed?

“Running.” Laura kept it simple.

“I don’t… need your pity cupcake.” Carmilla was drowning in her own sweat.

“Again, it’s Laura and I don’t pity you.”

 “So… what’s this about then?”

“I like to run.”

“No one likes to run… it’s pretentious and meaningless… and no one especially wants to run ten extra miles.” They trudge on in silence since Laura really didn’t have a comeback. She ran on her emotions and immediately acted on them. It was the same tug that told her to run that told her to join in the first place. She trusted this part of herself and believed it would steer her right. It took them more than an hour of silence to finish up the laps and at that point they were far behind. Her classmates were taking a water break as they watched Laura pound through 10, 100 reps of pushups, sit ups, burpees and other exercises like it was nothing. She wasn’t sweating as much or as tired as Carmilla who pushed through it all out of spite. There was no way she was letting Laura beat her.

Close by, the blonde trainer and Maddie discussed in close courters as they watched the spectacle before them.

“She has the same endurance type as her father,” the woman stated going through the checklist. “But Markus would have never helped a fellow student when he was her age.” Commander Belmonde watched them closely. Laura was whipping through each set but at various points she would give Carmilla a quick look of concern. The broody vampire looked ready to pass out.

“Laura Hollis probably has the same physical abilities of her father but gets her empathy and kindness from her mother.” Matska smiled. It was the perfect storm. “Keep an eye on those two Elsie, they might kill each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm
> 
> Next chapter will be up on Monday. I'm thinking of updating every MWF instead. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Wonder

After hours of working their bodies to the limit they had finally earned a break. Carmilla poured water all over her face as if that was the fastest way to hydrate. She looked like a hydrophobic cat who was thrown into a bath. Grumpy and miserable. William jogged over to his sister figuring he would entertain her. He snapped his fingers to get her attention and sight line.

            “You look like awful,” William signed. Carmilla rolled her eyes unimaginatively. She always faked annoyance with her brother no matter what he “said”. She could never really get mad at the immortal because they had their entire lives ahead of them and being angry was not on the agenda.

            “Well your hair looks stupid at that length,” she responded even more annoyed than before. It’s true, she really hates his hair long, makes him look homeless.

            “Calm down Kitty. How’s Laura doing?” He moved his hands quickly since they didn’t have much time. When Laura was a baby Carmilla and her siblings would visit the Hollis’s home every now and then. Laura liked Will the best, he was good with kids and when he looked over his sister’s shoulder to get a look at the now grown Laura Hollis; Carmilla saw the same look in his eyes that he had eighteen years ago. The look when you first hold a baby and your eyes fill with something unimaginable.

            “She’s fine, just as stubborn as Markus so you may enjoy that,” William smiled watching Laura talk with her friends. He spotted Kirsch with them. “By the way she doesn’t know who we are, Markus never told her anything.” Will’s smile fell to a frown. She should know everything before it's too late.

            “I’m going to go introduce myself, keep drinking water you look sick,” he waved to Carmilla and she flipped him off in return. About halfway to his destination Kirsch turned and saw him. The dude bro flipped and met him for a quick hug.

            “Hey Laura this is my best bud Will,” Kirsch introduced the vampire. The man looked familiar to Laura but she couldn’t pin exactly why. She held her hand out for a shake but the dark haired man took her in for a hug, unable to contain himself. It was weird and out of place for everyone else but he held her with meaning. He let go though, releasing his mistake. He signed quickly an apology. Laura looked surprised but more so confused as she looked to Kirsch.

             “Oh! Oh my bad sorry… he apologized and said he’s happy to meet you.” Kirsch filled in the blanks.

            “Will’s the top of our class and your roommate’s brother,” Danny added. _No wonder he looks familiar._ Will was The Guard’s number one prospect. He keep his temper and was overly observant. This kind of stuff came naturally to him since his heart was bigger than his pride. Will flicked his hands.

            “I hope my sister isn’t too much of a bother, she’s not too bad once you get to know her.”

            “We haven’t talked enough for me to form an opinion, she just seems intense,” Laura wiped some sweat off her brow.

            “Intense try malicious.” Laura was surprised by Danny’s tough words.

            “She can’t be that bad Danny.” Perry was defensive of everyone. She had this crystal image of everyone getting along and it was naïve of her to believe it. She did anyways, all she had was hope.

            “Yeah Dan, if she’s anything like Will she will be great.” Laf would agree to whatever Perry said as long as it made her happy.

            “She is undeserving of that. She doesn’t give a damn about anyone except herself,” Danny fumed. That was the biggest lie in history. Bigger than Santa or the Easter Bunny. There was no one on this planet who cared as much for people than Carmilla Karnstein. Will knew this to be the world’s one truth but still he remained calm. There was no battle to be fought here, besides Carmilla could fight her own battles.

            “Talking shit Clifford!” Carmilla hollered as she trudged over. She looked intoxicated with fatigue. Will placed his hand against Carmilla’s chest keeping her from getting any closer. He gave her a stern look, pleading to end this.

            “It’s not shit if it’s the truth!” Laf put a hand on Danny trying to keep her steady.

            “Then why does your breath smell like an outhouse!”

            “That’s rich Miss Queen of the Night. You reek of the undead and your fake misery.”

            “Really Big Red? Maybe you should keep that nose to yourself.” Danny pressed forward but Carmilla hissed, revealing her sharp fangs that glared in the sun. Will was instantly between them, stuck between a rock and a hard place. _Vampires, Carmilla and Will are vampires._ The thought relieved some tension. Laura knew vampires, the way they fought, history, and their weaknesses. The devil you know, you know.

            Danny looked determined to kill. All the spite and anger she could muster was evident in her face. You could feel the bloodlust between them. It was palpable and thick. Laura stepped in front of Danny but kept her eyes trained on Carmilla. The vampire was still trapped in Danny’s sight as the smaller woman put her hand on Carmilla’s shoulder. She could feel the taunt muscles under her grey t-shirt shivering with rage.

            “Carmilla please,” Laura pleaded. Carmilla finally broke free and meet Laura’s soft gaze. She instantly recognized the gentle nature of her mother. In that second, she reminded her of the days where Olivia and her planned trips around the world. The tone of her mother shining through the looks she picked up on from her father. Slight disappointment and need for control. It was bittersweet for Carmilla to see a mixture of both. A man who foamed disdain for the vampire and a woman who was enamored to death.

            Carmilla dropped her head before slowly taking Laura’s hand off her. She could feel Laura’s pity as if she was a broken porcelain doll.

            “Ladies if it’s any consolation, you are both hot,” Kirsch tried to lighten the mood as Carmilla turned to walk away. Will gave him a mouth full with only his hands.

            “Kirsch buddy that’s gross,” Lafontaine muttered. Laura watched the gentle sway of Carmilla’s hips as she walked over to a nearby shady groove. _What the hell was that?_ Danny was still seething as Perry quietly talked her down. William and Kirsch decided it was best to walk away from the situation since they were literally in the middle of it all. The half-elf wrapped his arm around the vampire, a habit he had for all his friends. Laura looked back at Danny, whose temperament matched the color of her hair.

            “What the hell Danny?”

            “Laura it’s a long story that I really don’t want to get into right now.” From the look on everyone else’s face they didn’t know either.

            “It still is rude of you to pick fights.” Laura crossed her arms in front of her chest, mimicking the way her father used to scold her.

            “She’s the one who came over here.”

            “The woman has super hearing, of course she would confront you.” Danny was banking on that fact. It was about time they threw down and got over themselves. She took a depth breath and let her body slouch. “I’m not saying it’s your fault but you are half responsible.”

            Laura looked around, hoping to see under that spot in the shady groove but the woman was gone. Instead she caught sight of Kirsch and Will talking a bunch of elves lead by Stick. The pompous ass had his chest puffed out and hands on his hips. The gang looked like a bunch of stuck up jocks gossiping about nothing.

            “Who is Kirsch talking to?” Laura watched them skeptically.

            “That’s Theo Straka, a holier than thou high elf,” Danny simmered. “He is a third year and his group of fanboys are other elves.”

            “They call themselves the Zetas,” Lafontaine took over. “You know how most elves are.”

            “Lafontaine you know that’s not true, I mean look at Kirsch, he’s not that bad.” Perry really was their den mother.

            “Kirsch is only half-elf Perr.”

            “Still, he tries to be better I mean look he just wants to fit in.” The group looked back over at the Zetas. They were all laughing at something stupid most likely. But the groups’ body language was facing towards Will not Kirsch. Kirsch looked happy to be included but Will was just happy to be spending time with his half-elf friend.

            “They only tolerate Kirsch to get closer to William.” Danny was defensive of her friend even if he got on her nerves all the time. “They treat him like crap most of the time but he still wants to be a part of that group.” _He wants to be accepted, no harm in that._

The blood curling whistle went off again in the distance. No matter how far away Elsie was that sound was always right next to your ears. No one could ever get used to that.

            “First-years! Time for your physicals, if you aren’t at the infirmary in five minutes you will run more tomorrow!” There were a lot of groans as people began to jog over to the rustic building in the front of the compound. Laura said a few quick goodbye to her friends before effortlessly making her way over to the group. After the morning’s long workout she could feel some strain building in her body but she powered through since she had most of the day left to go.

 

 

 

            The architecture of this place was misleading. The inside of the infirmary was a sterile white and pristine. There were several private rooms but the initiates filed into a large room that doubled as research. There were microscopes mounted on counters, vials of different fluids, and charts plastered everywhere. Lafontaine volunteered their time on the weekends to help out with the projects they had going on. But really they were there for Perry who loved to help with all the patients in the infirmary. They would never admit the amount of times they would sneak glances at the nymph.

There were about twenty students lined up shoulder to shoulder waiting for someone to check them out. Carmilla dipped her shoulder and pushed against Laura in an attempt to knock her over. It only agitated the little human.

“You’re such a child.”

“Oh please cutie, I’m almost eighteen times your age.” Carmilla raised her eyebrow but Laura was tight lipped. She leaned over to get closer to the vampire and Carmilla felt the hair on her neck stand tall. Laura cleared her throat.

“If I have to tell you my name again, it will be the last thing you will ever hear.” It wasn’t the threat that froze Carmilla. It was the intimacy of the moment, Laura’s breath on her skin, the fact that Carmilla could hear the woman’s blood pumping throughout her body. It was almost too much for the woman. Laura smirked and returned to original position. Two women wearing lab coats entered the room.

“Hello everyone, my associate and I are going to run some quick diagnostics on all of you. If you could please answer a few questions and give us a sample of blood we could get through this smoothly.” The taller woman spoke with authority. The two women looked nearly identical with slight changes in height and the taller woman had one green eye while the other was silver. As they walked by Laura only caught the name on one of their jackets. Ivory.

“Ivory Damascus, top healer and leading researcher into supernatural mutations and hybrids,” Carmilla whispered as she noticed Laura staring. Carmilla knew all the staff’s name and what they did. Part of her needed the information to use to her advantage but others she had been around for so long she just knew by association.

“Who is the other lady?” Laura asked keeping her eyes and body forward.

“Her daughter Betty, not as successful but a great healer.” The pair made their way down the line. The examination only taking a few minutes.

“What about our instructor?” Carmilla shifted her eyes to the woman in the corner scribbling more notes.

“Elsie, just Elsie, banshee and a lot more fun then she seems,” Carmilla winked as Laura jabbed her elbow into the immortal’s ribs.

“I was asking about accolades.”

“Five years of service and then became a trainer, nothing major.”

“What about my father?”

“What about him?” Carmilla was a little taken back. She didn’t expect any questions about her father.

“He told me bits and pieces about The Guard but he never gave me a full description. He never liked talking about it.” That’s understandable. When Carmilla first met Markus he was a cocky and goofy man with a big future. Now he was just a man by comparison. Carmilla swallowed deeply.

“Markus Hollis, otherwise known as The Maverick, human, served The Guard for seventeen years consecutively. Leader in most confirmed kills and third to amount of lives saved. He is the only human to ever receive a medal of honor for his service. Currently retired and now I have to deal with his complex daughter.” Carmilla feigned discomfort with another jab to her midsection. It doesn’t seem like a lot but Laura knew it was. The notoriety her father received was unparalleled.

“Do you know him?” Carmilla looked away from the woman trying not to let her read her expression.

“Yeah,” her voice was lower than expected.  

“And?” Laura turned to face the vampire but she didn’t cave.

“Do I look like the type that plays nice and gets along with people?”

“When you want to, yes.” Laura returned her body forward as the healers came up to her. Quickly, Laura slipped off her jacket.

“Laura Hollis, still as cute as a button I see,” Ivory’s stare was intense as she looked through the young woman.

“I'm sorry?” Laura asked.

“It’s understandable that you don’t recognize me, I haven’t seen you since you were a baby.” Laura caught sight of Carmilla’s small smile. The two woman continued to look the girl over.

“Human, five feet two inches,” Ivory continued as Betty took notes. Ivory pinched her biceps and took the woman’s hands in her own. Carmilla noticed the way every major muscle group on the woman was greatly defined. In fact, it was fascinating how in shape she was considering she only started seriously training six months ago. “Muscles look dense, like her father. I’m going to draw your blood now is that okay?”

Laura nodded slowly, not leaving the woman’s stare.

“You worked with my father and Commander Belmonde,” Laura pieced together.

“Oh yeah the golden days,” Ivory inserted the needle and pulled the syringe. “Did he ever tell you he used to take my trail mix without asking?” Laura shook her head. “Well he did all the time, especially when we went on long missions. I got him to stop though by putting these wild berries in the mix. Let us just say he couldn’t contain himself for a while.” Laura and Carmilla laughed quietly. The thought of the burly man having an accident was hilarious.

“Well Laura looks like you have a clean bill of health,” Ivory finished her exam up. “I hope you do well here Ms. Hollis.”  The duo moved over to Carmilla next sizing her up but the broody lady wasn’t having it.

“You know I’m fine Ivory, this is unnecessary.” Ivory raised an eyebrow.

“Ms. Karnstein, after all these years you are still a fool. 5 feet 3 and a half inches. Vampire. Muscles are lean. Overt to bright lights but beside that physically sound.” She took the undead women’s blood without warning.

“You could at least buy me dinner first or your lovely daughter,” Carmilla winked in Betty’s direction but before anyone could react Laura smacked her shoulder.

“That does nothing to her sweetheart, you might as well have tickled her,” Ivory deadpanned but Carmilla smirked. They finished up and moved to the ghoul next in line.

“Are you ever not a jerk?” Laura questioned.

“You could take me to dinner and we could find out.” They were silent for a bit but it never was uncomfortable between them. After a beat Laura continued her prying.

“So you know my dad.” Carmilla huffed feeling uneasy.

“Are we really back on this cu—,” Laura squinted her eyes and Carmilla stopped mid nickname. “Yes I did.” She kept it short remembering the promise she made.

“Did you know my mother?” Carmilla avoided Laura’s gaze.

“No,” the woman lied. Hopefully that would be the only lie she would ever tell that breath taking woman. She had to stop Laura before it got worse. It shut Laura up. She always wanted to know what her mother was like. The memories she had were few and far between, fading in the distance the more she aged. She could never ask her father since the man decimated at the thought of his loving wife. Laura wanted more than anything to know the woman who gave her life, the one many said she took after, the missing part of her existence. Yet, with Carmilla’s blunt response she felt the cave in the center of her chest expand. The emptiness and absence that caused her to crave fulfillment was a desolate plain burning at every junction.

“I heard she was a wonderful woman,” Carmilla followed up.

“Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm
> 
> I will be posting every monday, wednesday, and friday now. I hope you enjoyed


	5. Lessons Learned

            After lunch the first years had their first history class taught by Professor Vordenburg. The Baron looked older than the establishment and quite harmless as he cricketed about with his wooden cane. His body slouched over and tongue laced with the thickest eleven accent as he spout stories of inquisitions and rebellions. The old man rambled for their entire class period about the beginnings of The Great Divide, a century long war that split the magical universe. Carmilla leaned back in her chair and placed a book over her face. She knew this material better than anyone and even if she didn’t, she wasn’t one to miss an opportunity to sleep.

            Laura was entranced by Vordenburg’s lecture. Unfortunately, she did not know a lot about magical history since during her education they focused on humans. Every word was a door opening as her brain made certain connections. Almost all the species that fought for the opposite side during The Great Divide are the same supernatural creatures guardsman protect the realm against. Harpies, trolls, Druids, demons and so many more. All except for one. Elves. Vordenburg spoke of magical creatures who banned together, who did not believe in punishment. Each community wanted to run Styria their own way and abide by the laws of their people, but there were others who believed that everyone should be governed by one magical law. After the war, The Guard was formed to maintain the order and peace established from that war over six thousand years ago.

            After Vordenburg finished his speech another professor entered the room. It was the same man Carmilla had commented about his underwear in front of the whole infantry.

            “Good afternoon, first years my name is Desmond Isaac but you may refer to me as Professor Isaac.” He waved his hand in the air and Carmilla’s book suddenly fell from her face, resulting in a very loud thud.

            “I am not Vordenburg so you will be awake for my class and actively participate, understood?” There was a collective nodding, as the professor turned his back to the chalk board.

“Our first lesson is on…” he wrote in large letters only one word. Vampires.

            “What an asshole,” Carmilla muttered under her breath. No one in her immediate area heard her but although Laura was several rows ahead she figured the vampire made a comment.

            “Who can tell me one of the supernatural abilities of a vampire?” A few people raised their hands. The professor nodded in the direction of one individual.

“Super speed.”

“Good, another please,” he picked on someone else.

“Enhanced strength and endurance.”

“Keep going.”

“Well they have fangs,” someone behind Laura spoke up.

“They do but that's is more so used for retrieving sustenance from their prey. It's not something they typically use during combat. You all need to be able to distinguish what a creature uses as a tool and what they will do if you were ever fighting them.” The room was quiet for a second.

“Anything else? Anyone” Isaac looked around the room as some of his students shook their heads in shame. No one had an answer for him since the items already stated were the typical things you would associate with a vampire.

Laura slowly raised her hand.

“Yes, you have an answer for me?”

“Partial animalistic shape shifting.” Everyone besides Laura and Isaac looked at Carmilla. The two were trapped in each other's gaze.

“I'm not surprised you would know that, but can you please explain to the class what that is?” Laura swallowed heavily feeling a lump crawl its way down her throat.

“Every vampire can turn into a specific animal of their choosing but only that animal. It becomes a part of them; it affects who they are. It's something that can be used for both defense and offense.” Old man Hollis should have been nicknamed the encyclopedia. He knew everything about every magical creature and took great pride in this. But he was always into learning more and in this universe more happened almost every day. Over the past few months he decided it was best to share this knowledge with his daughter. If he had learned anything in The Guard it was that knowing what you were up against could be the difference between life and death.

“That's right, it's something that most people forget about vampires. In fact, there are many times that people will be attacked or killed hiking from what to others would be a wild animal. But occasionally that's not the case, vampires are at their most primal in these forms with their lust for blood becoming overwhelming. Enough about that, someone give me a weakness.”  Isaac lectured on about everything vampire, eating habits, history, and creation. He even went as far as to give precise details on how to kill them. He really must have hated being embarrassed by one. He went on to debunk Dracula as the most infamous vampire of all time, calling him a pretentious wimp. He had nothing but praise in the name of Matska Belmonde calling her success revolutionary.   

Professor Isaac turned back to the white board and erased his previous word, replacing it with another. Humans. He returned to his class clearing his throat.

“Humans, any strengths?” Again the class was quiet, even Laura couldn’t think of anything to positively say about her own people. The professor knocked his knuckle against the front desk.

“We often overlook the simple strengths of certain people. Humans are not weak but they are not strong either. They, like most magical creatures in the realm, vary from defenseless to capable of keeping themselves safe. However, there is much disdain for humans in the magical community since they have created a ladder of privilege with themselves at the top. And yet here all of you are, trying to keep some form of peace and protect them when they do not even recognize you as equals.”

            Laura blinked, a little taken back from the statement but much of it was true. Everything she knew about The Guard and the supernatural she learned through her father. In school they taught her nothing about magical societies or even the creatures themselves. Humans knew about these other species but considered them monsters. As far as she knew there was nothing monstrous about any of them. Bad people universally did awful things, especially humans, there was nothing to argue there. Carmilla looked over at the human when she slowly nodded.

            “Just think about it. The only successful human who was in The Guard is idolized. That is not a knock at the Maverick, he of course, deserves that recognition. And yet, humans know nothing of his great feats and more importantly, the only human in your entire class is his daughter.” Isaac paced around the front of the wooden desk. Laura could feel people staring at the back of her head.

            “So I will ask again, what are the strengths of humans?”

            “The Maverick,” Carmilla spoke up looking the professor with an intense stare. “They never give up, even when they fail multiple times. Humans are versatile and they evolve with each generation. They undergo more mutations than any other race, so although for now there is only one great human, there will be more to come.”

            “Spot on Mrs. Karnstein. Humans have proven they have what it takes to stand with us but their pride and ignorance is their greatest weakness.” No one really knew what to say. “Besides that, humans advance exponentially compared to us and they are considered nonviolent in our terms. They are attacked more often than they provoke. It is your duty as a guardsman to protect those in need, no matter the circumstances.” A small hand was raised in the back row. The professor nodded knowingly.

            “So what do humans bring to the table then? If we protect them is it simple as our duty or is there some deal we work off of?”

            “Traditionally it shouldn’t matter, but unfortunately it does especially if the protected seemed ungrateful for the support. However, humans fund a majority of The Guard.”

            “So it’s like they own us?” An angry voice uttered.

            “Actually most humans don’t even know, technically their government gives us the money. Never let your personal feelings or animosity get in the way of doing your job. No matter the species or their concern for us.” This was something Carmilla should have known. The woman always considered her feeling first, she was more willing to stick up for those she knew and cared for. The woman was far from perfect in many areas. One being she cared too much about everyone.

            Isaac went more in detail about humans like their habits and an overview of their history. His stance on humans was very strange. At points he proved positive biased but at others he was annoyed at their very existence. As Laura looked around the room she realized the professor was not the only one who had this same opinion. Soon the class was over though and Elsie came to collect her students. They ventured out to a large field that the other classes had been waiting for them.

            “Now that everyone is here,” the orcish man hollered over the large mass of people. “Pick a false weapon and partner, you will be sparing for one minute and on the whistle you will change partners. Hurry up maggots!” On shelves next to the trainers were long wooden sticks of various lengths replicating everyone’s weapons. Laura went for one about twenty inches long.

            “Hey Laura, can we buddy up?” The human turned around to see Kirsch holding a smaller and a larger stick then Laura’s. She nodded and smiled at the goofy half-elf. Kirsch was relieved. If he got Danny, she would most definitely kick his ass. If he got Will, he would probably go easy on him and honestly he didn’t know what was worse. They walked away from the weapons and got some space away from everyone.

            “Begin.” Elsie pressed down on a timer as Laura got in her stance. Kirsch kind of just stood there and held the short “weapon” in front of him. Laura relaxed a little bit, the man wasn’t as big of a threat as she had originally thought.

            Kirsch lunged at her first. Big mistake. Laura was light on her feet and able to easily avoid the wild man. He landed unbalanced and turned trying to strike but Laura ducted and delivered a blow to his calf in a sweeping motion that knocked him flat on his ass. Laura repositioned herself with her weapon in front and the other hand to guard. The half-elf got up slowly, wiping dirt off his paints. He dropped the smaller stick and chose the longer one thinking it would help him better.

            Again, Kirsch went first trying to slash as if he was holding a sword. Laura deflected using her shorter one. They went on like this for a couple of moves. Laura was impressed that Kirsch could keep up even though they were only fencing. In one quick motion Laura kicked the sword out of Kirsch’s hand, it fell a few feet away from him on the grass. He went for a quick punch but was blocked by the woman’s hand as she caught his fist. Her weapon was at the base of Kirsch’s neck but they both smiled as the whistle blew.

            “Wow you’re good,” Kirsch insisted.

            “So are you Kirsch, stick to the longer one.” The half-elf nodded as he walked away.

            Laura’s next opponent was a taller woman who had pink hair and a weapon length just like her.  They circled each other slowly for a bit not knowing who would go first. After fifteen more seconds Laura went in for a slash at the bicep but the woman narrowly dodged. In the time it took for the pink haired lady to reposition herself Laura switched wielding hands and spun around to knock her opponent in the back. The woman fumbled with her balance and widely swung in Laura’s direction. But the young human was able to block and hit the stick out of her opponents hand with ease.  

            The two went another round of different movements but the same result. Laura was able to disarm each of her fifteen opponents with ease. This was something he father and her had done for hours on end and the legend never went easy on her. He believed that this was the best method since The Guard would never be easy. Once sparing was over the initiates huddled over to the archery range. Laura tried her best at the bow and arrow but Danny easily bested everyone on the field. The tall red head could hit any target she wanted with her eyes closed. Laura didn’t struggle but she was not excelling at this attack form.

            About halfway through Laf, Perry and Laura switched over to throwing knives and other projectiles having enough of the darkness behind Danny’s shadow. Will, Kirsch, and Carmilla were already at the station. Will was helping Kirsch with his form will Carmilla ragged on the big puppy.

            “You just pull your arm back and keep your elbow in place, follow through,” Will signed with one hand while releasing a false star at the target 25 feet away. Bullseye. Like always. Carmilla scoffed.

            “And while you’re at it Kirsch become a vampiric perfectionist and your stance sucks.”

            “Oh come on Carmilla,” Kirsch replied, throwing his knife at the same target but barely hitting the side. “That was weak and you know it.” Kirsch went to pick another projectile from the rack.

            “Been a long day Pointy,” Carmilla answered. He was right, she was weak. Carmilla threw a few stars at once at a target in the distance. Not a bullseye but better than Kirsch. She barely tried, there was no need to.

            “That was pathetic.” Maybe it was the setting sun that made Laura Hollis glow, or maybe it was Carmilla’s pride. Either way the young woman look radiant with a thin layer of sweat falling along her body. She had her jacket tied around her waist and Carmilla around her finger. She didn’t even know it. Laura joined Carmilla at her station with Laf and Perry taking another next to them. The human threw a knife that was a bit closer to the target compared to Carmilla’s previous attempt.

            “You’re not much better,” the immortal smirked. Laura narrowed her gaze and Carmilla took it as a challenge.

“Wanna bet.”

“Hell yeah, first to hit a bullseye.” Laura thought for a second.

“Loser has to clean the room for an entire month.”

“Deal.”

The human threw first hitting the upper right corner of the circular target. Carmilla tossed hers with a light flick of her wrist tauntingly as she smiled in Laura’s direction. With a slight bend to show off she hit her target right next to Laura’s but only a tad closer to the bullseye. If Laura knew the vampire was mocking her she would have flung a knife directly at her. Instead she grabbed another, hurling it this time in lower left corner of the board. The smaller girl smiled. Her new hit was the closest to the bullseye so far. Carmilla picked up her knife and turned to right with the weapon in her left hand. She smirked as Laura finally caught her sight line.

“Never bet against me, sweetheart,” she winked as she raised the projectile behind her head and in one clean motion leaned back to avoid a left hook from the tiny ball of rage and threw the knife. Bullseye.

Laura was too stunned to hit the woman with the false knife in her hand despite the disrespect. _She got a damn bullseye.  Fuck me._ Carmilla just grinned knowingly, the human knew then to never make the mistake of doubting any creature. Especially Carmilla, who was full of surprises.

“That’s not fair, you played me!” Laura practically stomped like a child.

“Don’t blame me for your arrogance, you challenged me and I won fair and square.” The vampire fumed.

“I am not arrogant! You haven’t done well all day and now you can do that shit!” Carmilla moved until she was right in Laura’s face. Her eyes shading to a complete black, with her bangs dangling over her forehead. Laura felt the cold radiating off the vampire and her mint scent abundantly obvious. The woman felt all her anger wash away from her body as she stepped away to give herself some space. _Shit._ Standing so close to the immortal was intoxicating and Laura dared not to lose control.

            “You can’t see past what is in front of you. You take it all in at what you first perceive it to be. But open your eyes Laura, everyone here can kill you, so why make yourself a target?” Carmilla slipped her hand into Laura’s and they both couldn’t help but crumble to the spark between them. Laura’s eyes softened and the vampire felt herself melt when she noticed the golden flakes floating in her iris. Their systems felt charged when they maintained a connection but Carmilla had to escape. “Who am I kidding, you already are one.” Carmilla pitched the knife like a fastball to the board, tearing a hole in the target and knocking it over all together. She had to walk away before her sub conscious caught up with her heart. Laura stood there with her eyes fixed on the now destroyed stand and her mind raced over everything Carmilla said.

            “You take Laura, I got Carmilla,” William signed over to Kirsch.

 

* * *

 

 

            It had been a few days of training in the middle of the forest before Laura had that dream again. She awoke in the middle of a field surrounded by crumbling walls and moss. She heard the wind sprint by her face and looked straight up. There they were six dragons circling above her but she was unable to tell if it was for protection or as predators. She could see the dust falling from their great bodies as they stretched their wings wide with each stroke. The beasts were shaped with coal and fire, with metallic talons and razor sharp teeth.

            One swooped down and landed close by to the honey haired human. It turned slowly as Laura lost her breath to its eyes that mimicked a flame. It growled slowly barring its teeth. Its breath reeked of burning leaves. With each step the earth shook as it made its way over, scorching the grass around it. Laura held her hands out as the dragon bowed, lowering its head. She ran her hands down its small horns as the scales sizzled to life. Through its nostrils sprang a great smoke that washed over Laura’s face and before she knew it, she was awake.

            She rolled over to see an empty bed facing her. Things with Carmilla had been strange to say the least, throughout the week they barely communicated and the vampire took the initiative to clean the room by herself. Still, Carmilla barely put in half the effort needed during training and slept through most of their classes except for Isaac’s since he called her out on the differences between a Djinn and Ifrit. Laura knew Carmilla knew the answer but still the woman scoffed at the question and made a ridiculous comment. Every morning though, Laura still ran the extra laps with Carmilla and although they ran in silence, she hoped it mended whatever their relationship is.

            It was 2:30 am and Laura knew exactly where the immortal was. Every night she did this and Laura got out her bed and took her blanket with her. Out the window and up the fire escape she went to find the broodiest undead fiend of them all. Carmilla sat looking straight up at the stars admiring the way it glows down to her.

            “It’s beautiful out here,” Laura whispered sitting close to Carmilla. The woman didn’t say anything she just kept staring up. Laura was quiet, a lesson she never thought The Guard would teach her, patience. She didn’t have to wait long she the vampire was basically a giant soft spot.

            “It can be,” her voice was low and soothing, like that of silk and she lowered her head to look straight and over the bounds of the compound. “Couldn’t sleep?”

            “Yeah and not that you care but I keep having this damn recurring dream.”

            “Right, not like I care.” She did, of course she did.

            “I was thinking and you were right.”

            “I usually am so you are going to have to be a little bit more specific,” Carmilla smirked at the woman for the first time in days. It made her heart sing. Laura nudged her with her elbow and she wrapped her blanket around her shoulders.

            “You really are annoying.”

            “Yeah but it will grow on you.” It did with her mother.

            “You were right to say that I was being arrogant, I was and I guess it would have bugged me too if you severely underestimated me.” Carmilla grinned slowly, looking back up at the stairs. 

            “Well if we are in the mood for apologies, I’m sorry for saying it how I did. But you needed to know that. There are things here that are hidden under the surface that would surprise you.”

            “You know you’re always so cryptic, I’m sure Professor Isaac is upset about you fitting a vampiric stereotype.” Carmilla rolled her eyes so hard they almost fell out.

            “Desmond is the most dramatic wizard I’ve ever meet, worse than Merlin. Besides, I assumed you were both smart and pretty.” Carmilla batted her eyes and Laura felt like she was on fire. In the moonlight the woman looked sculpted. Maybe that was just the natural allure of vampires but she felt so weak when Carmilla looked at her like that.

            “We should probably get inside, we have an early morning as always.” Laura rushed herself away from the temptress feeling light headed. Carmilla gently grabbed wrapped her fingers around Laura’s wrist. There was that electricity against coursing through them and burning into the human’s skin. They looked eyes, searching within each other for something unspeakable. Carmilla let go slowly not willing to test the waters. There were words clung to the end of the tongue but she shallowed it whole.

            “You’re probably right, I’ll be in later, goodnight.”

            “Goodnight,” Laura whispered hiding her face. It was the first time they had wished each other this normal notion but she wished Carmilla had asked her to stay. She would have, without a doubt. But she understood that the vampire had her reasons to hold back in everything she did.

 

* * *

 

 

 

            Friday afternoon after an hour of hand to hand combat training all the initiates poured into the lecture hall for a message from the Commander. The sun was beating hard against them and for many today felt like the longest day of them all. The guardsman had basically the same schedule every day. Wake up. Run. Endurance. Lunch. Class. More training. The only change was the alternating class schedule and how on Fridays they go on hikes scoping the outskirts of the compound.

            “Do you guys know what this about?” Laura asked. The older students in her friend group had sat in the same row as her and Carmilla.

            “Oh you’ll find out newbie,” Laf raised her eyebrows at the human. Laura was even more confused but Carmilla leaned into her ear.

            “Don’t worry, it’s not that bad.” Carmilla’s voice was like a song, stuck in Laura’s head that she needs to repeat till she appreciates it correctly. People settled when the Commander strolled into the room with her hands at her back. Her regal cape swayed as she walked with elegance.

            “Good afternoon students. Most you are aware of the reason of this meeting but for those of you that don’t, let me inform you.” The vampire cleared her throat. “It is time for the individual matches.” There was an uproar of applause from most of the older students. “Every Sunday we will have five one v. one matches run in the simulation room below this hall. Matches will be chosen randomly and sorry first years you are not eligible to compete.” Matska paused to let the people whine. Laura would have loved to fight and to show what she is made of. It would have made for one hell of a show.

            “The simulation will create a random environment for you to fight in. In the simulation room you will feel pain but it will not be real. Death would merely knock you unconscious. The matches are run until someone is unconscious or concedes. You will use your own weapon so choose wisely. You can use whatever armor you wish. Good luck to all of you, use all the skills you have learned since this will be a large factor to decide if you are ready for graduation.” The Commander stepped to the back of the room and Laura could see the excitement on half the people around her. Everyone else was mortified at what was to happen to them. Professor Isaac grabbed his clipboard and walked to the center of the room.

            “Alright, alright settle down,” he waited for the room to simmer. “First match on Sunday will be between Theo Straka and Wilson Kirsch….” The other noise in the room drowned out as everyone looked at Kirsch. The half elf looked petrified and covered his open mouth with his hand. Will tried rubbing his friends back but it wasn’t helping. The half-elf began to shake as everyone tried to make their way closer to him. Suddenly, Belmonde was in between Carmilla and Laura, scaring the shit out of both of them.

            “After this is over I need to see you two in my office.” Now Laura was the one who was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! If you have any questions hit me up, we are getting to some good parts that I'm excited to write. Posting schedule is every MWF.


	6. Elemental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> Hey guys! This chapter is a little longer than usual and contains graphic descriptions of violence, blood, and a bit of hate speech. I wanted to let you know before hand to prevent any triggering.

Laura and Carmilla followed Belmonde along a series of long hallways until they had made it to her office. The immortal easily pushed through the heavy wooden doors and held it for her guests to enter. The vampires could hear Laura’s heart racing, this was the first time Laura ever felt like she was in trouble. This was basically the supernatural equivalent of being sent to the principal’s office.

            “Relax dear, you are not in trouble,” Matska sat down and decompressed her spine, reclining back into her chair. Carmilla took a seat as well and Laura suddenly felt out of place. She looked at Carmilla who just nodded, reassuring they were okay here.

            “Alright then Maddie what’s up?” Belmonde pulled a very old bottle of wine out from her desk with a smoky glass. She poured the blood red liquid into the glassware and took a thin sip.

            “Commander, did we do something wrong?” Laura was still bewildered from the essence of being in this office.

            “In my closed office and in this company Laura you can call me Maddie,” the vampire grinned taking another sip. “The faculty and I have agreed to move you two up to the second year’s class.”

            “What?” The pair questioned in unison but in opposite tones.

            “Relax you two, the only difference will be for the physical training aspects and you will be eligible for the individual matches.” Laura beamed at the last part but still she was very confused. This was unheard of for anyone in training to be moved up in rank so quickly.

            “But Ms. Belmonde, I don’t understand.”

            “What’s not to get dear? You have performed extremely well at all of the physical aspects. You run better than your old man and have a greater endurance span than he did at your age. We have noticed you haven’t lost a sparring match, in fact no one has been able to land a hit against you.” Maddie crossed her hands in front of her and leaned closer, switching from a playful tone. “We think it would be best to challenge you physically to disprove any bias against you.”

            “But you are moving me up a class anyways?”

            “Yes, but you have earned that.” Carmilla nodded slowly processing it all. She had kept an eye on Laura’s training and noticed she destroyed all competition but that was what was expected of her. She must be moving Carmilla up too to keep guarding her. Laura cracked her neck trying to find some sort of clear answer to her question, but couldn’t find anything plausible. It was clear that Matska was hiding something from the human.

            “But what about Carm?” Carmilla secretly gagged at the nickname.

            “What about her?”

            “Well no offense Carm,” she looked over quickly at the vampire who sort of shrugged. “She has made it very apparent to me that she doesn’t try and it has made her look bad to everyone else, so I guess my question is why are you moving her up?” Matska took a bigger sip of wine, the liquid staining her ruby lips.

            “Yeah sis that would look kinda fishy and you said you don’t want to prove bias.”

            “Sis?” Laura inquired, the human was progressively getting more confused at time went on. Belmonde turned a frame on her desk around showing herself and her two siblings. “I shouldn’t be surprised by you anymore, you’re just full of mystery, right?” Laura relaxed slightly but her sarcasm was still spot on. Carmilla just shrugged again, not willing to lie to the girl but in any other position she would confess everything to the human.

            “This brings me to my next point.” The Commander locked on to the other vampire. “You are going to try, no more bullshitting.” Carmilla was bewildered.

            “That’s ridiculous!”

            “No it’s not, you purposely giving barely any effort is ridiculous!”

            “Will is putting in enough work for both of us and look, the man practically painted a target on his back.”

            “Carmilla you’re paranoid, nothing bad will happen to any of you on my watch.”

            “That’s exactly what someone would say before something awful happens. Besides Maddie you are practically raising an army of trained killers and having them compete against each other. You don’t know what could happen,” the woman had a point. There was no telling how far people would go to appease their competitive natures.

            “William is more than capable of taking care of himself and so are you. You will try Carmilla and succeed like your brother. Otherwise you will be embarrassing all of us, including your mother’s legacy.” Carmilla visibly winced at what Maddie said. She rubbed her face and shook her head repeating what was happening to give it a greater reality.

            “Low blow Maddie,” the older vampire drank more of her wine.

            “Come on, you are going to be great,” Laura insisted. The human smiled at Carmilla knowing it pushed her buttons but she couldn’t help it.

            “That’s not the point.”

            “Then what is?” Laura argued rolling her eyes. She still had trouble believing that Carmilla didn’t want to show her true strengths. Someone that powerful can inspire everyone in the compound.

            “Do you hear how people talk about Maddie? They praise her work and have her name synonymous with revolutions. Her legacy will exceed her life and no one will forget all the accomplishments that belong to her. William will most likely fall to that same glory. Our name will reflect these two powerhouses and even then people will try to find your flaws and want to tear you down. I won’t let them tarnish your name or belittle the success of this family. If people don’t see me the same way as you two, they won’t expect greatness from me. I don’t want the fame you have, I just want to keep you guys safe.” It was the most honest thing Carmilla had said in a while and Laura was shocked. The vampire wasn’t one to open up but she felt comfort in Maddie and saw the reflection of an old friend in the human’s eye.

            “Why are you here?” Laura’s voice was soft, recognizing how vulnerable Carmilla must have felt in the moment. The vampire was a tough cookie who was starting to break apart. _For you_ , Carmilla thought but Maddie would definitely murder her if she let that slip. So instead she construct a slim form of the truth to appease both parties.

            “To help where I can,” her voice seemed solemn and Maddie shook her head.

            “If you think that is best, fine, just be average at least.” She finished her glass of wine but played with the rim of the glass. “You two can go now, I’m sure Wilson needs all the friends he can get right now.”

  

* * *

 

 

            “What am I going to do?” Kirsch had his head in his hands as he sat close to an open fire. Next to him was Will on one side and Danny on the other, equally trying to comfort the half-elf.

            “Probably get your ass kicked.”

            “Lafontaine!” Perry smacked their arm as they sat close together on a nearby log. The sun had set and the night froze the compound.

            “I mean have you see him fight,” they continued. “Dude’s good, I’d love to see Will go up against him.” Kirsch groaned while rubbing his forehead. Carmilla and Laura made their way over the gang where Laura took a seat next to Will but Carmilla choose to sit on the ground, closer to the fire. She breathed the scent in as Kirsch tried to construct some confidence.

            “Laf’s right, he’s too good,” Kirsch whimpered. “I may as well surrender.”

            “Wilson Kirsch, you will not give up, you have to give it a chance,” Danny tried to help her friend as best as she could.

            “Danny’s right, you have a shot of beating him,” Will signed but Kirsch spoke for him.

            “I don’t even know what weapon to use, I suck at most of them.”

            “That’s not true Kirsch,” Laura pleaded. “You were good with the longer staff when we sparred, you just need something like that.”

            “I think I can get you a really lightweight spear from the blacksmiths, that way it won’t slow you down,” Lafontaine added. They were exceptional at weapon combinations and battle strategy, it was sort of a hobby since they wanted to find their own perfect weapon. The process wasn’t arduous, just time consuming but in Kirsch’s case his trial and error period lasted a year.

            “Make sure to keep your back straight with that weapon since your stance get kind of wonky when you strike,” Danny advised. Soon it was everyone else’s turn to give him tips.

            “You need to pack extra bandages,” Perry was already concerned for his future injuries.

            “Theo uses daggers so lightweight armor will be fine, just don’t let him get too close. You will have a distance advantage with the spear.” Will signed quickly.

            “Yeah Kirsch, you will be okay as long as you stay focused,” Laura insisted. Kirsch felt relieved that his friends believed in him even in the moments that he couldn’t. Carmilla tossed a stick into the fire and watched it burn for a second as her mind pondered over something.

            “Theo’s going to try to get in your head Pointy. He’s the type to toy with his prey before ending it. You’re going to have to stay calm and not let whatever the asshole says get to you. He wants you to act wildly so he can be calculated. You know how elves can be, you can use that against him.” Everyone except for Laura and Will were taken back at Carmilla offering the boy man advice of any kind. People just assumed she didn’t care about Kirsch but Will cared, so naturally Carmilla did as well. Laura figured Carmilla would keep surprising her so there was no need to react, this was their normal.

            “Thanks Carmilla,” he grinned slightly. “But I don’t know if I can do that, especially not if he brings my personal life into it.”

            “In my experience, the longer you hold onto something and keep it buried the more it will hurt once it surfaces.” Laf looked into the flames as they continued. “Not acknowledging something or ignoring it only gives it more power to destroy you. You have to be okay with who you are and accept that shit happens but you must make the best of what you have.” Everyone took a collective breath, looking up at the stars.

            “I don’t know if I can make it here,” Perry was the first to share. Lafontaine put their hand on the nymph’s leg. Before anyone could butt in she continued, “I know, I know it just hasn’t been my time yet and I’m getting better but I can’t help but feel like a failure.” Everyone was quiet for a second.

            “My mother died when I was six,” Laura spoke softly while looking into the fire. Carmilla felt a chill go down her spine when she pictured Olivia Hollis. “It was a car accident, I know it’s pretty mundane for the magical world but ever since I haven’t felt right. My father blames himself and I’ve always wondered where he goes when he goes quiet. This is the man you speak so highly of but I never saw him that way. He was just my dad trying to be two parents at once.” _I should have been there for her_ , Carmilla thought but she kept her head down to try to stop the sadness from spreading to her heart.

            “I’m mute,” Will signed with a cheeky smile. Only Kirsch and Carmilla chuckled though while everyone else was confused. “Oh the irony,” he added.

            “I was murdered over 300 years ago and as you all can see I’m still bitter about it.” Carmilla shared her small truth and everyone knew it must have taken a lot from the broody creature to even play along in the moment.

            “I’ve never met my father,” Kirsch’s voice was weak and it started to crack. “I assume he’s dead since my mother never told me a word about him. It’s either that or he’s human and the elvish nature of the woman who made me man is too ashamed to admit it.” A few tears feel from his face. “I’ve never understood her pride. I’ve been half something else my entire life and even my mother disapproves. And now, I can’t even prove my worth and follow through with my ambitions.” _No wonder he loves my father_ , Laura thought to herself. He just wanted to have an older man who he believed in and the fact that he’s human proves that the species is capable of success. Kirsch was never the one to hate, he couldn’t if he tried. He believed in giving everyone a chance so he can understand who they are.

Danny pulled Kirsch into a quick hug, not being one to show a lot of affection but they all felt for the half-elf. His whole life, half of him was a mystery and he could be anything in the world. At least Danny knew what she was and was able to deal with it. But the pain of not knowing must have been far worst.

The group was still as they listened to the cackling of the fire and the sounds of the night. Kirsch’s two greatest friends tried to console him the best they could but it found it in himself to move past it. Laf was right. Now that he let some of his emotions out, he felt better. It would hurt less if someone were to antagonize him over it. Carmilla moved to join Laura on her log. It was small so they unfortunately had to be close together.

“What are you thinking about?” Carmilla asked. Laura eyes dimmed as she stared across to her elvish friend.

“Adopting Kirsch,” Laura joked but she couldn’t help but feel something strong pang across her body.

“I think Maddie might beat you to it, since Kirsch went with us to our lake house last spring she’s bugged Will to bring him home more.” At least the half-elf has them.

“He will be okay, right?”

“Of course, he’s tougher than he looks.” Wilson Kirsch was more than capable of figuring everything out and deserving of a good life.

  

* * *

 

 

Saturdays had the greatest amount of free time for the students. There is the basic training in the morning and then more specialized training in the late afternoon. Archers were taught personally by the Commander and they offered different specialized training based on weapon type. The rest of the day most of them were free to do whatever they wanted. Unfortunately Kirsch, Danny, and Will had watch duty. However, for the hours they are supposed to be observing their surroundings they spent keeping Kirsch’s confidence up and discussing strategy. Will and Danny didn't always see eye to eye but this wasn't about them. They were trying to help their friend get through this any way they could.

Lafontaine pulled on their lab coat without trying to make it obvious they were watching Perry in the distance. The curly red head was currently helping an injured guardsman take their medicine. The nymph didn't notice Laf as they went quickly into a lab room. Hours and hours of experiment with other researchers was made easy with quick breaks to speak to Perry. They talked quickly about the weather but Perry had more patients to attend to. She really was an amazing healer and Laf didn't understand why she had not graduated yet. As they were waiting for a couple test tubes to incubate they decided to speak with Ivory.

“Dr. Damascus can I speak with you for a second?”  The woman made her way over to Lafontaine’s station. 

“Is everything alright with your cultures?”

“Yes yes that's not what this is about.” Ivory pulled a stool over and sat down. “I was wondering why Perry hasn't graduated yet, she's one of the best healers here.”

“Well you are right about that, we can't afford to lose her unfortunately. She just has this way about her, she is able to calm the more stubborn or violent people who end up in here.” Laf couldn't believe it. The very notion was incredulous, if she was so good than why didn't she get to experience the field like everyone else?

“I'm sorry I don't understand,” Laf shook their head. “You are purposely holding her back?”

“For now yes, but soon she will be actually be assigned to a group don't worry. Your friend is too incredible to keep locked up in this place.” At least they could agree on that. Lafontaine turned around to see the woodland nymph helping a fellow nurse hall a new patient in. Yeah she was pretty incredible.

After her run Laura found Carmilla lying in her bed reading some ancient book. The vampire was glued to the reading and didn’t notice Laura walk in. The human grabbed the book out of her grumpy roommate’s hand.

“You know I was reading that right?” The vampire feigned annoyance but she was absolutely enamored with all things Laura Hollis.

“Get up lazy bones.” Laura slipped off her jacket, throwing it on her desk.

“Here’s a thought… no.” The vampire tried to retrieve her book from the human but she was too slow. Laura smiled as the vampire tried again with the same outcome. “Not funny, give me my book back.”

“Nope, you can come and get it.” Laura put the book behind her back as Carmilla took the challenge. Within a second she was behind Laura and reached for her target. However, Laura predicted her movement and turned around to face her roommate. The immortal was a lot closer than Laura thought but she was frozen in place. Carmilla took a step closer, seeing how tense the woman was getting.

“Please give me my book back,” Carmilla tried to take a nicer approach but Laura was lost as soon as she felt the vampire’s breath on her face. Today she smelled of vanilla and something so familiar it made her stomach flip. Home. Laura shook her head no, her smile stuck to her face. Carmilla reached out and gently tucked a few strands of hair behind the human’s ear. _I can’t breath._ Laura felt like she was on fire. The vampire trailed her hand down Laura’s arm, feeling the goosebumps rise like mountains. She felt her way down to the book before taking back into her arms but still, she leaned closer, pressing the front of her body against Laura.

“Close your mouth sweetheart,” Carmilla whispered seductively in her ear. The vampire started laughing as Laura hit her arm. Her face a scarlet red as she sat back on her bed.

“Come spar with me,” Laura insisted.

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m bored and need a challenge.”

“You literally just got back from a run and want to spare with me, do you ever relax?” No, the answer was most definitely no. Her endurance was insane these days almost inhuman.

“We have that weapon training later and I would like to keep busy until then,” Laura answered. _I can think of better ways to keep busy but…_ Carmilla looked at her like she had a thousand heads. “Come on and no going easy on me.” The vampire released an exaggerated huff.

“No.”

“Not even if we go to the roof?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, get your weapon and let’s do this.” Laura almost started dancing as the immortal reached under her bed. Laura spun around looking for the weapon her father gave her days before she left. She turned back to see the immortal holding a small black thick cylinder.

“Are you sure about the weapons thing, I’m sure I can get fake ones.”

“Scared?”

“You wish.” Laura took out her weapon still veiled in its protective sleeve. The duo made their way up to the fire escape to the roof. Their dorm was the second tallest building in the compound and the sun was clouded by several clouds. It smelled like a threatening rain in the distance.

Laura unsheathed her sword. It was about the length of a machete with rigged cutting along the back edge. The hilt was a gleaming gold, engraved with an eagle at the guard. It was light and fast, just like the human who wielded it. Carmilla flicked her arm out to her side as the cylinder expanded and thinned to a staff. It was about five feet long and looked like it was forged from obsidian. The two couldn’t be more opposite if they tried.

Laura flipped her sword around, getting into her stance as Carmilla positioned her staff defensively. They circled each other trying to size the other up. Carmilla squinted at the human as she shifted to lower herself. The vampire smiled at how serious Laura was getting, the scrunched up face she made was hilarious. Laura noticed her opponent being entertained by this and swung at her arm. Carmilla easily dodged as Laura switched hands and spun to attempt another hit this time lower but she easily used her staff to launch herself out of her range. She landed on all four of her limbs and slid back a few feet. Laura was right on her tail. She swung again and but was unable to land a hit.

They engaged in this sort of dance for a while with Carmilla moving at only half her natural speed. The vampire was pulling punches to say the least. She didn’t even try to attack rather she maneuvered her staff in ways to deflect all of Laura’s attempts. It only made the human angry. With each opportunity she seized Carmilla was able to find her way out of it. She was extremely agile and her body seemed to move on its own. Carmilla started to lower her guard a bit and started to toy with the woman. In one swift movement, the vampire ducked below Laura’s kick and swept the human’s other leg out from under her. She didn’t expect the human to land on her hands and flip herself upright with ease. Using her momentum, Laura cut the back of Carmilla’s hand were she gripped the staff.

The vampire hissed with pain as the wound dribbled blood out of its opening. Laura’s eyes went wide. It was the first time she ever cut someone and suddenly she felt like a child. Misplaced and reeking with innocence. She stood up straight, racked with a sudden guilt when Carmilla twirled her staff and had an end inches away from Laura’s neck. Her eyes were tinted a deep black and Laura could feel the heat coming off of the crystalized obsidian. Carmilla huffed with anger and a deep growl radiated through her body. But when she met Laura’s eyes she could see a frightened woman staring back at her. Immediately her pain washed away as she retracted her weapon. The staff sizzled as it compressed back to its original shape.

_“I can’t do this,”_ _Carmilla closed her eyes but was bombarded by an image of Olivia Hollis rocking back and forth in her large oak chair on her front porch. She smiled as she listened to the birds sing in the distance. The woman hummed along slowly rubbing her stomach. Carmilla sat close by on the front steps wearing too much leather for the hot summer._

_“Yes, you can Carmilla, all I’m asking is for you to look after her.”_

_“You don’t even know if it’s a her yet.” The vampire turned to her friend who was still rocking absentmindedly. The leaves whistled and everything around them remained still._

_“The gender of my child won’t matter. You will never lay a hand on them.”_

_“What if they’re annoying like Markus?”_

_“Doesn’t matter you will love them the same way you do everything else, with a ton of sarcasm but with the best intentions.” Carmilla stood up and walked over to the pregnant woman. She licked her lips and nodded slowly._

_“Well I know she will be annoying, you’ve been annoying me for years Liv.” Olivia punched the vampire on her arm with one clean motion and she pretended like it hurt. They laughed, tiredly. They had this discussion several times already and Carmilla couldn’t ignore the outcome any longer. Olivia and she were growing apart and the ache in her chest could never settle. She wasn’t around as much but she figured she should give the human and her husband some space. But the long days where Markus was on some mission to a distant realm, Olivia wished to share her time with the woman who knew her best, her best friend._

_“You know I love you Carmilla, every day of my life…” the vampire kneeled down to Olivia’s level as the human reached out and touched the vampire’s face._

_“And a thousand more, I know.”_

“Carm! Are you alright? Please tell me you’re okay. Of course you’re okay. It was only a scratch but its gushing blood. Okay, okay, okay. God I’m sorry. I didn’t know what was happening but then it was too late. That’s a lie I did. But you just pissed me off. I think I have some bandages in the room. We need to get back and stitch you up,” Laura rambled as she gently held Carmilla’s hand, turning it over to see the crimson liquid drip to the floor. She looked up to see the vampire’s mouth slightly open but her eyes were somewhere else, completely out of focus and fogged.

“Carm,” she whispered. The immortal slowly retracted her hand and backed away. In a second, she was gone and Laura was on the roof by herself. Alone. Thinking she fucked up in the worst way possible.

  

* * *

 

 

Nervous wasn’t the right word to describe Wilson Kirsch. The man felt heavy. Like he was standing in quick sand and constantly sinking in. He already had trouble breathing as he paced around his small waiting room before the match was to start. Danny talked her head off, spewing advice that went in one ear and out the other. Will was just signing stuff that he thought would make Kirsch laugh behind him but it didn’t help. He felt like he was drowning. A giant weight was pressing down on his chest and he felt like was going to barf. Laura, Lafontaine, and Perry had just left to get their seats. The trio all wished him the best of luck but it was white noise to his appending doom. A few moments later Carmilla strutted in the small room and Danny continued to talk while giving her a dirty face.

“You just need to stay on your feet and don’t be afraid to play a little rough. He can take it you got this.”

“Where have you been?” Will signed to Carmilla. Carmilla turned around and faced her back to the half-elf.

“Betting that Kirsch would win, odds are like 100 to 1,” Carmilla signed back. “Sorry to interrupt you love birds but I’d like to speak with Kirsch alone,” Carmilla said out loud so everyone could hear. Danny rolled her eyes but complied anyways. The match was starting soon. The other two exited the room while Kirsch still paced back and forth.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. I’m not ready. I’ve never hurt anyone before. This is too-,” Carmilla smacked Kirsch across the face. “Okay, ow!” He yelped, rubbing his cheek. Somehow that settled him a bit but his body still vibrated. The man was dressed in a deep blue hood with a thin armor piece embedded at his torso. The long sleeve top was skin tight and complemented his khaki colored pants and dark boots. At his thigh he had a pack full of bandages strapped against him. He tapped the end of his spear which was a shining steel.

“You’ll be okay.” Carmilla simply patted his back and lifted his hood over his small pointy ears. “I was wrong earlier, if things get hairy in there, you should use that anger it might give you some strength. Just don’t let him get you. No matter what you, unfortunately, are my favorite elf.” Kirsch enveloped the vampire in a big hug, squeezing her small body against him. “Heal boy!” the vampire joked.

“Thank you Carmilla,” Kirsch let her go.

“Don’t mention it, really don’t.” Kirsch winked feeling a little better as the vampire left. He rubbed his hands along the metal of his spear, trying to find a grip. Lafontaine was right, the weapon was extremely light but still it didn’t feel right. None of the weapons felt right. He tossed it from hand to hand for a moment as a woman called his name. It was time.

Laura Hollis sat at the end of Laf and Perry with Will and Danny sitting in the row in front of them. The simulation room was an underground colosseum. Around the edge were terraces of bleaches shielded by thick glass. Most of the students and faculty gathered around to view the spectacle before them. In the center was a white room about 50 yards long with adaptive paneling.

“You know you worry a lot right, he will be fine,” Carmilla had appeared next to the human. Laura noticed the thin red line on the back of the woman’s hand. They hadn’t spoken since then.

“How do you know that?”

“Well I bet twenty dollars he would win and I’m usually not wrong about these things.” Laura grinned easily, only Carmilla could make the situation lighter. The human sighed but before she could begin the apology she had been practicing all day Carmilla cut her off.

“You don’t have to apologize for yesterday, we both messed up. I think it would be best if for now we focus on our friend.” Laura nodded and looked over to the center of the stadium as two doors opposite of each other opened.

“We can talk later though?”

“Of course,” they both watched as Kirsch and Theo made their way to the center of the arena. Theo Straka strutted with sheer confidence. The elf wore a black vest that was zipped up to his neck and thick bands wrapped around his biceps. He had monochrome camouflage pants and black boots. His signature daggers were sheathed at his hips with his hair spiked to match his ears.

“What a douchebag,” Carmilla practically gagged at the man’s appearance. They watched as the two were forced to shake hands.

“Wilson.”

“Theodore.” Suddenly the terrain shifted around them. Kirsch looked around and quickly scanned his surroundings. They were in the meadow amongst a few dense trees. Behind the half elf was the beginnings of a lake. The tide was high as it almost stretched to where he was standing. The half-elf took of his boots and threw them to the side next to the trees. He didn’t care about the look Theo gave him, his mom would kill him if he ruined those shoes. The simulation made it look like the environment stretched on for miles but the edges had a slim sheen to them but otherwise invisible. You wouldn’t have notice them if you weren’t looking for it.

“Good evening duelers,” the entire area was filled with Commander Belmonde’s voice. “The match will go on until one of you concedes or becomes unconscious. Besides this, there are no rules. We hope you both fight honorably.” There was a small pause as Theo flexed into his stance, pulling his daggers out with him. They were thick and threateningly sharp. Kirsch settled, holding his spear defensively, predicting the elf was going to make the first move. Time slowed and Kirsch could hear the thud of his heart beating. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, smelling the odor of the lake.

“Begin!” Belmonde’s voice boomed as Kirsch opened his eyes. Immediately, Theo spun into Kirsch trying to land a kick but Kirsch ducked and tried to sweep the other elf. He succeed and struck against the man’s heel knocking him straight onto his back. Theo was quick enough to flip back over as Kirsch tried to make some distance between them. Theo circled his prey, smirking to himself. Kirsch looked scared to death as the elf attacked again this time swinging his daggers eagerly. Kirsch narrowly escaped this time fumbling backwards. It was a miracle he hadn’t been cut yet.

Theo started to laugh to himself, amused by Kirsch’s fear. The half-elf lost focus as he saw his friends yelling in front of him, cheering him on. Even Perry was yelling and giving him a pair of thumbs up. Kirsch refocused and went in for a quick strike to the man’s hand by twirling his spear to the blunt end. His hit landed and he quickly ducked under Theo’s retaliation while flipping his spear around. Kirsch vaulted forwarded and slashed against Theo’s shoulder, drawing blood. The elf stumbled backwards as Kirsch smiled and regained the distance between them.

“Wilson. Wilson. Wilson. You may have won have one the battle but not the war,” the elf scoffed before going back into the fold. Theo spun easily on his back heel and tried his luck on another on a kick. The half elf blocked it but Theo threw a dagger straight at his forearm. Kirsch yelped in pain as the elf took it out and flipped over, aiming his foot for the back of Kirsch’s head. Kirsch was able to move out of the way but Theo expertly sliced across the bridge of his nose and down the cheek. The half-elf rolled away as blood poured out the openings. Thankfully, the crimson liquid didn’t block his eyesight as he hobbled his way up, putting his spear in front of him. Kirsch could feel the damp soil between his toes.

“You’re the only elf I know to be ashamed of being an elf… well half elf,” Theo raised his hands up in the air, taunting him.

“What are you talking about?” Kirsch twisted his spear in his palm.

“You pathetic child,” he spat on the ground. “You hide your ears, for what reason, as if anyone would accept you otherwise.” Theo charged but at the last second Kirsch rolled away and stood tall. He dropped his hood revealing his messy chocolate hair.

“You’re wrong Theo,” Kirsch circled the elf while twirling the spear in his hand. He quickly rubbed some blood off his face. The cut on his forearm was starting to drip onto the ground. “I am proud to be an elf, I just don’t hate everyone who isn’t one.” Theo charged again but Kirsch pushed past him and twirled the spear behind his back. He faced his opponent who swung widely in his direction but Kirsch turned his body and kicked a dagger out of Theo’s hand. However, the elf was able to slice at Kirsch’s arm cutting most of his sleeve off. Kirsch winced as he spun around and hit Theo across the face with the butt of the spear, propelling him backwards. Kirsch took a deep breath, letting the adrenaline settle in his blood.

“You vile bastard!” Theo rushed his opponent and slipped under the swinging spear and slicing at Kirsch’s calf. He then kicked his back and Kirsch toppled over. Theo wiped the blood that was spilling out of his lips. Kirsch tried to get back up but there was a great pain in his leg that spread like wildfire. Seeing that his prey was weakened, Theo kicked Kirsch’s face, breaking his nose and forcing him on his back. The elf sliced at Kirsch’s chest but hit the spear and cut the weapon in half. Kirsch vaulted both feet at the elf’s chest, launching him backwards a couple yards. Kirsch got up on his feet slowly, groaning in agony. In his hands were the halves of his spear. He tossed them on the ground and spat near his feet. He put his fists in the space in front of him and rocked from his heels to his toes. Quickly, Theo was on his feet with his lone dagger in front of him. Kirsch had the slip on the elf and aimed his fist for a nice upper cut. It landed but Theo grabbed on to the half-elf’s arm and dropped several kicks to Kirsch’s abdomen. Kirsch pushed the elf away so he could catch his breath.

“You are pathetic Wilson,” Theo was barely sweating as he raised his hands to the crowd. Kirsch remained quiet, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction. Most of the guard cheered except for a small section. Laura, Carmilla, and Danny were thinking of a million ways to break that asshole’s face. Kirsch took a few steps and tried a right hook but Theo easily dodged with a gut punch that had the half-elf keeling over. As Theo went to stab the half-elf they scuffled over the weapon. When they parted Kirsch had the weapon in his hand. He threw it as far as he could away from them and pulled his fists back up.

“You weak half-breed!” Theo yelled attacking Kirsch again. The boy man tried the best he could to block, thinking it was best to buy himself some time. But he was unsuccessful as Theo kept punching and kicking until he saw a small opening. He struck gold with another upper cut that sent the half-elf flying backwards, but Theo pounced on him with his knees on the man’s chest pinning him to the ground inches away from the lake. His knuckles began to bruise with each punch to Kirsch’s face.

“You will amount to nothing!” Another punch as Kirsch writhed in pain. “You are a mistake and a disgrace to elves everywhere!” With one final blow, Kirsch’s body was starting to go limp as Theo grabbed onto the collar of the half-elf. Theo flung Kirsch and his back hit a simulation wall with a great electric ripple that scattered to the other panels. His body slid down and landed into the water, generating a small wave. The deep blue made murky with the rustic discoloration of the half-elf’s blood. Theo wiped his hands on his pants, laughing at the struggling creature. He strutted over to one of his daggers on the ground, thinking it would be best to end this quickly.

“You have some guts Wilson, I’ll give you that. You lasted against me a lot longer than expected,” Theo wiped the dirt off his dagger. “But you will amount to nothing, you might as well should give up now. Such a disappointment, just like your whore mother.” The stadium was quiet as Kirsch lifted his face from the water. Beads of liquid rolled off his face as he pushed his body up to where he was standing in the lake, shin deep with every muscle burning in the process. He could feel the cool rock layer between his toes. He huffed, feeling something radiate throughout his body. The elf who stood a ways across from him smiled as he brought up his weapon. Kirsch sprinted forward, finally giving in and screaming angrily. The half-elf reached the edge of the lake before swinging his fist the open air.

Fifteen feet away from the end of Kirsch’s fist, Theo was knocked in the face and rolled backwards.

“What the hell?” Kirsch looked down at his hands that were still dripping wet. The tide began to rise around him.

“Did he just—,” Lafontaine was cut off by their friends shushing them. They all gawked at the show before them in disbelief. Laura’s mouth hung open as the room filled with whispers.         

“You got this Kirsch!” Laura yelled jumping out of her seat. Soon the rest of her friends joined in, making the most noise possible. Kirsch looked up to their balcony and nodded knowingly. He rose his hands, ready to rumble. Theo was seething in rage, when he went to go pick up his dagger again. Kirsch flung a left hook sending a wave of water in the elf’s direction, hitting him square in the jaw. This only made the elf angrier as Kirsch slammed his palms on the bottom of the lake’s floor, sending the water behind him sky high. Kirsch yelled into the open air. His anger, white hot and heavy as launched himself forward. The other elf had no time to react.

Kirsch spun and flipped about, moving as effortlessly as the water he manipulated around him. The bitter elf was bombarded by several assaults from the lake. He scrambled to get up but Kirsch kept pushing him back. Each strike propelled Kirsch’s confidence and fueled his rage. The man had never experienced anything like this in his life. Kirsch had the other elf at the edge of the stadium holding him up with gushing water.

“The only disappointment here is you Theo.” With one final kick the elf’s body limped and Kirsch commanded the water to retreat back to the lake. Everything was quiet except for the rushing liquid that calmed Kirsch greatly. A bell went off above him.

“And the winner is… Wilson Kirsch!” Commander Belmonde bellowed as the crowd went wild. For the first time that day Kirsch smiled and raised his hands in the air, screaming along with them. He looked over at his friends who were going crazy, he swore he saw Danny and Will briefly hug. He finally had a place where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've wanted to write this for a while now. Again I post every MWF, if you have any comments or questions I'd love to talk with you here or on tumblr.


	7. Recovery

Theo and Kirsch were both rushed out of the simulation room to the infirmary. Although Kirsch could walk, he barely had enough energy left to make it there himself. A few people had to carry Theo on a stretcher and a wave of guilt passed over the half-elf when he finally saw the amount of damage that was done to the man. Parts of Theo’s face were starting to swell and he had cuts all over his body. Although Kirsch himself was roughed up, he felt like he had gone too far. But it was in Kirsch’s very nature to feel this way, he never wanted to hurt anyone, he just wanted to help where he could.

            Ivory met them at the entrance and rushed them into a large patient room. Wilson watched as multiple people worked to stabilize Theo. His body now was turning from a grey back to its normal tan skin. Ms. Damascus made her way to the half-elf as a healer helped him into a smock.

            “Mr. Kirsch, it looks like you have a broken nose and at least four broken ribs,” she looked him up and down as a nurse started cleaning his wounds. Kirsch hissed in pain. “It looks like you have a deep laceration to your calf and forearm, that’s going to need some stitches. We are going to get you on something for the pain and swelling. Besides, that you will be fine.” Kirsch laid back into the stiff bed and looked away as they inserted his IV.

            “What about Theo? Will he be okay?” Kirsch looked over at the elf who had an oxygen mask hooked around his purplish face.

            “You did some damage but he will be okay, you should be honored Mr. Kirsch.” Kirsch didn’t feel that way. What’s so honorable about almost killing a man? “When you are feeling better Wilson I’d like to speak with you about your new found abilities.” Kirsch nodded as a fairy type creature started to stitch up his forearm. He kept his eyes on Theo as the elf struggled to breath. It took an hour for his friends to show up. Apparently the other four matches had gone by fairly quickly with two more knockouts. As soon as they were dismissed they made their way straight to the infirmary.

            At first the half-elf didn’t notice them entering the room but soon Laura came barreling into Kirsch for a hug. He had never seen her this animated before.

            “Oh my god Kirsch! That was totally awesome!” she squealed against him. Kirsch smiled excitedly but started to groan after a while.

            “Come on Laura he probably has some broken ribs,” Carmilla gently pulled Laura back to her side, leaving one arm around the shorter woman.

            “How are you doing buddy?” Will signed. Kirsch looked at all his friends, seeing the utter wonder and happiness in their eyes made him feel slightly better.

            “A lot better than him.” Kirsch nudged over to Theo but then started coughing which only hurt his chest more.

            “Kirsch, it’s not your fault,” Danny insisted taking his hand in hers. She could feel it was still wet and riddled with calluses.

            “I did that to him…,” there were tears forming around the rims of his eyes. “No one deserves that.”

            “You’re right he didn’t, no one does. But Kirsch he wasn’t exactly the nicest guy, I mean the things he said to you were to purposely hurt you,” Lafontaine stated, trying their best to understand where Kirsch was coming from.

“Look at what he did to you Kirsch, if it wasn't for your whole water magic trick that would be you,” Perry added. “The damage done to both of you was a lot, they will probably keep you here for a few days.” Kirsch adjusted, trying his best to sit up. Danny caught him half way and lifted his body forward. Kirsch couldn't figure out the expression on her face.

“It's the nature of this place Pointy.” Carmilla let go of Laura as the human sat close by Kirsch on the bed. “It's training for what you are to face in the future where people will actually have the intention to kill you. This is prep work. Besides, someone really needed to whoop his ass anyways.”  Laura stared at the large gash on Kirsch’s face while Carmilla was talking. The skin under his eye sockets were starting to turn black and Kirsch’s crystal blue eyes seemed to swirl like waves.

“I think what Carmilla is trying to say is that this place is designed to tear you down, the moments you think to highly of yourself or too lowly change in an instant.” Laura told the half elf.

“You're strength will only grow as you learn to build yourself back up,” Danny added, lightly squeezing his hand. Kirsch nodded but looked at over at Theo. No one came to see him.

“Plus you have us to help you out along the way,” Will signed with a smile. He was more than happy to see his friend alive.

“I love you guys,” Kirsch whispered.

“I love that you made me two grand.” Laura smacked at Carmilla’s arm as if it would ever deter her. “What? I mean you busted out those sweet water moves, it was pretty awesome.”

“Yeah Kirsch where did that come from?” Laura asked.

“I don’t know… I sorta barely remember what happened. All I know is that I was angry, like really angry, I don’t think I’ve ever been that angry in my life.” Kirsch looked to his friends for reassurance and they all listened to him closely. “I felt this sudden power surge through me and it felt good. But no, I don’t know where it came from.”

“I’m sure Dr. Damascus could help you there,” Perry insisted. “If not we could go to the library and see if we can find something.”

“That’s if the doc rules out mutation which is entirely possible,” Lafontaine continued, “This happens to a lot of different species so it could just be your eleven heritage.”

“Or it could be your mystery father but I’m sure either way we will figure it out,” Carmilla crossed her arms when talking. The gang stood with Kirsch all night. It was basically what their night around the campfire should have been. Carmilla and Will shared stories of all the places they went when they traveled the world. It seemed like they always ran into trouble in their foreign destinations but now one was surprised since the pair was devious together. But they recanted a tale of running into an elf who could control the air around him. Perry told tales her nymph community would tell the younglings. Some were scary while others were more so moral stories meant for quick lessons. Lafontaine talked about their research and what it could mean for the magic community. The more they talked, the better Kirsch felt, surrounded by his greatest friends. Soon they started weeding out, Laura first to go on a run before bed and Carmilla soon after now that she was bored. Laf and Perry left together debating how long it would really take for Kirsch to fully recover.

“I have guard duty soon, so I should really get going,” Will signed standing opposite of Danny. “I’m glad you’re okay Kirsch, please don’t scare us like that again.” The vampire leaned over and pressed his lips to Kirsch’s forehead softly. Kirsch smiled as he noticed Will smelt of smoke and pine. He gave Danny a quick wave before leaving.

“I’m proud of you Kirsch,” Danny stated but Kirsch wasn’t really listening. His cheeks were flushed as he stared at where the vampire just left. He turned to Danny as she continued. “You beat a third year in a duel. Not just any third-year, one of the best. Soon you might give Will a run for his money.” Danny always wanted the top spot of their class but if Kirsch had it, that would be okay too.

“As great as that sounds, Will deserves that spot.”

“I don’t understand.” Kirsch squeezed Danny’s hand which was still in his.

“Will and Carmilla are vampires and they acted exactly like how the legends are told. The whole bloodsucker and lurker of the night sorta thing. Will told me it was so hard for them to get off that life of hurting people without mercy to one where they want to help people. Not to mention, he comes from a very successful vampire family, his sister is Commander and his mother was Commander before that. It must be a lot of pressure to do so well. Why else do you think he tries so hard?”

“I don’t know,” Danny thought for a second, retracting her hand from Kirsch’s. “I just thought he was showing off since Carmilla doesn’t act like that.” Kirsch huffed slightly, playing with his now vacant hands. He then grinned and shook his head.

“If you think that is Will showing off then you have no idea what he can do. Besides, Carmilla doesn’t do well on purpose and you know that.” She did, she knew that creature to be the laziest thing on the planet. But, there was Kirsch, he always saw the best in people.

“Kirsch I gotta get going, it’s getting late,” Danny got up from her chair.

“Oh okay,” the half-elf smiled. Danny always hated his goofy smile but she couldn’t help herself as she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. She moved backwards trying not to get stuck in his sea blue eyes. If Kirsch could articulate anything he would be counting all the freckles across Danny’s nose. But he couldn’t.

“Um… rest up, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Danny felt her lips tingle.

“Yeah tomorrow.” Danny quickly left while Kirsch held his face in disbelief. He pumped an arm in the air in exclamation but soon winced in pain. What a doofus.

It wasn’t until the next morning that Theo woke up. The elf struggled to take off the oxygen mask and when he first opened his eyes, his first sight was Wilson Kirsch stuffing his face with oatmeal surrounded by get well flowers and cards. Earlier that morning most of the first and second years came by to see the half-elf before their training began. Kirsch was ecstatic to see everyone although he didn’t know all their names. A troop of elves made their way into the patient room after most of the others left. Kirsch assumed the Zetas were there to see Theo, but some of them huddled around the half-elf’s bed. They apologized to Kirsch and two even went as far as to mend his spear. Apparently most of them didn’t agree with the things that Theo said. The half-elf couldn’t be happier. Well except for last night.

“What are you looking at loser?” Theo scoffed as Kirsch continued to down the oatmeal. He struggled heavily to try to sit himself up, his entire body felt weak.

“Actually Theo, you are the loser,” Perry sassed walking over to her patient. Kirsch liked how her scrubs were a light blue today. She pulled up Theo’s chart, flipping through a couple pages. “Kirsch won the duel, remember? In fact Theo, you drowned, how clumsy of you.” Kirsch continued eating his breakfast, nodding as Theo looked at him like he was crazy.

“Nymph I request to be relocated to a private room,” Theo barked at Perry.

“Win a match first.” Perry set down the chart and walked away. Theo stared down Kirsch with the purplish welts on his face starting to fade. Kirsch suddenly didn’t feel bad for him any longer. The elf was rude and apparently didn’t learn his lesson. Kirsch was upset of his actions but not the man who received it. It terrified Kirsch the anger he felt during the match that took control of his body.

A couple days later, Kirsch was released from the infirmary. The half-elf felt better than ever since his major wounds had been healed but he still had a slightly pink line running across his face. The healers assured him it would heal on its own but for now it only made him look badass. A day prior, Dr. Damascus had a bunch of equipment strapped to the half-elf that read all his vitals. Ivory asked him to manipulate the water out of the glass she held in her hands. After a few attempts he was only able to slosh it around. Next, Betty brought out a fish tank filled with water. It was easier for Kirsch to move it then as he commanded the larger body of water out of its container and all around them. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to contain in long as the liquid splashed all over the floor. The researchers didn’t want to tire him out so they agreed on running more tests in a few days.

The gang meet with the half-elf as soon as he stepped out of the infirmary. He was greeted with multiple hugs and compliments. Carmilla just poked him in the ribs and told him that she thought he would take a turn for the worse. He just laughed it off and crushed the broody vampire into a side hug.

“Hey Kirsch, Carmilla and I got you something,” Lafontaine stated holding something behind their back.

“Just think of it as congratulatory gift for kicking some ass,” Carmilla added. Laf brought around a small black cylinder, similar to Carmilla’s, and put it in the half-elf’s hand. Danny and Kirsch furrowed their eyebrows confused as to what it was. Laura smirked, having an idea.

“What is it?” Kirsch asked bluntly.

“We know you were having trouble finding a correct weapon so we think we found a solution,” Lafontaine answered. Still he was confused as what to do.

“Flick it out at your side Pointy,” Carmilla rolled her eyes. Hesitantly Kirsch took the cylinder in one hand and flicked it to his side.

“Holy shit!” The black cylinder elongated along his hand as it stretched to the half-elf’s height. In his hand was an obsidian trident that was incredibly shiny in the hot afternoon sun. The three peaks were freshly sharpened and Kirsch gawked at the extravagant weapon before him. It was lightweight and the half-elf tossed it from hand to hand. Something in him just clicked as he tapped the end on the ground and a nearby puddle exploded into the air.

“This is awesome!” Kirsch started spinning the trident in his hand then looked at his friends. “Thank you so much!” He quickly deconstructed his weapon and gave Lafontaine and Carmilla a massive hug. This was way too much affection for Carmilla. At the sound of whistle the gang had to get to class.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few weeks things just became routine. Laura had delegated her free time for extra training and to her friends. Training with the second years had been challenging but the human and her vampire adjusted quickly. The only difference was their orc trainer who practiced disdain for all his students, opposed to Elsie who just didn't care. The Orc, whose orcish name didn't translate to English at all, pushed all his students to the edge since this was their most critical time with development.

Laura spent Monday nights with Perry. The nymph taught her healing techniques that were basic but were good to master. Laura wanted to get ahead so some days she sat down with Lafontaine in the library. The two discussed all things magic, including theories and history. Lafontaine loved the library. They could find anything in its labyrinth of shelving and the dusty books always had the most magnificent legends and tales in them that they ended up telling the group anyways. On Wednesday and Sunday mornings Laura would drag Kirsch a few yards outside the compound to a nearby brook where they would do yoga. In the beginning Kirsch was pretty awful but he needed to become more flexible. The other initiates who had the same control of water told him that was the key of increasing his skill. Dr. Damascus had ruled out mutation so likely the source of his power was heredity. So although the half elf hated being up before dawn, he enjoyed the time bonding with Laura. Danny and Will were also helping Kirsch out with his new found abilities, oddly enough the pair was actually getting along even without Kirsch in the midst.

On Saturdays, Laura, Danny, and Will would try their hand at all projectiles. Danny would help the human with her bow and arrow skills which were minimal in comparison to Danny. William taught her how to properly through a knife and at times sign language. Every night though, they all ate dinner together. Surprisingly, Carmilla and Danny didn’t kill each other although several times they came close to. Sometimes after dinner, Carmilla and she would go to the roof with the false weapons Carmilla stole from Elsie and spar until the sun went down. Laura could tell Carmilla wasn't giving it her best effort but she was still giving Laura a run for her money. It was infuriating this Saturday night in particular since Laura was unable to land a hit.

“This sucks!” Laura threw her weapon down in a fit of rage. They had been at this for at least an hour. But who knows. Time always went too fast when they were together. Laura’s grey tank top was drenched at the back as the human put her hands over her head trying to catch her breath.

“Come on, we are just getting started,” Carmilla taunted. She flipped the long wooden staff in her hand not fully paying attention to what was going on. The vampire hadn’t even broken a sweat and she grinned eagerly.

“I'm done Carmilla! I haven't been able to land a hit on you at all!” The human huffed feeling the wind graze her skin.

“I would be surprised if you did, you were getting used to my level so I stepped it up,” Laura rolled her eyes still fuming. “Hey the annoying Laura Hollis that I know doesn't give up, so whatever's going on you need to stop it and focus.” The vampire walked over to where Laura's weapon was laying on the roof. She stepped closer to Laura with the wood extended in her hand.

“Carm it’s not that easy,” Laura shrugged looking at Carmilla with her sad puppy eyes.

“So make it that easy.” Carmilla shoved the weapon into Laura’s hands and tracked backwards, flipping her staff into place. The human fumbled for a second before placing it in her dominant hand. The pair flipped and spun about trying to land a solid hit on the other, after a few minutes Carmilla swept the human with a quick strike to the heel and toppled over unto her ass. Laura leapt up in no time, seething rage. She threw her weapon down on the floor again but in an instant Carmilla picked it up and handed it to her. A couple more swings and Laura almost landed a hit. The vampire easily deflected it and in a flash was behind Laura with her staff stiff across her opponent’s neck.

“Gotcha,” Carmilla smiled as Laura struggled against her. She could feel Carmilla’s front pressing up against her with Carmilla’s shallow breath along her neck. Laura grabbed the staff and flipped them over, landing her knees on both sides of Carmilla’s ribs. She flung Carmilla’s weapon away from her, finally pinning the vampire on the floor. Carmilla started to chuckle as the woman lessened the grip on her wrist.

“I think I got you.” The sun was setting around them as Carmilla shimmed her way to where she was sitting upright with Laura’s legs still around her. Their current situation was compromising to say the least. Carmilla’s hands naturally found their place at the young woman’s hips as Laura crossed her arms around the vampire’s neck. The younger woman beamed being so close to Carmilla, even if she was a sweaty mess. The immortal pouted slightly, running a hand up the woman’s arm. This is how they were for the last couple weeks, comfortable with the closeness and able to enjoy these moments with each other.

“I’m gonna regret asking this, but what’s wrong? You are usually so collected when we do this.” The vampire’s fingers were cold on Laura’s skin but she enjoyed the sensation. She turned her head, getting the last wink of the sun as it said goodnight.

“I’m scared… everything’s just been going so well these last couple of weeks.”

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing cupcake.” The human slapped Carmilla’s arm, at this point it was merely a reflex.

“I know,” Laura continued, “I just have been waiting on things to go south. That’s how my life has always gone; just when I feel like things are okay something happens. It feels like things are too good to be true.”

“I believe that, considering the amount of time I’ve spent around Danny and she hasn’t actually tried to murder me. Plus, her and Will get along know, which I do not understand.”

“Yeah what’s up with that?” The human questioned.

“I’ve asked Will and he just-,” Carmilla was cut off.

“No I mean between you and Danny, why does she hate you so much?” Carmilla looked down at the small space separating them.

“That’s not my story to tell, sweetheart. If you really want to know, ask Danny.” Laura logged that for later. The night overtook them as the stars started to come out. Both of them looked straight up admiring their light.

“What’s it like being a vampire?” Laura asked randomly. Carmilla gave her a strange look. She had no idea where the thought came from.

“Depends on the day, any reason you’re asking?”

“I’m just the only one here without any magical powers or special abilities, so realistically my kind shouldn’t work here, but I just want to know what it’s like being special.” Carmilla nodded her head, finding the right words to such a large question. Laura lost herself staring at the immortal’s long eyelashes. In this moonlight she looked absolutely gorgeous. _She’s always gorgeous._

“It’s a lot to get used to. The hunger, strength, speed, and the other strange senses. It took Will and I a century to learn to control ourselves and I’m still kind of a mess. Living this long has made for a lot of regret and painful memories but sometimes it’s incredible because I get to live in a time I was not supposed to.”

“Were you human before all of this?”

“Yes I was, and before you ask I don’t remember a lot of my human life. Just some small stuff like all the wine, oh and waltzing.” Laura gawked in disbelief.

“You know how to waltz?” Carmilla over exaggerated her hurt feelings.

“Of course.” Laura hopped up quickly, reaching down to help Carmilla up. The immortal immediately missed the warmth on her lap but got up to her feet anyways. Laura kept her hands around Carmilla’s.

“Dance with me,” it wasn’t really a question, more so Carmilla teach me how to waltz demand from the little Hollis. Carmilla brought Laura closer to her. There they began to sway, chest to chest, under the stars. Carmilla held Laura’s lower back with her other hand encased in the human’s. The stayed like this for a while, enjoying the moment as Carmilla started to hum to a slow song. Laura smiled as the vampire whirled her around and brought her back in close. She rested her head on Carmilla’s shoulder, letting her arms drop to the woman’s waist. Letting the vampire hold her. She never felt more secure in her life.

 

* * *

 

 

There were four knockouts in the individual matches that next Sunday as Laura watched amazed at the strength of her fellow classmates. These were people she saw every day, but never in that atmosphere. In the ring, people were the most violent forms of themselves, desperately trying to win because there was a certain glory admitted to those successful and shame dished to those who surrendered.  Losing by knockout was honorable, you gave it your all and tried your hand at the best you could. But Laura relish in the fact that there was obvious mismatches. Healers pinned against warriors of great strength but sometimes there were surprises like Kirsch. Still, every Sunday night they watched people try to slaughter each other without mercy until after the battle was finished and each time was more soul crushing than the last.

After the last battle everyone in the stadium was tense since it was time for Belmonde to name the next five matches. There was a second before the Commander cleared her throat, speaking from her encased viewing box.

“Congratulations to all the winners today. You have all competed well and should be proud of your performance,” Belmonde reiterated every week. “Our first match will be between J.P. Armitage and Lafontaine.” The gang looked at their friend who surprisingly didn’t react at all. They continued to look forward only slightly feeling the air condense around them. Perry looked over at Lafontaine as they both locked eyes. The pair just nodded, understanding what the other was thinking.

“Our third match,” the Commander continued, “Laura Hollis and Mel Jynkens.” The human swallowed loudly as she felt Carmilla’s hand cover her own. The usual feelings she got from the vampire was gone as her heart started racing. This was the pitfall she was paranoid of. The second when her momentum changed directions. She felt herself go into a panic instantaneously. Time slowed as Laura remained still, she could feel people moving around her but she was paralyzed. Carmilla was saying something to her but it drowned out to her crippling thoughts. Kirsch came to her other side, lightly shaking her shoulder to snap out of it. Carmilla’s fingers spread along the human’s jaw, guiding Laura to face her.

“Come back to me,” the vampire whispered, “please Laura.” The concern was laced in her sultry voice. Laura had never seen Carmilla show this depth of emotion.

“I’m gonna lose,” Laura spoke softly still miles away. Her friends tried to reassure her as best as they could but facts were facts. Mel Jynkens was a third year and one of the top of her class. She was basically a slightly older version of Danny with tan skin and curly black hair. The worst part wasn’t her insane skill level, it was her utter hatred of the Hollis family. And there was little Hollis who she gave the dirtiest looks, the human who had never purposely hurt someone in life. A woman afraid of getting her ass kicked and also kicking some ass.

They quickly got Laura out of there and back to her dorm. All seven of them crowded in the small bedroom trying to cheer each other up. In these moments, they were glad to have each other. With much of their combined attention to the youngest of the group Carmilla turned to Lafontaine who was quiet most of the night.

“How are you doing ginger twin?”

“I’m fine,” they answered bluntly. There was no distress on their face, they simply lacked emotion.

“Laf, it’s okay to be nervous, I know I was,” Kirsch inserted. Now that Laura was mellowed out under a blanket, she finally got a chance to think about Lafontaine. They weren’t necessarily the best of the class but they were the brightest, without a doubt. But where they excelled in brains they lacked in endurance and strength. Oddly, the only one not concerned for Laf was Perry. She knew Laf was capable because every seriously underestimated them.

“I’m not, I think Laura and I will be fine,” they shrugged. “Besides we have a week to get ready and that’s a lot of time.”

“Agreed, you two will be okay and if not, well things always get better around here anyways,” Perry added while letting her hand maneuver to Lafontaine’s thigh.

“To prep I think you should spar with me Laura,” Danny insisted eagerly, the two had never gotten a chance to yet. “Mel uses a bow like me so it would probably help you.”

“I just don’t understand why she hates me so much,” Laura shook her head. Carmilla looked at Will quickly.

“She doesn’t hate you, she hates your father.” Will signed.

“Why?”

“Mel is a Diwata, they are guardian nature spirits and are very protective of their lands,” Will signed as Carmilla spoke for him. Perry nodded since Diwatas were basically warriors compared to most nymphs.

“About twenty five years ago there was a great battle on Diwata lands. They blame your father for the destruction since squad 115 was the only guardsmen there during the encounter.” That was putting it lightly. Most of the forest was engulfed in flames and all of the creatures had to evacuate. Thousands of years of history and homes demolished in an instant. The Diwata and other nature creatures blame the Guard for the damage because there were no reparations or repercussions, just a half apology.

“Why do they blame my dad?”

“As captain of the squad it was his decision to engage the event.” Carmilla spoke softly trying her best not to hurt Laura. The human nodded.

“Her anger has nothing to do with me. It's just directed at me,” Laura lowered her eyes.

“You could use it against her,” Danny pointed out. “When people get angry, they tend to lose focus. Their judgment gets clouded and they act on that pure emotion. Sometimes that can end well, I mean look at Kirsch he unlocked his powers. But, you can take her down that way.” Kirsch and Will nodded their heads in agreement.

“Just do the best you can Laura, you're going to be okay,” Perry added. Everyone except for the two roommates left shortly. It had been a long night and Laura didn't feel like talking about it anymore. In the morning she would hit the ground running. But for now she just wanted to push the image to the very back of her mind.

Carmilla readjusted in her bed. Pulling off her jacket and revealing her toned marble skin against a black tank top. She took of her dark boots, kicking them next to her bed and shimmied over to a stack of books on a nightstand, plunking the thickest one from the bunch. She sat with her legs crossed opening the yellowed pages as Laura watched silently. Exhaling greatly, the human got up from her bed, blanket and all and hopped over next to Carmilla. The vampire didn't even flinch. Instead she moved the book to her right hand and raised her left. Laura instantly laid her head at the base of Carmilla’s thigh and made sure the rest of her body was comfortable on the bed. The immortal ran her free hand through the woman’s hair absentmindedly as she continued her reading. Laura enjoyed the long fingers roaming her scalp and all the shivers that traveled down her spine. Carmilla started to hum the same tune they had danced to the night before. Her voice was a soft whisper in the room as Laura’s eyes started getting heavy. She yawned and Carmilla lightly pinched her ear. But soon the human lost herself to a deep sleep that overcame her.

After an hour, Carmilla slipped out from under Laura, making sure she didn’t wake the human. Laura was still sleeping gently on Carmilla’s bed as she grabbed her jacket and shoes then disappeared into the night. She made her way to the administration office. The long dark halls that led to Commander Belmonde’s chamber. She open the large door to see William leaning against the wall across from her and Maddie sitting at her desk.

“You’re late,” Belmonde criticized.

“We should probably invest in a bat signal or something for these secret meetings,” Carmilla sassed. She was tired of sneaking out and leaving Laura for these weekly check-ins. Everything was fine, she wouldn’t screw up again. It was a moment later that Carmilla realized there was another person in the room. A figure made its way from behind Maddie’s desk to stand in front of the vampire.

“It’s been a while Carmilla.” The man extended his hand out.

“Markus? Why are you here, everything is under control,” Carmilla was confused as to why old man Hollis was there. He looked a lot older than Carmilla remember. The greying hair sucked the light from his eyes. The scruffy beard suited him although like the rest of his body, it was aging as well. The man still had his hand out but lowered it, ultimately pulling Carmilla into a hug. _People really need to stop hugging me._ After a few moments when he did not let go, Carmilla caved, hugging him back. Markus buried his anger in that hug. All the resentment made him weak. The past was the past and they needed to move forward. He just hoped she felt it to.

“Markus has been following through some leads we had gotten a few months back and he’s here to report back.”

“I thought you were retired?” Will signed. The man finally released Carmilla who had been wondering the same thing.

“I am, but not when it involves my family.” The old man cleared his throat, “I have been scouting a camp on the border of Romania, you were right Maddie, it’s him.”

“Do we know what he wants?” Carmilla asked.

“Besides all of us and the people we love dead? I don’t know,” Mark replied. “They haven’t made a move on any surrounding town, they’ve just been recruiting.”

“We need to do something, now,” Will insisted.

“No we can’t, they aren’t a threat to us yet.” Matska rubbed her forehead.

“Why the hell not, we need to snub this before they start a war,” Carmilla almost yelled.

“I agree with Carmilla, he needs to be stopped,” Markus tapped his knuckles along the wooden desk. “Maddie just let us do this before it gets too late.”

“I can’t Markus.”

“Why the hell not!” He slammed his hands on the desk, terrifying no one in the room. The man had every right to be angry and it was expected of him. “Make the damn call!” Maddie looked at old man Hollis then around the room. Dramatically, she rose from her chair and moved the wine curtains and looked out her window unto the nearby training field.

“Oh don’t mind me, I’m just trying to find whoever the hell you think you’re talking to because I know for damn sure it’s not me.” Matska turned to The Maverick. “You aren’t thinking properly Markus, I understand that this is personal but we all lost something that day, not just you. Everyone in this room wants that man dead for all he has done to the realm. But we cannot just destroy a section of land without proper clearance. There is peace to be kept here for all species. Do you have any idea the amount of people already hate us for the work we do? I am responsible for maintaining this level of peace before some sort of coupe breaks.” Mark’s anger simmered as Will made his way over to the human.

“We will keep your daughter safe, even if it’s the last thing we do,” Will signed. Markus looked over at Carmilla who was deep in her thoughts.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to her,” Carmilla ran a hand through her hair. “Plus, she’s a lot stronger than you think Mark. Probably will be better than you.”

“Yeah she’s pretty special,” Markus huffed placing his hands on his hips. He missed his daughter greatly but the fact that he was becoming a problem again created a hole in his abdomen. He had been lying to her for the past 13 years but he wanted to protect her. He couldn’t lose her too. “How is she?”

“She’s great but she’s having her individual match next week,” Matska told the man as if it was nothing.

“Wait. What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! I post MWF and have some good stuff coming up! Also if you want a visual for Mark Hollis, I've always pictured him as an older and bearded Henry Cavill.


	8. Heavy

“Again.” Laura had been sparring with Danny for upwards of two hours. The redhead had been firing arrows with dull tips at the human who had done her best to dodge most of them. When Laura made her way close Danny would use a small false dagger, similar to the one Mel uses. It was Laura’s mission to get in close since she didn’t have the same range as her opponent but Danny was making it damn near impossible. The last run ended in the human dodging three arrows before being hit in the chest with the fourth dud.

            “Again!” Laura repeated. It was already Friday and she was incredibly frustrated with herself that she had not got this down yet. All week she had been trying and the results were slim. Carmilla, Will, and Kirsch were siting close by watching the two practice. They had finished up over an hour ago and Will noticed Danny was getting tired. However, Laura just kept on going the same speed if not faster now that she was angry. This time was the same result. Laura was able to maneuver her way out of the path of several arrows before falling to another one she did not even notice Danny had shot in her direction.

            “I think that’s enough cupcake,” Carmilla said getting up. The human was picking up the wooden arrows around her.

            “She can decide when she’s done bloodsucker,” Danny huffed, she wasn’t fooling anyone. Her breathing was erratic and her cheeks flushed.  Laura looked at Carmilla who was standing between them, not reacting to the antagonizing comment.

            “I know she can, but she has insane endurance and you Clifford, do not.”  Danny moved forward but William was between them, resting his hand against Danny’s collarbone. With a pleading look, the woman backed off, taking the arrows from Laura and putting them in her quiver. Kirsch hopped up to join the party.

            “We should probably get going anyways D-Bear, we have guard duty soon,” Kirsch nudged in the direction of their dorms to go and get ready. After another hard look at the vampire, Danny caved and trotted away. She could feel all her muscles burn as she walked away leaving just Carmilla and Laura on the field.

            “You’re the worst,” Laura placed her weapon back on a rack. Carmilla couldn’t tell if she was serious or not. “I need to keep practicing Carm, my match is in two days.”

            “You need to rest not to burn yourself out.”

            “I’m fine.” Carmilla got close, staring deep into her warm chocolate eyes.

“Are you sure?” Laura shook her head crumbling. She had toughed it out all week in front of everyone. She increased her workout routine immensely to keep up her confident façade. But she was at her breaking point and no progress today pushed her close to the edge. “Come on let’s get you to bed.” The duo made their way back to their room with a film of silence around them. The vampire took off her jacket and turned around to see Laura undressing herself. Usually when this happened Carmilla would just look away from the human but now being faced with it she froze. There the human stood in her sports bra and exposed midsection. Her muscles along her abdomen were equally as toned as her arms. As a whole, Laura Hollis was well, ripped or getting there. At the bottom of her ribcage was a small black eagle tattoo. The magnificent bird was spreading its wings and Carmilla tried her hardest to look away, but she couldn’t in time. Laura caught her staring and threw her dirty t-shirt at the women, which just bounced off and fell to the floor. She wanted more than anything to take those two very dangerous steps to be right in front of the woman and let her secrets spill out of her mouth. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t tell Laura anything real and significant because it would only put her in danger. She promised, hell she had made so many promises it was hard to keep track of what was right and what was wrong. The closer they were, the more it felt right.

Carmilla turned back to her space and went to go light some candles as Laura grabbed her shower stuff and left the room. Carmilla let out a breath she was holding in, Laura’s scent by itself was overwhelming. But it smelled familiar, it smelled like home.

_Rome 1989. The streets smelled of wine or maybe that was because of how much Carmilla had. Her and Will were out doing reconnaissance about a nearby den of thieves that racked a village close by into a decline. In a few days they had narrowed down their search into a few streets in the cities underground. Then a small building seemingly hidden in the shadows of this grim area._

_“You take the ground floor and I’ll start at the rooftop,” Will signed looking up, there were two thieves dressed in a dirty yellow watching the streets. The two hooded vampires of course camped out of their sightline. “Be stealthy, we need to condense them to the center and make sure none of them get away.” Will noticed a slight breeze but Carmilla was already gone._

_The vampire smashed into the make shift entrance, quickly spinning on her back heel sending a thief into a back wall. She ducked under a swinging knife before hitting the attacker in the gut, flinging him out a window. Four more people made their way down the stairs, as Carmilla charged them, sending two off the banister. One was punched into the wall, cracking the foundation, while the other reeled back up the stairs._

_The second floor was filthy and Carmilla could hear William above her taking some henchmen out. There were six people with various weapons out circled around her. In the corner of the room a woman scrambled in fear. She threw her hands up, crying for mercy in Italian. One man went forward with a swift jab to one of Carmilla’s arms but the vampire easily dodged and broke the man’s arm. Using her speed she appeared behind another and knocked him out. A woman tried her hand at the vampire with a sword but was easily misdirected to hit the man with the broken arm. She flipped over the woman’s back, hurling a knife at another man across the room, pinning his hand against a back wall. The man screamed horrifically as Carmilla round house kicked the lady into submission. She was then quick to shut the screaming man up. The two other people charged at the same time but the vampire ducked easily under the duo and delivered a series of hits on both of them before they could adjust themselves. She threw one out the window then pinned the other on his stomach to the ground, expertly striking the back of his head, knocking him out cold._

_All that remained was the cowering woman in the corner, terrified at the vampire. Carmilla made her way slowly to the lady, trying her best to show she wouldn’t hurt her. The lady had honey dipped hair and the warmest eyes. When Carmilla got closer she noticed flashes of absolute terror in the woman’s expression. The vampire held her hand out, whispering she was safe in Italian. The woman hesitantly took her hand, allowing the immortal to lift her to her feet. She noticed the stranger wore tarnished clothing except for a gold bracelet with a small bird as a token. The lady looked so feeble and so innocent that Carmilla felt her heart demolish. But then instead of letting go of Carmilla’s hand, the woman crushed it immediately. Locking it in a quick motion, the woman swept Carmilla off her feet, making the vampire hit her ass on the ground hard. She was up in an instant but the woman was gone._

_“Fuck.”_

Carmilla looked out the window wondering how time had flown by so fast and how much she missed the good old days.

As the sun set Will, Danny and Kirsch stood along the edge of the compound, keeping watchful eyes on the forest.

“I’m just saying, what’s the point in cleaning my room if it’s just going to get dirty again on its own,” Kirsch stated holding his trident at his side. He pressed his thumb into the rock, feeling the heat leave the material.

“Kirsch, you and your roommate make it messy, the room isn’t some sentient being,” Danny chastised.

“Clean your room Kirsch,” Will signed in the half-elf’s direction.

“Why? The only people who come over are you two and you don’t complain.” Danny and Will looked at Kirsch, then at each other, then back at Kirsch.

“Clean it,” they insisted in unison. They laughed as the half-elf shook his head. Things had been confusing over the last couple of weeks. For one, Danny and Will were actually getting along and that was both terrifying and exciting. Kirsch was waiting for one of them to snap and kill the other but was enjoying the time they spent together. The hours of video games, hikes, and extra training. But something felt off and Kirsch was confused by it. Ever since his match a lot of people had been treating him differently but he wasn’t expecting this from his friends.

“Have you guys seen Lafontaine today?” The two men shook their heads no. “I haven’t seen them since Thursday.”

“Perry and them have been at the library most of the week preparing,” Will signed. It was strange how differently Laura and Laf strategized. Laura was extremely physical and hands on approach. She trained for hours for her big moment and still didn’t feel like she was ready. Whereas Lafontaine was calm throughout the entire process. They hit the books and studied up for the event not even breaking a sweat, and yet everyone underestimated them entirely. Everyone except for Perry.

“I hope they win, Laura too, they deserve it,” Kirsch added.

“I don’t know if they will Kirsch,” Danny inserted then received a glare from Will. “What? Laura’s too inexperienced and we all know Laf doesn’t fight well.” She was just being honest.

“People said the same things about me,” Kirsch could be honest to. “They thought me to not even be worth their time and underestimated my abilities. In turn, I didn’t believe in myself since no one else did. But just watch.” Kirsch tapped the end of his trident on the cobbled floor around them. Droplets of dew and water floated above the bushes in front of them. They stuck together easily increasing in size. The half-elf let his trident sway back and forth as the blob of water followed. It made its way towards them, gathering more sources until it was right in front of the trio. It was only a few weeks ago that Kirsch could barely move a large body of water on his own but now he could do this.

“Have some faith D-Bear,” the eleven man spoke before letting the water go back to its original position. He felt tethered to all the moisture around him.

“I do it’s just not realistic, I mean we already had one crazy surprise with you, it’s unlikely to happen again.”

“Crazier things have happened Danny,” Will signed. “I think they both will be fine, even if they lose.” Danny nodded refocusing on their surroundings. The night wasn’t too cold just bitter enough to be annoying. But there the trio stood in their matching gear hoping nothing special would happen. Still they talked throughout their entire session and into the early morning when the sun rose it was amazing they were still standing. They spoke of childhood stories and crazy adventures. Laughing into the night air about some of the insane things Will has done in his centuries alive. Usually the man was quiet and reserved but he kept this special side of him alive for his friends. The side of William that forgot about duty and responsibility and smiled greatly hoping to one day hear what his laugh would sound like.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hurry up low lifes! We have to get to the summit and back before noon!” The orc trainer yelled. The man was at the front of his pack leading a troop of his students on the morning hike. They were about a quarter of the way up the hill side and mostly everyone was fine with the trail except a drowsy Carmilla who flanked the back. Laura stood in the front listening to the sounds of the mountainside and forest combined. The crickets, insects, and other beings continuing their lives around them as they walked throughout the terrain.

            There was a breeze rushing its way around then and Laura noticed a large tree packed with birds singing. The sweet sound isolated the human as she felt a spark of a memory forming in the back of her brain. She was entranced as she strayed a bit away from the group to follow the sound. She could still hear other initiates climbing adjacent to her. Carmilla quickly noticed the fact that her human was gone and sensed something was wrong.

            Laura found the source of the supple music. There was a blue jay and her babies perched on a branch next to a large nest. The mother sang and her children tried to keep up. Laura could sense her heart expanding as a wave of satisfaction washed over here. She swayed in the wind when she heard a twig crack close by. When she turned to look, there was nothing. But the birds flew away. Suddenly, something emerged from the rustling bushes. In a flash Laura feared for her life and in a blink of an eye, there was a massive growl as this large creature lifted into the air attempting to pounce on the human. Laura felt something press against her, thinking her life was over. The singing stopped. All that remained was thick silence as Laura finally came to and screamed.

            In front of the human was Carmilla, who had large claws digging into her skin. The vampire was dripping sweat as the mountain lion across from her roared in her face. Its glazed yellow teeth barring in a threat. Laura’s sight traveled from the beast to Carmilla’s hands. One gripping heavily to the back on the animal and the other grasped around the handle of a bowie knife that ended inside the mountain lion. The vampire hissed, showing her fangs as well as she removed the knife and shoved the great beast backwards.

 Carmilla reached behind her and guarded Laura behind her as the mountain lion roared again. The vampire’s eyes shifted into a thirsty black as she changed her position. The human saw the blood everywhere, falling off the knife and the predators’ skin and fur. She could hear people rushing to find them.  The beast pounced in their direction again as Carmilla overextended and sent it away, landing crouched a few feet in front of Laura. She was buying time but it came back again this time almost gutting Laura who nervously ducked out of its path. Carmilla vaulted and hit the beast onto its back, wrestling with it wildly. It pawed out in Laura’s direction, trying desperately to cling to the woman but Carmilla threw it to the side, quickly getting back in front of Laura. There was no getting away from this at all as the beast flung back at them. Carmilla grappled with the animal one final time before cleanly laying the knife into the beast’s neck.

She detached herself, matted with blood, as the group descended upon them.

“Took you long enough,” the vampire huffed. “We need to head back to camp now.” No one moved for a moment. Then the orc began yelling directions after processing what happened. The trainer radioed in their location and told the receiver what had happened. Laura was still in shock, similar to what she had experienced before. Carmilla placed her hands on the woman’s shoulders, trying to bring her back. She sat Laura down on a log and bent to her level.

“Laura, look at me,” she begged. She ran her fingers down Laura’s arms. “You’re okay, I got you.” She repeated this a few times until the fog dissipated. The first to the scene was William, he sprinted out of his training session as soon as he overheard the transaction on the radio.

“Are you okay?” he signed kneeling down to the two women.  They both nodded. “Carmilla you need to see a healer.”

“I’m fine, send out a search party for more,” Carmilla ordered. The human wasn’t looking but the vampire was signing something at her inhuman speed. Will’s face suddenly changed into something unreadable. In a second he took off. Laura couldn’t get her eyes off of Carmilla. The vampire’s eyes were soft and she took Laura’s hand in hers. There were people in uniforms scrambling around them but they were glued to each other.

“Thank you,” Laura whispered. There were a million things on her mind right now and she could only get that out. “Thank you so much.” The tears formed as she started losing her breath.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s not a big deal cutie.”

“Don’t you dare Carmilla,” the human was crying now. “I could have died… you could have died.” Laura looked at the two sets on claw marks on Carmilla’s bicep and shoulder that was meant for her. They looked angry and deep. But Carmilla didn’t care.

“It’s going to take a lot more than that to kill me so you’re pretty much stuck with me at this point,” she joked. It didn’t ease Laura. More people showed up and soon they were surrounded. “Let’s go.” The human nodded as Carmilla helped her up to her feet. The pair made their way back to the compound holding each other up. Perry rushed to the pair and didn’t believe Carmilla’s remarks about being okay. Her wounds looked gnarly and if they didn’t act soon she would get an infection. The nymph rushed the duo to the infirmary where a couple nurses immediately began cleaning her wounds and put her on a bed. Dr. Damascus showed herself with a syringe filled with a numbing liquid.

“Ms. Karnstein what happened to you?” Ivory asked sarcastically already receiving word she would be coming.

“I tripped, obviously.” The vampire hissed when she was injected with the liquid. She soon lost the feeling on her entire right side, even the sensation of Laura holding her hand so gently like she could break. But still the human held her hand for her own comfort. There was another injection as they propped the woman up to get to the wound at her shoulder. It took quite a while to get her fully stitched up and Laura made it apparent she wasn’t going anywhere.

“I don’t get you,” Laura whispered. She felt nervous, like something was lurking around the corner. Suddenly, nothing made sense and she forgot her place. She forgot why she even came her and the reasons she wants to lead. She forgot what it felt like to just breathe with no care or responsibility in the world but suddenly her world was deduced to just one light in her monstrous cave. Carmilla.

“What’s not to get cupcake?” She looked straight ahead, trying not to focus on the people patching her up. “It’s not like I’m some mysterious vampire or anything.” The human shook her head.

“See why do you do that? Pretend like things are no big deal and don’t matter when I know for a fact that you care. About everyone and everything.” Laura didn’t know where this anger came from but she was glad it was released. Although, Carmilla certainly didn’t deserve it.  The vampire didn’t answer the question, instead she removed her hand from the human. How could she find the words to describe her morality without spitting out lies? She couldn’t tell Laura the truth or The Maverick would have her head. She can’t explain why she pretends without fessing up.

“What do you want me to say?” Carmilla half grinned still trying to play off the stabbing sensation in her chest.

“Just tell me why you hide yourself Carm,” Laura pleaded. The nurses started dressing Carmilla’s wounds to protect it from infection. The vampire waited until they exited the room and she could lay back down. Her back hurt against the stiff bedding. She thought for a second, unable to come up with something, anything that would throw her off her path. The only answer was that after all these years she was still mourning, confined in her moral coffin where she waited to live true. She was stuck behind this hard wood, begging to be unleashed to a world where she could live free and love as she pleases, but for now there is work to be done.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Carmilla spoke softly. She lifted herself out of the bed, the pain tolerable but still a lot to handle. She swung her feet off the side and there she sat face to face with Laura Hollis who was now standing to meet her eye level. The vampire always hated that splash of pity in her eyes. “If you knew the things I’ve done and the things that have happened because of me, you would run and hide from yourself too because everything you let in will eventually just crash and burn so what’s the point in feeling it in the first place?”

“I don’t care who you were, you’re changing Carm and it started way before me,” Laura’s eyes were red from the tears. “You don’t have to hide with me.” Oh, the irony.

“I need to speak with Maddie, I’m sorry.” She pushed off the bed, stretching her body. The vampire wrapped her arms around Laura’s neck bringing her closer to her body. The human naturally found their way to Carmilla’s waist. The immortal pressed her lips to Laura’s forehead tenderly, feeling her entire body flush. The want to stay here, in the moment was unreal but she had work to do. Carmilla brought her hands up to Laura’s head, tucking hair behind her ears with her nose know pressed against her forehead. “I don’t want to hide.” She felt herself crumble as she walked away from the human.

Once out of the infirmary she sprinted to Maddie’s office slamming the door. She was infuriated, everything felt hot and moved too quickly. The woman was alone at her desk looking over some reports when the woman stormed in.

“I can’t do this anymore Maddie!” she paced back and forth. “I can’t keep pretending and keep up this charade any longer! I mean look at me, I got mauled today because it would be too revealing if I protected her at my full strength! Instead I have to hold back, for what? The sake of Markus’s feelings?!” Maddie recognized this level of emotion in her sister. She finally bursts after months of keeping it in. Everything came to a point and she needed to let it out. The commander made her way around the desk to hold her sister.

“What’s wrong Carmilla?”

“I’m falling for her,” Carmilla looked up at her sister feeling a great weight leave her body. “I don’t want to lie to her anymore and I don’t know if I can do this anymore.” The older vampire held her sister as she began to cry against her.

“We can’t tell Laura anything, that’s not our decision. But I understand Carmilla your pain. You care so easily and love hard.” She pushed her sister out in front of her. “We are going to find an answer. But, for now we need to keep her safe.” After a few moments Carmilla reeled in her emotions a bit. She sniffled into her sister’s shirt. “Now what happened on the mountain? Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine, Laura was petrified though,” Carmilla took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair and clearing her mind, forcing her emotions back into a bottle.

“Was it one of his men?”

“Yes and he wasn’t alone, I sent Will after him.”

            “Hopefully he captures the other creature alive,” Matska stared at her sister.

            “You didn’t see how badly he wanted to hurt Laura. You would have killed the bastard too.”

            “Most likely.”

 

* * *

 

 

            After a while, Carmilla made her way out of the Commander’s office into the hot sun. She walked across a sparing field and into her dorm building. The lights on the first floor common room flickered as she noticed a few elves and nymphs playing some sort of card game. She made her way into the room and Laura wasn’t there. A release of pressure and a crack of the neck helped Carmilla as she made her way to the bathroom. The vampire didn’t recognize who she saw in the mirror. Looking back at her was a liar who looked incredibly tired and was bleeding through her bandages. The numbing had subsided and replaced a blistering pain, the heat burning its way along her body. The immortal started to remove the bandaging around her shoulder but with each revolution there was more blood on the material.

            “Let me help,” a voice behind Carmilla was soft. In the mirror she thought she saw the reflection of Olivia but it was just a mirage from the pain. Instead, Laura Hollis stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. She didn’t look angry, the human looked fatigued. Carmilla nodded, straightening her spine as Laura made her way over to the vampire. She touched the vampire’s smooth shoulder blade taking off the last round of bandages. Carmilla moved aside and dispose of the blood soaked covering as Laura opened the medicine cabinet. She returned behind the vampire.

            “This is a cream my dad gave me, he said it works well,” Laura squeezed some of the medicine out of the tube to the tips of her hand. Carmilla remained quiet as Laura gently spread the cream around her wound. Immediately the pain subsided and a cool mint washed over her. The sensation relaxed most of her muscles along her back as Laura rubbed it in. The human noticed how taunt the immortal’s muscles were and how desperately she clung to the bathroom sink. Laura quickly got more dressings and started to re-wrap Carmilla’s wounds.

            “Thanks,” she whispered lowly as Laura got started on the scratch along the bicep. This one wasn’t as bad as the other, there was less blood and maintenance. The inflammation on this was more subtle than the last and Laura grazed her fingers along the stitching. Carmilla couldn’t keep her eyes off the little human who was currently wrapping more bandages around the upper section of her arm. The marks looked less angry compared to earlier but they still didn’t sit well in her stomach.

            “No problem,” Laura stayed close by as the vampire turned to face Laura. They were cramped together in this small bathroom and Laura felt like she might burst. The way Carmilla looked at her almost tipped her over. The awkwardness between them palpable as Laura noticed how deep Carmilla’s eyes were. Her pupils were wide and a faint blush stained her cheeks. The immortal’s mouth hung open, her lips a light pink then dense red on the inside. Soon Carmilla moved past the human into the small room which, admittedly, felt a lot larger now. She changed into an old red t-shirt that was a little too big for the slim vampire, but it was the first time Laura saw her wear anything with color.

            “We have the rest of the day off, but you can keep training if you want for the big match,” Carmilla couldn’t face Laura as she sat back onto her bed. Laura watched her roommate struggle to lay down properly, it was like every movement was accompanied by a face laced with discomfort. Laura sat down on the bed next to Carmilla, not wanting to be any farther away from the woman.

            “I think I’m done for the day,” Laura huffed, knocking her shoes off and flinging them to her side of the room. Carmilla rolled unto her back and moved over slightly, she sank into her own bed, feeling so small and reserved. As Laura went to stand up, Carmilla wrapped her fingers around her wrist. The human froze, not knowing what to do. She let Carmilla’s fingers travel to her own to interlace them. She fell into the vampire’s arms trying her best not to hurt her but Carmilla didn’t care. The human laid close to the vampire with her head on her chest and Carmilla running her fingers through their hair. They stood there for a while, listening to the sounds of heart beats and strained breathing. Laura’s body tingled with such proximity to the immortal as she dared to stretch her hand across Carmilla’s stomach. She felt her roommate’s nose press against her scalp. She noticed the vampire’s breathing slowed significantly as she felt herself drift off.

            Again, she was transported to a scorched field in an area she didn’t recognize. The destroyed scenery was heavily blackened and as an ash ridden dragon hovered above the human, five more flew in the space above them. The creature landed roughly, cracking the earth underneath its silver talons. A deep rumble spewed from its mouth as smoke rise from its nostrils. It barred its teeth making its way right in front of the woman. Laura wasn’t scared. Something in her knew that this creature wouldn’t hurt her. She reached out to touch the beast’s scales that looked like coal in a great fire. The heat bearable for the human as she stroked the dragons face.

            The great creature bowed to her level as Laura made her way around to its side. The wings slightly ripped silk as it huffed its nostrils, letting the smoke billow into the immediate area. Laura propped herself on the beasts shoulder before vaulting over onto its back. She could see the horns that trickled a path along its neck. The dragon looked back at Laura, its eyes a flame breathing in the distance. Laura gripped her legs on either side of its back as it flapped its wings intensely before shooting upwards. Before she could feel the rush of air around her she awoke on top of Carmilla with their legs tangled together. She looked up at the vampire who was still passed out before maneuvering her upper body to press a quick kiss to the woman’s jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm
> 
> If you have any questions leave a comment or ask on my tumblr. I hope you enjoyed, I post every MWF and I'd love to talk about this AU


	9. Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers for blood and gore, please be safe guys

Lafontaine was the embodiment of focused. They were in their waiting room before being called into the gauntlet. They were strapping up their military boots as Perry paced back and forth. The nymph couldn’t help but worry although they had full confidence in Lafontaine, she was just worried of any cuts our bruises they would obtain. The duo understood each other on a microscopic level. Every tendency or twitch was decipherable to the other and no one even stood a chance of disrupting that. They were each other's everything and the only thing they needed.

            “Do you have those bandages I got you packed?” Perry was a sweaty nervous wreck.

            “I don’t need it Per, I’ll be fine.” They let their black sleeves hang to their wrists. They didn’t wear any armor, it was unnecessary. They put on a charcoal grey cloak with their family’s seal on the back. They wouldn’t lie, the cloak made their arms look great.

            “Lafontaine! Pack the band aids!” Perry huffed. Lafontaine thought she looked cute angry, but then again Lola Perry was always adorable. They took the bandages from Perry and slipped them in their back pocket.

            “There, are you okay now?” Perry rolled her eyes.

            “Yeah I just worry, you know that.”

            “We have prepared all week, I think I will do fine.” Perry took their hand as they leaned over and kissed the nymph’s forehead. “You should probably get going, I have a match to win.” Perry nodded slowly, knowing that they needed a minute to readjust before being called in. She understood that Lafontaine wasn't one to show their complete emotion and that time and space could be the best medicine. Besides she had to meet up with her friends to watch their person play.

            “Kick ass babe,” Perry winked as she got up.

            “Anything for you,” Lafontaine watched as the nymph sauntered out the door. They picked up their battle axe, flipping it around, remembering everything they reviewed this week. It was simple and their victory would be calculated and precise. Just get it and make it quick. Nothing to worry about.

            In a room nearby Laura Hollis was demolishing a stress ball. The woman was in her black long sleeve with a Kevlar like material around the abdomen and tight forest green pants with black boots. The material was lightweight and breathable but she still felt like she was suffocating. The air around her felt thick and like it was getting stuck in her lungs. She wanted nothing more than to run out those doors but who would she be if she didn't have this. The human is the spawn of one of the greatest guardsman, heroics are part of her blood. But still she felt uneasy.  She had to wait through two matches but she just hoped to get this over with. She didn’t even notice Carmilla enter the room, dawning her signature leather jacket.

            “Sweetheart, if you keep bouncing like that the friction might set you on fire.” The vampire smirked as she noticed that Laura couldn’t stop vibrating. She sat down at the bench behind the space where the human paced. She enjoyed the spectacle for a moment before catching the woman’s hand and pulling her down next to her. “Relax you will be fine.”

            “You don’t know that Carm.”

            “Yeah I do, you just love to worry,” Carmilla gave the human a smile. Laura tried her hardest to relax but she was processing so much and trying to reach into the back of her brain to remember every detail of training with Danny. She had to be quick and remain calm. She had to get in close to Mel in order to land most of her hits.

            The monitor in front of them turned on to reveal the white simulation room. The duo listened to the beginning speech of Commander Belmonde as they watched Lafontaine and J.P. enter the arena across from each other. Laura had never seen J.P. before but the man looked stiff. He wore all black and walked like he had to move each muscle individually. Lafontaine on the other hand was equally still, showing little emotion. Laura could barely see their red hair poke out from under their hood. Laura admired all the detail on Lafontaine’s axe. The silver dipped edges of the duel blades had impress steel work and looked expertly sharpened. The staff was engraved with a branching design that made the base look hollow. It looked incredible in Lafontaine’s hands. Their opponent however did not have a visible weapon out.

            “I hope Lafontaine does okay,” Laura whispered keeping her eyes glued to the screen.

            “They’ll win, no doubt.” Carmilla knew better than to underestimate anyone in the arena and the betting odds were slightly in Lafontaine’s favor, no need to make a bet. “Besides their opponent is a Void and they know magical creatures better than anyone.” Laura looked confused.

            “What’s a Void?”

            “It’s kind of hard to explain,” Carmilla looked over at Laura, finding the words to simplify the process. “A long time ago, when a loved one died, those who could conjure the right magic would try to bring them back to life. That kind of magic is dark and taxing, people have died trying to bring others back or worse has happened. JP is basically a consciousness thrown into a foreign body out of selfish reasons. It’s not as common as it used to be but it still happens.” Lafontaine shook the void’s hand and then got into position, holding their weapon out in front of them. The scenery shifted to a flat plain that was covered in tall grass that went past their shins and no foliage except for one tree behind Laf.

            “What about Lafontaine?”

            “What about them?” Armitage bent into position.

            “I haven’t been able to figure out what Lafontaine is,” Laura admitted. Carmilla raised her eyebrow in disbelief, it was incredibly obvious. The vampire grinned toying with the woman.

            “Oh this will be fun to watch.” Laura smacked Carmilla’s arm before getting immersed in Lafontaine’s match. Everything slowed as Commander Belmonde signaled the start of their battle. Lafontaine squinted their eyes getting a good look at J.P. The void circled around them with his hands up, ready to engage. Lafontaine stood still, not even maintaining eye contact but they felt the wind swipe against them. They listened to the sounds of J.P.’s feet dust over the grass. In one half revolution, they heard a slight misstep from the void. J.P. last stride was shorter than the other as Lafontaine flung their axe, aiming straight for his midsection.

            J.P ducked by falling onto his back and then bounced and vaulted himself back up but Lafontaine wasn’t in front of them. The void fumbled a bit looking around but they were nowhere in sight. In the tree was the axe which cut its way about halfway into the wood. Laura watched in amazement as J.P. nervously looked all around him.

            “Where are they?” Laura was shushed by Carmilla who really need a large bucket of popcorn.

            J.P. suddenly felt the dirt instantly slip into a thick mud. He fumbled backwards as the mud spread trying to catch him. The void fell onto his back, looking up at the one tree in front of him. Lafontaine crouched on top of the handle extended from the axe. They looked up at the sky which was currently entirely a clear blue. Lafontaine stood on the axe and lifted their hands slowly. There was a glow emitted from their hands that ragged in intensity. The crowd was astonished as clouds formed, sprinting into formation. Laura noticed Lafontaine muttering something under their breath. They lowered their hands and hopped off their axe. The ground below them hardening quickly. The mud was merely a distraction.

            The void got onto his feet and brushed off some dirt. Lafontaine released their axe from tree almost splitting the wood in half. J.P. charged them when he thought they weren’t paying attention. He swung his fist but met the metal of Lafontaine’s axe and the sound of these two forces meeting mimicked a gong. The vibration sending the tall grass around them flailing like they were attacked by the wind. There were sparks flying around them as Lafontaine felt their body being pushed back. Lafontaine recoiled, pulling their weapon back with them. The void went in quick getting in a few punches before sending Laf backwards a bit. Although their weapon was lightweight it was still a slower weapon than J.P’s hands.

Lafontaine lifted their axe over their head and swung hard against the ground. The earth split open underneath them, halving the terrain straight down the middle as they stood to the right. They dropped their axe and stomped their feet into the dirt before elevating the plain on the left. JP attempted to make his way towards them but fumbled as the ground shook beneath him. He tried his luck at another punch but was hit with chucks of earth before he could reach them. After a few tries J.P. strafed his way into Lafontaine space quickly trying for a combo but this time they were able to keep up. They ducked and dodge out of the void’s path but when they went for an uppercut, they missed and received a spinning kick which propelled them backwards.

There was a small trickle of blood making its way out of Lafontaine’s mouth. They wiped the liquid from their lips and dusted themselves off. Laf could see their axe next to them and as J.P. charged again they swiftly spun upwards and hit the void right under his chin. J.P. flew, sailing backwards as Lafontaine huffed, sweaty and tired. They threw their weapon down again having more than enough of this. The match was taking longer than they calculated but then again there were so many variables at stake. They didn’t think that they would have to expend their energy like this but enough toying around. The clouds above the stadium became denser and spiraled together.

The plain was overcome by a whirling rain that swiftly overtook the opponents. Lafontaine raised their hands in front of them, chanting under their breath. The muttering ascended in volume as the void made his way closer. J.P. fought against the storm and torn terrain, both a great resistance as he was practically on his hands and knees climbing forward. In a moment of weakness J.P. Armitage screamed in frustration, throwing his hands into the monsoon. In that moment, Lafontaine swung a hand out, their fingers gripping the air and in a flash it was over. There was the audible sound of electrons moving fiercely cutting through the air and a bright light that stunned the crowd. The storm subsided and the earth settled as Laura swallowed the image of the void’s body lying completely still. The grass around J.P. was scorched as Laf picked up their weapon at the sound of a bell.

“And the winner is Lafontaine!” Maddie’s voiced boomed. The audience erupted and Laura sprang out of her seat clapping wildly.

“That was awesome!” Laura cheered. “Wait… so Laf’s a warlock!?” The vampire nodded, completely enamored by an expressive Laura.

“Yup, comes from a whole family of them, in fact their mother is pretty impressive,” Carmilla poked the human in the side. They both got caught in each other’s eyes and Laura’s smile dropped. She remembered her impending doom. The thought of the near future almost decimated the shred of confidence she had built over the last few days. She felt herself falling like a bird struck out the air. Her breath caught in her throat as the moment faded and Carmilla rushed to stand in front of her. The vampire saw her human teleport somewhere else. An island of temporary paralysis. Her hands started shaking and soon the rest of her body. There Laura Hollis stood an exposed nerve susceptible to every stimulant.

            “Hey, we still have some time,” Carmilla rubbed Laura’s arms soothingly, helping Laura find her way. The vampire guided the human to sit back down at the bench, this time facing each other rather than the screen next to them. The next fight was just beginning. Carmilla’s fingers flowed through honey hair and up to trace the woman’s eyebrow. Her fingers were practically ice melting against Laura’s skin. She felt lighter, less tethered to her future, a response only Carmilla could elicit.

            “Distract me, please,” Laura pleaded. Carmilla had a few different ways in mind but for some she wasn’t sure if she could let her go after. The vampire took Laura’s hands into her own, running her thumb along a raised vein on the back of Laura’s hand.

            “In my life, I’ve fought a few notable battles,” Carmilla began. “I’ve won most of them but have lost more than I can swallow. The guilt and heartache are intense and are difficult to shake off. But, losing isn’t the worst part of it, there is no shame in giving it your all. Sometimes all you have isn’t good enough but there is always time to get better.” Carmilla diverted her eyes to the match going on. Two people violently trying their best to end the other. It was overtly sadistic. “There’s always been one similarity in all the matches I’ve won though, one thing that happens before it ends.”

            “What?” Laura’s warm chocolate eyes saw through the vampire but unfortunately, not all the way to the truth.

            “I remember what I’m fighting for, no matter what it is, it helps me get through it.” Carmilla thought about all the times when she was pushed to the edge, on the near brink of defeat but she would close her eyes. Sometimes the smallest thing would give the vampire enough strength, friends, family, and those in between. “Parts of you that you don’t even know exist will find their way to you, embrace it and use it as best as you can.”

            Laura had her strengths. The tremendous endurance she received from her father, the swift nature she mimicked from her roommate, and the courage to do what is right that Carmilla knew she inherited from her mother. But Laura had this doubt that came with her inexperience. The fear itself had the capacity to tear through her, but she needed an anchor, something to hold her still and steady.

            “I don’t know if I could do this without you,” Laura whispered but she had no idea how true that statement was for Carmilla. She didn’t know where she would end up if it wasn’t for the Hollis family. The match was building around them as Laura stared at the vampire with all the wonder she could muster.

            “You have no idea how strong you are Laura,” but in that moment Carmilla saw the insecurity in the human’s eyes. She had no idea, Markus told her nothing. If Laura didn’t believe in herself, she wouldn’t win plain and simple. Laura detached, got up and went for her jacket on the hook. The black and yellow piece glide over her shoulders and easily onto her back. It was formfitting and just perfect. She strapped her sheath to her belt, the golden hilt exposing the weapon at her hips. Suddenly a sonorous bell rang into the stadium as Commander Belmonde announced the winner.

            Laura nodded at Carmilla, knowing that it was time. Time for her to meet her match.

            “Wait,” Carmilla stood and up and invaded Laura’s space. “Diwatas… they hate fire.” Laura threw her arms around the vampire, pulling her into a hug. She felt the heat conduct through both of them as the human pressed her nose to Carmilla’s shoulder. She smelled like honey and passion. They pulled back at the same time, their foreheads touching. There was no space between them, they nudged forward, hopeful of this encounter. But this wasn’t the time for such pleasantries. They burned together, a small flame of desire, the want so strong it almost pulled them together. Almost. This was the land of almost and temptations as Carmilla bowed out.

            “Go get ‘em tiger,” Carmilla whispered as Laura recalled her hands. The door to the ring opened, letting the bright backlash of the white panels blind them. Laura shuddered, taking a step into that light before turning back to Carmilla. The vampire nodded slowly, trying to tell her to go on. The vampire smiled and god Laura loved that smile.

            Stepping into the room Laura’s eyes adjusted to the brilliant light. Opposite her Mel Jynkens entered from her room. The Diwata was dressed in a tight maroon outfit, her hair wild as she was. She stared the human down, sizing her up. She smirked greedily and detached her bow from the harness on her back. The weapon looked unreal, the base was twisted branches that moved as if they were still attached to the root. The twigs tangled together breathing some level of magic as small leaves poked out of the sides. The string almost invisible but the quiver was of a matching oak with cream colored arrows. The feathers at the end a deep black that contrasted her marron gloves, made specifically for this weapon type.

            The tone of Commander Belmonde talking was drowned out by Laura who could only hear her own heart beating in her chest. Each pump was a rush to her ears and she tried to focus on the enemy in front of her. The simulation room shifted into a deep redwood forest. The trees taller than life and sunlight pouring into the area with scattered spots all around them. Laura looked straight up at the whirling leaves as the light reached her feet. Commander Belmonde spoke as Mel plucked an arrow from her quiver and lined up the shot. Her tan muscles flexing under the light.

            “Oh the joy of getting to kill a prestigious Hollis,” Mel smiled as Laura snapped out of her trance. The signal was spoken as the Diwata let go of the arrow. The projectile sailed straight for the human but she turned her body, the breeze so swift it almost broke through her skin. Mel fired a few more arrows in a rapid succession but failed to hit her target as Laura Hollis danced around the pathways.

The human repositioned herself and looked up but Mel was gone. She scanned the area quickly, shaking her head back and forth. The farther back she looked the denser the trees in her sightline. Still nothing. You would be able to see the Diwata’s loud outfit against these dim mossy trees. But Laura could not spot her, instead she took off running. Her feet pounding against the rough landscape as she scoured the area for the creature. However, Laura was unsuccessful. She traced the entire arena but only found a small open field where the sun seeped into this oasis. Laura heard a rushing sound that she recognized and immediately dunked. Two arrows burrowed into a tree in front of the human. She looked behind her and again nothing.

There was the subtle sounds of something snapping behind a tree as two more arrows flew in her directions. Laura predicted where they came from but didn’t expect the third. The sharp head grazed her arm causing the limb to recoil in surprise. She instantaneously unsheathed her weapon, figuring it would provide a better defense. Another three arrows launched into her direction. This time she was able to deflect by using her sword as a deterrent. The small space was filled with the sketchy laugh of the Diwata.

“There’s no point in trying human, you are no match for me,” Mel spoke heavily. The sound bouncing all around Laura making her unable to pinpoint her location. There was her echoing laugh again, as the human started to get frustrated.

“You’re the one who’s hiding!” She yelled into the air thinking if she couldn’t find the Diwata she would just have to force her out. This time four arrows targeted the human and she narrowly avoided all of them. _How many arrows does she have?_ Two more came behind Laura but she was able to duck out of the way. She pushed herself up, and looked around again. Nothing changed from the last time.

“I’ll definitely enjoy this win,” Mel responded. Another arrow went by Laura, almost slicing the back of her neck. There were two more sailing in her direction as she sliced them out of the air with her blade. In the limited light the engraved short sword glowed, the edging causing a slight glare. Laura closed her eyes and listened to the swooshing leaves around her. She took in a deep breath, allowing the air to circulate in her chest. She was completely still as she listened for the sound of retracting string.

Southeast of the human she heard the pull of the tightly wound string from the Diwata’s fingers. In one clean motion Laura pivoted and spun on her heel. She launched her weapon at the source of the sound, a tree with a straight sightline to the human. Her blade spun heavily and ultimately landed halfway submersed in the bark. Laura relaxed, straightening her back when another arrow stuck itself into her arm. The human winced in pain and stumbled backwards. A few more arrows made their way into her area, but Laura shuffled out of their way. She cried out when she ripped the arrow head out of her arm. She bit down on her lips and shimmied out of her jacket, flinging it on the ground. Again a half dozen arrows were fired as Laura moved around them. She ripped her left sleeve off clean, revealing the blooding rolling down her arm. She grabbed a gauze from her back pocket and used the discarded sleeve as a way to hold it together.

Laura couldn’t stop moving, even for a second or she would be hit by an arrow. They kept up this awkward dance for a while. Laura Hollis bobbing and weaving and Mel Jynkens expertly shooting in the cover of the thick forest. The human circled her way around to the tree where her weapon was poking out of the trunk of the tree. She ripped it out, furthering scarring the wood as she heard another snapping sound behind her. She rolled to her right, avoiding its path but then another one landed into her quad, burrowing its head into the muscle.

The woman screamed in pain and Carmilla Karnstein was so close to diving into that room and breaking every bone in that Diwata’s body. If it wasn’t for Will holding her in place she would have done so a long time ago. The screams of her human added fuel to her anger and she felt herself burning, needing a release. She couldn’t do anything, but God did she want to save one of the few people that mattered to her. However, she believed in Laura, believed that she could succeed. Everything in her being wanted to set that stage on fire. Laura slowly hobbled up, accepting the pain in her leg and snapping the base from the arrowhead. She had a slight limp as two more arrows made their way to her. She swung widely, fending them off.

The woods were a silent breeze as Laura tried to stand up but putting too much pressure on her legs caused a tremendous pain. She could feel the blood clotting around the weapon head but the adrenaline flowing into every facet of her being. She slowed her breathing, focusing on every small detail around her. There was a slight rustle ten feet west of the woman and then the sounds of a dense roping being pulled back. Laura turned and time slowed greatly as her pupil contracted. That’s when she saw it, a few yards back almost hidden against the surroundings. A tan arm sticking out of the redwood grasping an oak bow that moved with the wind. In retreating back into the tree as Laura swatted all the arrows away.

Laura Hollis would never admit defeat, but at that moment she was more confused than ever. She was stuck being tormented by a Diwata that could phase her way into and out of trees to hit her on all angles. This terrain was perfectly suited for the creature and Laura had played right into her cards. There had to be something she could do to get her way out of this environment. Think Laura, think. She dashed to cover as a mirage of arrows were fired her way. Something dawned on Laura, she peaked up and looked around for the arrows that had missed their target. All that was left were the ones Laura broke. _She must pick them up after phasing._ Laura needed fully intact arrows if she was going to break Mel’s defense. She hobbled out into the center of the small field.

            “Is that all you got!” the human screamed. She threw her hands into the air. “Come on!” There was a great quiet, the sort of calm before the storm. The same silence her father was an expert in but his nothing didn’t end in violence. His silence was swallowing the anger, the same rage his gifted to his daughter. The one that boiled deep within and tore through spirit. It was man-eating and powerful, capable of destroying the most precious things that you care for more than anything in the world. That kind of anger encased in a tiny human.

            Suddenly, from deep within the trees a dozen sharpened arrows plowed towards the human. The sound like hummingbirds striking into the wind. Laura lifted her sword, attempting to deflect the arrows upwards. Her movements were sharp but not sharp enough as one landed into her shoulder. Laura was propelled backwards as the projectile shredded through her shoulder. The human writhed in pain as she watched the wave of arrows shoot upwards into the sky. Her sight was getting blurry and everything was out of focus, she blinked slowly as the first one made its hit. Then another, and then the rest. All the arrows hit the same electrical boundary panel of the adaptive ceiling. There was a shudder in the sky and Laura watched the sparks fall around her as the panel broke.

            Laura looked up and high within a redwood tree, Mel peaked out for her prey. The woman could only see the Diwata’s upper body, her legs still infused in the wood. She had an arrow twirling in her hand as she pulled the string back. Laura looked back up at the sky that experiencing a wave of malfunctions as she heard the arrow graze against the bow. There was an eagle, at least that’s what she thought she saw, flapping its great wings as the tree closest to the human was set ablaze. The Diwata snapped her head, smelling the smoke and filling with rage. Another tree fell victim to the heat, its leaves dying instantly.

            “You monster! How could you?!” Mel could feel the death spreading around them, their life source, artificial or not, was succumbing to the acts of one. The creature screamed as Laura couldn’t feel the pain anymore. “You good for nothing human! All you breathe is destruction just like your murderer of a father!” The Diwata released her arrow, the sound vibrating an octave above normal. As it made its way in her direction, Laura thought only of her mother. The woman with kind eyes and even a kinder heart. Laura remembered her smile and the way she would sing her to sleep, every night with no exceptions. She remembered how happy her father was around her, she just had that way about her. Like everyone around her was instantly a better person just because they were in proximity of her. She was light, air, harmony, and a forest set on fire.

            At the last second, Laura flipped her sword to combat the arrow, splitting it in half. She flipped up quickly as a tree fell lighting the rest of the forest. Soon the whole forest will turn to ash. The deep red of the flame surrounding the human as Mel landed in front of the human, completely unscathed. Laura snapped the end of the arrow, the pain not making an appearance on her face, instead she remained calm.

            “I’m sorry Mel, but this ends now.” The Diwata spit on the ground in front of her before sprinting at the human. But Laura thrusted her palm at the woman’s chest stunning her for a second, painfully executing the breath out of her. The honey haired girl spun on her heel and landed a blow onto Mel’s chest. The creature recovered and went again to attack but Laura sliced at her hamstring and then at her bicep tearing it open. In this moment Laura was relentless, her anger had dissipated into something even stronger. She fought back, fearing nothing, not even death, she was free.

            The wildfire was heavy around them emitting a red light. The heat took over both creatures causing them to fiercely sweat as they put all their energy in demolishing the other. Their bodies a glistening red and yellow as the conflagration raged around them. Anger, hatred, and pure adrenaline sparked between them as they hilted each other’s attacks. Mel swung out her dagger but was unsuccessful in landing a solid hit but several scratches along the human’s body. Laura was able to dodge most of her strikes and return counter blows to the Diwata, thrashing her way into the beast. Laura pushed out, crouched a few yards away from Mel as she wiped the blood off her sword. Every muscle in her body burned intensely, this would be her last go. Mel invaded her space trying to slice into the human’s throat but Laura was able to get past the woman’s swinging arm. She swept the Diwata unto her back and punched the woman straight in the nose.

            Laura raised her sword over her head. She sat on the creature’s abdomen, a fiery mess. Her hair was a rustic golden as more trees fell around them, burning into a beautiful destruction. She screamed as something slightly sinister sparked in her eyes and she buried her sword into the Diwata’s chest. Mel gasped for air while forcing her dagger into Laura’s abdomen. Together, they both collapsed in pain, consuming the thin air around them as the wood combusted. Laura struggled to keep her eyes open and soon everything just went dark.

 

* * *

 

 

            Laura fluttered her eyes open and all she saw was a hazy white. There were small beeps pulling her in and out of consciousness accompanied by a voice whispering into her ear speaking softly. She felt someone holding her hand, the slight pressure felt so calming that she just wanted to sleep more. It took her a few seconds to focus and find enough strength to be somewhat attentive. The first things she saw completely was Carmilla. The vampire was fixed purposely in Laura’s direction, her eyes swimming in something Laura had never seen in her before, complete sorrow. A small smile graced the immortal’s lips as she raised their conjoined hands to place a kiss on the human’s.

            Laura looked around her taking it all in. Everything sounded washed out but she could see her friends huddled all around her. All of them, except for one. Will sat opposite of Carmilla, equally concerned and worried for the girl. Kirsch, Perry, and a bandaged Lafontaine all were at the end of the infirmary bed half asleep. Laura looked around not seeing Danny at all.

            “You’re okay Laura,” Carmilla whispered. The vampire might cry, but she was happy Laura was awake.

            “What happened?” Laura went to move her free hand and was overcome with an abundant throbbing pain in her shoulder. She winced audibly, awakening her friends by her feet.

            “You were knocked out,” Carmilla started. “And so was Mel.” The vampire smiled.

            “It was a tie Laura first one in a long time,” Will signed. Laura felt her chest fill with pride, she had done something she believed wasn’t previously possible. She almost bested a third year who should have destroyed her within minutes. She should have been extremely happy but something was off. The rest of the gang got closer to the human and Perry looked her over skillfully.

            “You have been out most of the night, but Dr. Damascus says you will be fine after a day or two.” The human nodded trying her best not to move so much.

            “Where’s Danny?” Laura asked. The question sent this solemn signal to everyone else in the room. Laura was confused by this when Carmilla put her head down, touching her face with her free hand. Something was up, Danny should be here. Kirsch stepped forward and tried his best at explaining.

            “Well you when you were knocked out Carmilla and Will came with you to the infirmary but the rest of us stayed and watched the last two matches. The Commander called the matches for next week and well…” his voice drifted somewhere else, not wanting to be the one to break it to her.

            “I’m fighting second,” Will interjected when Kirsch went quiet. Laura nodded although it didn’t answer her question. Before she could ask again Carmilla started, not looking Laura in the eye.

            “Danny and I are the first round.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will be up on Monday since I've been a little preoccupied with 5H's new album. If you have any questions, leave a comment, I'd love to talk with any of you!


	10. Intermission

            It wasn’t until Lafontaine, Perry, and Kirsch had gone and Laura was fast asleep before Will looked as his sister entirely. He noticed the way Carmilla would watch the human, like she was her world and that very notion was terrifying. The last time they both cared for someone so deeply they were completely destroyed. It took him years to recover and he would confess that he never believed Carmilla did. Instead, she threw herself in deep to this woman but for now he couldn’t complain because she made his sister feel whole.

            “Maddie is expecting us,” Will signed to his sister after catching her attention.

            “I’m not leaving, you can report for both of us anyway,” Carmilla signed back. She didn’t want to run the chance of waking the human or letting her in on what they were speaking about. Laura needed her rest if she was going to heal properly.

            “You know you can’t avoid him right?”

            “Fuck the Maverick, if he told her everything she wouldn’t be here like this,” Carmilla felt her anger spread in her chest.

            “Just think about it this way,” Carmilla always hated how calm Will could be. “He truly believes that ignorance keeps his daughter safe. Markus is a man who has lost too much in his life and even parts of himself. He thinks this will keep his daughter from feeling the same pain that he did. You know exactly what it’s like to care for someone so deeply you would do anything to keep them safe.” Carmilla looked down, feeling like she had failed the Hollis family.

            “That doesn’t excuse hiding us from her for so long or lying to her about who really killed her mother. And now she’s probably in danger and we can’t even tell her why.”

            “We will keep her safe Kitty,” Will tried his best to settle Carmilla’s rage. He was unsuccessful and decided it was best to leave her to her own devices. The vampire stood in her stiff chair listening to her human’s heart beating. There was this dull ache in her chest, it was hollow and painful. A voice in the back of her mind begged her to pay Mel a quick visit for what she done, but she talked herself down. This feeling was soul crushing. It pushed her to the brink and then back in time.

            _Rome 1989. Carmilla and Will had almost successfully cleared a den of thieves and ventured quickly to return to Vatican City to return the possessions that were stolen.  They swiftly ran along the rooftops being careful to not make a sound._

_“What the hell happened back there?”_

_“She caught me off guard, no need to worry I’ll find her later.” Carmilla spoke. She had never lost focus like that before but then again she reeked of fancy fermented grapes. They moved along the shadows soon getting to their destination, the house of a cardinal. The vampires gave the holy man the loot they collected and unfortunately Carmilla had to interpret for William. He thanked them graciously and went to rustle up their reward. In this period, they were mercenaries, finding pay wherever they could. Now they were in this city during the hot summer where even the immortals sweated seas._

_“Collect the money, I’m going to find that woman.” Will nodded and before he could sign anything back the vampire was gone. In a flash she was back at the ransacked building, standing a few feet away in an alley. She breathed in deep through her nose. The area reeked of filth and piss before she could sort through to the stench to find what she was looking for. The odor of the thief, smelling of lavender and lost dreams. The trail was barely there but Carmilla sprinted anyway. She moved through the streets sniffing the air like a blood hound._

_The night air was sticky, the heat condensing on her skin. The slight breeze was enough to cool the vampire at the speed she traveled. She scoured the city until its limits stood against her. She breathed in again looking straight up at the moon. Then she heard a heartbeat right behind her. Carmilla spun quickly to be a few feet away from the woman from before. The honey haired lady was light on her feet and certainly a lot stronger than expected. Carmilla needed to take this seriously._

_“Nice to see you again,” the vampire smiled._

_“What do you want?” The woman didn’t have a thick ancient like Carmilla thought she would, instead it was subtle, mixed with other European accents as she spoke a fluent Italian. The woman wore dirty gold long sleeve that was tattered and cream tight pants that were riddled with holes. Her hair was a mess in this slight breeze but Carmilla was instantly taken by her beauty. She looked like she needed a hot meal and an even hotter bath. She reeked of struggle and she seemed on the brink of giving up. The woman looked like hell but softer than anything imaginable. She had a kind face and warm eyes._

_“You,” the Carmilla spoke gently. “You’re different than those other thieves. You’re smart and composed compared to the rest of them.” The immortal circled the woman on top of the rooftop. The stars had just began to peak their heads out onto the rest of world._

_“So you’re here because I’m not an idiot? Wow, way to make a girl feel special,” that comment made Carmilla laugh as the woman crossed her arms._

_“No, no, that’s not it.” Carmilla shook her head still laughing. “You’re human but stronger and quicker than most.”_

_“Most humans? If you are still trying to flatter me, it’s not really working.” This time it was the human’s turn to smile. She was still a little uneasy about the vampire, it was a stereotypic notion of the night creature and a little bit of the fact that Carmilla didn’t come off with the friendliest vibe._

_“You haven’t met some of the humans I know, one might give you a run for your money. But that’s not the point.” Carmilla looked directly into her eyes, feeling the connection between them instantly. It was electric and they both understood it. “What’s your name?”_

_“Olivia.”_

_“Well Olivia, I’m Carmilla.” The vampire held her hand out as the human shook it. They felt the current pass through both of them. Like opposites they were attracted to each other. They both stepped closer with Olivia mimicking Carmilla’s body language. There was something about both of them. Something they both recognized. Struggle. Pain. And Obligation. These facets taking different forms in each other’s life. But the connection was immediate and unexplainable._

_“Well Carmilla you still haven’t answered my question, what is it that you want?”_

_“I want you to come back with me to Austria.” Olivia scrunched her face and it was kind of cute but Carmilla wouldn’t admit it._

_“Why the hell would I go with you?” She hobbled side to side a bit, unable to stay still. It was obvious that the woman was becoming more uneasy. The torn shoes covered in dirt from all over the city did not look comfortable._

_“Because I can promise you a home, meals, clothes and whatever you need.”_

_“What’s the catch?”_

_“No catch but if you want you can work with my brother and I. We could really use someone like you.” Carmilla was being genuine for the first time in her long life. Something in her stirred and she would not be able to let this woman go. She knew Olivia needed this but she didn’t want the woman to feel like she was just charity. It wasn’t like that. This was realer than them. For once in her life she wanted to help someone just because she could. Not for money, power, or anything else but because she knew this woman could be one of the best things that would ever happen to her._

_“I don’t know if I can trust you, you reek of wine.” Carmilla licked her lips, tasting the grapes in her mouth._

_“Can’t go to Italy and not have any, what kind of creature would I be without it?” the buzz stimulating her brain a bit but she wasn’t inebriated. She smiled her wine stained lips and so did Olivia._

_“Alright but you got any left?” The vampire just smiled softly walking towards the street. They walked together to get some wine before going back to Will. Olivia admitted her past. She confessed to Carmilla that she worked with the thieves to get some money, she just wanted enough to travel for a little bit. Her parents had passed when she was young and she had to fend for herself. Growing up that way made her tough and agile. She had to be that way if she wanted to survive but being a woman in that lifestyle was incredibly difficult. You had to be smart and she knew how to manipulate people to get what she wants. And right now what she wants is a place to plant her feet and for once to do what is right._

_Three days later the trio had made their way back to Styria. Will easily got along with Olivia, it was the same connection. It was so simple. They made their way to the lake house Carmilla and Will shared with squadron 115. A young Markus Hollis was the first to greet them and the attraction between them was instant. She fell for his light blue eyes and the way he laughed. He always tilted his head to the side. The rest of the squad easily adapted to the new guest but Maddie was a little hesitant. To be fair they didn’t know her but Matska just wanted Markus to be sure. After a few missions together, Olivia became a perfect fit for their little group and soon in both Carmilla’s and Mark’s life. Carmilla had gained a new friend who she felt was very special to her for some unforeseen reason. And Mark met the woman he promised the rest of his life to. They were so happy together, filling their minds of memories that unfortunately ended to soon._

* * *

 

After two days Laura was released from the hospital. In the meantime, all her friends thought it would be best to visit her in waves so Danny and Carmilla wouldn’t have to see each other. When Laura met with Danny the first time after the fight she apologized for not being there for her but Laura understood. Carmilla and Danny were polar opposites and in their case it didn’t work in their favor. She knew they had some form of history but neither was willing to share what happened. Laura forgave Danny instantly, she is her friend and Danny would do the same for her. After a period of slight awkwardness, Danny raved on and on about how well the human did in the battle. In fact, the battle kind of made Laura more notorious around the compound then when she first arrived. She received get well flowers and cards and three first years snuck out to get her, her favorite chocolate cookies.

Throughout each day and night Carmilla was always by her side. The vampire even brought the human her sacred yellow pillow. The human was so ecstatic she tried to hug Carmilla but was tied to a ton of medical devices. The immortal chuckled at the happy little being before bringing herself closer to her human. Carmilla carefully scooted herself up and into the stale hospital bed. Putting the pillow behind both of them, Laura leaned her head unto Carmilla’s shoulder. She slowly traced the vampire arm, noticing how cold it was. Her skin was flawless and chiseled stone. The human’s tanned skin heavily contrasted Carmilla’s as she intertwined their fingers. The vampire hated the small cuts Mel inflicted on Laura that were evident on her arm. She swallowed her hatred for the Diwata and leaned closer to her human.

“Tell me something?” Laura whispered, rubbing her thumb along Carmilla’s hand.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know anything.” Carmilla thought for a moment, trying to pick some memory or something that she hadn't already told the human. Laura had gotten her to open up a little but there were limits to what she could share. She pursed her lips, methodically letting the words dance on her tongue. She had a story but she had to lie a little to tell it.

“A while ago, I met this woman and-,” Laura interrupted with a series of ooh’s, as if it was some scandalous thing. She giggled sweetly against the vampire and Carmilla was half offended half amused. “What are you giggling at?”

“Is this some story about you wooing some girl and then falling for her?” _No honey that’s our story and I hope it never ends._

“No, of course not! She was my best friend and the only love between us was platonic, besides she was madly in love with this guy. They were both practically made for each other since they loved to annoy me.” Laura looked at Carmilla like she was the night sky.

“I’m surprised you could make friends but I’m more surprised you couldn’t get the girl,” Laura joked making the vampire roll her eyes.

“She wasn’t mine to have.” Carmilla stole her hand away from Laura and wrapped it around the human’s shoulder, allowing her to get closer. Laura leaned into the vampire, practically half on top of her. Laura reached for the vampire’s hand that hung off her shoulder, recombining them.

“So what happened?” Laura questioned eagerly.

“We traveled around the world together. Every night a new city with no responsibility, well little responsibility.” Carmilla spoke like her memories were magic. “We drank a lot, sometimes did things that were well really dumb but that’s what makes it so memorable. It was without a doubt the greatest time of my life.” Carmilla paused, running her fingers along Laura’s. The human propped herself up to get a better look at her vampire, sensing an ominous tone.

“Then why do you sound so sad about it?” Laura asked questioned softly. Carmilla willed the sadness to a drought but she didn’t have enough energy to overcome the way Laura looked at her. Like she was the first drop of rain. Like she was the answer to all her problems. Like she wanted to love the vampire unapologetically and unconditionally.

“She died, way too soon… I couldn’t protect her.” A tear or two broke free from the gates, making its way down the immortals cheek. She kept mumbling the last part under her breath as though she didn’t believe it herself. But she was there, watching her best friend take her last breath, holding her in her arms and crushing the lifeless body against her before going absolutely berserk. She doesn’t remember much after that and doesn’t want to. Will described what happened next to be like a tornado setting itself on fire. Even now, the pain was unbearable.

Laura stretched out and wiped some of Carmilla’s tears off her cheek. The human couldn’t stop staring at the vampire’s lips, hung a little open and stained red inside. This wasn’t the time or place for the burning sensation the little human felt in her chest or the fact that whenever Carmilla looked at her she felt her abdomen twist into knots.

“I’m sure it wasn’t your fault.”

“It wasn’t anyone’s but the man who was so ruthless he stole her from us just because he could. But despite everything I couldn’t keep her safe when she needed me to.” Carmilla turned to Laura trying her best not to tremble before her. “I’m never making that mistake again.” Laura could tell instantly that the vampire was talking about her. It was equally comforting and terrifying to think of but Carmilla already displayed that part of her before. The protective nature of her immortal was evident in all the things she did for her. From fending off a mountain lion to keeping her close at night. She didn’t know what she would become if she lost Laura. The human kept her teetering along the line between creature and monster.

Laura leaned up and pressed a slow kiss to Carmilla’s cheek, just above her jaw. She could hear the breath escape the woman’s chest and a tight swallow. All the vampire wanted to do was climb on top of the human and kiss her widely. She felt her lips tingle just at the image and thought of how sweet Laura would taste. She wanted to hold her body against her and feel her heart beat on her skin. She wanted to be impossibly closer to the human and to bite those lips that taunted her all day long. But this wasn’t the right place or time for the indulgence in such pleasures. Instead Carmilla laid her head back against the yellow pillow they shared and let Laura hold her.

“I’m sorry,” Laura whispered.

“It’s okay, it was a while ago.”

“You are a good person Carmilla, even when you try not to be.” Carmilla felt something tug at her gut. She felt like she was going to throw up. Laura wouldn’t say nice things to Carmilla if she knew what really happened because of her. The vampire roughly swallowed her sins, feeling it poison her stomach. Laura needed to know and the words were at the base of her throat but before she could release it Laura spoke.

“I think I need some rest, I have a pretty bad headache.” When Carmilla moved to get up the human shook her head and only pulled her closer.

“Okay cupcake.” The vampire kissed the human’s forehead hoping to sooth away her stress. It took a little while for Laura to fall asleep that night and Carmilla wanted to run until she couldn’t breathe.

 

* * *

 

 

Laura’s first day back was intense. Her body felt like jelly as she trudged through her morning run and training session. This was the first time the human felt well, human. She could feel her muscle fibers burn when activated and actually got tired during the first form of exercise that day. Currently, her class was sitting through another Vordenburg lecture and Carmilla was asleep next to her. At least that’s what she assumed since the woman had her head down and hadn’t moved much since the class started. When the feeble man finished his ramblings of the battle of Horvath, Professor Isaac entered the room and Laura slapped Carmilla awake. The vampire rubbed her head as if it really hurt and Laura gave her a smile.

“Morning students,” Desmond spoke in a flat tone. “Today we will discuss something very different.” The warlock picked up a piece of chalk and wrote in his elegant script a word that peaked Laura’s interest. Dragons.

“I know we usually talk about supernatural beings who are humanoid or can think for themselves but this wild creature is mystical on its own.” The professor started his pacing in front of his desk. “Now can someone tell me something they know about dragons?” A few people raised their hands and the professor nodded in the direction of one.

“They can breathe fire,” someone in front of Laura pointed out.

“You are both correct and incorrect. The traditional dragon would breathe fire but over the course of time, like all creatures, have evolved and mutated to better suit the world they live in. A dragon doesn’t have to have fire to be a dragon anymore. Can anyone tell me what other elements a dragon can possess?”

“Ice, lighting, and wind.” Someone else spoke out. “But professor why are we talking about them if no one has seen them in at least fifteen years?” The professor looked up and glanced over at Carmilla who was staring at the professor oddly. The man was pretty strange but not totally insane.

“There is a balance to nature, they like all things will come back. And when they do it is crucial you are informed on how to approach them because they are the most powerful predator in this realm. Now, does anyone know how to tame one?”

“Traditionally warlocks or druids would try their hand at magic to suppress the beast but some of them were so strong they destroyed their masters,” a person in the same row answered. “Besides that there is no other way to control them, they are beasts who have destroyed so much.”

“Again you guys are half right. Come on guys you are almost there.” Desmond shook his head from side to side. “Yes warlocks and druids did try to train dragons to do as they commanded, some of the successful, some burnt to a crisp. But there was another species that could completely control them but they have been wiped out. Who are they?” Everyone in the room was quiet. No one except for Carmilla knew the answer to the professor’s question but she couldn’t answer. Instead, she watched the way Laura titled her head to the side when she was thinking. The vampire could see the tip of the woman’s tongue peeking out from her mouth. Carmilla moved to run her fingertips along Laura’s hand.

“Alright then, I guess I will move on then.” It was strange. Usually Professor Isaac who go on and on about each topic for the class period but he backed off. Instead he asked simple rapid fire questions about tactics of taking on a dragon. He lectured about habitats and the basic physiology of these creatures. Laura was drawn into the discussion since they were the basis of her strange dreams but she could tell that the professor was holding something back. After a while the Professor went on to talk about gnomes. Isaac could get excited about any topic, but his version of excited is belittling his students. The fact that Isaac backed off was telling enough.

“Carmilla.” The vampire hummed in her human’s direction. Laura admired that stupid smile on her face.

“Have you ever seen a gnome? They are kind of creepy looking.” Carmilla scrunched her face and gave Laura this disgusted look before shaking it off.

“Carm, you know that dream I keep telling you about?”

“Vaguely, you didn’t talk a lot about it a lot. Why, what’s up?” The vampire scooted over closer to her.

“I’ve been having these dreams of dragons, six of them actually. And they look like charred wood and coal and breathe fire. It’s just been happening a lot lately and I don’t know what it means.” She looked over at Carmilla whose eyes went a little wide. She looked surprised but Laura didn’t know why. She gave the woman a minute to think.

“Um… I don’t know,” Carmilla answered. There was something off about the way she looked at Laura. “It’s a powerful creature so maybe it’s a good thing, maybe not. It could just be a dream cupcake, that’s it.”

“But every time I have the dream it progresses further than the last. It doesn’t even feel like a dream most of the time.” Carmilla wrapped her pinky around Laura’s.

“It probably doesn’t mean anything, you can always ask Isaac about it.” The vampire deflected the conversation not fully willing to let on what she knew. But Laura could tell something was wrong. Carmilla held her emotions on her face and in the moments her mood shifted Laura could tell. She knew her roommate would shut down, recline into her default mode and that’s exactly what happened when Carmilla turned to actual pay attention to Isaac’s lecture. Still, the immortal continued to trace the veins on Laura’s hand. She didn’t want to lose this connection.

After class the initiates had a pretty difficult work out. Well Laura felt that way, as she struggled to best some people in her sparing. Carmilla gave her average amount of effort, not willing to show off. But Danny, well she was ruthless for lack of a better word. She had been training all week, begging Will for help but the vampire decided it was best to stay out of it. Besides he had to “prepare” for his own battle. Danny worked herself to the edge every day in wait for their battle. She was currently shutting down the archery section when she spotted the broody vampire relaxing to her left.

“What the hell are you doing?” Danny huffed.

“Can’t use your eyes today Xena?” The vampire cracked her neck smirking at the tall woman. Danny threw down her bow and walked over to the shady space Carmilla was occupying.

“If you are going to fight me the least you do is put in some form of effort.” Carmilla laughed in the taller woman’s serious face.

“I think I’ll just concede, there’s no point in trying anyways.” Danny pushed Carmilla in the chest having the vampire take a few steps back.

“What is wrong with you!? You cold hearted bitch, I will kick your ass on Sunday and I’ll really enjoy it!” Carmilla didn’t say anything which only made Danny angrier. She shoved her again and Carmilla took another step back. She stared her deep in the eyes pushing her chest out slightly and feeling a rage spew from her skin.

“You don’t want to stop something you can’t finish Danielle. I’m warning you, don’t do this.” There was something sincere laced in her anger. Carmilla didn’t want to fight Danny, not now anyways.

“Fuck you,” she almost spit in the vampire’s face, going again to push her chest but she palmed air. She turned around and still nothing. Carmilla put a hand on Danny’s shoulder suddenly appearing next to her. She leaned close to the woman.

“I’ll see you on Sunday Red,” the vampire patted the woman’s shoulder and walked away. Danny looked confused as she started to calm down. There was no way Carmilla would back out of a fight. Danny could wait though until their inevitable showdown. Laura ran up to Danny catching the end of their skirmish but was waved off as Danny went back to practicing. Carmilla was already out of sight before Laura could even look for her.

The immortal grabbed her brother, physically pulling him out of a throwing station and dragging him to their sister’s office. Will asked what was wrong, feeling Carmilla’s distress. The vampire ignored him, instead continuing her path to Maddie. She pushed open the wide doors to reveal Maddie speaking with Ivory Damascus.

“What are you two doing here?” Commander Belmonde questioned, obviously in the middle of something.

“Something’s wrong, can’t you feel it?” Carmilla answered, staring directly at her sister.

“Is it Laura?” Damascus asked.

“No she’s fine, technically. She’s been having dreams for a few months now and they are getting worse each time and more frequent. Maddie she’s dreaming of dragons, six of them.” The look on Maddie’s face was a mixture of shock and confusion. She shook her head in disbelief.

“Ivory get a hold of Markus and tell him to make his way back here as soon as possible.” The nymph nodded and exited the room in a hurry.

“Are you sure about this?” Will signed to his sister.

“Yes, it must be him trying to play with her but she doesn’t know what it means.”

“Maddie we need to leave.” The vampire shook her head again.

“We can’t.”

“Maddie come on,” Carmilla was infuriated.

“Where do you suppose it is that we go? This is our home and if we leave they will know we have intel on them. Right now, they don’t know and we can use that to our advantage.”

“But you won’t let Carmilla and I go and wipe them out?”

“You know the laws William, I can’t authorize that mission. Markus has said they don’t have the numbers to take us fully on, let them come.”

“Do you hear yourself Maddie?!” Carmilla yelled straining her voice. “Let them come?! You have more than five hundred students here Maddie!”

“We don’t even know if this threat is certain, if it is we will keep them safe that is my word.” Belmonde spoke calmly, coming to terms with what is happening. “If they attack we will handle it like we always do and that would give us the clearance to proceed.”

“So you are willing to sacrifice these kids!”

“It’s not a sacrifice, if nothing happens Carmilla. You are being paranoid because of your feelings for Laura.” Carmilla huffed feeling the rage billow in her chest. What a dick move bringing in the small human. She was concerned for everyone. Right? This wasn’t right, nothing was right. The vampire slammed her hand into a side wall, her hair tearing through plaster. She screamed finally releasing her emotions with her arm and slamming the door on her way out. She had enough and she wanted to run but she couldn’t leave Laura. The human would be safer with her there and just the thought of being separated from Laura drove her mad.

The immortal plowed her way back to her dorm. All she wanted to do was to bury herself in her bed, crack open a good book, and have Laura close to her. Entering the room, she immediately saw Laura standing in front of her bed. Her body slouched over and arms crossed.

“Where were you?” Carmilla had completely forgotten about what happened with Danny.

“I needed some air, no harm in that,” she lied. She hated lying, it made her feel monstrous. Laura accepted it as fact.

“What the hell happened with you and Danny?” Laura fumed.

“Nothing,” Carmilla shrugged knowing Laura wouldn’t accept that. “Hotshot antagonized me and was trying to start a fight, she needs to lay off that testosterone.”

“That’s not funny Carm, she’s my friend.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Carmilla invaded her space and rubbed her hands along Laura’s arms. “I wasn’t going to give into her anyways, I’m going to concede on Sunday.” Laura looked at her like she had three heads.

“Why?” Carmilla dropped the frustration she had and rerouted to a softer tone.

“Danny wants a fight and I’m not going to give it to her. Besides she’s your friend and I’d rather not beat her up.” Laura still didn’t understand and was heavily confused by everything going on lately. But Carmilla touching her made sense. Being with her made sense. It was like she was floating in the air whenever they made contact and right now she needed this. After a long day Laura needed Carmilla. The human let out a breath letting her head fall on Carmilla’s shoulder. The vampire wrapped her arms around Laura and pulled her body in close.

“Carm?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t concede,” Carmilla pulled back to look at Laura. But the human had that look in her eye like she had made up her mind. Carmilla just liked looking at the girl when she was determined. Laura was stuck somewhere between her friends and the woman she deeply cared for, but she felt herself being pulled to one side. “Fight Danny, don’t just let her push you around. Stand up for yourself. Besides it’s not like you will actually hurt her and she can heal.”

“There’s a difference between giving up and letting things go, cupcake.” There really wasn’t but Carmilla loved the face Laura made when she got frustrated. Nothing like the human’s debate face.

“Carmilla, I know you can do this, just please prove it to me.” Laura was dangerously close to locking her lips to the vampire’s but she was exhausted. Instead she fell back into her roommates arm and they stood like that for a while until the human let herself fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Laura wasn’t one for nightmares but Saturday night was different.  In her bed she tossed and turned, never finding a spot comfortable enough. It seemed like with every movement a different part of her was stiff or itched. She went in and out of consciousness for a while before exhaustion overcame her.

She awoke in a dark green field, something about the area seemed creepily familiar. The cobble around her was reduced to rubble. Most of the remnants of the old buildings looked as throw they were demolished, as if someone or something struck a large chunk out of it. The rest was burned into black and ash. Laura looked upwards, expecting there to be the creatures she always sees in her dreams. But there was nothing. The sky was a spiraling grey, packed densely with clouds and the human was immensely disappointed.

Laura looked around her noticing the tall trees that lined the sky. There was a rummaging behind her and she turned to see a massive dragon flying in the distance. It flapped its great wings and swiftly landed in front of her. The great beast dug its talons into the earth, ripping it out. It huffed, letting smoke out of nostrils. There was something wrong. Laura noticed how harsh this dragon looked at her. Its molten scales riddled with scars. Its eyes a piercing red. This must have been a different dragon, the other one was always soft with her. It barred its steel teeth, emitting a deep growl. Laura fell on her ass in surprise and tried to crawl her way backwards. The dragon chomped the air around her going for the human’s legs. Laura struggled to get to her feet as the creature kept trying to get her. The dragon screeched and Laura turned to cover her ears as its great head was right in front of her. It reeked of rust and blood as it opened its monstrous mouth. All the way at the back of its throat a flicker of a flame built, stretching its way out its mouth and right at her.

“Laura. Laura. Laura!” Carmilla shook her awake. The woman was sweating heavily and shaking simultaneously. The human ran her hand through her hair and pushed her way out of bed. Laura started pacing, her body still vibrating as she mumbled incoherent nonsense.

“Hey,” Carmilla stopped the honey haired girl by stepping into her path and running her hands along the girl’s arms. Laura was looking at her but not entirely, her gaze was clouded but her mind was sprinting. The girl was still speaking to herself and then she started to crumble. Tears flew down Laura’s face and her trembling neared on violent. The vampire pulled her closer and let the human rest her head on her shoulder. She rubbed Laura’s back while whispering _it's okay I got you_ in her ear repeatedly. She held on for the duration of the woman's crying, her skin and tank top becoming wet from the tears. Each breath between every sob caused her body to squeeze Carmilla's as a reflex. She was absolutely terrified but the immortal tried her best to soothe her.

It took Laura a few minutes to come back around. Her eyes were swelling and dried out as she dropped her hands to Carmilla's hips and tug at her tank top. The strong grip was the only thing keeping her up.

“Talk to me,” Carmilla whispered, searching her face to find the human she adored and wiped some tears away.

“The dragon… It tried to… It wanted to kill me, I felt it,” Laura was having a hard time finding the right words. Carmilla enveloped her in another tight hug until Laura's breathing was less erratic.

“It was just a dream cupcake. Besides I won't let anything hurt you.” Carmilla traced a few hairs back behind Laura's ear. She smiled at the woman then cupped her cheek. “I'm here, I'll keep you safe.” She peppered a series of kisses along the woman's forehead. The distressed noises in Laura's throat settled as Carmilla moved her lips to her cheek and slid her hands down to her neck. She couldn't lie, that felt really good. The vampire’s lips were incredibly soft on her skin and the heat from her mouth sent a shiver down her body. Laura couldn't help herself right now and she dug a hand into Carmilla's hair, lightly scrapping at the immortal’s scalp. Carmilla hummed against her as she transferred her lips to the woman’s jaw and then neck. She could feel her warm blood passing under her skin as her kisses became more intense and wet. Her desire was becoming harder to control with every time her lips made contact with her skin and because of the small noises at the back of the woman's throat.

Laura pushed back a little against the vampire’s shoulders and saw how hungry the vampire looked. Not for blood but for her. Her pupils were dilated and her mouth hung a little open. Laura shook her head slightly and wrapped a few fingers under her roommate’s tank straps. She pulled them over to Carmilla’s bed that looked especially cozy this time of night. The expensive looking sheets fit perfectly around the human as she climbed in. Carmilla looked hesitant as she watched the human get comfortable in her bed. There was plenty of space left if they piled on top of each other. Laura forced herself up and grabbed the vampire’s hand, pulling her on top of her. Carmilla’s cheeks were a subtle red when she realized how close she was to the woman. She leaned over and occupied the small space next to Laura. The human shifted and let her head rest on Carmilla’s chest. The vampire instantly wrapped her arm around her and held her close. Laura's fingertips ghosted the immortal's ribcage as she pressed a kiss to the vampire's neck.

“Thank you,” she whispered, retreating back to her roommate’s chest. Laura felt Carmilla's heart beating and the rise and fall of her chest. She was so comfortable being so close to this woman. She just wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! If you wanna talk or have any questions leave a comment or message me on tumblr.  
> Next chapter will be up on Wednesday.


	11. Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for blood and gore, stay safe guys. Also return of the cape from season 2.

            Sunday morning, the day most had been waiting for. There was this buzz around the compound as some people watched Danny practice. Everyone knew this match had potential to be the greatest of the season and were very excited to see it. Everyone except for Laura, she woke up that day in the arms of a semi annoyed vampire. Carmilla wasn’t used to being woken up at dawn by an energetic human untangling their legs. The immortal stayed in her bed, silently watching Laura slip on a fresh shirt and pair of tight pants admiring how toned the woman’s body was. Laura noticed a tension in her neck and tried her best in stretching it out.

            “Come here,” Carmilla motioned for Laura to sit at the edge of the bed as she sat up. The vampire’s hair was nest of issues and she needed to crack every vertebrae in her back. Laura sat on the comfy bed as the immortal worked on her back. Carmilla rubbed her fingers in deep, massaging all of the woman’s stress out of her.

            “That feels nice,” Laura rolled her head back. The vampire hummed against the woman’s ears, letting her hands trickle down to her shoulder blades. “Nervous for today?”

            “Not really, besides I’m not the one with stress knots.” Carmilla edged another lump from the woman’s back. “Let me guess, you’re gonna do yoga with the puppy?”

            “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

            “Yoga’s pretentious.”

            “You think everything is pretentious,” Laura turned to Carmilla as she rolled her eyes. “To be fair you probably would be bad at it.”

            “I don’t like to admit it when you are right.”

            “What? Why?”

            “That bunched up face you make is hilarious, cutie.” Carmilla smirked and pressed a small kiss into her skin, a few inches under her atlas. She finished the brief massage as Laura got up and wrapped her hair into a quick bun. She turned back to her roommate.

            “I’m going to train for a bit after but I’ll see you before your match.” Laura leaned forward and kissed the vampire’s cheek slowly before moving her lips to her ears. “Can’t wait to see you get your ass kicked.” Carmilla would have responded but the way the human whispered sweetly in her ear caused her to lock up. She felt the heat pool into her cheeks as Laura sauntered off and out of the room. She plummeted back into her bed, too happy to fall back asleep.

            Laura made her way out of dorm and then out of the compound to the usual yoga spot by a gentle brook. She laid down a mat and waited for Kirsch who was always a little late. The half-elf hobbled over excitedly wearing his favorite light blue cutoff.

            “Sorry, sorry, Danny held me up in the hallway.” He sat down on his own mat.

            “How is she?” Kirsch looked over at the human with a smile still plastered on his face.

            “She’s a little nervous about the fight but she wants to spare with me beforehand. She’s been going insane with all the training stuff and Will and I didn’t really know what to do with her.”

            “She’s okay though, right?”

            “She’s Danny, so a little nuts with a side of sass.” The half elf made himself laugh. “She thinks she’s going to win, like genuinely thinks so.” Kirsch shook his head. He didn’t want to lie to her but he also didn’t want Danny to get mad at him. At this time when she was her most hyped Kirsch considered it best not to say anything about the subject. He knew the truth about this match. If Carmilla gave a minimum amount of effort, Danny would lose. He understood why Carmilla hid her strengths, with a successful family like theirs it was expected of her. And he knew how much the creature hated obligation.

            “Carmilla might concede, I’m not sure.” Laura could never figure that woman out. She didn’t like the mysteries that had become that woman. But she was falling for that smile and the kindness that seeped out of her at times. “She doesn’t want to hurt Danny, even if it’s not real, which I don’t understand considering how much Danny hates her.” Laura and Kirsch shifted into their first position together.

            “Danny does hate her,” Kirsch shook his head as he steadied his breathing. He felt serene next to the open path of water. “I don’t understand how anyone could fully hate Carmilla as much as Danny does.” They transferred into their second position with all fours on the mat.

            “Me either Kirsch.” The man raised his hands and the nearby water started to slide in his direction.  He focused for a second and let it return to the brook. “I hope they both do well.”

            “Oh it’s definitely going to be a great match. I can’t wait actually, despite seeing my two friends punch each other out it will be eventful.” They moved on in their routine listening to the sounds of nature around them. But today was different. In the surrounding area of the compound the forest was filled with chirping birds and small creatures trudging about. Today, there was less noise, in fact every few minutes you could barely hear anything over the soft sounds of running water. Something was wrong, and Laura could feel it. 

 

* * *

 

 

            Laura went to go see Danny first in her waiting room. The tall woman was already accompanied by Kirsch, Laf, and Perry but Laura still wanted to wish her luck. She was received with a warm hug from a very excited Danny Lawrence. She wore tight black pants with black boots and a light grey armored long sleeve. She secured her signature long red hair in a ponytail before slipping on her hunting gloves and forest green jacket. Laura spoke with the huntress quickly, wanting to catch Carmilla before their duel. Before leaving the human noticed Danny’s bow leaned up against a corner. The weapon was crafted from an entwined copper material that looked sturdy and rustic. It looked a bit older and used compared to everyone else’s but it complemented Danny in many ways.

            As Laura passed through the outer hallways of the stadium she noticed the excitement on all the initiates faces. They were fully immersed in the event that was about to unfold before them and for once Laura felt so completely different from her peers. She understood their excitement but she didn’t know how to feel about this. Her two friends were about to throw down and something in the back of her brain sensed there was something wrong. Everything felt slow as she made her way to Carmilla and Will’s room.

            Two figures dressed in full black sat on a bench and Carmilla turned to the human when she opened the door. The vampire instantly got up and hugged Laura close to her.

            “You guys have matching outfits, how cute.” Laura smiled profusely and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

            “He copies my style, cupcake, can’t blame him though.” They each wore black pants that contoured to their lower bodies and light shoes. All that matched with a cutoff t-shirt to free their arms. The vampires’ had their hands wrapped with black gauze, like that of a boxer. There were small differences though in their appearances. Will had a sort of slim utility belt that Laura bet was packed with knives while Carmilla had a little satchel with a strap draped across her hips and another around one thigh. There was no telling what was in that. In addition, Will was wearing a hooded black cloak that went down to his calves. It was made of this material that shimmered in the light and Laura bet it looked gorgeous in the sun. But what the human couldn't see was two small swords expertly sheathed by the man’s cape. He also had on a black lower face mask that covered the lower bit of his nose and his mouth; it was made of some cotton like material and fit like that of a bandana. With the hood up, the complete outfit made Will look intimidating.

            “You wish Kitty,” the vampire signed to his sister. The immortal took her staff from the bench, detracted the weapon to its original size, and then clicking it into place along the strap running along her lower back. She slipped her cloak over her shoulders, it was the same length as William’s and looked like a cape flowing against her. Carmilla fixed the front portion, that slide down her body like an open vest, to cover her small satchel. Although Carmilla was sleeveless you could barely see the light pink scars from the mountain lion that attacked them only a week ago. The immortal healed fast but Laura didn’t like seeing that subtle reminder. With the hood down, she pulled the face mask over her head and let it rest on her neck.

            “Wow, you guys look intense.” Laura looked her roommate up and down.

            “Well you know we are creatures of the night,” Carmilla responded. “It’s kinda the point.” Carmilla winked at her human, trying to not think about what she was going to do in a few minutes.

            “I just wanted to wish you luck before the match.”

            “She doesn’t need it,” Will signed. “You know if she actually tries to give people a good show.”

            “Oh Will you know I can’t please the needs of the people,” Carmilla sassed to her brother. “Thank you though Laura.” There was an awkward pause as they just stared at each other. Not knowing what to do next. Unfortunately there was the sound of a small bell, indicating for Carmilla to enter the ring. Laura launched forward and hugged the immortal. She knew she would be fine but something didn’t feel right. She squeezed her roommate against her, not wanting to let go. Her emotions overcame her when she reluctantly let go.

            Looking back at Laura, Carmilla lost her breath and then slowly her mind. The heat between them brought her to a boil as she stared deeply into her warm chocolate eyes with flecks of gold swimming about. She wanted to pull Laura closer and never let go. This charged moment felt so good and so right that she wanted to capture Laura’s lips in hers. She wanted to run her fingers in Laura’s hair and kiss away all her worries and their problems. She wanted her, purely and simply. But she couldn’t have her. Not right now anyways, she had a job to do. Carmilla pulled her hood up and her lower mask to cover most of her face. She winked at her little human before exiting into the stadium.

            Laura sat at the bench with Will as they watched Danny and Carmilla enter the simulation room, opposite of each other. As Commander Belmonde started her usual speech the contestants refused to shake each other hands. Instead, Danny drew a steel tipped arrow and stretched it back with her bow. Carmilla stood still with her hands placed at her side.

            “Don’t worry Laura, they will both be okay,” Will signed to Laura.

            “I hope so,” she whispered.

            The terrain around the two transformed to a deep jungle. The overgrown trees were covered in green with large roots sprung from the earth. It was incredibly hot and humid as the sun patched through the thick leaves. It looked Amazonian as the vines interlaced the trees. Carmilla instantly hated the heat, although it didn’t make her sweat it was still annoying like all things. She looked directly at Danny’s bow, the anger on the taller woman’s face out of focus.  She could hear the people cheering around her, on the edge of their seats ready to see the show. Then Maddie signaled the begging of the match and Danny let go of the arrow, sailing it in the vampire’s direction. The projectile moved extremely fast but so did Carmilla. In a millisecond, the arrow was gone. Carmilla hadn’t even moved, there was only the slight swoosh of her cape.

            The crowd shushed as Danny drew more arrows and kept firing them one at a time in rapid succession. But each shot ended the same with the arrow disappearing and if she didn’t have a mask on, you could see the smug grin on Carmilla’s face. Danny squinted her eyes and started circling the vampire. She fired a series of arrows as she ran around her opponent but the speed at which Carmilla deflected was incredible. No one even saw her move. Theoretically all of these arrows would have hit their mark perfectly where they were intended to.  Finally, the woman planted her feet into the earth and sent two arrows at Carmilla. The vampire ducked, with her hooded head down to the ground and the crowd held their collective breath.

            Carmilla had an arrow in each hand. She had caught them mid path. The immortal looked at Danny and then snapped the projectiles with her thumbs at the center, throwing the bits on the ground. Danny rushed the vampire, unsheathing her long dagger and tried slashing at her. Carmilla moved out of its way and Laura noticed something. She was doing what she always did when they spared. Carmilla maneuvered her body at a speed just a notch above your own so you thought you were getting close. But she only did this to toy with you and then eventually pin you.

            “She’s messing with Danny,” Laura said taking her eyes off the battle to look at William.

            “Close, she’s trying to make her angry,” Will responded. The human nodded and looked back at the monitor in front of them. Danny was moving swiftly trying to land a hit on Carmilla, but she couldn’t. No matter how hard she tried the vampire was too agile. She managed to get her way out of every situation with a roll, or flip, or by moving concurrent to Danny, or even using the environment around her. Carmilla made it seem effortless as Danny started to get frustrated. The red head missed another shot and then backed off a few steps. The crowd booed at the two, mostly because Carmilla hadn’t even tried to hit Danny back.

            “Come on bloodsucker! Fight me!” Laura expected a response from Carmilla but was surprised with nothing as she continued to weave her way out of Danny’s movements like it was nothing. Carmilla could feel the wind pass her face when dodging a few upper jabs from the tall woman before she pushed against the earth, jumping backwards into the air. She gracefully landed on a heavily mossed branch of a powerful tree. Danny rapidly fired three more arrows at her enemy, who made a show of dodging them. Carmilla vaulted off the branch, breaking it with her strength alone and twisted into the air. At her peak she launched a few of the huntress’s arrows back at her. The immortal’s aim wasn’t on point but it caused Danny to shuffle back a few yards. Carmilla landed into the dirt on all fours before standing and brushing herself off.

            “You are weak and nothing but a coward! Stop holding back!” Danny was starting to get red as she waited for a response from Carmilla that would never come. It was eerie, the silence emitted from the woman. The immortal deemed herself the master of comebacks and seem to have an answer for everything. The fact that she stood still, not reacting at all to the words that were being spit from Danny’s mouth was strange. It must have strained her a lot to remain so collected in that moment. Again, Danny tried to sweep Carmilla’s legs but the vampire jumped and spun out of reach. Danny over extended into her opponent’s territory to land a strike with her fist but Carmilla pushed Danny’s wrist to the side while avoiding the swing. Quickly Danny brought her knee upwards but Carmilla palmed her quadriceps, dismantling the motion. The huntress used her dagger to slash at the woman who ducked and bent out of sight easily. Danny huffed, feeling her energy starting to drain out of her.

            Danny invaded Carmilla’s space again, hitting the air with a rapid session of jabs intended for the vampire’s face. She had to get in closer if she wanted to catch Carmilla off guard. The truth is that was pretty difficult to do since Carmilla had already thought ten steps ahead of Danny. The huntress spun on her heel hastily, propelling her dagger wielding arm directly into Carmilla’s back. There was one moment were Danny thought she had outsmarted and outdone the vampire finally but a second later Carmilla vanished into thin air. Then Danny felt a foot on her back as Carmilla sent the huntress forward a couple of yards into the base of rough tree. Once Danny regained her footing she turned around to see nothing. The small area they occupied was clear of the vampire which only made Danny angrier than before.

            “Cut the crap Carmilla! You owe me this! You owe me the respect to face me! But instead you hide like a coward! For what?! You are and will always be a monster! You have nothing to lose!” The vampire fell from a tree to land a few yards behind Danny; her face covered from the hood of her cloak and the mask. Still crouched on the dirt she reached to detach her staff from her back, flinging it outwards so that it expanded to her height. The crystalized obsidian gleamed in the low light as the crowd burst into several oohs and ahs.

            “Oh no,” Laura knew that something had triggered Carmilla.

            “Relax, Carmilla knows what she is doing,” Will tried to reassure the human next to him but that was sort of a lie. All his life he knew Carmilla to be a wild card. After all these centuries there was no truth to the immortal. She was impossible to fully figure out but you should never dare to underestimate her. She was capable of finding an answer to anything but the creature fought using her emotions just like most did. It fueled her and released her strength so William was not sure if Carmilla would give Danny the mercy of just ending it right then and there or drawing out the battle. He could insinuate one outcome though since he knew his sister to be one for dramatics.

            Out in the jungle, Danny started laughing. She was going to enjoy this. She sprinted forward as fast as she could but before she could even attempt anything she was hit clean across the face with the end of the staff. The surprising hit staggered her as Carmilla expertly twirled her staff around and struck Danny again, this time by changing the direction of her momentum and hitting her jaw. Danny reeled but snickered off the pain. The crowd roared as this was getting a lot more interesting. Danny retreated a few steps and interchanged to her bow. The tall woman decided to run along the tree line and fire more arrows at the vampire. But with each one she sent her way, Carmilla was able to deflect using her staff. Heat conducted through the obsidian weapon to the point that when the steel arrow heads made contact they would melt.

            Danny was starting to get winded but her rage and adrenaline made up for any deficit the fatigue would pose. Meanwhile, Carmilla wasn’t even breaking a sweat. She stood tall as if the battle hadn’t even started yet. It was a body language to mock Danny who was running on steam. That didn’t stop the head strong woman who charged Carmilla anyways. The vampire let her get in close and even retracted her weapon. Danny was wildly attempting to land at least one hit on Carmilla but the immortal was able to dodge everything that was thrown her way. Danny was scrappy, she gave her that, but was unable to damage Carmilla. The vampire ducked under another swift swing from the huntress before shoving the bottom of her palm under Danny’s chin while snapping her staff into position to hit bluntly in the woman’s gut. Danny recoiled, spitting blood on the jungle’s floor.

            “Is that all you got?” Again Danny was met with silence. There was currently nothing more irritating to the woman than Carmilla's silence. Laura was still shocked the vampire hadn't uttered a word this whole time. She must have been concentrating or felt uneasy. Laura was more impressed though at Carmilla skill level. She knew the vampire to be good but not that good. She made Danny look weak which Laura thought would be impossible since Danny was one of the staple guardsman in training here. But still, Carmilla was a silent assassin in comparison. The immortal never looked this petrifying as she squinted down her prey in this battle. Danny wiped off some blood that trickled its way out of her mouth. She had to think of something new to try, the same method of attack wasn't going to work. While she was thinking she was caught off guard. The huntress looked up to see Carmilla wasn't in the center of the small clearing. Like lightning the vampire stuck hitting Danny in the chest with her blazing staff in one motion that sent her flying. There was no doubt that would leave a burn as Danny was sailing through the air. Midflight Carmilla sprinted ahead, planted one foot and raised the other. She released her heel into Danny’s abdomen, forcing her body into the earth that cracked all around her.

Danny felt the air escape her lungs as if her chest had caved in. Everything in her torso hurt like hell. She clawed out of the dirt using what was left of her energy to pull herself out from the hole Carmilla made for her. By the time she got up, she saw the vampire recall her staff. The audience cheered in excitement, thinking that this fight was far from over.  Danny hobbled forward, unwilling to give Carmilla the satisfaction of winning. She pressed on although her body fought against her. Carmilla could sense each muscle in the woman's body was begging for this to end but she knew Danny. Danny wouldn't quit, she had to give it her all because her one biggest fear was failure. She would rather be some sort of martyr because that justifies the fight. But the vampire knew after all these years it was best to pick your battles and right now she didn't have one here.

“I know that you are a monster Carmilla! Always have been! And soon Laura will see it to!” Danny fumed with rage as Will watched Carmilla's body go rigged. This was not good, Danny had crossed a line. He half expected Carmilla to just rip Danny’s throat out but she kept her legs planted into the simulated dirt. Laura didn't appreciate her name being used in the fight. She knew Danny was trying to make Carmilla mad, trying to hit a nerve, and boy did she succeed, but it bothered the human. She saw the heat boil her vampire as Carmilla had enough of the huntress’s shit. She glid forward and easily swept Danny’s feet from under her. The vampire flipped over Danny’s body landing near her head as she grabbed the dark green jacket and threw the wearer against the base of a dense tree. There was a gruesome sound as Danny’s body made contact with it and slid down. There was a level of silence all around them that made Carmilla uneasy. It started low and then it began to rumble, a hollow laugh emitted from Danny as she slowly stood up, defying her own body.

“You’re scared fang face, you are worried she will find out what you truly are.” Danny didn’t have enough left to yell at the vampire. It was as if the anger had washed away from the huntress and settled into the vampire. Carmilla let down her hood, revealing the wild raven hair. She brought her hands to the black mask and lowered it to her neck. She took a deep breath, letting the jungle air circulate. She looked directly at Danny, the huntress looked bruised and beaten to a pulp.

“I’m sorry,” Carmilla oozed the rage out of her. She wasn’t going to give in, she wasn’t going to give Danny what she wanted. She just wanted to get this over with but to also get back at Danny for what she has said. She knows for a fact that a small part of Danny will always hate her no matter what. No matter how good Carmilla is in the deepest parts of her heart. There was nothing but a loathing expression that she would ever get from Danny. The huntress poked up as the crowd remained an ugly quiet.

“What?” Danny whispered. The vampire didn’t answer. Carmilla placed her mask back on her face and brought up her hood. She stood still as stone and watched Danny erupt. “You can’t be serious!” Danny’s hatred was laced with laughter, this was unbelievable. “No… No… No! You can’t be sorry! You were there the night it happened! I saw you Carmilla! You did nothing to save us!” Adrenaline pumped into Danny’s veins making her muscles move on their own. She was practically foaming at the mouth. The huntress fell over, pounding her fists into the floor. She shook her head as gently as she could as blood dripped its way out of her mouth.

“Rebecca’s dead because of you! I thought I couldn’t protect her but it was your fault Silas killed her!” Danny started to cry, but her words weren’t the truth. It wasn’t Carmilla’s fault that her girlfriend died all those years ago. But Carmilla knew the truth would destroy Danny from the inside. She figured this variation of the truth would only hurt her less, but still the huntress was rotting from the inside.

            Here she was, good old Carmilla Karnstein, protecting people from the destruction of terrible men. First it was Olivia and she failed. Then it was Danny, in an unrelated incident from the issues of the Hollis family, and she sort of failed that one too. And now she had to save Laura and god did she hope third time is the charm.

            “Look at me! Look at what he did to me!” Carmilla looked, already knowing what would happen. It was a shock to most, the only exceptions being Will and Kirsch who already knew Danny. The real Danny. The huntress was bent on the ground screaming in a fit of pain and rage as her body morphed. Her nails elongated to claws as her skin shifted to a reddish brown long fur. The woman changing before their eyes. Her teeth becoming a thick yellow and her eyes transforming to a shimmering gold. There stood Danny Lawrence, werewolf. All of this made possible by the small scar that split her right eyebrow. Laura was shocked to say the least but Will topped her hand with his in an attempt to calm her down. But one of her good friends had just changed into a massive wolf before her eyes and she had no idea that she could do that.

            Danny circled Carmilla quickly, letting out a loud growl. Carmilla knew that in this form Danny was insatiable. The desire of the wolf was hard to control, so in Danny’s mind she was really going to kill Carmilla, but the werewolf had played right into her long game. Danny charged the vampire, using her head like a battering ram to plunge into her abdomen and launch both of them backwards. The duo broke through a couple of trees until Carmilla manage to flip them in midair and kick Danny away before she could bite her head off.

            The wolf was quick on her feet though as she bounded off the trees chasing Carmilla. With blood dripping from her snout she sprinted after the vampire tracking her with her incredible range of smell. Carmilla weaved through the damp jungle trees, just hoping that this movement alone would tire the great beast. But still, she could hear it raging behind her snapping every branch it landed on. She couldn’t keep this up all day or else she would run out of space.

She trudged on letting her mind think so she could remember how to handle this situation.

            “So let me get this straight, Danny is a werewolf because of Carmilla?” Laura was flabbergasted. No wonder Danny hated her so much. The life of a werewolf wasn’t easy, they had to retain a level of control at all times, no exceptions. At least if they of course wanted to lose control and kill everything in their path, then it wasn’t that bad. But Laura knew Danny. She was tall and gentle, she joined the guard to help people and works her ass off every day for even a chance to fight one of the greatest. At least now she can say she did. She had fought her whole life for this moment. Either way she and Carmilla needed to have a serious talk about this.

            “It’s complicated, but yes Danny blames Carmilla for it.” Will looked back at the monitor, watching his sister run about, trying to escape the grasp of the wolf. He knew that Danny was wrong to blame Carmilla and he felt awful to hide the truth from her. But it wasn’t his place to tell the woman what really happened that night. The night that Danny lost everything. He wanted to spare her off any pain he could and tried his best at making it up to her. This was his natural enemy that he befriended in hopes to make some sort of difference in her life. Will couldn’t admit how much he cared about the werewolf or how badly he wanted this battle to end. He just wanted everyone he cared for to be safe and for this imminent danger to cease, but he wasn’t in a position of power to do it himself. He should have just convinced Carmilla to leave with him so they could take on that army in Romania but he knew she wouldn’t leave. Not without the girl sitting next to him.

            In the jungle, the leaves danced as creatures speed past them. One with such grace and the other on a war path. The crowd was cheering for the underdog. Begging for Lawrence to upset one of the greatest vampires in the compound. Finally Carmilla had decided it was best to stop at the very top of a tree where the werewolf couldn’t reach her. Instead it pawed at the bark, ripping it to shreds. It was wild, in essence and her eyes that sparked a blood red. Danny wanted nothing more than to demolish Carmilla Karnstein until the world knew nothing of her. That’s how insane her temperament and bloodlust was. She gave into the beast that clawed and pushed against the jungle tree, trying its hardest to knock it down. Carmilla kneeled down, sensing the tree didn’t have much give to it. She jumped, landing on all fours the farthest she could away from the wolf.

            As soon as she hit the earth, she hissed at a high octave through the mask and something about her was different. Her pupils expanded to make her eyes a grueling black void. Danny recoiled a bit from the sound coming from Carmilla as the vampire shifted. There was this black light around her, crawling all over her, as her extremities clung to the dirt and roots around her. Then, Carmilla’s eyes swirled to a bright yellow with her pupils in slits. She brought her hands up in the air as she growled. The black glow overtaking her. It was like a small cloud, placed in the arena that you could barely see what was in the center of it. Still, there was sight of an outline compressing and then getting larger. Then she emerged, a great black beauty with off white incisors, a panther.

            “I knew it!” Laura jumped up excitedly. She figured the woman could transform into a catlike since she always likes to knock Laura’s stuff over. There was also this one time when Laura kissed her neck and she swore Carmilla purred against her. Laura watched in amazement as the two great beasts circled each other. The human really wanted popcorn. Carmilla hissed lowly to counter the wolf’s growl and off they went. It was a tangle of fur and claws as each tried to end the other. They wrestled and bit at each other, tumbling in tandem into trees destroying each they came in contact with. It was a struggle to watch them fight and eagerly try to tear the other apart but that’s exactly what happened. With every swipe at Carmilla, the panther was able to counter with a bit or another strike back. The wolf and panther gave it their all. There were claws ripping through flesh and bits making a deep impact in skin. Carmilla was more nibble than Danny in this form though. The big black cat ran circles around the wolf, but Danny had stronger attacks. Still Carmilla was able to quickly slice at the beast while when Danny hit her it wasn’t as frequent but it caused more damage.

They fought head on for what seemed like too long until Danny started to get winded again. Her rage and adrenally dying down as Carmilla phased back into her normal self, covered in cuts that stung like hell. Carmilla missed being a panther but this match was drawing on for too long.

            The vampire flung out her obsidian staff, charging it with heat as Danny paced back and forth. The giant wolf still had blood tricking down her throat as she felt her body start to crumble beneath her. The great beast shook its head and went in for the kill. Lunging with both claws out in front of her, aiming for Carmilla’s throat. But Carmilla dove forward right under the belly of the beast. While on her back, the immortal swung her staff and hit the wolf’s ribcage. The shot propelled the wolf into a tree trunk and dug the under end of the staff into the dirt. The wolf bounced back though and sprinted back at the vampire. Carmilla jumped over the beast and rolled into a sturdy position. It was time to end this.

            Danny charged again and Carmilla took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. As the beast was nearing close, the vampire was focusing. In one clean motion, she ducked down under the wolf’s lung but kicked upwards hitting Danny under her jaw. This hit sent the large dog sailing into the air. Carmilla bounded upwards between trees trying to match the height that Danny was propelling upwards. She pushed off the bark, meeting the climax of her path before spinning both her body and staff. There was a collective gasp from the crowd as the staff made contact with Danny’s belly, forcing her pack down into the ground with such impact that the sound made the remaining trees around them blow back. It sounded like something had exploded. The hot sizzling from the staff and the weight and momentum of Danny’s body as it plummeted to the group.

            At contact there was a great ripple as she tore through the simulation room’s flooring and into a layer of concrete. The audience was so drawn into the spectacle before them, they were quiet, fearing any noise would ruin the moment. When the dust settled all that remained was a now human Danny Lawrence on the brink of death, her mangled body barely above the crisp white flooring. There stood Carmilla Karnstein, the probable victory as she retracted her staff into its slot. Danny wheezed heavily, begging for air as Carmilla lowered her hood and ripped off her mask, stuffing it into her back pocket.

            “You can hate me for the rest of your life if you’d like Lawrence,” the immortal bent down to where Danny was laying. The woman’s face was shades of purple and red. “You can blame me for what happened to you, I don’t care. Never bring anyone else into it, or next time I won’t go easy on you.” The werewolf groaned heavily, feeling her chest start to collapse. Carmilla stood straight as the crowd was on the edge of their seat waiting for the bell to ring but Carmilla raised her right hand into the air. Slowly people’s jaws dropped, realizing what she was doing. Before Commander Belmonde could recognize the concession, an explosion went off above them that shook the underground colosseum. Carmilla looked right at her sister as another one went off. They’re here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm
> 
> In case there is confusion, Silas isn't the man who is attacking the Hollis family, what happened to Danny is unrelated to that plot.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will be up by Friday, its about to go down. If you have any questions, leave a comment or hit me up. I greatly appreciate all the support I've been getting on this series.


	12. The Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for blood and gore.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and if you want music to go along, I choreographed the scene in my head to Breath of Life by Florence and The Machine.

            Another explosion went off as the crowd went into a mass hysteria. A few faculty commanded the students to stay calm but it was no use. It was half madness as most feared for their lives but the other half welcomed a chance to fight. It was quite sinister and maybe they didn’t understand how real it was, either way there was a scramble for all of the exits. People rushing for safety or to just see what was happening above them. No matter what they all had to get out of there as Commander Belmonde pushed her out and then quickly up the stairs.

            Carmilla bent down and picked up a nearly incapacitated Danny Lawrence. The woman was drifting in and out of consciousness as she was being carried over to the adjacent healing room. Danny was tough but she needed to sit this one out. She overextended herself in their battle and needed the rest if she were to have a full recovery. Carmilla placed her down and told the healers to stay there and to keep her safe. If Danny heard what the vampire had said she would have punched her out. Carmilla rushed to her waiting room, fighting against the tides of people flowing the opposite direction. She was losing her mind and had to get to Laura if it was the last thing she did. Hell if she didn’t protect Laura, The Maverick would make it the last thing she ever did. Another explosion shook the structure. It took the immortal too long to push through the sea of people that by the time she got there Laura and Will were gone.

            “Fuck Will!” Carmilla swore at no one. She slammed the door shut, trying to think of places Will would bring Laura to keep her safe. There was only one safer place in this compound. Maddie’s office and she knew which tunnel could take her straight there. She sprinted as fast as she could hoping to make it there in time.

            As soon as the first explosion went off Will was on his feet. Laura looked at him, she was greatly confused at what was going on but she had every right to be. As the second one went off William helped Laura to her feet, they had to get out of there. Keeping Laura safe was his number one priority right now although in the back of his mind he feared for everyone. Especially Kirsch. The half-elf could handle himself if it came to battle, and he bet he was one of the people racing out to fight. Will worried for the safety off all his friends but more so for that puppy. Will started to pull Laura to an exit but the human fought back, as stubborn as ever. 

            “Wait Will! Where are we going? What’s happening?” She was afraid, no terrified. Who wouldn’t be if they didn’t know they were about to fall into oblivion, headfirst. This attack potentially was designed to kill her and she had no idea. In the grand scheme, Laura knew nothing. She was just a child being guided her entire life as she was being told what to do. There was so much to explain in no time at all. Laura was tired off all these bullshit mysteries.

            “I can’t explain it to you right now, we need to go.” He pulled again and Laura didn’t budge. “Once this is over I’ll explain it to you myself, just please we need to go.” He always hated the fact that they had decided to keep Laura in the dark. There was strength in knowledge, especially if that knowledge was the difference between life and death. Laura let the vampire pull her along, thinking at least this way she would finally get some answers. Will made a show of pushing people out the way as they headed down a long corridor. The further and further away the pair went the less panic Laura could hear. They were going in the opposite direction of the noise above them. Something felt wrong as Will pulled her along. This is not where she needed to be. She stopped Will who looked like he had just seen a ghost. She had never seen the vampire show this much emotion before.

            “We can’t just leave everyone,” Laura stated, shaking herself loose from his grip. “It’s not right.”

            “Laura please, I have to keep you safe.” Will pleaded again.

            “Why? Everyone else is diving into battle. What makes me so different?”

            “I can’t tell you,” Will’s face dropped, he knew how unfair this was. Every fiber in his being wanted to get out there and fight but this came first. _Fuck this_ , he decided she had a right to know. “Let me show you.” Will started running back and off another path at a speed that Laura could follow along. They head down a path and Laura could hear what was happening at the surface the closer they got. The hallway was filled with fresh air as she heard the grunts and screaming of her fellow classmates as the tunnel lead them to the library. At the end of the tunnel was a bright light and landed them next to the lecture hall.

            Carmilla scorched her way to Belmonde’s office, slamming the great doors open to see no one inside. The panic in her just started to burn as she huffed angrily. _No! No! No!_ Carmilla could feel herself being split apart. The woman she loved was in danger and she couldn’t find her. She was freaking out, grabbing at her hair and pacing. _Think! Think! Think dammit!_ She couldn’t lose Laura. She had to find her. She had to make sure she was safe. She wasn’t going to fail again. She had made a promise to Olivia to keep her daughter out of harm’s way and there was no way she would break that promise. So the vampire did was she does best. She ran. She ran until she couldn’t feel anything in her chest. Carmilla ran, swiftly checking every place she could, scavenging through every tunnel until she came up to the surface running out of options and sanity.

            Will kept Laura close to him as they emerged out on the compounds open field. At the entrance and along the walls were Guardsman fighting, pushing back these creatures who raged to get in. Outside the walled defense was a sea of these light grey beings, scraping against each other, so blood thirsty to climb that wall. There was another explosion as the army tried to infiltrate through the iron gate. Despite the metal looking so old and tired, it held its own against them. Laura and Will slowly made their way closer, along the border of the lecture hall as one of the creatures fell off the wall a few yards in front of them. It rose slowly with dirt falling off its body. _Demons,_ Laura thought as shock overcame her. The entire army was packed with demons running about with eyes that were entirely black. Demons bodies are that of their host, except lifeless. This one was a human and it barred its teeth that were a sharp silver. Will placed himself in front of the human but before he could whip out his blade, Kirsch charged in from the side. The half-elf heaved his trident into the creature, stabbing it through the chest. He detached the obsidian blade clean from the deceased, the trident dripping in tainted blood. Kirsch turned to his friends, launching himself forward to hug both of them.

            “We need to keep moving,” Will signed quickly. Kirsch nodded slowly as the trio made their way around the building cautiously. They caught up with Lafontaine who was with a group of other warlocks, they must have been devising some sort of plan. Perry was helping other healers bring people back into the infirmary. There was so much chaos unfolding around them it was nearly impossible. Hundreds of demons were mauling behind the gate at just a chance to get it and the only thing Laura could think about was Carmilla. She hadn’t seen the vampire and was scanning the entire area for her. She felt herself get uneasy, her body wanting to throw up. She needed her. She needed to know that she was okay because she couldn’t lose Carmilla. Laura couldn’t imagine a life without her. There was nothing in the world that she wanted more than Carmilla.

            Matska Belmonde stood in front of the gate, dressed in her deep purple cloak, watching the hundreds of demons claw at her. The storm around her was beginning to brew and the vampire had had enough. She watched her students swing their weapons, trying to defend the compound to the best they could. She saw them get hurt but never give up. Her stomach was folding itself into knots and she knew more than anything is that if any of them died it would be her fault. She let this army come for them, she should have acted on it when they found out but all these stupid rules forced her in check. She could not operate on her own without reason or commission. Commander Belmonde was in a position of power but lacked just that. She couldn’t take this anymore, this pain, she couldn’t let her people die for what she let happen.

            “All of you get back to the lecture hall now!” The Commander screeched so drastically it incapacitated a majority of the enemies on the wall. Her guardsman looked at her hesitantly but followed blindly trusting their leader. “Isaac hold down the hall, keep everyone inside for as long as you can!” The old wizard nodded, railing the group Lafontaine was in. He spoke to them quickly as another explosion rang around them. The group of magic disbanded, stretching out to various points along the building. Guardsman and students poured passed Belmonde and into the lecture hall when Carmilla appeared from behind a building across from where Laura, Will, and Kirsch were standing.

            When their eyes met, it was electric. Like tunnel vision, they honed into each other and nothing else matter. Every noise was muted and they couldn’t care less about what was going on around them. Laura and Carmilla felt their bodies be pulled together as the vampire sprinted over to where the other was. In a flash, Laura was in Carmilla’s arms as the immortal held up against her. Laura threw her arms around Carmilla’s neck, crying into her shoulder. Carmilla brought a hand to the woman’s hair and had another slung across the woman’s face. More people were still evacuating into the building in front of them but almost nothing phased them. All that mattered was each other.

            “Where’s Danny?” Both Kirsch and Will asked. Carmilla finally tore her eyes away from her human.

            “She’s okay, she’s inside with some healers,” Carmilla responded still holding Laura gently. Professor Isaac walked up close to them and raised his hands out to the immediate area. The other wielders around followed suit, mumbling incantations under their breath.

            “Carmilla! William!” Belmonde bellowed as the demon army was regaining its footing. All the students had made their way into the lecture hall with the Commander standing in the opening field by herself. The creatures atop the wall started to rise as the vampire prepared her bow and arrow. Out of the warlocks hands spread an orange light that phased into a shield that was spreading to meet each station. The magic grew slowly. The shield itself must have taken a lot of strength out of them but at its height was heavily fortified.

            Carmilla looked over at Laura, noticing immediately the fear in her eyes. She didn’t want to leave her but how could she guarantee her safety without fighting. She had to do this, she had to keep Laura safe. Laura was shaking her head with a death grip on her vampire. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she begged Carmilla not to leave. The vampire felt her heart burst, torn between obligation and the burning desire of love itself. She ran her hands up to the human’s cheek and pulled her in close. Carmilla kissed Laura as passionately as she could. Laura lips trembled against her and the heat rose between them. Carmilla’s lips were insanely soft and moved slowly on Laura’s and god it felt so good to finally do this. Laura felt like she was on the clouds, waltzing with her vampire as the slow burn found its way to her heart. Then she felt herself be yanked back to earth. Carmilla had to break away and it was too soon and bittersweet. She looked deeply into Laura’s eyes as the shield behind them was almost complete.

            “I will protect you every day of my life,” she took a deep breath, tears brimming in her eyes, “And a thousand more.” Carmilla dropped her hands from Laura’s face and let Will pick her up and quickly spin her behind the boundary line as the shield closed. The human was distraught and pounded her fist against the shield, realizing what it was that Carmilla had said to her. She wanted to reconnect with the immortal and just hold her close to her, but she knew the Carmilla she cared for was hiding the biggest part of her. They had to speak about this now, she needed the answers. But like what Will had said, she would be shown. Kirsch wrapped his arms around the flailing woman, trying his best to calm her down.

Carmilla wiped the tears from her eyes before pulling up her hood. Her and William joined Maddie as demons started to pour their way over the walls and unto the field. There was another explosion as the three of them stood in a line against an army of more than the five hundred Markus had reported. There was nearly a thousand.  

“Let’s get this over with,” Carmilla sniffled and then she pulled up her mask to cover here face. She was tired of talking and just wanted to get back to Laura.

“Markus should be here soon,” Maddie put her mask on and flipped up her hood so that she could match her siblings. The trio stood tall as the gate shattered open. Belmonde winced, thinking how much that would cost to fix but right now they have to go to work. In that moment Maddie looked over at her students, realizing she had to do this for them and to make a statement. The guard was strong and so was their commander. Carmilla looked at Laura, feeling her heart sink into chest. The human was still sniffling just like she did the night her mother died thirteen years ago. Carmilla turned herself off, if she let her emotions come into this it would be a disaster. Her mind was shut off as she let the monster take over. Will knew this was right and overdue. He pitied Laura but blamed them all for not telling her the truth. She would just have to see it for herself.

As the army came closer, Maddie though it would be best to position herself along the top of the wall. The vampire launched arrows at the demons still crawling up it and the ones rushing towards her. She reeled backwards when one swiped for her head and used her momentum to claw at its neck, knocking its head clean off. She bent down as two more rushed her but she drew three arrows and fired them simultaneously, hitting the two running at her in the chest and another and the other sailing 100 feet into the skull of a demon that had just lifted its head above the wall. She continued firing along the wall as more and more started to pile in. Three demons tried to sneak up behind her but Maddie moved quickly, drawing the knife she sheathed at her thigh. Matska ducked under one and then cut the heels of another before kicking it back off the wall. She turned and struck against the demon’s chest before it could attempt to hit her. She slid between its legs and flipped the creature over onto its back. The third beast rushed the busy vampire but Maddie launched her foot out into its neck, crushing its windpipe. She turned back to the demon that thrashed on the floor and swiftly killed it. She picked up her bow and went back into the grind of killing the ones on the wall so she could get back to her siblings as fast as she could.

With Maddie up high, this left Will and Carmilla on the ground. A large pack of devilish creatures rushed them, eager to kill them all. Will was the first one to move with nothing but his hands out. They were outnumbered, plain and simple but that didn’t bother him at all. The vampire weaved his way into the middle of the pack before they could even notice him. It was insane how fast the vampire’s moved, everyone watching could barely see it. Will held his hands up and slammed them down, causing a great ripple in the earth when his fist plummeted into the ground. The sheer strength alone launched them back in all directions. Kirsch always new that Will was strong but not like this. His biceps bulged under his skin and he looked so intimidating in his element. This wasn’t the man he knew. The vampire he knew was kind but protective, Kirsch figured he must be doing this for some reason he couldn’t explain. The half-elf watched astounded as he held Laura close to him.

Will vaulted forward, kneeing the closest enemy in the face. The immortal used the demons shoulder and chest to launch himself into the air. At his peak, he threw three throwing knives out of each hand, hitting six demons square in the forehead. As soon as he landed, he was surrounded. Will rolled to one side and propped himself up so he could punch one demon in the chest and kick another’s kneecap. He spun and twirled two knives in his hands before stabbing the demons’ throats and releasing quickly. Three more flanked from his rear but Will felt them coming. He jumped and kicked one square in the jaw while throwing a knife directly at another creature’s heart. As his feet touched the ground he rammed his elbow in the third demon’s face as a fourth charged him. He threw his other knife at the closest one to him while ripping the other out of the deceased. The blood splattered onto his hands as he slice the neck of the one running up to him. The last one grabbed Will’s back as the vampire turned and head butted him back into hell.

Will kept chugging along taking out as many demons as he could. He moved so quickly and struck down his opponents with ease. It was apparent that if he had fought today in the stadium he would have destroyed his opponents no matter how hard they tried. There was no beating him and barely anyone who could match him. The vampire was relentless but he had to act that way and he had to act fast. It was brutal watching him tear all those people apart, laced in thick blood. He did so with barely an emotion coming out of him, he was practically a machine, licensed to kill. Will found himself bombarded by three demons who had more skill than the last. He bounced back and forth between them, dodging and slicing where he could. He ended one and then jumped onto the beast, planting one foot on its thigh and another on its shoulder. In a second the immortal snapped its neck and vaulted forward and drew his swords out from his lower back. He cleanly stabbed through two more demons before retracting the blades. He spun them around and they gleamed in the sunlight. He held duel silver blades with the signature obsidian handles. The swords were serrated and about twenty inches in length as he twirled around slicing at a few more demons.

Will threw one sword and it cleanly rotated into an enemy’s face. He rolled forward swiping at a demon’s thigh before hurling his fist back, knocking one a few feet in the same direction. He spun and lowered himself so he could hit the demon under its chin, launching the creature up into the air about fifteen feet. At its peak flight an arrow from Maddie sailed right throw him pinning him down against the dirt. Will kept running throw the hoard of demons, thinking it would never end.

Carmilla was more subtle than her brother. She stood and held her ground, waiting for them to come to her. It was smarter this way, she could use their momentum against them and expel less energy than her brother. She had already used a sliver of her full strength when fighting Danny earlier but the whole compound was finally going to see what exactly she could do. In fact, nearly all the students were at the boundary of the shield watching the battle before them, knowing how historical it would be. At last three ran her way and it looked like Carmilla didn’t even move but the demons were on their asses in an instant. The only evidence of what Carmilla had done were their slashed bodies. Will was stronger than Carmilla but she was a lot faster. More came for her, hungry to inflict damage on one of them. She flipped one over, crushing its arm in the process. Another one swung wildly but she flung her staff against its face, knocking it down to the earth and burning through its skin. Her muscles twitched, itching to keep moving. The vampire stood still watching at least ten demons surrounding her. Their mouths foaming and taunted Carmilla the best they could. They all moved at once, trying to suffocate her but the vampire began spinning her staff, letting it pick up speed and heat. When they got close enough the vampire ducked down and whipped the staff so it spun around her back, hitting all the demons within range a few times.

Carmilla plowed forward, using her staff to clear the way. All the demons in her path were obliterated, receiving massive burn marks and welts from the blazing hot staff. When Carmilla had a moment to settle, there was small slips of steam sizzling off the obsidian weapon. The immortal kept moving, taking out two demons with one expert swing, hitting their abdomens with the ends of her staff. She swept one, burning its heel so it would kneel before her. She swung her staff like a bat, knocking the creatures head off and sending its body backwards. A demon snuck behind the woman and grabbed her arm, twisting it painfully in the wrong direction. The vampire screamed in pain as Laura jumped up closer to the transparent orange shield to watch what was happening. Carmilla shook her way out of the demon’s hold and slashed it with her fingernails. She maneuvered the staff to hit several more creatures out of her way, trying to hold the back line so that they wouldn’t come any closer.

Unfortunately, several demons got passed Carmilla. It wasn’t her fault, there was so many of them. Out of the doors of the infirmary rushed Dr. Damascus clad in a dark green cloak adorned with silver and armor set, the same as the vampire trio. She drew out her knives and expertly ended the demons coming in her direction. She was able to hit them perfectly, knowing their weak points and the quickest ways to kill them. She moved gracefully like that of Commander Belmonde who claimed the wall from the demons. The two were skilled enough to keep at least a hundred of them at bay together, working their way through the pack. Carmilla and Will worked their way through the middle of it and it wasn’t easy. Will was developing bruises along his body as he pushed his way through people with his blades. Carmilla was adding scrapes to the cuts she had already gotten from Danny earlier that day. But the duo worked at incredible speeds with combats that mirrored each other. They looked better than anyone could have imagined them to be. Not only had Carmilla been holding back all this time, so was Will and they haven’t even gotten through their entire skill set yet.

However, no matter how hard they worked they couldn’t compete with the sheer number of them, it felt like more and more were coming. Some had driven their way past the four warriors and starting banging their fists and heads against the shield that encompassed the building. It shook slightly but Professor Isaac and Lafontaine’s group of magic bearers stood strong. They started sweating though, this type of magic was beginning to take a lot out of them. If the shield were to fall, the guardsman were ready to fight. In truth they were heavily inspired by what they were doing. The vampires and the nymph were fighting for them, protecting them from that army and were willing to risk it all for them. They understood that they were worth fighting for. When the banging continued, guardsman held up their weapons, ready for what would happen next. But in a flash, the ten or so demons were slashed in half. Their bodies lay on the floor, leaking high volumes of blood as a hooded figure stood before them, cleaning the blood of his bulky blade.

“Dad?” Laura yelped, suddenly feeling her heart drop in her chest. He looked up at the hundreds of students behind the boundary, scanning all their faces. Then over to his daughter with his light blue eyes that were nothing but cold. He was dressed in a teal cloak that was trimmed in gold. His hands wrapped in the same gauze and he looked as intimidating as the rest of them. He had the exact same outfit as the rest of them on the battlefield but Laura already knew what was going on. He didn’t say anything to his daughter. He didn’t know what to say in this situation and the only thing he could do was blame himself and beg for forgiveness, right now though he needed to keep everyone here safe. Laura was frozen in place feeling something she never felt before brew in her chest. And then there was Kirsch, who was fan girling next to the human as The Great Maverick raised his lower face mask. This was a dream come true, despite the circumstances. He was about to watch his hero fight in battle.

The Maverick cleared the area in front of the boundary effortlessly. His hulking muscles complimented by his thick sword with a similar gold handle to Laura’s. He moved so swiftly, barely touching the ground as he cut through the demons like they were pieces of fruit. He paved his way in blood to where Carmilla was currently burning through a creature and punching another in the face. He simply nodded at the vampire then went to work. He spun on his back heel flipping the long sword over his head and then thrashing through three demons that rushed him. He threw it onto his back and flexed his muscles as he grabbed two creatures and slammed them against the earth. He propelled his body forward and knocked down another, launching his fist into the creature’s body, incinerating it quickly. Markus hopped up and into the middle of a pack of them. He boxed as fast as he could, bobbing and weaving his way around them. He clung to one and broke its arm. The Maverick moved it to cover its body as another demon slashed at the body with a thin sword. He pushed one into the other, having them scrabble back as he punched another and then brought its face down to get shattered by his knee cap. He brought his hand back and slammed into against another demon ramming him in the side. The demon flew back as Markus spun and slammed his elbow into it, forcing them into the earth.

It was amazing watching these heroes move. They were swift and gruesome but it still was incredible to see them in action. Ivory, Matska, and Markus are legends on their own and seeing them fight was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Many of the student here grew up on the tales of their misadventures and they knew these beings to be icons. Some of them even joined the guard because of the fame these people have achieved. But then there was Carmilla and William who no one knew of besides those in the compound. And yet they held their own with the greatest if not worked better than them. But Will and Carmilla weren’t ones for fame. No one expected this level of greatness to come from either of them and yet they were destroying an army.

            After a period of time Markus was getting winded. He started slowing his movements, his endurance wasn’t as great as it used to be. He still had the strength of his youth but the old man could not move as easily. They had only executed about half of the infantry and still had so much more to go. The Maverick smashed both fists into a demon and cracked the ground below them. He spun quickly feeling two coming from the rear but when he stood to strike he was too slow to notice two more coming up behind him. In a flash, Carmilla pushed Markus away and manage to hit one with the staff but she was not so lucky with the other one. Before she could deflect, the demon had already worked its sword into Carmilla’s abdomen, cutting right through her.

“No!” Laura screamed, seeing her father scramble to get up and then Carmilla fall over. Everything slowed as Laura continued screaming. Carmilla tried to pick herself up with the sword still attached but it was too much. Even the cries of the woman she loved wasn’t enough to help her, but hearing it made her angry. She was responsible for this, she needed to keep Laura safe. In a second, they were surrounded and then there was a dog pile around them. There was no way anyone could see through the mass of demons all around them.

Then something magical happened. The kind of thing that no one would believe unless they saw it for themselves. Something that will be told in the fables they tell of this battle, in the tales that will go on for generations. There was a red glow emitted from the spaces between the bodies that packed against the two warriors. Suddenly, the demons flew back into the air as the bright light increased its intensity until all the creatures returned to dust. When everyone refocused they saw something unfathomable in the wake of it all. It wasn't a light, it was something far more intense. Fire.

There stood Carmilla Karnstein, standing above The Maverick with her hands out in front of her that were blackened from the flame. She huffed, the air unable to escape her mask, trying to catch her breath as the entire school stood in awe. The immortal wasn't wearing her cloak anymore and here wild hair was exposed to the sun. It looked as if she ripped the sword out herself. Her blood clung to her sleeve-less shirt as the immortal punched in the direction of more demons, releasing a powerful flame that was bigger than her small body. Markus got up as Carmilla spun and kicked to her right releasing another funnel of heat. The fire manifesting itself and appearing out of her body. She controlled it with her movements. A kick. A punch. However she decided to strike the fire would reach at least a dozen yards beyond her. Carmilla looked beyond angry, her rage only adding fuel to the destruction held in her hands. Still the creatures kept attacking as Maddie abandoned the wall to get closer to the rest of them.

“You and Markus get back!” Carmilla yelled. “Will and I have this!” Carmilla released another fire ball from her palm taking out a dozen demons.

            “Are you sure?” Markus sliced another in half while Maddie was on his six. It was almost like the old days as Ivory was working her knives near them. Will looked over at Carmilla and only nodded. This was inevitable, Carmilla and Will could finish this off on their own and there was no need for any causalities. Especially, not one that would make Laura hate her forever.

            “Yes! Now go!” Matska and Marcus reeled backwards to where Ivory was picking off the last remaining monsters there. Everyone’s attention gravitated towards the siblings near the front entrance. As Carmilla twirled about, Kirsch was stuck on Will. The way he moved was like nothing the half elf had ever seen before. There was this flow to him and a hidden power that Kirsch couldn’t understand. He just wanted to know why Will had never told him. They were best buds, maybe even more than that but Will and Carmilla were both hiding this strength from him. He watched Will steadily as the vampire rotated on his back leg and pulled off his cloak. The cape dematerialized into a fire that he commanded to set a couple demons ablaze. The vampire planted his feet into the earth and let his flame escape from his palm. The heat radiated out of him and it felt so good.

            Will moved with ease, the release from his muscles was so satisfying her kept pounding forward. He sprinted along the side wall of the compound before jumping in the air and stretching his hands above his head. When his feet felt dirt, the vampire threw his hands down, demanding a wall of fire about ten feet high to demolish a pack of demons. The two immortals fighting styles were very different. Will went in for power moves and linear paths for his flame to burn. But Carmilla moved a lot gracefully. The broody creature would spread her fire out with swings or kicks to get to spread across several areas. As a demon charged her she roundhouse kicked into the air which let a fiery path hit both the beast and the one next to him. They were unstoppable these big powerhouses, fighting with such passion.

            The Maverick, The Commander, and The Healer had stopped fighting. There was no need to, the two vampires had all of the army to themselves. All the students watched in awe as Carmilla and Will controlled the fire around them. However, it was destroying the grass and the demons themselves had already started to break the wall’s structure. The shield itself was starting to deteriorate. The warlocks wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer. Laura finally had a chance to look at her father. She felt nothing but disgust and hatred build inside her as the greying man looked back at her with shame. It was in that moment that he realized his mistakes, he could have prevented all of this. He wanted to protect his daughter but at what cost?

            There must have been about three hundred left when Will felt one cling to his arm.  He tried to shake one of but that only lead to another grabbing him. And then another, and another until the only thing he could move was his head. Some of the demons clawed into him with their talons others just anchored him to the earth. They pulled as hard as they could and the vampire could feel himself reaching his limit. He looked over at Carmilla, who was bending fire at the ones surrounding her. She had practically ignited a circle around herself with a dancing flame. When she caught Will’s sight she nodded, knowingly. It had to come to this or he would die. They would die trying to protect everyone else. She thought of Laura when she gave the man the approval to let out their biggest secret. The one pent up inside both of them for thirteen years. It was time she knew the truth, it was time they all knew. The shield was falling and they didn’t have enough time. This needed to end.

            Will shook his head back and forth rapidly, almost making himself dizzy. The demons held their grip against him as the face mask fell to his neck. The immortal rolled his head back and looked up at the sky. Will opened his mouth and let go. First there was a few strands of smoke that escaped from his mouth. Then his eyes rolled back into his skull as the hair on his head moved on its own. Finally, a great fire erupted out of his mouth, the flame climbing into the air. The demons holding him down screamed in pain and were annihilated within an instant. At the end of his fire, about twenty feet above him, something rose from the heat. It was summoned through the flames as the plasma got wider. First a large head, long neck and then its mighty wings. Will dropped to his knees as he continued to huff it out of him.

            Carmilla added more fire to the ring building up around her, spinning quickly to contain it all. She bent down and buried her feet in the dirt to keep herself upright. In a precise movement, Carmilla launched her fists straight up into the air, propelling a massive wave of fire into the air with the same result as her brother’s. At the end of her flame was a creature Laura instantly recognized. Her eyes began overflowing with tears. There was no way this was possible. There was no way that this was the truth she begged Carmilla for. She looked back up at the creature being built before her. Its long silver talons and ash riddled scales. The fiery eyes and paper thin wings. In the air above them flew two beasts born of smokeless fire. The student body was eerily quiet as they couldn’t believe what was going on in front of them.

“There is only one species that can fully control dragons,” Professor Isaac spoke loudly so everyone could hear him. Desmond was sweating and trying to keep his concentration but the wall was falling. Carmilla and Will dropped as their fire was put out, the summoning itself had taken a lot of out them. “They are The Chosen, I hope to god none of you piss them off.”

No one could tear their eyes away from what was happening before them. Some of the demons took off as soon as they saw the dragons appear out of thin air. The cowards ran for the forest as one dared to run directly at William. The vampire was on his knees and it looked as if the demon had the jump on him. But in the last possible millisecond, Will rose and punched the creature with an audible boom as soon as his fist made contact. The demon was flung about a hundred yards into the wall and tore a hole through the cement. Will reeled back, his eyes still fully white, completely opposite of the demons black. He looked exhausted as he squeezed his fist, feeling the power run through him for the first time in years. Another demon ran up to him but was demolished before he could even think of hitting the man.

Two more ran towards Carmilla and the vampire made quick work of taking out both of them with her staff as their dragons circled above, gaining their strength with time. Will’s settled on the top of a wall facing the lecture hall. Its large claws digging into the architecture. Its obsidian face sparkling in the sunlight. It huffed smoke then released a massive fireball at the iron entrance to the compound. The great beast clawed along the wall getting closer to the large mass of people. Carmilla’s hovered over its vampire, screeching into the wind. Carmilla jumped up, destroying the ground beneath her feet. She arched and land perfectly on her dragon’s shoulder blades as it took off to fly around the front of the compound. Carmilla took the demons that tried to escape, using her combined fire power from her and her dragon to wipe them out completely. The army was running for the forest but before they knew it, they were gone. Encased in fire, their screams could not be heard. The dragon flapped its mighty wings and looked back at Carmilla. The vampire nodded slowly as the creature let out a noise that sounded like affection. However, the front of the compound was almost pushed to ruin.

They moved like gods and we were all just spectators to their performance. Their muscles sculpted in grace with hair flowing in the wind. The tremendous power trembling before them. The heat, the strength, a manifestation of pent up emotion released after so long that tore at their system. They flew back quickly and Carmilla hopped off her dragon and helped Will hold down the same area as before. Will summoned more fire out of his mouth and he and his dragon completely decimated a pack of them. There was nothing but the heat of four fire creatures launching their attack into the air. The screams of the damned burning within. The strength they had consumed by darkness that clouded their judgement. This level of power felt good and it made them hungry for more. Will and Carmilla were able to keep it in check, destroying the last bit of the army that remained. Their dragons stopped eliciting fire out of their bellies and turned back to the group of students and faculty behind them.

Carmilla and Will turned too, showing the crowd what they truly were. Chosen. Their arms covered in various bloods and ash. Their clothes torn and ripped as smoke rise from their hands. Thick grey smog seeped from Will’s mouth as he slowly pulled up his face mask. There was a slight wind as the dragons began to disintegrate, now that their job was done. The orange and red glow flowed into the vampires bodies and once the beast were completely gone, their eyes rolled forward. Everything felt heavy and exhausting. Carmilla could barely move. She was covered in cuts and was stabbed, plus that form takes its toll. Will didn’t move a muscle as their cloaks rematerialized on their bodies. It was over. The shield had dropped and the student began to pour out as Carmilla and Will saw only darkness before them. They both dropped but before they could hit the ground, Markus caught Carmilla and Maddie caught Will. They felt nothing but pain rack their bodies as they were being held by the people who wanted to protect them most in the world. The duo was incapacitated as Ivory rushed inside to prepare a room for them.

They had won the battle, but this victory tasted like death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed. This chapter was the longest one yet, hopefully I will be able to post on Monday. However I have a busy weekend, so I'm not sure. Leave a comment if you have any questions or just liked this chapter.


	13. Nox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up on Wednesday!

            Two stretchers came for the two vampires whose bodies were limp with dread. Laura stood in the center of where the mayhem took place. The scorched grass. The burned trees. The total destruction of areas along the compound’s thick wall. If she had looked up she would be placed right in her dreams. Or nightmares. At this point Laura drifted somewhere in between. Nearly everything was the same. Except now she could smell the rot of dead bodies and see the ash of the incinerated. Laura had never felt so empty in her life. It was as if everything was flushed out of her as the tears mangled her eyes to a blistering red. Her body filled itself with fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of what would happen to her, and the deep rooted fear that Carmilla and Will wouldn’t be okay.

            The Maverick made his way over to his daughter, seeing that she was alone and terrified. He fought through a crowd of students that wanted to speak with him to finally admit his truth. He was going to explain it all. Markus ran over and held his hands out to hug his daughter. But all Laura saw was pain. The pain of ignorance, of not knowing the closest people to you. She was alone. An unbelievable anger overcame her as her father came closer.

            “Get away from me!” She put her hands on her chest and pushed him with all the strength she could muster. The Maverick was launched all the way back to the wall of the infirmary, taking at least two people with him. Laura looked at her hands more confused than ever as tears streamed down her face. She had pushed a man, over two hundred pounds of muscle, about a hundred feet on her own. The human clenched her fists and sprinted into the infirmary. Markus look astounded at his daughter and pushed himself up.

            “Everyone in the lecture hall! Now!” Commander Belmonde yelled at all her students. Almost every single subordinate followed her order. They were more intimidated of Belmonde even more now that they had seen what she and her siblings could do. Lafontaine and Kirsch were the only students outside now with Belmonde and Old Man Hollis. They were torn between what the Commander demanded of them and being there for their friends. The Commander took a deep breath.

            “You two are excused,” her tone was a lot gentler. “Markus I think it’s time you explain it to them.” The Maverick nodded and began to walk into the infirmary. Lafontaine and Kirsch followed behind, the half-elf’s mind was filling with questions for his childhood hero. The man who he believed held so much glory was nothing in comparison to what his best friend did.  They followed the legend into the infirmary that was a mess of people who were still hurting from the beginning of the battle. Perry saw her person walk in and ran over. She threw her arms around Lafontaine and pressed her lips all over the warlock’s face.

            “I’m glad you guys are okay!” She yipped, pulling Kirsch into a hug. She looked at Markus quickly and the man looked defeated despite being on the winning side. “They are this way.” Perry grabbed Lafontaine’s hand and led them to the private room.

            The private room had three beds. One occupied by a stabilized Danny Lawrence, the werewolf was still unconscious but her heart was beating just fine. She was covered in bruises and there were small burn marks on her abdomen. The second and third had Will and Carmilla Karnstein. The pair were being worked on by Dr. Damascus herself and her daughter Betty, the best the infirmary could offer. At Carmilla’s bedside sat Laura Hollis, cradling the vampire’s ash ridden hand as if it was the most valuable thing on the planet. The vampires’ bodies looked paler than usual and had oxygen masks propped on their faces. Will was littered with bruises and claw marks from the demons that held him down. However, he didn’t look as bad as Carmilla. She had cuts all over her body as if some sort of animal had mauled her. The immortal could barely breathe on her own and she looked lifeless.

            Markus made his way in between his two greatest friends. These were the people he ambiguously trusted his life to and the life of his daughter. But they followed through on that. They pushed themselves to the brink and saved not only him but the lives of everyone in that compound. He owed them forever. Kirsch sat opposite of The Maverick next to Will, looking at his best friend as if he was a stranger. He touched the vampire’s chard hand but it felt foreign to him. He didn’t know Will at all and this was just proof of that. He couldn’t believe the man would lie to him, or the fact that the whole vampire family would lie to him. Kirsch didn’t feel angry though, there must have been some reason why he didn’t know. Besides, what Will did was incredible and he knew Will did so to protect everyone. The half-elf was conflicted.

            They all sat for a while in silence as the healers finished getting the vampires stabilized. Laura kept staring at her father with only anger in her eyes as the woman she was falling for was gasping for air. She dropped her head.

            “Carmilla knew Mom, didn’t she?” Laura started speaking, staring down at her vampire. She was done with the tears at this point. “Before the shield went up she said something to me that I hadn’t heard in years, it was the same thing mom used to say before she would put me to bed. Carmilla had told me she knew you a while ago but she lied about knowing Mom. I can only think of two reasons she would lie to me.” The human looked up at her father. “She either thought in some strange way she was protecting me or that she couldn’t. I think the latter makes sense since Will told me that he couldn’t tell me why he was trying to hide me when the explosions started.” Laura took a deep breath, shaking all the despair out of her body.

            “Your mother was her best friend,” Markus began, his voice thick in regret and guilt. He wanted so badly to keep his daughter safe but paid a massive price for this. Laura felt her heart sink. Her mother was the woman Carmilla couldn’t protect, the woman who crushed her soul with her death, the woman she had failed. She didn’t know what to think, her mind a desolate area that sparked pain.

            “Explain,” she whispered, feeling her gut being torn out.

            “Honey I’m so sorry, I thought this was the right thing to do! I thought if you didn’t know, it wouldn’t hurt you! I am-,” Laura cut him off.

            “No! I will not listen to you apologize for this! Look at them Dad! You could have avoided all of this, so you will sit here and tell me everything!” Laura stood up and her body was vibrating in anger. Her father looked down at his hands, this was going to hurt.

            “I had met Carmilla and Will when I was placed in squad 115. After our ascension we all lived together in a house in Styria were we would stay in between missions. They weren’t apart of the Guard, they never wanted to be, so instead they were hired mercenaries. Just for fun though, they never needed the money. We all became closer to each other there. Well Will liked me back them, Carmilla on the other hand not so much.” Laura could imagine that. “In ’89 after a trip to Rome she brought home your mother. She was so beautiful Laura, I couldn’t help but fall in love with her.” Markus cleared his throat.

            “You told me Mom worked in an aviary.”

            “She did after you born, she wanted to settle down. But before that when we first met, your mother was an orphan and an insanely skilled thief. Carmilla brought her to Styria to work with her and Will on their mercenary missions and a few years later we got married and then had you.” Markus’ voice started to shake. “Your mother was murdered Laura and I blamed Carmilla for it, but it was my fault. I made them leave us alone. We couldn’t protect her and now I just wanted to protect you that’s why I didn’t tell you what happened.” Not only was Markus caught in his own typhoon of lies but he realized another truth. He was the reason Carmilla blamed herself, because he blamed her and shut the vampires completely out of their life.

            “So you have been lying to me, my entire life! And you made Carmilla lie to me too, didn’t you?!” The Maverick nodded. Laura was beyond disgusted and didn’t know what to say.

            “That doesn’t explain the army sir,” Kirsch spoke up. “Or the fact that Will and Carmilla can do things vampires shouldn’t be able to do.” Old Man Hollis turned to the half-elf.

            “You’re Helena’s son right?” Kirsch nodded, taken by surprise that The Maverick knew who he was. It was kinda a dream come true. “Sometimes people think it is best to hide their powers and they have great reason to, for us it was for your protection.”

            “Tell me who killed Mom,” Laura’s voice was filled with wrath as she listened to what he had to say. Over in the lecture hall Maddie began the same speech. She stood in front of the crowd of scared and concern students. She herself was covered in blood, most of which is not hers but she stood straight with her hands behind her back. Mother would say that she still needed to be posed in these situation.

            “Squadron 115 was made up of five members. Markus Hollis, aka The Maverick, our top healer Ivory Damascus, Dorian Turick who is currently out on a mission in Moscow, myself, and a man named Samson Young. Fifteen years ago when the group disbanded, Samson went AWOL. We had assumed he was dead but he resurfaced two years later, but he wasn’t the same. He was something else entirely.”

            “His name is Nox,” Markus started. “He’s a warlock who was once one of my greatest friends when he was Samson. He was a great man but something went wrong. Something changed him and after I had retired he started hunting us. All of squadron 115 and the Karnsteins. He chased us for power and he was mad with it. But he couldn’t get his hands on us so he went for the people we loved most. One night he killed Lilita Morgan, the woman who turned Carmilla, Will, and Maddie. I had to beg them not to go after him because that was exactly what he wanted. But of course, Carmilla didn’t listen. She was there when Nox killed your mother. I don’t know what happened, you’d have to ask her but when we got there she was already gone and Carmilla was nearly dead too. We assumed Nox was dead but we couldn’t be sure. There was no body but I had to take precautions just in case. Six months ago, The Guard got some leads out of Romania and I’ve been scouting there since you left home. He’s back and he’s leading an army, the one that attacked here today.”

            Laura couldn’t process it all, it stuck to her like glue without a reasoning. It was all too much to handle. How much of her life was a lie? She couldn’t understand how this man could do such a thing. Destroy a family, not just hers but Carmilla’s. They all had lost too much to this man and maybe they were over protecting Laura so they wouldn’t lose her to. But there was still so much more that confused her.

            “But that doesn’t explain The Chosen?” Markus squinted at his daughter then shook his head. The room was silent except for the three heart monitors.

            “Who told you about that?”

            “Professor Isaac and I know it must have something to do with the fact that they can summon dragons out of thin air.” Laura looked at Carmilla. The vampire was still having difficulty breathing and despite all this madness, Laura still wanted to kiss away her pain. She wanted them to run away together, to escape it all. She wanted to be together just them two but she knew she couldn’t outrun these problems.

            Markus held out his hand with his palm facing the ceiling. He moved it slowly for a moment then stood completely still. All the air in the room was sucked into The Maverick’s general area and a small vortex formed on his palm. It moved like a tornado as everyone’s jaw’s dropped. He extinguished it slowly then ran the hand through his greying hand. The little show alone took a lot of energy out of the old man.

            “I don’t understand,” Laura whispered in disbelief. “This can’t be happening, you’re human Dad! You can’t just do that.”

            “I am every bit human as you are sweetheart, The Chosen isn’t about blood or your species, you are picked by a member of The Chosen and they give you their powers. It’s an elitist clan that the seven of us wanted to not be a part of but they chose us anyways.”

            “Seven of you?” Lafontaine question, still confused how someone with no magic can conjure any elements.

            “All of squadron 115, Will, and Carmilla. All of us were plagued by this and there are hundreds more. But the order was buried hundreds of years ago and it’s extremely difficult to find any more of them. Fifteen years ago Nox came for the rest of The Chosen to steal their powers for his own benefit. Now, we don’t know what he wants, let alone why he is raising an army.” The Maverick tried to settle himself. “The dragons are a part of who we are, we use them for protection and is one of the last lines of defense for us. A member of The Chosen can only handle the element their dragon holds.”

            “So he killed Mom for your power and killed Lilita for theirs,” Laura looked up at her father. She didn’t know how to react. Again, she felt empty and so incredulous. She shut it down though, not letting any of it get to her, and she had to focus. Her mind started to churn on its own, connecting all the dots. The dragons in the dreams were the six friendly ones and the one bad. The bad must have been Nox. But what was the reasoning behind it? She still didn’t fully understand what it meant.

            “How are you chosen picked exactly?” Kirsch asked.

            “They can be groomed like my group was, or it they are born for it. It’s their destiny to become a Chosen creature. Those ones are typically a lot stronger than the rest. But this kind of power can destroy people. It’s dark and hard to control.” The maverick looked over at his friends. “It did this to Will and Carmilla and they were both born for this. They can do things that even I can’t.”

            “Why did they hide this though?” Laf asked. “I mean I understand the whole identity thing and protecting Laura from a crazy murderer but why not show themselves before all this?”

            “They aren’t the type of people who claim things.” That’s a lie, Laura was Carmilla’s. “I don’t think they wanted that sort of fame. They just wanted to do what was right but any means.” He looked over at his daughter. “I should have told you about all of this. I was wrong Laura.” Laura knew it must have taken a lot out of the man to admit he was wrong but she didn’t want to hear it. She just wanted Carmilla.

            “Save it Dad.” They were all quiet for a while until a certain red head at the end of the room turned. Danny groaned in pain as her eyes finally opened. She was a little delirious since she awoke in a brightly lit room. All she saw was the white walls and then she turned to see a solemn Kirsch. The look on his face must have meant she lost.

            “What happened?” Danny croaked.  Kirsch leaned forward and kissed the werewolf’s forehead then got up so she could see the other occupants in the room. She was stunned as she saw Will and Carmilla in hospital beds and a man she didn’t know. Her eyes went wide. “What the hell?”

            “Danny this is Laura’s dad, The Maverick. You know my greatest hero, Markus Hollis, one of the most decorated guardsman.” Kirsch gushed his love for The Maverick before sitting back down. Markus was heavily pleased by this, at least some one didn’t hate him for what he had done.

            “No, no, I didn’t mean him, although it is an honor to meet you sir.” Danny shook her head.

            “I’ve heard you have a lot of potential Danny,” The Maverick said, acknowledging her remorse. Maddie had told him all about Danny being her number one prospect. In truth, they both had plans to leave their lives as chosen behind. It was time for a new generation to lead.

            “I’m sorry I meant Will and Carmilla.” She looked over at the pair as they struggled to breath. They looked gruesome and she had no idea what could cause this. She knew how strong they were but they looked like they were rinsed by thousands of people. Even more surprising was the devastated Laura Hollis who looked like someone had stepped on a puppy.

            “What do you remember?” Laf asked. The werewolf turned to the vampire. Danny tried to replay the events in her head. She remembered a blistering anger boil in her body. She remembers shifting on the field and Carmilla doing the same but nothing after. Just the terrible bloodlust and want. She wanted to kill Carmilla and the thought itself petrified her.

            “I lost, didn’t I?”

            “Technically no, Carmilla was going to concede but it was never called.” Danny looked more confused as Kirsch tried to explain. “The compound was attacked by an army of demons led by this man who wants to kill everyone. Basically, Carmilla and Will saved everyone’s ass.” Danny couldn’t believe Carmilla would act so selfishly. Will on the other hand she could believe. “In fact, Carmilla was the one who got you to safety.”

            “I don’t believe it.” Danny shook her head. Lafontaine exited the room quickly but came back as soon as possible with a tablet. They started messing around with the device until they found what they were looking for.

            “Here, just watch what happened.” Lafontaine passed the tablet to Danny with a video of the fight loaded up on it. They had gotten into the school’s network and accessed one of the cameras that was right outside the infirmary. It was the perfect angle of it all and they were lucky. It would have been hard to explain exactly what happened out there and seeing it for yourself would be a faster anyways. Danny couldn’t even believe her eyes. She had watched up until the part that Will and Carmilla conjured fire out of their hands. She kicked herself for missing probably the most epic thing to happen to The Guard in a while. She put the tablet down on her chest. Thankfully there was no audio. Laura didn’t want to hear the sounds of any of them screaming.

            “Trust me Danny, you need to watch the rest,” Laura said, looking at the werewolf fully. Danny listened and watched the rest. She covered her mouth as she saw a beast enter the world through William’s mouth and another through Carmilla’s fist. It was impossible but it happened. Danny know if any this could happen, much less that her friends could do this. Danny asked all the same questions that were expected of her. Kirsch and Markus tried to answer as best as they could to explain it all again for the creature. After a while, she was all caught up but couldn’t believe that it even happened.

            They all stood in the private room for a few more hours until Will woke up. The vampire was startled to say the least. He opened his mouth, releasing a bright flame that took everyone by surprise. He melted the oxygen mask against his face, practically destroying it. Kirsch and Markus had to hold the immortal down as all the muscles in his body seized up. He was panicking, his breathing erratic as the fire ended. Lafontaine ran into the hallway to find a nurse, as the two men waited for Will to settle. It took a while but the vampire relax back into the uncomfortable bed, feeling the weight of the damage to his body. Betty rushed into the room and made sure he was in fact okay. The woman spoke softly and administered some medicine into his IV. But, Will felt everything burn inside of himself. This was the repercussion of using that power to save himself earlier. He gulped, forcing down the excess saliva created to soothe his burning throat. Will scanned the room, relieved to see that everyone was okay. He pulled Kirsch down to him, giving him the biggest hug imaginable. Laura thought the immortal would crush Kirsch against him.

            “Markus told us everything,” Kirsch whispered when they broke apart. Will looked over at Markus as the man nodded his head. The vampire was relieved now that there was no need for secrets. “Is there anything else you’d like to tell me because I’m pretty pissed about all these lies? I mean I’m your best friend and you could have told me. I mean I didn’t know about this massive part of you. What’s next? Can you talk?” Kirsch looked cute when he rambled. Will sighed, feeling his chest set on fire.

            “I can breathe fire out of my mouth, there is no way I can talk,” Will signed to Kirsch. “I’m sorry, my hands were tied.” Kirsch nodded. He understood this wasn’t his secret to tell and had no power in this situation. He did as The Maverick said to protect the people he cared about Markus was right when he said that they weren’t a shellfish people but only did what they believed to be for the betterment of the people they cared for. Will was kind and wanted to protect everyone. Kirsch could understand that. They could move on, together.

            “It’s okay, just don’t scare us like that again.” Will looked over at his sister. She looked a lot worse than he imagined himself to look. But that was the sacrifice of this power. Of their love. Laura was still holding onto the woman, hoping she would never have to let go again.

            “Carmilla pushed herself a lot farther than you did and received more damage when she took the sword for me, she’ll be okay but it will take some time,” Markus read the concern on his dear friends face. He touched the vampire’s shoulder, trying his best to convey how grateful he was for having them. They had his back, no matter what. He regretted having them out of his life for so long. Will looked at Danny feeling something tug on his heart strings. Will finally felt the pressure leave his body. He could be honest with the people he cared for and from that moment forward would not hide, not even the deepest parts of himself.

            A couple hours later, Lafontaine left to go get some sleep and Will and Danny tried to convince Kirsch to go home too. But the half elf was stubborn and ended up falling asleep in his chair. The Maverick and Laura waited at Carmilla’s bed, waiting for her to come to. Laura couldn’t look at her father, much less talk to him. She just wanted to speak to Carmilla. To hear it all from her, thinking that would make it more real. She couldn’t face this reality. Not by herself. Markus Hollis had dreaded this moment for thirteen years and now that it was here he released he should have done this sooner. He looked at his daughter, thinking now wasn’t exactly the best time to tell her his plans for her future. Right now he needed to focus on what they were to do about Nox. There was one thing floating in Laura’s mind. She was going to kill the bastard.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't until early the next morning that Carmilla woke up. It was about an hour before dawn when the vampire’s eyes fluttered open. She felt a great weight on her chest and both of hands being pinned down. She opened her eyes to see both Hollis’ holding her hand, passed out on her their chairs. She looked over to her right, seeing her brother, the puppy, and her arch nemesis asleep. She looked back over at the sleeping Laura Hollis. The human looked incredibly tired with purple stained skin under her eyes but she looked perfect. Carmilla released her hand with a small wiggle from Laura and starting stroking her honey head. The human shook herself gently as the vampire cooed her forward. Carmilla smiled to herself, thinking only about how beautiful the tiny woman looked. She was so happy that her human was safe and that she could live another day completely enamored with everything Laura Hollis is. She couldn’t have been more relieved in her life. The way she felt about her was something she never thought she could have the capacity to feel. Laura blinked a few times, thinking she was in some weird dream. Carmilla moved the oxygen mask away from her face and put her fingers against her lips.

“Ssssshhh,” she whispered to Laura as the human nodded. “What happened?” Laura Hollis felt her heart swell at the sound of Carmilla’s voice. She was so conflicted, she wanted Carmilla so badly but she couldn’t excuse the fact that the woman was lying to her. The human tried to think of something to handle this situation.

“I know everything,” Laura started. Carmilla eyes would have went wide if they weren’t strained so heavily. She felt a tremendous pain all over her body and any sudden movement would cause it to flair. Carmilla moved slightly to reconnect with their hands.

“I’m sorry… I should have… I should… have told you,” the vampire struggled to breathe. She had undesired holes in her body and couldn’t formulate a string of words together. The human leaned forward and helped place the oxygen mask back on her face. Carmilla could see the light flicker in Laura’s eyes. She moved closer and pressed a kiss to the vampire’s brow. Laura suddenly felt awful, here Carmilla lay with a strained voice and torn body and she felt responsible. The vampire did this to save her. She did this for her. This happened because of her. It made her feel sick.

“It’s okay,” Laura moved some hair out of Carmilla’s face. The vampire looked better when you could actually see her forehead. Carmilla was confused to say the least. “Dad explain it all to me and I don’t blame you.” Laura was being unusually calm about the whole situation. She sat back in her chair and took her hand out of Carmilla’s.  A moment later Markus Hollis shook himself awake. He removed his hand from Carmilla’s, trying to remember when he even did that. He noticed Carmilla eye’s moving.

“Lookin’ good asshole,” Markus whispered, rubbing his eyes. As if his eternal fatigue could be wiped away. Carmilla moved the mask away from her mouth.

“Fuck… you… Marky,” she retorted then snapped the mask back on. The Maverick started to giggle but made sure not to wake everyone else in the room. It always went like this, when someone was seriously hurt. They played it off and joked with each other because only they knew how serious the pain was. That power was nothing to toy with and it ate your body. It only gets worse with the amount of time you spend in that mode. Carmilla and Will could handle a lot more than him but still he knew how awful the recovery process would be for them.

Carmilla looked at Laura hesitantly, trying to figure out what was eating the human up. Something was wrong with her, she wouldn’t even look at the vampire fully. But Markus noticed the way Carmilla watched his daughter. She was careful and thoughtful, her eyes expressing more than she was ever willing to. The Maverick knew she cared deeply for his daughter but not like this. The vampire could hardly breathe but he knew Carmilla would give every last breath she could to Laura, without exception. She would do anything for her even if she wasn’t Olivia’s daughter. There was no possible way Laura didn’t feel the same about the immortal. Carmilla and he were very much alike and maybe that’s why they never fully got along. They were stubborn and balance their power along a gray scale. But, Laura took more from her mother than anyone and Olivia Hollis cared for Carmilla like they had been friends for their entire life. And maybe, just maybe it was possible that Laura could love the person on the planet that loves her as much as her mother does. Did. Sometimes he forgot how alone he was. Markus should have been angry since this would be kind of inappropriate but he knew his wife would approve. Olivia always wanted to see Carmilla happy and it killed him that she couldn’t see this right now.

“Thank you for keeping Laura safe for every moment that I couldn’t.” He took a deep breath. “But I think from now on, Laura can keep herself safe.”

“Don’t be… a pussy.” Carmilla smiled. Mark’s laugh was genuine and Laura had never seen her father this happy. Not in years. Markus looked younger, like the last fifteen years had washed away. Hiding everything from Laura meant keeping away his greatest friends. Yes, he did kick them out of his life but Laura felt sorry for her dad. He lost so much, but that was no excuse for keeping Laura in the dark.

“Don’t try me Kitty, I can tell Laura all those embarrassing stories I have of you.” Laura looked surprised by that. She wanted to know now, more than ever.

“Fuck off… I know shit too.” Okay now she had to know what they were talking about.

“Truce?”

“Never.”


	14. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, next chapter will be on either Friday or Saturday.

            It had been two days since Nox’s army infiltrated the compound. The Maverick had practically moved in. He had pledged to stay to help the compound rebuild, but in truth he didn’t want to leave. He just wanted to get the clearance to go after Nox, nothing would give him more satisfaction. The matches had been canceled until further notice but the students had been able to bounce back quickly. All of the students substituted extra training sessions to help rebuild their defenses and at this rate they would be done in a week. Matska Belmonde was impressed by her subordinates. They all had volunteered their efforts and there was this buzz around the campus. The Commander was in her office, preparing for a conference with The Guard’s other leaders to acquire permission to engage against her ex-squad member’s diabolical plan. She had prepared herself and even considered which guardsman she would send on this mission, but first she had to speak to a certain someone.

            Danny Lawrence made her way to the Commander’s chambers. Her, Will, and Carmilla had just been released from the infirmary but were told to take it easy for the next couple of days. Danny had no idea what she was being called here for but as soon as she entered the dim office Maddie motioned for the werewolf to sit down.

            “Danny, I would like to clear some things up.” The Commander was still wrapped in some bandages from the fight, but she did not have time to rest. “I believe you were informed about everything that happened here and the nature of my siblings and me.”

            “Yes, Ma’am,” Danny answered simply. The werewolf was still purple with bruises and had her burns dressed in white. The Guard t-shirt clung to her body and she had her arms behind her back.

            “I have a tremendous respect for you Ms. Lawrence and I know this institute will receive your greatness.” Danny had always looked up to Belmonde. She was a strong woman in power who fought just like she did. With a bow, an arrow, and with their entire heart. Matska had been mentoring her this past year and even gave her, her old bow. The Commander saw great promise in the young woman and knew that one day she could even replace her, from more things than just The Guard. Matska took a deep breath and tried to relax in her chair.

            “However I will not stand for the misplaced hatred for my sister.”

            “With all due respect Miss-,” Maddie interrupted her.

            “Before you say anything, I know what you think happened between you two and I don’t understand why Carmilla let you believe that.”

            “I don’t understand.”

            “It’s time you do.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Laura helped the vampire back to their room after she was released from the infirmary. Carmilla still felt pain radiate in her body with every step but she had to get out of that stuffy room. She had no control in there and she hated the attention. A lot of people had stopped by once the two vampires’ regained consciousness to thank them for their service. The immortal wanted to vomit, she hated people. That’s a lie.

            Laura opened their door and Carmilla slowly limped in. Dr. Damascus had given them a ton of medicine that would help her recover faster. She had designed the medicine herself and knew the kind of pain the vampire was in. Carmilla sat herself on the bed, it hurt way too much to lay down so she just propped herself against her wall. She looked over at Laura, glad they were alone together finally. The Maverick was helping rebuild with Kirsch and the half-elf was having the time of his life. Kirsch got to spend time with his childhood hero and Markus liked the attention. Carmilla patted the space next to her wanting the human to sit with her, but Laura declined. That’s not like her.

            “Laura,” she whispered, getting her to look at her direction. “Talk to me.”

            “I don’t even know what to say,” Laura shook her head. She had so much to say but she didn’t want to get angry. She didn’t want to yell or cry anymore but it was what she needed.

            “We can talk about anything, anything at all. I know things are weird-.”

            “You could say that again.”

            “For the record, I wanted to tell you everything a long time ago and I don’t understand why your father didn’t.”

            “But you didn’t! You can blame him all you want but you didn’t say anything!” Laura started pacing. She was losing herself, this unknown feeling in her body had started to rot her inside.

            “I’m not blaming him!” Carmilla raised her voice and it hurt her throat. Her chest heaved. “But I didn’t know how to…” She lowered her voice.

            “I know nothing about my mother Carm! You could have started there or you could have told me about whatever the hell happened between you and Danny!”

            “That’s not what it looks like,” Carmilla insisted.

            “Oh, really? Because it looks like she blames you for being a werewolf.” Laura was starting to boil, there was just so much she kept in that she let fester. Nothing was the same, nothing felt real. And she shouldn’t be taking this out on Carmilla. She’s not even mad at her. If the situation were reversed she would have no idea what to do. She knows Carmilla tried but everything is fucked up and she needed to let out.

            “Listen to me Laura, Danny blames me because I was there but she doesn’t even remember the full story or even what really happened.” Carmilla straightened her back. She knew this anger was only targeted at her and she was not the source of it. The vampire let Laura be angry, she deserved that right.

            “Then what the hell happened?!”

  

* * *

                                                                                                                

 

            “Five years ago, Carmilla and Will were on hiatus,” Maddie started. “Ever since the death of Olivia Hollis, things were different. Especially with Carmilla, I don’t even think she has fully healed from it. My point is that they weren’t exactly in the best head space. What do you remember about that night?” Danny was fumbling with hands, she didn’t want to remember it. She barely could but this would suck. 

            “I remember walking to a store with Rebecca. We were going down this alley and she swore it was a shortcut. The next thing I remember is waking up to Silas standing over her and then this pain in my head. It was too much and I passed out. The next thing I see is Carmilla, Silas is gone and Rebecca’s dead. I remember screaming, I felt my eyebrow burning.” Danny motioned to the scar. “And then passing out in pain again, then waking up at your home.” Danny could feel the tears building but she wouldn’t give in.

            “Why do you blame Carmilla?”

            “She was there and she didn’t stop it. Rebecca’s dead and Silas turned me, all of that could have been avoided if she did something. It’s even more of an insult now that I know she’s some type of god.”

            “And you see where that power put her,” Maddie shook her head. “The extent of their injuries would not have caused them to end up in the infirmary, it’s that power that caused their bodies to shut down. But Danny, Carmilla was only there by chance. Silas was on The Guard’s radar, not hers.”

            “What are you saying?”

            “Carmilla saved your life and she had no reason to. Whether you realize it or not, you would have been dead without her.” Maddie continued to tell Danny the true story.

 

* * *

 

 

            “It was five years ago,” Carmilla began. It hurt her to speak loudly. “I was out in this old city outside of Styria, trying to get some wine. And I smelled blood, it was fresh so I ran to it. By the time I got there, this man Silas was standing over Danny with his claws out and dripping in blood. The woman next to her, Rebecca was already dead. I tackled Silas off of Danny but he had already cut her face. I didn’t stop him in time.” The vampire covered her face. “I fought with him for a bit but Danny was screaming. I let him go…”

            “Why would you do that?” Laura asked. She had stopped pacing and sat at the end of her own bed to face Carmilla.

            “I had to help her, she was in a lot of pain and I don’t know, hearing her scream took my focus away from him. I could have stopped her from becoming a werewolf but I didn’t. I was too late, again.” Carmilla took a deep breath and sniffled. “I didn’t know what to do so I just picked her up and brought her home to Maddie.”

            “I don’t understand. If you saved her, why does she blame you?”

            “I let her believe that I was responsible for it. I let her believe her girlfriend’s death was because I couldn’t save her.” Carmilla looked into Laura’s eyes and watched the human soften. It was in that moment that she realized how gentle Carmilla’s soul was. She just wanted to help people and to keep them safe but she was failing. Over and over again and it took its toll. No wonder she pretends not to care, caring about someone will just get you hurt and the vampire was tired of failure. “I had to leave Danny with Maddie, I couldn’t stay there so I just left and I found Silas’ scent to track him down. Danny doesn’t know this but I found him and I killed him for what he did to her. I couldn’t help myself.” Carmilla was distraught when she saved Danny. In her mind, it was just another failure. She was angry and she let that anger control her. Laura was surprised Carmilla cared enough to do that. She believed Carmilla was capable of murder but not that she would ever do it. Much less do it for someone she didn’t know.

            “Danny doesn’t know why Silas went after them, she thinks it was just some random accident and it could have happened to anyone but that’s not true,” Carmilla continued. “I did some digging and it turned out that Silas was the leader of an underground werewolf group that called themselves rebels. But they were nothing but a cartel who had multiple operations going on at once. Maddie was currently getting the clearance to go after them when I chopped off the head of the snake. Anyways, it turns out Rebecca owed them money, a lot of it. Silas thought it would be best to pay her a little visit. When he confronted Rebecca, the woman offered up anything. Because Silas had been watching them, he wanted Danny to join him and she agreed. If that happened she would have died or worse. Silas makes his newborns fight each other and most of them kill each other. I don’t think Danny would have enjoyed that life.”

            “Danny doesn’t know Silas came for Rebecca because of the debt. So you let her think it was your fault instead.” If Carmilla wasn’t their then the Danny they know wouldn’t exist. Silas’ minions are shells of themselves and that would have been the best case scenario.

            “Rebecca’s dead and I think it would be best not to tarnish her memory. Besides, her version of the truth would hurt a lot less than knowing the woman you love gave you up to the wolves.” Carmilla winced as she pulled herself up on her bed. She leaned back into the wall but felt uncomfortable. “Will and I have been fighting your father for years about your mother and Nox. He thought it was best if you didn’t know but that’s not the right thing to do. The way I see it is, we lie to protect people or we lie to protect ourselves. I think your father was protecting himself.”

            “Enough about him, please I don’t understand how he could do that for so long and think everything would be okay.”

            “We do crazy things for the people we love.” Finally Laura looked back at Carmilla, fully seeing the warmth on the woman’s eyes. Everything around her was falling apart but when she looked at the vampire she felt whole. Like the light was brought back into her life. Like nothing else mattered. It was just them in their tiny room. She remembered what she thought about before the fight when they were looking for each other. That fear and want. The need to make sure the other was save. The bliss of being reunited only to lead to the pain of being split up. Laura remembered that feeling in her chest the moment she saw Carmilla collapse. She knew right then, despite all the surprises that she was in love with her and couldn’t imagine a life without her. Laura eyes welled up even though she was beyond tired of crying.

            “I was so scared for you when you went out there with Will and Maddie. I thought that you would die up against an army I didn’t even think about what you said to me before. But you wanted me to know, just in case. If you died you wanted me to know that you had tried to keep me safe just like you did with my mom.” It was Carmilla’s turn to cry.

            “She made me promise to look after you, I never thought I would fall for you.” Laura launched herself forward to hug the immortal. Although Carmilla was in serious pain she welcomed it anyways. She straddled both her legs and sat in Carmilla’s lap. The vampire held her human’s waist securely. “I think that she would be proud of you, she knew you would be a fighter like her and stubborn like your father.” Laura started sobbing into the vampire’s t-shirt. She wasn’t used to answers about her mother. All she had was questions and she would wonder what her mom would think or say to her.

            “I’m sorry,” Carmilla whispered in her ear, thinking she had done something wrong. Laura pulled back to look at Carmilla. She saw all the small cuts along her face healing quickly before her eyes.

            “All my life, I’ve wanted to know what she was like or what my life would be like if she were in it. I blamed the universe for taking her from me but now that I know who did it, I’ve just be blinded by my anger. I’m sorry that I’ve taken it out on you.” Carmilla fixed Laura’s hair and wiped away a few tears. Laura leaned into the vampire’s neck to bury her face.

            “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize. This is going to take a lot to get used to for you and you are justified in your anger. Now that we know that he’s back, Maddie will get the go ahead to take him out.” Laura was suddenly conflicted. On one hand she wanted to see the bastard dead but she didn’t want Carmilla or her father to leave.

            “She can’t send you though, he wants to kill you and take your power.” Carmilla ran her fingertips through Laura’s hair to calm her down.

            “I don’t think she will but I want him dead just like you do. She could send all of us that she can wrangle, there is strength in numbers for us.”

            “Let’s leave,” Laura pulled back again.

            “What?” Carmilla didn’t want to believe she heard her correctly.

            “Let’s go and finish this, he took a serious hit when you destroyed his army this is the best time.” Laura was serious but the idea itself was crazy.

            “We can’t just leave Laura, not now anyways I need time to heal. Besides, if we go against what The Guard orders we would get in trouble and we don’t even know if he sent his army here to test us. He could just be waiting for us to retaliate and then we fall into his trap.” Laura pouted. “Trust me Laura, nothing would bring me more satisfaction than revenge but we need to think about this more.”

            “You’re right,” Laura wasn’t thinking. They really couldn’t leave their friends and family like that. There was no way they could sneak out anyway, Carmilla could but not Laura. The woman was heavy footed.

            “Is there anything else we should talk about? I want to readjust with you so we can deal with this together.” Together. That sounds nice.

            “How’d you meet my mom?” Laura perked up. In one swift movement Carmilla moved them to lay down on the bed. Laura placed most of her body weight off the vampire, her body labored just to breathe.

            “Believe it or not she flipped me on my ass,” Laura laughed into Carmilla’s neck. “Yeah, she played me cupcake, looking back it was pretty funny.” Carmilla arms was around Laura’s back and playing with the hem of her shirt.

            “That sounds like something I would do.”

            “Please don’t,” Carmilla turned to Laura. “I think my ass still hurts from the last time.” Carmilla pouted but it just caused Laura to laugh harder. There was something about being so close to her that turned Carmilla red. It was magnetic. Laura buried her face close to Carmilla’s ear. The heat against her skin made her forget all about her pain. This felt good, it felt right. Carmilla pulled her human’s body in closer to her, feeling her heart beat against her. Laura moved her arm to drape up Carmilla’s chest, letting her fingertips tap along the woman’s collarbone.

            “What was she like?”

            “She was really funny… Like she would always play pranks on your father,” Carmilla started laughing and Laura really loved the way she laughed. It filled the room with so much light and love.  “This one time, I actually fell and bust my ass because your mom had slick the damn floors, trying to get your father. I don’t know how many times I would walk in on one of their stupid pranks and I would get hurt.” Laura started laughing just thinking about it. Carmilla completely wet with a bucket on her head. Carmilla eating soap because she thinks its candy. Carmilla stepping on a rake but it springing forward and hitting her in the face.

            “Once you got to know her she was kind, unconditionally. Like to everyone, it really didn’t matter. She had a soft spot for all animals. I’m talking more than just her obsession with birds like she wanted to raise a skunk Laura. A damn skunk.”

            “Did she?”

            “Yup! Your father was such a pushover.” Carmilla remembered something. “She once convinced me to go with her to a dog park as a panther.”

            “I did see that coming by the way, you are a cat inside and out. I mean your hair is all over this place.” Without thinking Carmilla flipped them over so she was on top of the human. The vampire grimaced in pain, while Laura kept laughing. It was weird, everything felt so normal. They forgot about responsibility, obligation, or anything in the outside world. Right now it was about them two and that’s it. Carmilla held herself up by sheer will alone. When she looked in Laura’s eyes it was like magic and everything felt better than ever before.

            “I want to thank your mom,” She paused and leaned forward. “Without her, I wouldn’t have you. And you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Carmilla was rarely ever serious but she chose this moment to be. The vampire could feel her heart swell as the human reached up to cup her jaw. Laura brought her vampire’s face forward and kissed Carmilla’s lips gently. Her entire body hummed against Carmilla. She ran her hands back through the wild mess that the vampire called hair and tugged it back lightly. When Carmilla pulled back, she gasped for air which only made Laura hungrier. She pulled Carmilla down to her and kissed her again, this time with more passion. There was a slow moving heat spreading all over the vampire and she could feel every synapse ignite. The taste of Laura’s lips were sweet and she titled her head to kiss her deeper but there was a heavy knock at their door.

            Carmilla groaned but continued kissing the human until the noise repeated itself, this time faster. Laura unlocked them and Carmilla furrowed her eyebrows before moving to the human’s lips. Every nip felt better than the last but there was still that knock at the door again.

            “Ignore it,” Carmilla huffed against her. Laura pulled her back to her face and kissed her quickly before moving to get up. Carmilla was not happy about that and pouted. Reluctantly she moved to sit up, her muscles still stiff and burning. Laura turned and kissed the vampire cheek before going to the door. There stood Danny Lawrence, with strained blue eyes.

            “Danny, are you alright?” The werewolf ran a hand through her red hair. She looked timid and as if she had been crying for a while. Carmilla perked up in her bed as she heard the staggered breathing.

            “Yeah, I just want to speak to Carmilla.” Laura opened the door fully and Carmilla couldn’t read the expression on the werewolf’s face. Danny let herself in the room, eagerly moving Laura to the side. She moved slowly, never taking her eyes off the vampire. She pulled up a chair and sat across Carmilla.

            “Why didn’t you tell me?” Danny whispered. “About Rebecca. Silas. You. All of it.” This wasn’t unexpected, if Carmilla learned something from all this is that the true will always find its way into the light. No matter the lie or deception, nothing can remain hidden. 

            “I’m a big girl Clifford, I can take you hating me.”

            “So you let me hate you for what? To spare my feelings.” Her voice was getting louder and it looked as Carmilla was getting angry too. A vein festered in her forehead as she thought of what to say.

            “If that’s what you want to believe go ahead.” Carmilla crossed her arms, walling herself up. Danny just shook her head, this was pointless. Carmilla wasn’t going to give her closure.

            “Just tell me the truth! For once in your goddamn life be honest with me!”

            “You are a werewolf because I wasn't fast enough! You go through a tremendous amount of pain every time you change! Excuse me for thinking that maybe I could prevent some because hatred sure does taste a whole lot better!” Carmilla reeled backwards, feeling her chest tighten. She felt a little light but she slowed her breathing. The muscles in back burned as she tried to keep herself up.

“I'm alive because of you were fast enough! I just don't understand why, why would you let me blame you? I spent five years hating you and now I find out it was all misplaced. So why Carmilla, why avoid the truth?” Danny pleaded with Carmilla. But Laura knew how stubborn Carmilla was. Then again, lately it would take a lot more to surprise her.

“I didn’t know what to do… I just figured that the truth would only hurt you more so there was no reason to tell you. I won’t apologize for it, I don’t regret it. And if the current state of you isn’t proof enough, I would say I was right not to tell you.” Danny was a mess, she looked worse than she did when Carmilla kicked her teeth in during her battle. But the truth was what she needed. It wasn’t right for her to just hate Carmilla for something that wasn’t her fault and it was overdue. After all these years the truth was only more devastating because she believed in the lie so deeply. It didn’t matter what Carmilla’s intentions were but at least this proved she cared about Danny. Even if the vampire would never admit it.

“It’s okay, I understand,” Danny nodded her head. “I think we need to go after Silas together.” Carmilla scrunched her face. She didn’t know.

“Danny, Silas is dead. I killed him after he hurt you.”

Danny leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s slender frame and pulled her into a hug. Carmilla winced, still tender in her back but didn’t know how to react. Laura contemplated taking a picture because none of their friends would believe her. Carmilla didn’t hug her back and Danny never expected her to. This was for Danny anyways. To say she was sorry for the years of hatred. She still didn’t like Carmilla but she respected what she did for the people she cared about and knew despite everything she was on that list. After a moment Danny pulled back.

“Thank you.” At least Danny tried to be kind to the vampire.

“Yeah, yeah, no problem but you were kinda interrupting something.” Laura's face went red and then she palmed it as Danny looked over. The werewolf snickered and looked back at Carmilla who had the smuggest look written on her face.

“Carmilla!” Laura yelled.

“What? I need to rest up and stuff you know,” she winked at Laura. The human shook her head as Danny got out of her chair.

“Alright then I guess you won't mind if I go help with the rebuilding of the wall for a while.” Danny head to the door and turned the knob.

“Nope I wouldn't mind at all actually.” Carmilla moved to stand up as Danny was out into the hall. As soon as the door was closed Laura took a step closer to the vampire. Carmilla raised her eyebrow before taking another step. She leaned in and their noses were touching as Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck.

“Carm?” she whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Something happened after you collapsed, something to me.” Carmilla looked deeply into the honey haired woman's eyes, waiting for her to keep going. But Laura was quiet, waiting for the right words to slide off her tongue.

“What happened?”

“I don't know. I got really angry and I was so worried for you. I can't describe it really but it felt like I was somewhere else.” She took a deep breath. “My dad came up to me and tried to hug me but I just exploded. I pushed him and he flew backwards.” Carmilla gave her a strange look.

“It could have just been the heat out the moment sort of thing. Like you said you were angry and I can imagine the amount of adrenaline flowing through you. You know how some humans can lift cars when their loved one is trapped? Maybe that was your fight response. Maybe not?” Laura didn’t remember much from that moment. Just that this power overcame her in an instant, then disappeared just as quickly.

“I don’t know it felt different.” Carmilla pursed her lips.

“Maddie told me a while ago that your father was thinking about actually retiring, as in giving up his powers. We can’t rule you out of his decision. He could choose you Laura. That incident could be a sign of that, these things play out differently for everyone.” Laura didn’t like that option either. She scanned Carmilla, she had a lot of injuries all along her body. Yes, she could do amazing things that no one would believe without seeing it themselves but, that power only caused pain. Carmilla and Will destroyed the army and the compound with them. They caused pain and Laura only want to help people.

“What do you mean?” Laura asked about the transition.

“With Will and I, we had this fever for three days and we never get sick, it's one of the luxuries. It was our bodies getting used to the heat and then slowly we started to notice we could move fire, then eventually this.” Carmilla held her hand out and a small flame materialized at the center of her palm. It flickered for a few moments before extinguishing itself.

“I don't want it. I don't want to be like you or my dad. I just want to be me.”

“Sometimes we don't have a choice. If it chooses you, the power, then we can all help you adjust.” Carmilla leaned into the human, pressing her body against Laura’s. “We don’t know for sure if it’s true, but you’d have to speak with Markus. If it is, I’ll help you the best I can.” Her hands traveled down to the human’s hips, electing a shiver down her spine.

“I think you need to rest,” Laura leaned forward to touch Carmilla’s lips with her own but teased her way out of it. “You need to heal.” Carmilla went in but her lips landed on Laura’s cheek.

“I think I’ll be okay,” she kissed along to the human’s ear. “But if you have to go, go ahead.” Laura couldn’t really think for herself here. Carmilla was kissing the space under her ear and damn was the woman tempting. She felt small shocks cascade down her body as the vampire made her way down her jaw. It really was amusing to Laura how much Carmilla liked her neck. Laura’s hands ran up to the vampire’s face and steered Carmilla’s lips into her own. She kissed the woman quickly, deciding that she did in fact have to speak with her father. Carmilla groaned again, not wanting her to go but she knew she had to.

“Seriously, get some rest.” She dropped her hands from the vampire and moved to grab her jacket.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, just come back soon,” Carmilla went back into her bed, hating how big it felt without her human right next to her.

 

* * *

 

 

Markus and Kirsch had been working relentlessly on the rebuilding the wall. Well Markus had is hand on all the carpentry aspects and Kirsch tried his best but was firing off a million questions at The Maverick. The half-elf was in his primal element, the fan boy. Mark tried to answer the best he could, he had incredible patience and after an hour grew to like Kirsch, like all people did. Markus was just finishing his story about fending goblins off a small town in Siberia. The half-elf felt like he was living the greatest fantasy. His childhood hero, right here in front of him. It felt like a dream.

“Mr. Hollis?” Kirsch asked.

“Kirsch at this point you could just call me Mark.” Kirsch’s eyes lit up.

“No Sir, you are like my hero and I think you deserve all the respect and formalities I can offer you.” Markus looked over at the elf and smiled.

“I did what I had to do to survive here Kirsch. You know how difficult that can be. You make some enemies, people get jealous of your strength and do everything in their power to tear you down. So what do you do? You get stronger, until you think that you are untouchable. But the truth is there is never that level of strength. All the glory and fame got to my head Kirsch and it cost me my wife and probably my relationship with my daughter.” The Maverick drowned off, thinking again about how his Laura won’t even look at him. He didn’t know what to do or how to fix it. Olivia always was the problem solver, she had a level of empathy that he lacked.

“I’m sure she will come around Sir, I mean you are the only parent she has left. I could never stay mad at my mother for too long, no matter how upset I was. She’s all I got.” Kirsch looked at the ground. They were currently sitting off to the side taking a break. Kirsch could feel the nearby brook rushing near them.

“How’s your mother doing?” The Maverick asked.

“She’s okay, how do you know her?”

“She was, well is an old friend of mine. I met her when she was pregnant with you actually. Apparently you were quite the kicker.”

“Did you ever meet my dad?” Kirsch looked back at Markus as the older man ran a hand through his hair. It was getting a little too long for his taste.

“Can’t say that I have,” hope deflated from Kirsch’s being. “Why do you ask?”

“My mom never really talked about him, I just know that I have his eyes.” Kirsch looked a deep breath, letting the hot sun shine down on him. “A couple of weeks ago, during my match I was about to lose. Then I got angry, really angry. Then something happened, something that I can’t explain. And now I can do this.” Kirsch looked over at the brook in the distance. Without moving his hands the water split with a stream forming into a ball. It made its way over to the two and Markus was surprised at the power that than ran through the half-elf. Kirsch was getting stronger with each passing day and soon his strength will transcend. The water folded itself into a sphere and trickled in front of them.

“Dr. Damascus ruled out mutation so it must be hereditary.” Kirsch reached a hand out and the water morphed around it.

“You think this power has something to do with your father?”

“It’s the only thing that makes sense.” Kirsch stretched the small body of water then let it dissipate into the air. “All my life, I’ve wanted to know what he was like, is like. This power is the only connection I have to him and that makes me impossibly angry.”

“I hid something massive from my daughter for most of her life. I pushed away the people who would do anything to protect her and granted it was the dumbest thing I have ever done in my life. I was miserable without Laura but I had my reasons. Maybe your mother thought by not telling you, it would protect you. But I know now that are kids are more than capable of protecting themselves.” The Maverick looked over at Kirsch who was mulling over his thoughts.

“Laura's a lot stronger than you think,” Kirsch said.

“I know that now,” just as he finished talking he noticed Laura walking towards them. Markus could tell she was still angry at him and she had every right to be. Laura let her emotions hang from her face. She was never able to hide when she was feeling any type of way. Just like her mother. Markus and Kirsch rose as she got closer, Kirsch wiped the dirt off his shirt.

“Is it true?” Laura questioned while crossing her arms. She made sure there was distance between them.

“Honey you’re gonna have to be a little more specific.”

“Are you going to actually retire, give up your powers?” Markus wiped at his face.

“I was considering it, after all of this is done and I stop Nox. I haven’t picked a successor if that’s what you’re worried about.” The Maverick was confused about his daughter’s questioning. He never wanted this life for Laura. The type of life that both her parents lead, no he wanted better for her. A life without worrying about everything for every moment of the day. But here she was, in the center of something that didn’t start with her but would end in her presence. Laura was already going to be paranoid. “Is this about what happened the other day?”

“I don’t know what’s been going on with me lately, first it was the dreams and ever since that army attacked I’ve felt off.” Laura gave in to her father. She wasn’t willing to let him off but she was still trying to understand. Markus nodded.

“In a few days, we can start some training to see if it was just a fluke or not.” The Maverick looked over at Kirsch. “You should join us, might help with all that power you got held up.” Kirsch nodded excitedly hurting his head. “I’ll warn you kids, this won’t be easy. I just hope none of you get hurt.”


	15. Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: Hypertonic-rhythm 
> 
> Don't know when the next update will be, haven't been feeling so great. I'll try for monday. Hope you guys enjoy!

            Carmilla could never understand how people liked hiking. Her quads were burning and her feet cramping but at least she had a nice view of a certain someone’s backside. Laura walked in front of the vampire, her muscles moving easily. In fact, everyone except for Carmilla was doing just okay. The creature was mostly lazy, the rest of her was still in pain. Will was doing a lot better, he had healed almost instantly. He and Danny were discussing something in front of Laura while Kirsch just interpreted for the mute. Markus Hollis was in the front of the group, leading them up a mountain. The old man just needing a guiding stick to fit the bill of a crazy mountain man. The Maverick had gotten clearance from The Commander to take them on this expedition before she left for her conference. She would be returning later that day with news on their future endeavor.

            “How much longer Marky?” Carmilla huffed. She was practically glistening in sweat.

            “We are about halfway there.”

            “Halfway!” The vampire shook her head. _Fuck that._ A low growl rang from the base of her throat. Before Laura could turn around to look at Carmilla she had already changed in a panther. Carmilla caught up with Laura and rubbed her head on the human’s thigh. Laura patted her head and the panther made this short noise before matching Laura’s pace. Most vampires couldn’t handle themselves in this form but Carmilla wasn’t like most vampires. She had developed an unbelievable restraint but the bloodlust always had the potential to come back. If she ever did indulge she might just loose herself again. But still it felt nice the way Laura would scratch her head behind the ears.

            The gang trudged onwards, making their way to the clearing, right below the summit. As they progressed the trees got thicker, they had to thin out their line. However Carmilla and Laura stayed close, finding comfort in each other. The panther kept her head close to the human’s knee, occasionally running her head along her skin. It tickled so Laura kept pushing her head away, which just made Carmilla come back. The panther was large enough that Laura could ride her if she wanted. The mountain air was condensing, becoming denser. They all began to struggle to breath so The Maverick called a break for all of them.

            Laura slipped down the base of a tree as Carmilla lay down in front of her. The great panther stretched herself out, spreading her toes. Kirsch was pouring water over his head, he needed to keep hydrated if he wanted to be ready for whatever training The Maverick had in store for them. He wanted to impress his hero. Will tried to stretch himself out while he and Danny argued over who would win in a decathlon between them. Markus watched the way that Laura and Carmilla moved together. Laura ran her fingers through the panther’s fur and Carmilla moved to rest her head on the human’s lap, practically purring with satisfaction. The panther turned over so her nose dug into Laura’s stomach as the human played with her ears. Carmilla made this sort of yipping sound before turning back to lick Laura’s wrist.

            “Let’s make this a little more interesting,” The Maverick stretched his hips. “First one to make it up the mountain gets a treat when we get back to base.” Danny, Will, and Kirsch looked over at Markus, ready to compete. Laura and Carmilla were still lost in each other. “It will be personalized so Carmilla, if you win I’ll buy you your favorite wine from Italy.” Carmilla flipped over and licked her lips just thinking about that decadent wine. Laura giggled about how quickly the panther moved from just the sound of wine. “Laura, I’ll get you your favorite cookies.” Okay now she understood. Double chocolate chunk, just a little bit undercooked and gooey. This was serious business but she looked at her competition. A three hundred year old panther, a werewolf, a half-elf who could command water, and another vampire. They were going down.

Laura cracked her neck and pushed the panther up. They were about a few miles away from the destination. Kirsch closed his eyes and listened. In the distance about a quarter of a mile away from them was a thin stream of water, it must have connected to a larger body. Danny growled and shifted quickly before them. The reddish brown wolf was larger than Carmilla and had a bigger set of teeth. Will smirked at both of the creatures before dropping to all fours. The vampire started to grind his teeth and a sliver of saliva fell from his mouth. Will’s skin morphed into a white fur with stripes of black. His iris spiraled into a light blue as his mouth opened into stained fangs. The white tiger scampered over to the panther and rubbed its head along her shoulder. Like Will, the tiger had no voice but Kirsch would never admit how cute it made him look. The panther and the tiger contrasted each other, just like in real life. Laura was surrounded by three different animals, all of which could probably outrun her but she had faith in herself.

“Alright, ready?” The Maverick paused. The three animals crouched and lowered themselves as Laura and Kirsch tried to strategize something. “Go!” The vampires and the werewolf took off, running like a pack of wild dogs. They broke tree branches and pushed each other out the way. Danny tried to keep her cool but she was definitely the most aggressive. She and Will butted heads as Carmilla tried to weave her way around them, commanding a lead of the bunch. Laura started sprinting as fast as she could up the trail. After a few minutes her lungs felt like they were on fire but the human had an insane level of endurance. She bounded over thick roots, maneuvering her body to make sure she wouldn’t trip on anything. Kirsch ran along to the gushing stream, just a few paces out of their direction. He quickly took off his shoes, stuffing them in his back pockets. He then stepped straight into the rushing water, feeling at home in its current. The half-elf ran forward, against the current, the water split before him and then Kirsch jumped into the air. Water propelled to his feet and cushioned his landing but he didn’t touch the ground. Instead, the half-elf hovered about three inches above the streaming, gliding across the stream like he was surfing.

Laura was the only one running normal as Kirsch caught up to the rest of them. He was lucky the water was going in the right direction. They were nearing the finish line when they all clumped together. Carmilla was overhead, using each tree branch to further herself along while the rest of them except Kirsch were on the ground. Laura found this exhilarating, as if her body was floating somewhere else. She was running with her greatest friends just for fun. The human sprinting excitedly with two big cats, a giant wolf, and an elf who was skating across a bed of water. This was something unimaginable. A moment she would remember forever.

            They all could see the bright patch of light opening through the trees. Kirsch and Laura were getting closer to the trio of creatures in front of them. The trees opened to a clear oasis with The Maverick standing right in the center. No one had even seen him move, but he was there before all of them. Danny pulled ahead of the rest and the werewolf came barreling toward the old man. The Maverick halted Danny’s movement before she almost ran him over. The wolf yipped excitedly, phasing quickly back to her normal self. Carmilla and Will had already changed back as well while emerging from the tree line, they recognized this place immediately.

            “Really Markus you brought us here?” Carmilla asked, she was beyond tired at this point. She rose her arms above her head to calm her down. Laura stood between them as Kirsch settled next to her. The clearing wasn’t too big but it was close to the clouds. The air was thinner than what most people were used to but its thin grass moved in the wind. The source of that stream was some melting ice on the mountain that poured into a small bank right next to them. Kirsch placed his shoes on the edge and step in, letting the water rise to his shins. The half-elf instantly felt better.

            “What is this place?” Laura looked over at her father who was brushing some dirt off Danny’s shoulder.

            “This is where squadron 115 got its powers, well developed them anyway.” Laura looked over at Carmilla who was getting closer to her.

            “Don’t look at me sweetheart, Will and I were reborn with our powers,” Carmilla already knew what she was thinking. “Since we are on an honesty spree lately, we were here when their predecessors helped train them and they sucked.”

            “We weren’t that bad Kitty,” the Maverick took it personally.

            “You were actually the worst,” Will signed over. The vampire felt a little stiff, it had been a while since he transformed.

            “Anyways, I brought you guys here to mediate.”

            “How’s mediation going to help us Sir?” Kirsch asked while bringing some water to his face. Danny and Laura were wondering the same thing.

            “It’s about control,” Carmilla started before The Maverick had a second to process. “You have to have a great will to be able have control the power we have. Or else it could destroy you.” Kirsch gulped while Laura just shook her head.

            “This is pointless though, we aren’t chosen.” Laura couldn’t believe that this was his next level training.

            “We don’t know that,” Markus looked straight at his daughter, his eyes were ominous blue. Something only he was capable of. “Besides this exercise will benefit all of you.”

            “How so?” Danny inquired.

            “Danny you are headstrong, you act on your emotions at all times and that is the natural way of the werewolf. Even though, Belmonde has been working with you all these years to control it, it’s not enough. I think Belmonde will pick you to be her successor so that means you need to be careful.” After her talk with The Commander, the werewolf figured she would be picked. It would be an honor to follow in the great commander’s footsteps.

            “Kirsch, I’ve only known you for a few days but I can sense how much your power has grown. Am I fair to say it has been exponential since his match?” The Maverick looked over at Will who just nodded. Will had been watching Kirsch since that day, taking notice of how strong he was getting. “You can do incredible things but you need to keep that anger you have in check, it triggered your powers and just like with Danny if you indulge it could end badly.” Markus was right about Kirsch’s anger, it was a silent killer that overcame him when he faced Theo. He had never felt it before but it was there in the back of his mind ever since then.

            “Ever since your mother passed you have been showing signs of being like Carmilla and Will.” Markus announced to all of them. Even Carmilla and Will had no idea of this, he must have keep it to himself all these years. “All the small things sort of add up Laura. The incredible endurance you have that won you all those cross country medals. The softball championships because you hit so many home runs per game. And the intelligence, far greater than anyone your age. The fact that you have been able to achieve here could be because you are more than just my daughter.” Laura felt uneasy, there was no way. She had always been a little bit stronger and faster than most of her friends in school but she thought nothing of it. They just assumed she was a natural athlete. “Those are all the qualities that heightened for me during my selection.”

            “I don’t understand,” Laura whispered.

            “You could keep up speed with two vampires and a werewolf just now, I think another traumatic event activated you. First it was the death of your mother and now it was almost losing Carmilla. The anger you felt for me mixed with all of that could have triggered it. So we just need to find out what you can do, after we mediate though.” Laura needed some level of peace if we were going to do this right. Over the last few days she had been a mess of emotions but if she were to clear her mind, achieve an inner harmony they might be able to work from there.

The Maverick sat down into the grass, crossing his legs in front of him. Will, Danny, and Carmilla followed suit. Laura hesitated not knowing fully what to do. She still couldn't shake the feeling of discomfort. Kirsch dried himself out by pushing the water off his legs. They all looked kinda silly, sitting in this open field with their legs crossed in front of them. But they all needed this. They needed to find peace in all this chaos.

“Just let your mind go blank,” Markus spoke after he closed his eyes. The older man took a deep breath. “Don't forget to breath.” Laura wasn’t able to keep still for longer than a few seconds. Her breathing was erratic and she felt on edge. The small human peaked around, everyone was quiet and still as stone. It had only been a few seconds but it felt like an hour at least.

“This is stupid and it’s not working,” Laura whined in her father’s direction. The Maverick couldn’t hear her though. He was already lost in his own mind, escaping everything. Carmilla reached over to where Laura was sitting and grabbing her hand. The vampire’s thumb moved along the back of Laura’s palm, feeling the soft skin beneath it.

“Relax Laura, just try. It might help.” Carmilla pulled Laura’s hands up to her mouth and kissed the human’s knuckles. She smiled softly hoping it would ease Laura, but she was tense. Still Laura rolled her shoulders back and forced all the air in her lungs out of her nose. She looked up at the cloudy sky that lacked any birds. That was strange, this area was heavily populated with wildlife. Laura ignored it and slowly closed her eyes. A million thoughts pulsed through her head. She couldn’t concentrate on one. Her mom. The Chosen. Nox. Carmilla. All of it flying at a mile per minute through her skull. Carmilla. She decided to focus on that heat trailing up her arm, sourced by the vampire. It felt nice and she tried to hone into that feeling. The feeling that made her brain buzz, her heart flutter, and more importantly her day.

Laura still couldn’t find it, her nirvana or whatever it is that her father wanted her to search for it. Danny and Kirsch were struggling too. Kirsch was practically sweating, the half-elf reached for his water bottle and poured most of the contents on his face trying to relax himself. The werewolf on the other hand couldn’t stop fidgeting. She tried to focus but when she got close, she would randomly fixated on something else. Will was content, breathing in through his nose and out of his mouth. Suddenly a pit formed in the center of his stomach and was replaced by an enormous power. The vampire opened his eyes right after they had rolled back into his skull. The solid white appeared on Markus next, the older man felt his muscles suddenly contract then slowly loosen. The euphoric feeling making its way to Carmilla next, who let out a small groan. Laura looked over and saw the three of them enter into this limbo. This was just something she had to get used to.

She tried again, closing her eyes and letting every muscle relax. There was something heavy sitting on her chest. She closed in on that feeling. The weight, the dullness holding her down. That’s when she started to feel it. A creeping light all over her body, it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was soft and warm and it reminded her of someone important. Her mother. Laura was suddenly overcome with images of the funeral. The dull, gloomy day. Everyone dressed in black. Maddie, Dorian, and her father in tears. The strongest man she knew succumb to his emotions. All the other people who Laura didn’t know but would never forget their faces as she was being held by her grandparents. She could see the adopted family sigil on her mother’s dark casket, a gold eagle just like that of her tattoo imprinted into the surface. Young Laura watched strangers put flowers against her mother’s tomb. She saw something move in the distance but brushed it off like it was nothing. But it was something. Just out of sight line Carmilla and William watched just beyond the trees, hiding from The Maverick. There they stood, still in their battle attire with tears streaming down their faces. It was too much for both of them. But they needed to be there, they needed to say goodbye.

Laura opened her eyes, not realizing until that moment that she had been crying. Carmilla was closer to her, her eyes coming back to normal. The vampire rubbed along Laura’s arm, trying to soothe the human and eventually leaned over to wipe her tears.

“It’s okay,” Carmilla whispered. Laura felt clear, for the first time in days and she couldn’t explain how amazing that felt. It wasn’t like her problems disappeared, it was more like it didn’t matter. She had regained perspective, no enhanced a new one. The only grievances she had was for Nox. He caused the divide in the people she loved and killed her mother. This was about Nox, not her father or Carmilla or anyone else. This was personal.

“I’m fine,” Laura whispered. She smiled at the vampire who was always there for her. She scanned the clearing to see Kirsch and Danny still mediating. It looked as though they were right on the heels of something great. Markus and Will stretched together, loosening all tension in their bodies.

“You sure are getting old Mark,” Will signed to his friend and then punched him in the arm.

“Well, all of us can’t be twenty indefinitely,” Markus answered rubbing his triceps. “Besides, I still got it.”

“If it is old age, then yeah you got it.” Will snickered to himself but before Hollis could think of a comeback, he noticed his daughter making getting up. Laura trotted gently over to her father before wrapping her arms around him. This was her way of apologizing and the old man accepted it. In truth, he didn’t believe he deserved it. How could he? What he did was unforgivable. They didn’t have to say anything to each other, they both knew that this would make them okay. Or at least on better terms.

“Are you ready?” Markus asked. Laura nodded. She pushed her thoughts out of her head. Hopefully she wouldn’t be chosen and would have a chance at a normal life. But she didn’t even know if she wanted that. She chose this life, she wanted to be here. Nothing was normal about what was going on anyways. If her friends from school heard what she was doing they wouldn’t believe her anyways. Try explaining your new friends are a talented werewolf, a water manipulation half-elf, an explosive warlock, a generous nymph who was the best damn healer she knew, and two vampires who were more than vampires. More importantly, how can she explain being in love with a three hundred year old woman who can summon dragons out of the air? Normal was overrated. She was never normal anyways.

“Sure,” Laura stated simply. Behind her Kirsch and Danny had gotten up, feeling a little freer than a few minutes ago.

“We need to trigger you, in order to see if you really have it in you.”

“That’s a stupid idea Markus,” Carmilla responded, standing close to her human. “She just released all that stress.”

“Which means if she’s overloaded it, that power could resurface.”

“Let’s do it,” Laura talked over everyone else. Carmilla looked her over, making sure the human was serious. Laura had never been more sure of anything in her life. She needed to know, needed to be certain of her future. She was tired of not knowing.

            “Kirsch, Will, spare with her and use your powers but stop if she actually gets hurt.” The Maverick turned to his daughter. “Come on honey, show them what you’re made of.” Carmilla kissed Laura’s cheek softly, letting the human go. She, Danny, and Markus stood at the edge of the clearing. Laura slipped off her jacket, the one her father had gotten her and let it fall to the ground. Will swung his arms out, stretching. He didn’t want to hurt Laura but this sparing would be fun. Same went for Kirsch who took a step closer to the water. Laura readied herself as best as she could, curling her fingers into fists. Will looked over at Kirsch, signing something that the human couldn’t see but it made the half-elf retreat into the water.

            Will was about twenty feet away from Laura as he punched forward, eliciting a brightly colored flame out of the end of his fist. Laura ducked underneath the flame feeling the heat coming from the fire. By the time Laura looked up the vampire was in the middle of launching his foot forward. The human hit the deck and rolled out of the way flame as it scorched the top of the grass. Laura could feel her heart thumping loudly against her chest and the adrenal spread in her body. She ran closer to Will, trying to get into the vampire’s space. Will ignited a few fireballs and threw them in rapid succession, causing Laura to bob and weave between them. By the time that Laura got close the vampire was gone, disappearing in smoke. That’s when Laura heard it.

            A massive wave roared before her and a strong half-elf was behind it. The water came crushing down in front of her, bouncing off the soil and soaring into her direction. Laura ran as fast as she could into the forest. She used a lot of her strength to pass back and forth between four trees to get herself elevated above the water level. Once it was settled she splashed back down, the small bank now flooded the small clearing. Laura looked over to see Kirsch and Will in the center of the field and a very wet Carmilla off to the side. It seemed like she had gotten the most of the water and looked really pissed about it. Laura thought she looked cute anyway. The water was above everyone’s ankles as Kirsch vaulted forward. He propelled a wave of water directly at Laura but she narrowly dodged it. The human was able to dig her feet into the dirt and try to make her way to where Kirsch was. But with every slight movement or so much as the half-elf moving his eyes, sent a stream of high pressured water into her direction. One of the shots hit her in the gut which caused her to topple over. It felt like everything was forced out of her body as she gasped for air.

            The human had most of her body in the water and glanced up in time to see Will fire off again at her. She dipped her head into the water, lowering the front part of her body into it to avoid the flame. Laura pushed upwards, her lungs begging for air. She ran forward, moving as swiftly as she could through the mud and the elements being flung at her. Each step was harder than the last and it hurt each muscle with every stride. Carmilla was about ready to pull her out of there but The Maverick insisted. They needed to know if Laura was like them because if she was, she would undergo a more rigorous training than this. And if she was anything like her father, Markus could make a great teacher.

            Laura’s endurance was starting to fade after struggling so long. She could feel her body turn against her like the tide Kirsch controlled. She had finally made it to the half-elf’s immediate space, knowing full well he couldn’t handle her at hand to hand. Laura got in as fast as she could going expertly for the man’s legs. She hit him hard in the quadriceps then up to the hip. Kirsch raised his fists above his head to strike downwards against his friend but she grabbed his arm and used it to twist her legs up, putting the half-elf’s shoulder in a lock. She flipped them into the water, securing his arm in her hold. But she looked up and saw Will winding up his arm for another wall of fire. Laura kicked Kirsch and wiggled herself up in time to barely escape the blaze. She could feel the heat hot on her tail as she made some distance between herself and her two opponents.

            This went on for almost another half an hour with the same result. Kirsch and Will were sending an abundant amount of water and fire in her direction, sometimes crossing paths to make steam. The same situation played out each time though as whenever Laura got close she would single one out and when she had them on their heels the other would assist. There was no way she could take on both of them at the same time. It was a good thing that Laura was stubborn because there was no way she would have not given up if it weren’t for that tricky quality she inherited from both parents.

            “It’s not working,” Carmilla was still getting water off herself.

            “It should be,” The Maverick whispered. “Her body is in a setting of extreme and sudden stress, if she’s Chosen it will activate herself.”

            “Well it’s not working Markus, pull her out.” Suddenly something dawned on Markus. Each time that she had been ignited before the situation wasn’t about her. It was about someone else. Someone that she cared about deeply. First with her mother and then a few days prior with Carmilla. Her selflessness could be the answer to this all. He looked over at Carmilla before grabbing her arm.

            “Hey watch it!” She yelled. Just as Carmilla made any noise Laura was looking right at her. The human shifted slightly, her sight darting back and forth between Carmilla and her two opponents. The Maverick slung the vampire over his shoulder, which she of course protested. The old man looked over at his daughter before pushing off the flooded earth, taking flight into the open sky. Carmilla clung to the man as he bolted against the wind straight upwards about a hundred feet. Laura couldn’t believe her eyes. There was her father hovering in midair. His greying hair flowing against him as the vampire dug her claws into his back.

            “Put me down!” She yelled.

            “Don’t take this to heart, Kitty. We have got to be sure.” Something slipped into Carmilla’s mind. Her eyes went wide and she dug her nails further into the human’s skin.

            “NO! Don’t you dare!” Carmilla pounded her legs against the man as Laura had completely stopped fighting. She let Kirsch hit her with a wave of water but Will got him to stop shortly after. Laura looked up at Carmilla and her father. A million different strategies ran through her head to try and get her down but she knew her dad was just testing her.

            “Bring her back down here, now!” Laura screamed on the top of her lungs. Her throat was burning and instantly she felt a thousand times heavier.

            “Sorry honey, you’re just going to have to come get her,” The Maverick winked before flying over to the cliffside, a small ways out of the clearing. Laura ran as fast as her little legs could take her, feeling the rest of her friends pile behind her. By the time they had made it to an opening The Maverick was struggling to get Carmilla off of him. Laura could feel her heart breaking in her chest. There was nothing she wanted to do more than to save the woman she loved. But she didn’t know how. There was no overwhelming power surging inside her. She was plainly herself, exhausted from her battles and out of options as Carmilla dangled for her life. There was nothing inside of her, nothing that dared her forward. No secret power just a vat of self-doubt.

            Markus looked at his daughter, still believing in an invisible greatness nested in Laura. He knew it would come out eventually as he loosened his grip tauntingly. Laura jolted forward but didn’t dare move any closer to the edge. That’s when The Maverick dropped her vampire, letting her fall nearly five hundred feet. Laura screamed as the vampire rushed past her, her descent accelerating greatly. The human could feel everything in her body sink as the vampire took a dive. The Maverick didn’t even move, he just hovered in space, looking down at Carmilla waiting for something to happen.

There was about fifty feet left in her fall when the vampire popped her eyes open. She thrusted her feet outward and her fists in the same direction, emitting a large flame out of her body. The energy countered her vertical speed and broke against the wind resistance. Carmilla flew, using her fire as propulsion out above the trees. Her body was overcome with pain, this was something she shouldn’t be doing so soon. She quickly blasted herself onto the cliffedge and landed as soon as Markus did. The vampire was seething in anger, returning to a more primal state. Her hands and feet were smoking. Before Laura could react, Carmilla beat her to it. The immortal smashed her fist in the side of The Maverick’s face, which launched him back into the forest breaking at least ten trees.

“Do that again and I’ll kill you!” Carmilla yelled. The heat coming off her body turned her skin red. Her fangs were prominent and gleaming in the sunlight, she was practically foaming at the mouth. Laura’s anger slipped away once she say the state Carmilla was in. The vampire heaved for a few seconds then started running. In a second, she was gone and Laura started running after her calling her name. Will and Kirsch went to go help Markus up, there was no way he wouldn’t be bruised.

Laura ran after Carmilla as quickly as she could, but the human was no match for the rage induced vampire. She greatly feared that she would lose her, that Carmilla would run away and never look back. That’s how the immortals operated, moving from place to place leaving nothing but destruction in their wake. She ran until her muscles screamed against her, then she ran some more. The only thing running through her mind was Carmilla. She pushed her father out, knowing the great maverick was stronger than he looked. Laura called for her vampire again, finding herself lost in the thick forest. The panic set in and Laura gave up. She emptied out, losing all parts of herself. But, that’s when she felt it.

The power burning through her blood, the wind against her cheeks, the moisture in the air, the electricity around her. She became hypersensitive to everything around her. She hopped up along the trees, crushing each branch she planted a foot on. Laura took longer strides, one after the other. Finally she jumped straight up into the air. Kicking her legs out in front of her and lifting her body. For a moment she glide above the sky before crashing down into a tree. Laura brushed off a series of twigs and decay off her body before jumping again. This time she stood above the trees for a couple seconds longer. Her eyes narrowing and contracting as if they were taking in more sunlight. But Laura spotted Carmilla dashing through the forest as quickly as she could. The human was lowered again to the earth before squatting and taking flight again.

Laura Hollis was flying, well jumping and glided. By her fifth attempt she was able to steer herself in the right direction and land perfectly on top of the vampire, halting her movement. She held onto Carmilla tightly and it seemed that the immortal had just given up, collapsing into the humans arms. Together they slid a couple yards into the dirt. The human hiding into the vampire’s near indestructible body. When they finished, they locked eyes, lovers torn together. Laura loved the way Carmilla’s hair spread wildly over her face. Her cheeks were a puffy red and her lips starting to dry. Laura could see the fangs retract into her normal set of teeth. The vampire’s pupils were dilated but were beginning to settle.

“Hey,” Laura whispered, moving some hair away from Carmilla’s marvelously sculpted face.

“Hey,” Carmilla could smell the adrenaline reeking from Laura’s skin. “Were you flying?”

“I don’t know, I think so.” Carmilla pulled Laura in closer, although their bodies remained a tangled mess. Laura looked at Carmilla like she was her world, her everything and Carmilla knew it. She knew that this is all she wanted. Laura couldn’t hide that she was terrified, terrified of what she was becoming. The power that could control her, turn her into something she didn’t want to be, a monster.

“Laura, we will get through this okay.” Carmilla started to move and she brought Laura up to her feet. They were glued together with the human’s hands on the vampire’s hips. Carmilla pushed forward and kissed the woman’s forehead. “You are going to be fine.” No one was really sure of that. Laura nodded her head, unwilling to talk anymore. Carmilla took that as a time to go. The moments when Laura would shut down, hide inside herself under her own skin. Carmilla would always find a way to bring her back. The truth is Laura couldn’t process everything at once, so she was stuck mediating, sifting between all her problems.

Carmilla grabbed the small human’s hand and pulled her in the direction of the compound. Laura needed some rest. The paved through the forest before making it back to the newly built iron clad gate. The Maverick, two animals, and a water guzzling half-elf stood close to the entrance. Carmilla gave Markus the dirtiest look imaginable as she pulled his daughter inside. Laura couldn’t even look at him. But just a few yards ahead of them stood The Commander speaking with someone Laura hadn’t seen in a while.

“Uncle Dorian?” Laura called out of her haze. Dorian Turick turned to see his goddaughter and his friend holding hands. The man was the embodiment of an older Kirsch, a large puppy. He excused himself and ran to Laura, sweeping her up in a fluffy hug. He had jet black curly hair and seafoam green eyes. Dorian was dressed in The Chosen’s signature cloak, except his was cream colored and lined in black. He was a few shades lighter than Belmonde but was a lot nicer and affectionate.

“My favorite human!” The man exclaimed, twirling her around. Dorian and Markus had remained close after their squad disbanded. In fact Dorian practically took over as Laura’s mom and the young human spent a lot of time with his kids. If anything were to happen to The Maverick, he trusted that his daughter would be in good hands.

“What are you doing here?” Laura asked when she had been lowered back into the ground.

“Came as soon as I could when my group heard what happened, we were able to intercept this cranky vamp on her way back.” Dorian had a goofy smile etched on his face as he looked over at Carmilla. “I’m not talking about you Kitty, but it is good to see you.” Carmilla moved forward and let the man hug her, patting his back.

“As much as I like reunions, I don’t like the circumstances.” The Maverick and the rest of their friends walked in behind them.

“Well, well, well is that The Renegade I see?”

“Only if that’s his trusty sidekick The Maverick.” Markus went for a handshake will Dorian went for the hug.

“Oh please you fools, we need to talk now,” The Commander snapped.

“What’s going on?” Will signed.

“We should probably discuss this somewhere private,” The Maverick insisted.

“No, if you have something to say, you say it now.” Carmilla spoke so only the eight of them in the proximity could hear. “I am tired of the damn secrets and other bullshit that follows you Markus. So Maddie whatever you have to say, just say it.” Matska shook her head. She knew that Carmilla was right but just hated even speaking a word of bad news.

“We didn’t get the clearance to go after Nox. As far as the board is concerned we had insufficient evidence and the incident is isolated. It’s out of our control.” Again they were just sitting ducks.


	16. Breakout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm
> 
> Sorry this one is a bit shorter, I'm moving this week and have had a shitty couple of days. I'll try to post by the weekend but enjoy!
> 
> Also I'm getting a tattoo today!

Four former members of squadron 115, two hybrid vampires, and a soon to be hybrid human huddled in The Commander’s office. Danny and Kirsch went to go catch up with Laf and Perry, knowing that this issue wasn’t for them to witness. The tension flared in the dusty chambers. How could it not when everyone in there had a right to be angry. They were cheated out of a sweet revenge, well a legal one.

            “I don’t understand how this could happen, they attacked us!” Carmilla was furious. Thirteen years of solid hatred could do that to a person.

            “The council wasn’t convinced that Nox was behind it,” Belmonde poured a third glass of wine for herself, her lips were already a stained deep red. “Demons hate us and it was only them that attacked, not the mixed army you had reported on Markus.”

            “So what? He’s still out there and we have proof of that. I mean we have pictures of his sigil around the compound and the army he was raising.” The Maverick was pacing, that was never good.

            “Markus you didn’t get a picture of him! All we have is your word and that is bias as it is, besides the council is a bunch of stuffed up old creatures.” Matska sipped her wine.

            “I know it’s him Maddie! There’s no way it couldn’t be.” Mark fumed.

            “You didn’t get a picture of him, no proof the bastard’s alive or that he is truly behind it. Although, that attack has Samson written all over it,” Dorian had his arms crossed and leaned against a cabinet as he spoke calmly. The man was boiling with rage but mastered reservation. He needed it as a leader and now more than ever.

            “It’s Nox now Dorian, Samson doesn’t exist anymore,” Will signed. “He died the moment he killed my mother.”

            “Either way, only a cunning warlock like him could orchestrate something like this. Think about it, he purposely sets up a front, something that would get the attention of the scouts we have all around the world. So what does he do while we look at his show? He flanks us.” Dorian walked around to the back of Belmonde’s desk. The vampire eyed him suspiciously as he bent down to a lower drawer. He knew she kept the whiskey a little more hidden.

            “He could have made a deal with the devil,” Laura spoke for the first time in minutes. She was sitting small in one of The Commander’s chairs with her vampire placed on the arm. Carmilla had her hand running down Laura’s back, knowing just how angry the human was. “Get an army to attack the grounds to cripple us but I’m guessing his intel was bad too.”

            “Nox didn’t think that five of us would be here, he knew about The Commander and I but not the wonder twins,” Ivory Damascus sat in another chair, taking the whiskey when Dorian passed it to her. “If it wasn’t for Laura, I wouldn’t have been able to contact Markus in time.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “The dreams were a warning dear,” Maddie flicked her lashes at the tiny human. “The six dragons were protecting you and one came after you, the creatures were enough of a sign to bring concern.” Laura figured as much after the fact, but she just wanted to be sure.

            “It’s likely we have a mole on our hands then,” Dorian took back the rusty bottle from The Healer. “Most likely a student if they didn’t know about Carmilla and Will. They must have found a way to get whatever information they could back to Nox.”

            “They attacked during the matches which is probably more than just a coincidence. I will deal with the mole, but we need to know what Nox’s big plan is.” Maddie reclined in her chair.

            “I think it’s safe to say he still plans on killing us though,” Carmilla added. “Besides that, we have no clue if he wants something else, I mean who would go through this much trouble just for revenge.”

            “The revenge is not the only part of his plan then, the question is what is the other army for?” Will signed to everyone.

            “Markus go back and do more recon,” Belmonde commanded.

            “I’ll go with you friend,” Dorian insisted.

            “No this is off the books since the council shut down our retaliation plan. Dorian you and everyone else here is a part of The Guard, Markus is not anymore.” Maddie slammed down her now empty glass. “Leave tonight and get us some proper evidence. The rest of you relax, we will take care of this problem.” Laura stood and up, having enough of this conversation. Carmilla followed her closely as they made their way outside of The Commander’s chamber. Laura needed air. The human felt strange. Like the calm after a rainstorm. The weird feeling you get once you finish crying. Like you’re indestructible. There is no emotion running through you and in your haze you fixate on one truth. Whatever decision, no matter how crazy or erratic it may be, you are set in that idea. Laura knew she was going to decimate Nox but she needed to convince Carmilla to let her.

            “We should leave,” Carmilla whispered into Laura’s ear. “I can convince Will to come with us and maybe even the rest of our friends.”

            “I can’t bring them into this mess,” Laura shook her head as they walked down a path to the mess hall. “Besides how would we breakout?”

            “I think we know a certain warlock who loves to make things go boom.” Carmilla accompanied her speech with the hand motion, which caused Laura to roll her eyes. “There are a lot of ways to sneak out of here, we just need to pick the best one.” Laura was about to open the door when the vampire pulled her to the side. The human’s breath hitched in her throat as the predator was so close to her. Laura refocused and stood on her tip toes so their lips could meet. Carmilla’s tasted liked like strawberries and mint. Her lips almost too soft for Laura to handle. The millisecond of passion and love distributed between them. It was so tempting and Carmilla knew sadly that this moment wouldn’t last. They desperately needed more time together but they knew they wouldn’t get it, they had things they needed to get done first. The vampire slipped her hand to cup her human’s cheek.

            “I don’t ever want to let you go,” Carmilla whispered.

            “Then don’t.” Laura pressed their lips together again, felling that spark between them. It was the one thing she craved. The electricity whenever they touched, it warmed her soul. Carmilla pulled away and ushered Laura into the café where there friends were already sitting. The pair joined just as Danny finished explaining their day to the ginger twins. Kirsch immediately asked to be filled in and Carmilla complied just as her brother entered the room. After everyone was caught up that’s when Laura spoke in a more hushed tone.

            “We want to go after Nox and put a stop to this.” Laura tried to seem as serious in tone as possible but she was terrified. There was no telling what this man would do to them.

            “The seven of us?” Danny asked.

            “If you are willing to,” Carmilla crossed her arms in front of her.

            “You don’t even have to ask you know I’m in,” Will signed.

            “Me too,” Kirsch added. “There’s no way I’m turning down a fight, especially if we can get rid of that guy.”

            “Are you guys nuts?” Danny raved. “This guy is a crazy murder and we are just a bunch of students.”

            “We all know we aren’t just students Danny,” Laura started. “I mean you are a badass werewolf, Kirsch is getting unbelievably stronger every day, Lafontaine is incredible on their own, and Perry is the best healer on campus.”

            “I don’t know Laura,” Perry didn’t think this was a good idea. “I know that Carmilla and Will can do this but the rest of us are amateurs at best. The only battle experience we have is the controlled matches and sparing training. We are going up against someone who is probably ridiculously powerful.”

            “What are you saying Perr,” Lafontaine questioned.

            “I’m saying it’s a bit ridiculous to think we can get all the way to Romania to kill a god.” Perry was trying her best to be realistic. She had to be the voice of reason here or they would do something stupid. “Commander Belmonde said The Guard doesn’t have clearance so if we do go we will be breaking a ton of rules.”

            “We aren’t Guardsman,” Laf intervened. They were trying their best to convince Perry. They wouldn’t leave the compound without her. “They can do whatever they want to us, but they won’t do what’s right. Nox needs to be stopped.”

            “Alright you got me there,” Danny agreed. “I think this guy does need to be taken down but it’s going to be dangerous.”

            “That’s why I think it would be best, if we have a healer go with us,” Carmilla leaned forward at their small table. “In case things go sideways, I don’t want anyone to get seriously hurt.” It would be her fault if they did. She needed to protect them all while she exacted revenge.

            “How the hell would we even get out of here?” Perry asked. She was starting to give in to this idea but the plan needed to be fundamentally sound. They had to do this right or they would get caught. “There are guards all over this place and they cover all angles.”

            “I think that you guys may need my help.” Standing next to the table was Dorian Turick, The Renegade, with his cream colored cloak offsite by his tan skin. “I mean if you are planning to leave this place.”

            “Don’t know what you mean uncle Dorian?” Laura looked the goofy man right in his eyes. The Renegade laughed and knocked his head back. Kirsch could see the man’s brown woven bracelets with little shells attached.

            “Well you need a distraction if you want to get out unnoticed, your father and I used to do it all the time actually. Whenever one of us wanted snacks, go to a movie, or just to get out of this hell hole. I can help you delinquents.” The man smiled. He always had that same grin since he was younger. But by his playful tone, Carmilla and Will knew he was serious. The others had some doubts though. “At 5am they switch guards just before dawn, I can give them all a little show in the front. Kitty and The Loud Mouth over here know a route out the back, but it will bring you to a place that is easily spotted unless you have some sort of distraction.”

            “Alright Dorian, what do you want for it?” Carmilla rolled her eyes, knowing that The Renegade always works some sort of angle.

            “I want Nox dead. I want a world that my children don’t have to be warriors to keep themselves safe. I want this constant threat on my life to end. This needs to end and unfortunately I can’t be a part of it since Maddie will have eyes on me now. Gotta earn the nickname kids.” Dorian had a reputation of doing things his own way. He would often go off protocol to get what he needs so Commander Belmonde would have eyes on him at all times. “I believe that you guys can take him on, two and a half chosen members and a gang of assorted creatures. If things go badly, I am willing to take the heat and leave this organization that is unwilling to protect its own. But, what I truly want is for after this is all said and done to throw a massive party and to celebrate. And you are all invited.” The older man smiled again finished with serious moment. He patted Will’s back.

            “I appreciate this man,” the vampire signed.

            “No problem, just bring me his head.”

 

* * *

 

 

            There was a powerful knock on Carmilla and Laura’s door. The pair had just gotten back from their little group chat. It hadn’t taken them a while to discuss how they would meet and where exactly it was they would be going. They would head to Romania around where the enemy camp would be and go from there. Laura went to open the door to see who it could be. Of course it was her father who she was still seemingly pissed at from earlier.

            “Can I come in?” Carmilla narrowed her eyes as soon as she heard The Maverick speak.

            “Only if you keep your hands to yourself,” Laura responded.

            “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I won’t toss your girlfriend off a cliff, but to be fair I knew she would be fine,” Markus huddled into the small room as his daughter closed the door behind him.

            “Girlfriend?” Carmilla questioned.

            “Sorry, I thought it was implied. Is it not?” Markus had a strange dad look on his face. One that screamed awkward. He backtracked as Laura crossed her arms and gave Carmilla a stern look.

            “What are you doing here Dad?”

            “I wanted to give you something before I go.” She didn’t realize her father was holding a long box in his hands. He gave it over with a little nod. “I had this made when you told me you wanted to enlist.” Laura hesitantly unwrapped the box. Once she pulled the top off the container, she ran her fingers along the dark material. Laura pulled out a black cloak with a dark gold trimmings that looked like a woven pattern. It was a matching set to the uniform both Carmilla and her father wore. She puffed the hooded cloak out and flipped to its back that displayed a prominent gold eagle with its wings stretched out. It was so light on her fingertips and so beautiful in the low light. At the bottom of the box was a rustic gold face mask that matched her father’s.

            “When your mother was pregnant with you she knew that your future would most likely follow the lives of one of us. She thought you would become a vet because of how much your mother loves animals or that you would join The Guard to follow my footsteps. I thought this would be a great way to honor her.” Laura lay the cloak out on her bed, inspecting every inch of it. It truly was beyond beautiful and intricately designed. She almost felt bad that she would be putting this to use tonight. However, this is what her mom would have wanted her to do. This was the right thing to do, to save everyone.

            “Thanks Dad,” she decided it was best to hug her father despite what he had done. The man was still the only parent she had left and there was no telling if she would even make it back alive. Carmilla on the other hand kept her distance from The Maverick.

            “I don’t know how long I’ll be gone for, but I’ll come back here as soon as I can. Keep training, I hear from Belmonde that you are doing great. I know you will make an excellent guardsman someday.” Markus smiled as his daughter. He needed to remind himself what he was doing this for. This was all to keep Laura safe and he needed to keep his temper when going about handling this. If he tried to go after Nox alone, he would surely die and he wasn’t willing to leave Laura alone.

            “Dad, what about the stuff with The Chosen?” She kept the whole flying thing to herself.

            “A transition is complete when someone summons there first dragon, so I guess it’s not really a sure thing until then honey. Either way you will be okay, I know Carmilla can take care of your situation.”

            “What’s that supposed to mean Marky?” Carmilla raised her eyebrows.

            “It means I trust you to keep my daughter safe and I know that you will do everything you can to.” The Maverick took a step closer to the vampire but she put a hand out. It had been a long day and the immortal just needed some sleep. Markus went back to his daughter and hugged Laura again and whispered a quick goodbye before leaving the room.

            “What?” Laura crossed her arms and gave Carmilla another look that caused her face to crunch up. The vampire was heavily confused.

            “Is it so hard to believe that we could be girlfriends?”

            “No, I actually like the thought of that, I just didn’t know if that’s what you wanted.” Carmilla eyes softened as Laura looked down at her feet. This was a conversation she really would rather skip. The vampire pushed off her bed and closed the gap between them. “I just thought when the dust settles and we have less life threatening responsibilities to attend to, I would sweep you off your feet and take you wherever you want to go.”

            Carmilla slipped her hands to the human’s hips and Laura placed her arms at the vampire’s chest. She never really understood how a member of the undead could feel so warm all the time, but the fire inside her was a scorching power that heated her skin. Laura’s fingertips played along Carmilla’s collarbone.

            “That does sound nice, doesn’t it?” The human moved her hands up to Carmilla neck.

            “The girlfriend thing or the traveling thing?”

            “Both,” Laura whispered and softly kissed her vampire’s lips. The human pulled back. “I want you to be my girlfriend, despite all the lying and you know other assorted bullshit, this feels right and I can’t explain it.”

            “I want this, I want you.” Carmilla leaned forward and connected their lips again, wanting desperately to feel that current between them. She let out a soft groan when Laura pulled back again. The small human smiled, she loved to tease the woman.

            “That’s all I needed to know.” Laura dipped in close and when their lips almost touched she rubbed her nose along Carmilla’s. The vampire huffed and pursed her lips.

            “Kiss me dammit.” Carmilla wasn’t angry, she could help but smile and as Laura kissed her she couldn’t fully because the immortal was cheesing so hard. Laura tried again but Carmilla was still smiling. The vampire shook her head, unable to control herself. “I’m sorry,” Carmilla whispered but the human started giggling. Soon they were both immersed in a sort of laughing fest. This was pure bliss, unadulterated happiness that they appreciated. Another moment Laura cataloged forever.  Laura started peppering light kisses along the vampire along the base of the Carmilla’s throat. Every few seconds she would pop a giggle that vibrated against the vampire’s skin. Carmilla could feel herself getting red with embarrassment as her human hummed against her.

            Carmilla finally pulled Laura’s face up to her own and kissed her gently, cradling the human’s face. The connection was short but Laura reattached herself to Carmilla. She felt a buzz throughout her body and pushed forward to shuffle the immortal back to her bed. Carmilla felt the stiff mattress against her legs and sat down, looking up at Laura. The human looked down with the world in her eyes. She suddenly felt a little nervous in front of Carmilla and played with the hem of her t-shirt. Carmilla took the hesitant human’s hands into her own, interlacing their fingers. Laura shook her head but got a little closer to the vampire.

            “You are so beautiful,” Carmilla whispered bringing Laura’s knuckles to her lips. She pulled the human closer and kissed her tenderly. “We can just sleep, I mean we have to get up early anyways.” Laura’s eyes were still closed as she pressed forward and kissed the vampire again. They were still a mess of slight laughter, messy hair, and puffed cheeks. There wasn’t enough air between them only the solace of being so close to one another. Laura sat on Carmilla’s lap and wrapped her arms and legs around the immortal’s strong torso and shoulders. She dug her fingers into the start of Carmilla’s hair along the back of her head, pulling her in. Carmilla lightly put pressure on the top of Laura’s thighs, massaging the dense muscle before tracing her way up to the human’s hips as she hummed into her mouth. Laura pulled back feeling overwhelmed and like her entire body was on fire.

            “I don’t think I can sleep.” Laura closed her eyes before dipping back into Carmilla. The human slipped her tongue into the immortal’s mouth before capturing her bottom lip. She bit lightly against the fleshy skin and stretched it out a little as she rolled her front forward into the vampire’s pelvis. A noise slightly above Carmilla’s natural tone escaped her mouth as she disconnected to slither her way to Laura’s neck. She grazed her teeth against the exposed skin before using her tongue and lips in tandem to entice the human. Carmilla start to throb as she let her hands travel to the young woman’s ass and squeeze it into her direction. A moan diffused through Laura’s mouth and straight into her vampire’s ear. She then pushed against the vampire’s shoulders, commanding her to lay down on the bed.

            Laura stripped off her shirt, still sitting on Carmilla’s groin, and threw it across the room. The immortal pushed on her elbows to kiss the human slowly, biting at her lower lip. She disconnected quickly to take her own shirt off and then smashing their lips back together. Carmilla held her close, holding unto all the taunt muscles that cascaded down her back. There was this heat that mounted all around them. Red hot and steamy. They tore each other’s clothes off and felt each other’s bare skin, the innocence and desire, spiraling into a thick lust. Laura could feel her heat thud in her chest and a dull sensation build in her body. Laura clamped her nails into the back of Carmilla’s shoulders, tearing into her skin. There were noises coming out of her mouth that she couldn’t recognize and it all felt too good to be true. Carmilla flipped them so Laura was on her back. As the vampire made her way down the woman’s stomach, Laura buried her head into the pillow, her blood getting hotter. The human was on the edge of bliss, the pent up frustration was funneling to a peak.

            In a moment Laura felt absolute satisfaction scatter along her body. She shivered greatly before grabbing Carmilla to pull her back up. The vampire smiled devilishly and connected their lips together. They were both sweaty and delirious but felt a great sensation encompass them. The minimal space between them was electric and everything rushed into them. Laura shifted slightly underneath the immortal and whispered in her ear. It would be a long night.

 

* * *

 

 

            Laura woke up around four a.m. Her body was fully on top of the vampire who sleep soundly. She recalled all the events that happened just a few hours ago and couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face. Laura admired the godlike creature before her with tossed hair and a face that was sculpted to perfection. The vampire looked very peaceful with her long eyelashes and mouth slightly open. Laura leaned down and kissed her girlfriend slowly, gently bringing her back to consciousness.

            “Five more minutes,” Carmilla whispered against the human’s lips. Laura laughed then began pecking small kisses all along her upper body. Once she got to the immortal’s ear, she took it in her mouth and stretched the skin.

            “We have to meet everyone soon.” Carmilla groaned into the stuffy air on the small dorm. She didn’t want to leave. She knew that they might not ever have a moment like this again. She may never be this comfortable with Laura again. The vampire considered turning over a new leaf and being optimistic for Laura’s sake but in the back of her mind she confronted a reality she feared would blossom. Carmilla was to protect Laura Hollis at all cost, no matter what was thrown her way. A few months ago that was a lot simpler of a task but now there was so much at stake. She had thought everything through but the one thing she didn’t calculate was the fact that she had fallen in love with the tiny human. It just made everything harder. But god was the love worth it. Carmilla brought Laura’s face up to her own and kissed her sweetly, taking her time to savory every second.

            The pair soon got up out of bed and got ready. In fact, they spent a majority of the time kissing between helping the other get dressed. A shirt. A kiss. A pair of tight leather pants. A kiss. They were goofy smiling idiots who didn’t dare to be less than two feet away from the other. They were still riding out this high, together. Carmilla helped Laura put on her new hooded cape and it fit just perfectly. The cape itself falling passed her hips to about knee level and the eagle looked astonishing. Carmilla started wrapping her hands in gauze, something she had done a million times.

            “Bandages, check. Water, check. Rations, check. Money, check. Weapon, check.” Laura started listing essentials out loud feeling like she was forgetting something.

            “Amazing ass, check. Hot girlfriend, double check.” Carmilla moved onto her right hand as Laura tried to push her over. “Fine, super hot ass, check.” Laura had a thin bag that held nicely under the cloak while Carmilla packed the one that was strapped across her waist but clung to her thigh. The immortal only needed a few things and she would be okay. She had gotten by with less.

            “What else? What else?” The human spoke out loud.

            “A couple more hours of sleep and then a quickie,” Carmilla smirked.

            “You’re impossible Carm.”

            “Yeah but you like it.” Carmilla winked, getting up from her bed and stretching out her limbs. “Do you want me to wrap your hands?”

            “No, I like some level of freedom.”

            “Listen before we go,” Carmilla suddenly switched to a serious tone. “This is the last bit of alone time we have for a while. And I just want you to know that this journey will be the hardest thing we will ever have to go through. We don’t know what will happen along the way but I have your back.”

            “And I’ve got yours, especially since it’s so appealing.” Laura closed the gap between them and kissed her quickly. They had no time left and had to go meet their friends outside of the armory. As they hit the fresh open air of the compound they popped up their hoods. It wasn’t too difficult to move out of guardsman sightlines. Carmilla had spent most of her life in the shadows. After a few minutes they were at the meeting place. A small cross section behind the armory that was a blind spot for all the cameras. The duo were still holding each other’s hands for dear life and dared not to severe that small connection they had. They were the second to last ones to show up, in fact they were just waiting for Kirsch. The clumsy puppy was never on time.

            The half-elf finally made his way over to them, sporting the same thin blue hoodie he wore during his match, even though it was ripping at the edges. Carmilla and Will held both the front and back of the group as they carefully moved to the back of the lecture hall. They were going to enter the compound’s tunnel system through where Will and Laura got out during the battle. They had to move exactly as Carmilla commanded if they were going to do this right. She had never done this with so many people it was starting to become tricky.

            Once the gang had finally made it into the tunnel entrance, they couldn’t see what Dorian Turick was doing on the other side of the compound. Near the front entrance, just at the mouth of the gate the dark man stood in the wake of a tree, hidden by its plethora of leaves. Dorian held his hands high up, about level with his head when something moved in the distance. A giant wave of water, taller than the wall itself, roared as it plowed forward. The amount of liquid itself was nearly impossible since there were no major bodies of water close by but they didn’t call him a legend for nothing. More than a million gallons of water surfed its way closer as it caught the attention of The Guardsman in the front of the campus. One leaned into their jacket and radioed in for backup. Bingo.

            Underground the sensational seven could hear the footsteps of people running along the perimeter of the wall, away from their location. They took it as a signal to keep moving through the elaborate network. Carmilla guided them all a few more clicks until they could see the bright morning light for themselves outside of the compounds wall. They were placed in the middle of the thin forest and had a clear path right to the wall and where guardsman would typically be standing. The vampire urged them all to move deeper into the forest when they were confronted by The Renegade himself.

            “Nice work!” Dorian went in to hug Carmilla but the vampire diverted him to Laura. The human welcomed the interaction.

            “Thank you Uncle Dorian, now we just have to find the camp and start from there.”

            “From your father’s report the camp seems to be along the border of Romania and Serbia. There are only a few stretches of land that can hide an evil organization, but I wish you luck. Here,” He handed over to Laura a radio. “If things get bad, radio me in. I don’t care if my job is on the line, this is more important.” He was looking over at Carmilla and Will. They were the inherently the more responsible ones in this group. Hopefully they would be okay. Will patted his arm and signed a quick thank you and promised he would visit more when they returned.

            “Good luck my friends.” Dorian went to shake all of the hands of the people he didn’t know. First with the Ginger Twins, then Danny, and finally Kirsch. But when their hands met, their eyes went wide. There was this coarse power that united them, stronger than the tides themselves. All the hairs on Kirsch’s body stood on their own, breathing in a new life. The half-elf couldn’t explain, this connection was unlike anything he ever felt before. A smile crept its way onto Dorian’s face, feeling the younger man’s strength. He now had less doubts about this expedition.

            “Make it back safe my brother,” Dorian shook the man’s shoulders before patting his back. He still had a smile edged on his face as he whispered something in Kirsch’s ear. The half-elf nodded slowly, furrowing his eyebrows and gulping quickly. Dorian gave them all a smile and then disappeared into the trees.

            The gang started their trek through the forest. The seven of them highlighted in the thickening green by the sun rising against them. The sky was a fade of orange and red as they weaved through the forest. This was merely the beginning of a series trials they would have to face but they could get through all their tribulations, together.


	17. Submersion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! I don't know when I'll be posting next but it wont be long. Just in the middle of a big move and other crazy stuff has been going on this week. I love hearing back from you guys about this fic, it makes my day! Thank you for all the support, it means a lot.

            The squadron of seven traveled through the dark forest all day until the sun started to set. The thick terrain combined with the humid air was almost unbearable. They all were sweating heavily, drenched in their own moisture. Their clothes clung to their bodies no matter the material as they drudged onwards making their way to Romania. They tried to avoid as much wildlife as possible along the way but mostly looked out for major woodland communities. If they were spotted on their adventure, it could be possible that someone would report them back to The Guard. They had to be careful, stealth was the key here.

            Laura thought it would be best if they found some place to lay low for the night. Her entire being was exhausted, down to her very core. She wasn’t the only one though, more than half of them were huffing air. All the running in the world couldn’t prepare them for this level of exercise. Kirsch found a place, a flat strip of land at the mouth of a lake. They remained hidden by an avalanche of trees as started setting up an enclosure for themselves. Will dug a small trench in the center of their ring of sleeping bags as his sister scavenged for leaves and branches. The vampire broke several against her thigh and threw them into the trench. Will pulled down his face mask and blew a small flame onto the array of foliage, setting it on fire. They all needed the heat to keep them warm during the night.

            “We should all probably eat,” Perry announced, flapping her sleeping bag out to sit on. “And make sure to refill your waters!”

            “Alright who’s going hunting for meat?” Carmilla asked. The vampire crouched next to the fire. “We can’t fully survive off rations and other assorted grains.”

            “You’re right, Will and I should go,” Danny agreed. She flexed, rolling her new bow around in her hand. The Maverick had given her the new weapon before leaving. It was a hard but sleek silver that was adorned beautiful. There were small carvings made into the steel and the bow itself was beautiful. The string was tightly wound but so thin you could barely see it without sunlight. It was a reward for winning the bet and Danny needed a new bow anyways. “I want to test this gorgeous craft out, plus Will can execute quickly with his knives.” Will nodded his head and flipped up his hood and mask.

            “Don’t you two dare kill any woodland creatures,” Perry yipped. “Those are innocent little animals.”

            “Perr we gotta eat enough to keep our strength up,” Lafontaine rebutted. They were sitting on a log about a few feet away from the flame. They were wearing their grey cloak with their family’s seal. Sometimes Perry being a pescatarian could get annoying but the nymphs concern for animal life was endearing.

            “Well I won’t be eating any wildlife. They could easily be my friends.” Lola pouted. Will and Danny looked at each other and shrugged.

            “Don’t worry guys I got this,” Will spoke as she shuffled off his shoes. He placed the pair of boots next to his pack, sweatshirt, and socks. The half-elf rolled up his pants up above his knee and felt the earth between his toes. He loved the feeling as the cold water seeped onto his feet. Kirsch pulled out his trident, launching the onyx tri headed spear out into the open. He twirled the weapon and scanned the veiled lake before him. Suddenly, the half-elf flung his trident into the body of water. He trudged over, moving his legs against the current before lifting it from the base. Three large fish were stabbed clean through the blades as Kirsch walked back to his friends. Drops of red liquid dripped from obsidian as a goofy smile was plastered on the half-elf’s face.

            “Dinner time!” Kirsch dropped the fish in front of Will who took out one of his razor sharp knives. He went back and forth like this until he had caught enough fish for all of them to eat enough as Will made quick work of degutting them all. They huddled around the flame as the lake life started to cook. It didn’t smell too pleasing but this was their only alternative as most of them chomped on granola. Carmilla and Laura sat close together, the vampire running her thumb along Laura’s hand and the human whispering into the vampire’s ear. The rest of the gang had notice all day how close the two were. Will saw a certain gleam in his sister’s eye that he never saw before. Absolute love boiling in her soul, the kind of love that made Carmilla soft.

            The fish were slowly roasting on the open flame when a certain vampire huddled closer to a certain half-elf. Kirsch had been acting kind of strange most of the day. Well, his version of strange which included less talking than usual. The half-elf was typically a bright beam of light. He never had a bad day, or never let it show. The Guard tended to suck the life out of the people around it and the last person anyone would ever think that would happen to was Kirsch. Will nudged the puppy with his shoulder, offering him a smile and some trail mix.

            “What’s been on your mind?” Will signed over. There was a certain gloss clouding over Kirsch’s eyes. “Your mind has looked busy all day.”

            “It’s just something that Dorian said to me before we left.” Kirsch picked at the food in front of him. “I don’t know Will like I felt something rush through me when he shook my hand and it didn’t leave until he let go. It was stronger than what I felt during my match but it was the same type of power.” The half-elf shook his head, feeling some water fall between his fingers.

            “What did he say to you?” Will asked.

            “Circumdabit te veritas ut eam amplius,” Kirsch annunciated incorrectly. In truth, he had said those words over and over to himself so he wouldn’t forget. “Or something like that.”

            “It’s Latin,” he signed quickly, trying to brush up on his fast knowledge to discover what it meant. “Let it surround you to gain the truth.”

            “Yeah but what is it?”

            “I have a feeling it might be that.” Will pointed in the direction of the lake that was spectrum of reflected colors under the setting sun. “Dorian can manipulate water same as you and if my instincts are correct you are more like him than you may think.”

            “I don’t understand,” Kirsch felt his mind rushing, but nothing made sense.

            “Dorian is from the Caribbean originally and belongs to a tribe of water wielding creatures. The tribe is formed by blood only, so that feeling could be your indication.”

            “Do you think Dorian is my father?”

            “It’s possible but I doubt it. The Renegade is…” Will couldn’t think of a word.

            “A decent being,” Kirsch signed. He looked away from Will, he already knew a man like that, who loved so openly and easily, couldn’t be what he sought. Kirsch didn’t know the man personally but he figured he was a great father and would never leave his child behind. The half-elf wished his father was dead, it hurt a lot less this way. Will caught Kirsch’s sightline.

            “The Renegade is a loose cannon but is an honest man,” Will signed. “I think your connection is because you are the same creature, you must be half Nix.”

            “Let me guess water spirits?” Will gave him a strange look. “I’ve been thinking about it, researching all water based creatures and I couldn’t narrow it down to the variety of spirits. But there were so many I couldn’t be sure.”

            “I think when this is all over, you should talk with Dorian. Right now we need to focus on our mission. However, he can probably help you a lot more than the rest of can.”

            “You guys have done great, seriously.” Kirsch meant this with all of his heart. The vampire’s had been helping him with some new moves ever since they showed him theirs. It turns out that handling fire was close to controlling water, especially in the flow of power. “Thank you Will,” the half-elf leaned in closer and pressed his lips to the vampire’s cheekbone. “It means a lot.”

            “No problem,” Will had a small smile on his face. Kirsch took a fish off of the roast and walked along the edge of the lake. He needed a moment to take it all in, process this truth. He looked along the body of water, it was gleaming in the moonlight. Something in his body tethered him to that liquid. His body was under a tremendous pressure, like it was being pulled towards the center. He ignored the feeling and went back to the vampire.

            Danny and Carmilla chewed quickly on their fish, as if they were some sort of savages when in fact they both were eating almost the entire trip. Laura figured they needed the energy to a lot more than she did. She had read that transformations take a lot out of people, and those with the power could be a lot stronger than everyone else. Carmilla was practically slobbering as she finished her fish. It was oddly cute.

            “Take Will hunting with you at dawn, I think we both need some real meat,” Carmilla flicked a small bone out of her teeth.

            “Damn right we do. You want to go with us? I hear panthers are decent trackers,” Danny responded. The werewolf finished her portion of the dinner.

            “God no. I am the crankiest creature alive in the morning.” Danny chuckled knowing how true this was. She had been nothing flat off annoying all day with her ranting about hiking. She spent most of the time as a panther and had no doubt exhausted her power. Therefore, the vampire would probably be worse in the morning if she didn’t rest up. “Besides I think you’d like the alone time with Will, Clifford.” Carmilla raised her eyebrows suggestively.

            “Don’t know what you’re talking about fang face,” Danny mumbled as she picked up another fish.

            “You’re not very good at hiding it. I can see it on your face, the way you feel about both of them.” Carmilla nudged over to where Will and Kirsch were sitting.

            “Werewolves always have a pack, no matter how cliché that might sound.” Carmilla already rolled her eyes. “The life of the lone wolf was taxing, part of the reason I was always angry. I felt like I had no one. My parents don’t understand what it’s like to feel the way I do, my friends, up until a few days ago, didn’t know how I felt.”

            “You were never alone,” Carmilla whispered. “Not for a second.”

            “I mean I know that now but that’s not my point.” Danny chewed a chunk of the roasted meat. “My pack is currently all around me, I just couldn’t see it until now. But with those two it’s different. I can’t explain it.” Danny looked around at the solemn faces that glowed against the soft embers before them. Lafontaine and Perry were cuddled close together, spreading the love between them. Laura was sitting close to Carmilla but engaged in conversation with Will and Kirsch. They shared stories of simple times, it was mostly Will trying to embarrass Carmilla.

            “I think someone’s smitten,” Carmilla had a smug look on her face.

            “Oh please, you have it worse for Laura.”

            “I would think so since she’s my girlfriend.”

            “Really?” Carmilla nodded. “Congratulations.” Danny raised her canteen of water in the air as a salute before draining its contents in her mouth. “Isn’t it a little weird though? I mean you practically are her family and knew her when she was a baby.”

            “Laura’s an adult and I wasn’t in love with the baby version of her, she was a mess. And it’s not a big deal with us, I’m not lying anymore and trying to be better, for her sake.”

            “As honorable as that may be, you two fit like reflections. Everything that you lack is empathized in her. Every doubt, emotion, deficit, she has the one’s you don’t. It’s the type of balance that’s rare. Hold on to her,” Danny almost choked up but she stuffed her face with more fish.

            “As long as you are careful with Will. He might seem put together but we are all damaged here. Also, don’t hurt Kirsch’s feelings. He’s a big softy.” Danny nodded, looking back over at all her friends. That night Lafontaine took first watch and then Laura took the second half. The human propped herself up as Carmilla slept against her stomach, she never needed much sleep. She found the morning more calming then ever as she listened to the sweet melodious sounds of birds chirping.

 

* * *

 

 

            “You let them go didn’t you?” Maddie was sitting behind her desk. The Renegade stood before her with his hands behind his back. She had summoned him to her office as soon as she had gotten reports of seven students who had failed to show up to their assigned training. She didn’t even need to know their names, she already figured out who they were.

            “Don’t know what you’re talking about boss. I was just practicing during the early morning, you know making sure I keep my strength up.” Dorian rocked back and forth on his heels. He could feel the vampire’s anger fume in the air.

            “They are just children Dorian!”

            “Two trained assassins, a soon to be all powerful human, a werewolf, warlock, nymph, and a half-elf who is also a Nix are not just children Matska.” Dorian reserved himself, he was hardly ever sincerely serious but right now he needed to be. “If you had sent Markus and I out, we would have dealt with this problem a while ago.”

            “You know my hands are tied! There was nothing I could do!” The Commander was greatly concerned for the lives of her students. Some of them were family and this threat was serious. She should have handled this herself.

            “They will be fine Maddie.”

            “You don’t know that Dorian.”

            “I know that one of my kind is working under you that I had no idea about. Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I could have trained him to control his powers. Now he could potentially lose control and you don’t know how dangerous that can be.” In their culture there was certain order to how they trained their young. It took the entire tribe to raise just one of their future warriors. Dorian was furious to know that one of his own was raised without this tradition. It wasn’t right. Kirsch was denied a right given to his species.

            “We don’t know who Kirsch’s father is and there are no other Nix on campus so it’s not like we can test it out your magical connection. I wasn’t sure.”

            “Oh please, that boy is as strong as I was during that age.” Dorian threw his hands up to his head. The Nix started pacing. It’s true that during his initial training with The Guard he developed the same strength that Kirsch has now, but he was able to keep his a lot more in check. The moments when they lose control can be catastrophic, and this is another reason he garnered the nickname Renegade. “I know that situation is a mess but I think the best combination of your students left. You do realize they all perfectly balance each other out. There only weaknesses would be if any one of them lost control of themselves.”

            “Maybe you’re right,” Commander Belmonde intertwined her fingers in front of her mouth. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. This group of seven had a near perfect array of skill set, an underdeveloped larger version of 115. They were pieces of this puzzle but no one knew what the greater picture was yet. There were not enough elements in play to see it all.

            “Do we really have no idea who his father is?” Dorian relaxed himself into a chair, knowing that Belmonde was cooling off.

            “Your guess is better than mine with all that Nix connection stuff.” Dorian shook his head. Although he could feel that the half-elf was like him, something felt wrong. There had always been people who had defected, become nomads, or just left because they felt dissociated to the rest of the tribe. But he couldn’t think of someone sinister enough to do this to a child, unless the man is dead. That would explain this a lot more.

            “I don’t know but I want to bring him home with me.”

            “Get in line Dorian, Markus and I are ahead of you on that list. That boy is a treasure but I think we have more pressing matters to talk about.” She reached for that whiskey to give to Dorian. “Laura Hollis is transitioning, she’s far too young for this.”

            “Chip off the old block I would say,” Dorian took a sip before he continued speaking. “If there is anything I have learned as a father is that children, will surprise you. They will be okay Maddie, they are capable but if you truly have a problem with it, do something about it.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Carmilla violently stirred awake against Laura. The human looked down at her vampire as Carmilla scrambled to her feet. She scanned the area to see Lafontaine and Perry cuddled close together and a passed out Kirsch. Will and Danny must have already left for a morning hunt but right now Carmilla couldn’t catch their scent. There was only a thin billowing smoke from the fire that was put out before they left.

            “Carm what’s wrong?” Laura hobbled forward.

            “Someone’s coming, now.” Carmilla strafed away and shook the Ginger Twins awake. “We need to get everything packed.” She kicked Kirsch awake who frantically woke up and swung his trident. “Laura put out that smoke, it’s leading them to us.”

            “How do I do that?” The human was throwing her belongings in her bag. They all rushed to get everything in order.

            “Just focus, make it dissipate. Hurry, please.” Laura tried to focus but there was so much mayhem going around all of them. Lafontaine and Perry hurried to pack up all their things and for some reason Kirsch couldn’t find his shoes. Laura could feel her blood boil but there was nothing. They were too late as a dozen figures rose from the shadows along the edge of the forest. They were dressed in dark colors, almost steam punk like but torn along the seams. Carmilla placed herself in front of Laura, taking out her knife in front of her. The ring leader smiled and clapped his hands. He was shorter than Kirsch with platinum blond hair. He looked menacing and messy, with a faded scar all along his right arm.

            “Well, well, well, look what we have here? A vampire, warlock, nymph, elf, and look at that a human.” The man sniffed the air. “Ahhhh you’ve all got power in your blood.”

            “What do you want?” Carmilla flared her nostrils, her mouth was tight lipped. She maneuvered Laura behind her. Kirsch prominently placed himself between the duo and Lafontaine and Perry. His obsidian trident gleamed in the sunlight. He recognized them immediately, they were raiders. Scavengers of the forest who all magical communities had to look out for. They were scum and took whatever they could from innocent people. A few of them displayed their silver weapons threateningly.

            “Five is the lucky number, you guys must be guardsman. Unlucky for you, you’re in my territory, what a shame.” The leader had a strange look on his face with a creepy smile dancing along it. He kept his dogs at bay as Carmilla took a step closer.

            “I’ll say it one more time, what do you want?” Carmilla dared him to say it again, she’d kill all of them before he could even get it out of his mouth. She felt Laura shift behind her. The gang looked over at Kirsch’s powerful weapons.

            “Hand over the trident and I’ll let you live.” Kirsch instinctively put it behind him. Carmilla would rather take them all on. To her, violence was a much simpler answer.

            “No way man!” Kirsch responded. The trident was beyond precious to him. The tri headed spear was the greatest gift he had ever received from the people he cared about most. There was no way he was giving this up. Laura reached out and touched his shoulder.

            “Kirsch just give it to him, we need to keep moving. We don’t have time for this.” Carmilla snarled, feeling the tension rise all around her. Kirsch scoffed, the half-elf was beyond angry about this but he didn’t want to upset Laura. She was right to want to get through this without harming anyone. The less blood on their hands the better. But then again, he wasn’t going to let this go without a fight. The human was right but what she couldn’t see was Will and Danny setting up behind the raiders. Kirsch thrusted his hand out letting the raider grab his trident. The leader rolled the base, feeling the smooth rock on his fingers.

            “Name’s Ronan, I think you all should know that. Especially you big guy, since I’m gonna kill you.” The smaller man launched forward and smacked Kirsch so roughly in the gut that it sent the half-elf flying backwards into the lake. Before Carmilla could react, an arrow came sailing in from the tree line and passed through the enemy’s shoulder. The werewolf sent in two more arrows, pinning down other raiders as her accomplice vampire through a mirage of knives into the crowd. Within a second they were all decommissioned but alive as Danny and Will emerged from the forest. There was blood covering their arms and midsection and Laura hoped it was animal blood. They had just a sack full of meat.

            “Kirsch!” Danny called out since Will couldn’t. The vampire ran to the edge of the water and started tearing his clothes and utilities off him. The lake was eerily still there was no water moving or any sign of life as Kirsch sank deeper and deeper. The half-elf opened his eyes underwater, seeing only his bubbles of breath leave his body. He could hear everything around him, feeling connected to each and every inch of liquid. Something clicked incorrectly in his body.  Let it surround you. Submerge. This was his truth.

            A shirtless Will ran out in the lake, ready to dive in, just as Kirsch sprang out. He was dripping wet and spit out almost too much liquid. The half-elf heaved heavily, desperately needing the air in his lungs. He ran his hands down his body, pushing the water back into the lake. The half-Nix screamed, the hair on her head draining of any moisture. Kirsch could see the raiders were scrambling, some were pinned to the ground by an arrow or knife. It didn’t matter, they all were squirming as his friends gawked at him. The half-elf felt a great rift present itself but overloaded it with pure anger. He waded in the water then screamed again, flinging his arms forward. Two great waves launched into the air as Ronan struggled to get up. Kirsch sprinted moving with his current with ease. He manipulated the water to hit most of the raiders quickly, striking them all out. There were gallons of water in his domain, twisting and turn to demolish almost all of them. Until finally Ronan was the only one that remained standing.

            Kirsch grunted his eyes a bloodshot red as the leader hobbled before him. Kirsch held his hand out to his side. A stream of water shot upwards, slipping into his hands and forming a trident. The water started to move slower and slower until it solidified into ice. Ronan held up the half-elf’s trident trying to defend himself. But the raider had lost this battle as soon as Kirsch emerged from the lake. The man wasn’t himself, he had embraced the worst parts of him. Letting his dormant side take control, like a virus instead of the wholesome update it was supposed to be. This wasn’t him, this was something beyond him. Ronan vaulted forward, trying to rush the half-elf but failed. Kirsch shifted, raising his foot high above his head and shoving his heal into the back of Ronan’s skull.

            The raider ate dirt and just as the man scrambled up, a stream of water propelled him sideways onto his back. Kirsch screamed into Ronan’s face, the half-elf’s hair shook around him. Will ran forward and wrapped his arms around the Nix. He had to stop him but Kirsch lifted his ice trident over his head. Tears of hate streamed down the half-elf’s face.

            “I’ll kill you!” Kirsch yelled, struggling out of Will’s grasp. The vampire held on tight and locked the half-elf’s arms against himself. However, he didn’t need that to get to Ronan. The tide start to rise around them, getting closer and closer to the raider who was crying in pain. The water moved like it was gripping the dirt, clinging on to dear life. The rest of the gang felt paralyzed as they watched their dear friend spiral out of control. Danny sprang out of her funk.

            “Kirsch stop it!” The werewolf screamed. “You are better than this! You are not a killer!” It wasn’t enough to stop him though as the murky lake water raged. Veins were popping from his head and neck. The creature was practically foaming, he couldn’t control himself. Danny sprinted into him, dropping her head against Kirsch’s shoulder. It took the strength of a werewolf and a vampire to deter him. But something snapped in Kirsch, like two gears rotating together, the moment Danny started crying. She pleaded with him to stop and his muscles turned to mush. He succumbed to the combined strength of the two people he cared most about. The life, the passion in his eyes dwindled to dust. He became as the water that rested in his lake. Will rubbed his face into Kirsch’s back now just realizing he was scared of his best friend.

            Carmilla pounced on Ronan, eyeing him intensely. The raider was wincing as Carmilla mushed his face to the side. Burned behind his ear was a scorpion, Nox’s sigil. She gripped the man’s collar holding him into the earth. The criminal was gushing blood from his nose.

            “Where is Nox?” Carmilla pounded him into the earth.

            “Don’t know what you are talking about hon,” he spit blood into the air.

            “Where the fuck is your boss?!” Carmilla tugged him towards her and closed her raised hand into a fist. A flame like a torch emitted from her fingers, almost stretching to the raider’s neck. “You have ten seconds or I lite you like a candle.” Ronan screeched and started to panic.

            “Okay! Okay! Okay! Uhhh… we came from Romania, we were paid to scavenge this area.” Carmilla increased the intensity of her flame. “We never met anyone named Nox! I swear! We just got outwards from someone else! Henry no no! Heath, his name was Heath!” Carmilla enlarged her fire again, this twice the size as before. The skin on his neck was starting to turn red.

            “Carmilla stop!” Laura yelled. The vampire extinguished the flame but shoved her hand against the raiders head knocking him out cold.

            “We need to keep moving,” Carmilla responded, standing up straight. The dust fell from her body as she walked back over to everyone. Kirsch had collapsed in and on himself, falling to his knees. Tears streamed down his face when he realized what he had done. His intentions were to kill that sad sack of shit. Every bone in his body screamed murder. This wasn’t who he was and that notion itself devastated him. Will and Danny held onto him as he sobbed openly.

            “Come on buddy we need to go,” Danny whispered in his ear but the half-elf held his own. “Kirsch come on, we have to leave.” Kirsch didn’t move at all. Will let go of the man and collected his things. His belongings were scattered everywhere in his haste to try and protect Kirsch. The vampire quickly got dressed and packed in his naturally swift speed. The half-elf knelt like stone as Will tried his best to lift him. Kirsch was over emotional and wouldn’t budge. He had lost it.

            “I’m sorry about this bud, but we have to move.” Will knocked in Kirsch’s temple, incapacitating him completely. The half-elf was dead weight as the vampire put his body on his shoulder and back. “I’m sorry Danny,” Will apologized but the werewolf nodded. She knew they had to go.

            Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hand and kissed it tenderly. The human looked up at her vampire, finally feeling her body come alive. That whole time she had frozen up, and watched as people defended her. Again she was helpless to other people coming after those she cared about. First was the demon army, then the incident with her father, now this. She was tired of being so weak as the people she loved, risked their lives. And for what? This started with her. Most of them wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her. Laura shook her head and hugged Carmilla. She needed the contact and the vampire felt it in her bones. Carmilla detached after a minute or so and remained holding the woman’s hand in her own.

            Lafontaine held onto Perry. The nymph didn’t have that sense of wonder behind her eyes anymore, instead in was a mix of dread and disbelief. This shattered both of their worlds. They didn’t realize everything would be this intense until now. The reality of what they were doing set in. The group had gotten all their things and started hiking through the forest again. There were no sounds besides the crunching of fallen debris. The silence between them was small but deadly. Kirsch hung from Will’s back for a while, he was out like a light. When the half-elf woke he had a blank stare. Like he had seen the world crumble before him. His anger was gone, most of him was gone as he trudged forward with his friends who he wouldn’t let anywhere near him. Every time Danny or Will tried for his hand, he pushed them away. He didn’t know how to react or how to even begin to deal with this situation. He just wanted to run but these were the people who cared about him most. They made their way through the forest, watching the sun move to mock them.

           

* * *

 

 

            There was an order to how things were run as Commander of The Guard. The Commander wasn’t an all powerful being like all of her subordinates thought but she had to make it seem that way. Matska Belmonde was one of the strongest vampires on the planet, second that only to her sister and brother. But in the political sense she had little power. Every decision she made was monitored by the council and could not act without their permission. It was like she had no opinion on any matter. She had to be the mediator between everyone’s bull crap. Between Markus, Dorian, Nox, and the council, she was torn between what was right and what was easy. This job was difficult but she loved it. There was nothing else she would rather be doing.

            The Commander sat down at her regal chair, shuffling through her papers. Belmonde couldn’t find where it all went wrong. They have gone after people for less and yet they couldn’t send a task force to take out public enemy number one. Now all of their lives were in the hands of a couple of teenagers and her rebellious siblings. The vampire snickered as a soft knock bounced into her office. A feeble old man somehow managed to hobble his way in.

            “Madam Belmonde, can you spare me a second of time?” Vordenburg took a seat in a comfy chair anyways.

            “Yes of course Baron, what’s on your mind?” The Commander lowered her evidence, the pile spreading along her desk. The old man’s hands were shaking as he balanced his cane with the ground.

            “Some students have come to me with great concern you see,” Vordenburg’s accent was thick and lazy. “You know I try to ease them as best as I can, I care about all of my students. But something troubles me Madam Belmonde. I believe I could assure them a lot better say if I knew what exactly what is going on around here.”

            “There is not much to report on Baron, I’m sorry.”

            “That in there lies the very problem Commander, now you have kept these students in the dark as a hungry imbecile threatens all of their lives simply because they choose to be here. A villain who is taking his revenge scheme personally.” Matska Belmonde gave the old man dagger eyes. She would not tolerate such disrespect from a faculty member.

            “What exactly is your point?” The Baron rose from his chair. His back suddenly straightened as if his spine wasn’t bent from all the years of hunching over. His hands stopped their shaking motions and he looked more dignified but had no reason to.

            “You see Miss Belmonde, I believe you are unfit for your position here at The Guard. You have taken this far too personally where as a good commander shall have no bias. It would be best if you step down.” Matska Belmonde rose from desk and slammed her hands, rattling the fine oak.

            “You can think whatever the hell you would like old man but I have given my life to this institute. There is no way in hell I would resign for some petty reason. No one can run this compound like I do.”

            “I was afraid you would say that. You must see how that now gives me no choice.” The professor whipped his cane up in the air. There was a knife ejected out of its end that stood at the base of The Commander’s throat. “You had your chance Commander. The army was supposed to destroy you so that we may take over, but your siblings little stunt has altered the plan. No matter, it looks as though we are still right on course.” Belmonde swallowed heavily and let her eyes roll into the back of her skull. There was a crack of lighting outside her draped window that hid the sounds of mutiny. The pointy ear creatures had conspired a coup after all these years of being on the right side.


	18. Strain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm
> 
> Hey guys, sorry it's been a couple days but I've been busy moving in and other things. I thought it would be best to let you know that we are drawing close to the end of the story. There are only a couple of chapters left! Anyways I hope you enjoy, I will update as soon as I can. Leave a comment about what you like/dislike about the story, or whatever you want to talk about.

           The squad of seven managed to traverse the area before them. They were quiet as can be, no one knew how to break this level of silence. The type that was consuming and would tear them all apart if it lingered any longer. Lafontaine helped Perry get around the thick forest where the trees tangled together in a mess of roots and branches. The pair were thick as thieves and had always looked out for each other. Carmilla held onto Laura’s hand the whole way. She could tell that Laura was a mess but was trying her best not to let it show. Laura would occasionally run her hand down the vampire’s back, feeling her muscles contract around her. Danny trekked in front the half-elf, causally glancing back every now and again to make sure he was some level of okay. Will stood cautiously behind his best friend, supporting him without getting to close. This whole scenario was a tender subject.

 Kirsch was on edge, trotting without much of a purpose. Most of his world had collapsed around him. He wanted so desperately to kill that man for no reason at all. The raiders did intend to kill them but where incapacitated. He and his friends were no longer in danger. There was no need to hurt them any further but Kirsch was more than willing to. He wanted Ronan dead the same way he wanted to breathe, like for some reason he needed it to happen. The half-elf was numb to everything around him and all of his friends were beyond concerned.

They had been walking all morning when Carmilla started to get hungry. She could see on a few others’ faces they were getting the same idea. Danny munched on an assortment of dried fruits and Kirsch declined every attempt to give him food. He didn’t shake his head or say anything. He was empty, displaying a blank face. Laura pulled out her series of maps of the area.

“It looks like we are here,” she pointed to a space near a cross section of rivers.

“We need to find a safer place to lay low for a while,” Lafontaine insisted.

“Somewhere a little less open this time, possibly a cave or underneath an overhanging cliff, something like that.” Carmilla shrugged. They needed that isolation to be safe for sure. This expedition was something she had done a million times with her brother but she was with people she cared about that couldn’t move as quickly as they could. Carmilla wanted to keep everyone on this team safe but there were so many variables that they had to move carefully. Laura squinted into her map, tracing is topography and trying to remember if there were any enclosed spaces in this forest. Then she saw the name of a park she remembered from a few years ago.

“I know where we are.” Laura looked up from her map. “We are by my house. Let’s go there.”

“Alright that’s either the best idea or worst idea,” Danny put her hands on her hips. They had all stop moving and stood within close proximity of each other.

“I don’t know Laura, we are on a mission and should stay on course,” Perry pointed out.

“It’s like a mile out of our direction, we need a place to stay and there is probably decent food there.” Laura looked over at Carmilla, the person she knew would agree with her. But the vampire had ambiguous feelings about this.

“I don’t know,” Carmilla whispered. “We really shouldn’t enter into any community.”

“The humans won’t rat us out. They don’t care about the supernatural anyways,” Will signed. Laura would have taken offense to that if it weren’t true. Her father and she were the only outliers she knew of to that stereotype.

“You guys can pass as humans anyways,” Laura pointed out. “It’s only about an hour away from where we are now and I know all of you miss comfortable beds.”

“We should probably change into civilian clothing just in case,” Carmilla dropped her hand from Laura’s shoulder. “I don’t think we can just walk into their territory dressed like how we are.” Laura looked around and noticed all of the details that went over her head. Will and Danny had bits of dried blood plastered on their skin. The werewolf had a large bow on her back that stuck out in the sun and tons of arrows placed in the quiver. Lafontaine’s axe was on their shoulder, gleaming and freshly sharpened. Most of them were dressed in cloaks or hoods, something that obviously made them look shifty. Perry was the only one dressed kind of normally. The nymph just wore a tan jacket and plain pants. She wasn’t much of a fighter which is another reason why she hadn’t graduated yet, so she didn’t need anything too fancy or intimidating.

The seven walked a few minutes to one of the rivers nearby. Laura decided to strip off her cloak and stuff it in her bag. She kept on the black tank and favored an old flannel. The human dipped her hands in the water and rubbed up and down her face, prying to rid the dirt. Her hair was a heaping mess that she tamed into a quick bun as she looked over at all her friends again. Will did nearly the same thing Laura did but slipped on a thin black jacket, the vampire looked paler than usual. Danny tried to help Kirsch but the half-elf just knelt by the water. Carmilla looked over at Laura as the human reached in the bag and threw her a black t-shirt. She had been extra prepared and had even packed some stuff for her girlfriend.

“Thanks,” Carmilla whispered. She had only really brought enough weaponry to destroy an army but less material that could really help them out. To her, this was extraneous material that would just weigh her down.

“Next time, please actually pack a bag,” Laura gave her a stern look. “For real you have eaten most of my snacks, my precious cookies.” The human pouted, giving her best upset expression but that dissipated as soon as Carmilla took off her shirt. Laura could feel blood rush to her cheeks as she stared at her girlfriend, taking in the fact that she could actually touch that magnificent body. The vampire easily slid on the black tee.

“But I like your snacks.” She got closer to the human, tauntingly.

“Get your own then,” Laura whispered as Carmilla got in her face. This wasn’t the time to be dangerously close to the human. Laura couldn’t stop staring at her vampire’s lips.

“Maybe next time.” That meant most likely not since Carmilla lived to both love and annoy Laura. Once they were all scrubbed down and ready to go, they didn’t look half bad. Lafontaine spelled her battle axe to look like a small fire ax, something a little less suspicious, and Danny’s bow into a compound hunting one. With most of the other weapons hidden away they looked like a mixed hunting group. Well everyone excluding Kirsch who was wallowing in his own misery. The half-elf just looked like he didn’t belong and distraught.

They walked together when time seemed to go by a lot faster than it normally would. Soon, Laura found herself standing in front of her house and the moment felt surreal. This home coming felt overdue despite the fact that she had only been gone for a couple of months. The house seemed older than before, like it had aged exponentially since she left. The two story building looked unkempt. She figured her father hadn’t been there in a while either. Laura Hollis reached in her bag, searching for her keys when she heard a voice behind her.

“Laura is that you?” The human turned around to see another human.

“Hey Natalie, yeah it’s me.” Natalie was walking her small white dog that apparently had a complex since it would not stop barking at all the people on the Hollis’ front porch. The other human had on a matching track suit and looked out of place compared to the rest of them. Natalie was one of Laura’s friends from high school and lived in the neighborhood but Laura hadn’t seen her since the summer after graduation.

“I thought you were doing that military thingy in the forest? Or have you backed out of that too?” _Yeah and I thought you weren’t such a bitch._ Laura knew the whole block knew about what she was doing. These people loved to gossip. No doubt would her sudden reappearance would be the hot news spreading around by tomorrow morning.

“I still am, just wanted to take a bit of my break with my friends.” Laura motioned to the magical creatures around her. Natalie looked at them wide eye, taking them in. They looked normal to her, no scales, feathers, or fur like she had been told.

“Oh so you’ve made friends with the likes of them?” Natalie had this thoughtless look on her face. Years of bigotry and ignorance could do that to a person. Most humans are raised to be disgusted by anything that wasn’t like them but Laura knew it was just the consequence of fear.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Danny pushed Will to the side to get a better look at the small woman. Natalie looked her up down.

“No offense to you, you look pretty normal but you’re so tall.” Natalie looked blown away as her dog continued to yip. “What are you like a giant or something?”

“Let’s just go with or something,” Danny scrunched up her face to give the human a dirty look. Natalie rolled her eyes and refocused back to Laura.

“Anyways Laura, I hope you can keep in mind what these people actually are before it’s too late.” Carmilla took a step in Natalie’s direction but Laura put a hand on her shoulder, halting her movements. The vampire simmered against her human. Laura placed the keys in Perry’s hand, a silent command to let them into the house.

“These are my friends, who have all saved my ass on multiple occasions. I have never heard them speak ill of humans but here you are spreading your judgments on them. You have no idea what they are or what they mean to me.” Laura was starting to get hot as the only people on the porch now were her and Carmilla. The night air was quiet and still as the sun started to set and the only sounds was of that damn dog.

“Whatever Hollis, they are a bunch of monsters anyways.”

“Oh I show you a monster!” Carmilla moved expertly and was faster than anyone’s vision. In a flash, she was in Natalie’s face, bearing her teeth like the inner panther she is. Her pupils enlarged and her fangs ooze with rage. She looked at the human’s dog which instantly stopped barking as soon as it saw the vampire’s mouth. Natalie visibly shook then moved to pick up her frozen, crying dog and ran as fast as her mortal legs could take her. Laura walked down her front steps to where the broody vampire huffed. She kissed Carmilla’s cheek and ran her hand down the vampire’s arm to her hand.

“You didn’t have to do that but thank you,” Laura pressed her lips to Carmilla’s cheek again. The immortal cooled herself off, letting her fangs retract and her eyes go back to normal. “I appreciate it.”

“Someone needed to shut her up.” Carmilla could still feel a sliver of anger ferment inside her.

“Yeah but now she will tell everyone in the town. I don’t care what they think about me but it would just further the prejudices they already have against you. They are just going to use this as another means to spread their hate.”

“Let them,” Carmilla looked over her shoulder at the small human pressed against her. The vampire lowered herself and kissed Laura sweetly for a charged moment. “That type of hate is deep seeded. It definitely didn’t start with us and it won’t end with us either. Besides, I don’t like it when anyone is rude to my girlfriend.”

“Touché.” The pair made their way into Laura’s home. As soon as they entered, Will poured a flame into the fireplace. Lafontaine and Kirsch reclined on her big couch, the warlock flipped on the TV. Perry and Danny where in the kitchen in the back of the house and Laura couldn’t think of a time the house looked this alive. She pulled her vampire to the table that separated the kitchen and living area. She remembered the last moment she had here, a thought that lingered in the back of her mind of her father downing coffee. Carmilla looked around. This place had lost its muster, the lively hood that must have only lived in Olivia. It looked dusty and empty, as in joy dared not to fester here. But still for some reason it felt like home.

“Dinner will be ready in about an hour.” Danny announced over her shoulder. Perry distastefully shook her head at the various meats Will and Danny had collected that very morning. The nymph herself raided The Maverick’s pantry looking for grains and vegetables to tide herself over.

“What are you thinking about?” Laura asked a skittish vampire who was tapping her fingers along the wooden table.

“That I can’t wait to see your childhood bedroom, I bet you upgraded it nicely.” Carmilla grinned. She could just picture the hilarity now.

“There are only three bedrooms in this place and seven of us.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem as long as I get to share with you.” Carmilla winked and Laura rolled her eyes. Although she did look forward to being close to her girlfriend again. Carmilla motioned to the vacant love seat adjacent to a stuffed couch with a vampire and warlock sandwich with half-elf filling. The TV had some sort of human crime show on it and the detective work looked laughable. Carmilla sat in the loveseat with a small mortal in her lap. She smelled like strawberries this afternoon and the vampire lightly peppered kisses along Laura’s neck and face. This was another moment that she cataloged forever. The smell of cooking meat and the sensation of belonging. She was in her warm home and with the people she loved most by her side. She hoped to never forget this but she longed for a day when this would become their norm.

They all ate dinner around the table together that night when Kirsch broke down. The half-elf caved into himself, a crevice formed in his chest that sucked him whole. This kind of despair was foreign to him. It was that same raw intensity as after his battle with Theo but amplified times a thousand. Tears fell into his meat and wild rice. He pounded his fist into the wood grain feeling so discouraged in himself. Kirsch hated who he was becoming.  

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” he cried, running a hand though his swept hair.

“Nothing is wrong with you Kirsch,” Danny reached out for the man’s hand and for the first time that day he let her touch him.

“But I wanted… I wanted to kill him.” Kirsch tried to wipe his tears with his free hand.

“You just lost control, it’s okay, it happens.” Will signed.

“Kirsch you are an untrained Nix, this type of thing is expected but we are here to help you. You have this power that will take some time to get used to but you aren’t alone, we understand and are willing to protect you,” Carmilla insisted. Kirsch shook his head not believing what the vampires were saying. Will got up from the table and wrapped his arms around the half-elf’s neck.

“We got your back, no matter what happens.” Danny added.

“What if I do it… what if I kill someone?” Kirsch was still letting the water pool unto the table. He didn’t care right how for any of his powers, he let the liquid just sit there and do nothing. Right now he just wanted to feel normal again after he spent the entire day believing he had become a villain.

“You won’t, we can stop you if you ever get close again. We are your friends Kirsch, we are going to everything we can to help you.” Laura could feel herself hurting from Kirsch’s pain alone. All of his friends huddled around him, trying their best to calm him down. Never before in his life had the half-elf felt like he belonged more than at this moment. He was split right down the middle but right now he felt his friends trying to mend him back together. But there he stood, unable to fully function without the support of his friends. He was extremely vulnerable but you need to crumble in order to rebuild. Things tend to get worse before they can get better, this is a testament to true strength. There is no weakness in needing help from the people who are willing to help you, weakness would be turning them down and Kirsch running away from his problems. But he knew it was time to grow, time to evolve into a stronger man.

Danny thought it would be best to take Kirsch up to bed. Everyone else picked at their food the best they could but it was as if they all lost their appetite with their half-elf. Lafontaine called it a night, they were tired of walking and the stress of having to constantly look after everyone you care for at all times. They all had to be on high alert and it was consuming and damming. Perry and the warlock helped Laura clean up as Will made his way to the guest room that he hadn’t seen in years.

The guest room door creaked open and Kirsch sat on the bed with his head in his hands. The werewolf sat close to him, hoping the proximity would help him heal. Will noticed how the room was packed with boxes and a layer of dust. He leaned up against an old dresser, looking over at his two friends.

“I don’t know what to do,” Danny turned to Will. “I hate seeing him like this.” Will pushed off and joined Danny and Kirsch on the bed.

“I know, we are going to do the best we can,” Will signed. He put his hand on the werewolf’s thigh and patted it sympathetically. “It’s like we talked about earlier, we will be there for each other because we care.” Will was hinting at the conversation they had during their hunt that morning. They had managed to sort things out between them and were going to discuss it with Kirsch but after the morning’s events, they could wait until later. Danny leaned over and pressed her lips to Will’s forehead. Kirsch looked up and caught the exchange but remained silent.

“I think you should stay with him tonight, I’ll take the couch,” Danny whispered. It wasn’t much of a secret but this was a one to one conversation between them.

“I’ve been on that couch before, it’s not pleasant,” Will signed.

“It’s either that or I bunk with Laf and Perry. I don’t think they would appreciate that.”

“You can stay with us,” Kirsch spoke again. He wiped at his tears with the inside of his sleeve. The half-elf’s face started to get red but he was done crying. “I think I need you both anyways.” Kirsch reached behind his head and tugged at his blue sweater, pulling it off. He had a tank top underneath and kicked off his boots. The half-elf laid himself in the middle of the bed when Danny and Will just shrugged. The three of them lay on their backs, awkwardly close together.

Carmilla expected to find various posters of teen pop idols around Laura’s room and bright walls. She figured there would be at least something embarrassing in the room but there was nothing that stuck out. The vampire was disappointed to say the least, she would have to dig for the good stuff and she hated unnecessary effort. Instead the immortal was presented with a tightly clean room. The walls were a muted yellow and there were athletic trophies bombarding a high shelf. There were various pictures of the Hollis family but not a lot of extraneous things. Carmilla thought Laura Hollis was a carefree creature and not always so tightly wound but she was wrong. Laura Hollis was up tight and empty since her mother’s death.

“Is it everything you hoped for?” Laura asked.

“You don’t even have a stuffed animal!” Carmilla was in disbelief. “When this is all over I’m getting you a stuffed animal.”

“Thanks but I never needed one, I like things simple.”

“I’m sorry cutie but your life is not at all simple.” _Ain’t that the truth._ “But I guess since you can control this, that’s why your room is so clean.” Laura threw herself on her own bed, immediately feeling its comfort. Carmilla climbed in after her, running her fingertips along her girlfriend’s back. “I hope you know that I am straight chaos.” Laura shook her head into her pillow.

“Bullshit, you’re not even straight.” Carmilla chuckled and rolled onto her back. She looked up at the plain ceiling, her stomach started to hurt the more she laughed. “I know you Carmilla. I know how soft you can be and that you care about everyone.”

“I’m dangerous Laura, you forget that sometimes because I can control it so well. When I was younger I was like Kirsch but far worse. Will and I weren’t able to keep it together as well as Kirsch does and we only had Maddie to help us.” Laura joined Carmilla on her back, watching the spirals of the beige ceiling.

“That was a long time ago. You are different now and I believe in the goodness in you.”

“Yeah but you can’t do that without acknowledging the bad.” She had a point. There was a duality to Carmilla, the side she only showed to Laura and then the rest of her angry self. But Laura only saw her vampire’s goodness. At this point, it was all the human expected of her. She was her protector after all and had proven on several occasions that she would do anything to keep herself. So why not divulge the vampire to be her hero.

That night they all slept easy for the first time in days. They didn’t feel like they were in danger and even forgot that their lives were at stake here. They were lost in the momentary peace of a comfy house and each other. None of them could feel the mayhem that was going on across the country as The Guard was being sieged from the inside out.

 

* * *

 

 

Laura Hollis was the first one to wake up the next morning. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal her sleeping girlfriend in nothing but her underwear. Her marble toned back was smooth and highlighted by bits of light seeping in between the blinds. Laura leaned over, the thin blanket they shared between them was mostly tugged on Carmilla’s side, and kissed her way down the vampire’s back. The immortal hummed alive the farther down she traced down Carmilla’s spine. Laura worked her lips back up to the vampire’s shoulders.

“Good morning,” she whispered into Carmilla’s ear. She straddled her girlfriend’s ass while letting her hand slip around her front and down lower. Carmilla moaned when Laura felt something specifically damp. Carmilla felt her cheeks blush as Laura’s fingers worked around her underwear. The vampire flipped herself onto her back, looking directly at her girlfriend. Carmilla brought Laura down to her, their nude fronts meshing together, and kissed her tenderly.

“Sshhhh… it’s too early for talking.” Laura whimpered since Carmilla had to stop kissing her in order to talk. She just wanted to spread out this moment as long as possible. In her mind they were on hiatus from their mission and it wasn’t real again until they got of that bed. Laura kissed her again. She trailed to the vampire’s ear and then up and down her neck.

“I have a better way to keep my mouth occupied.” Carmilla grew louder the father and farther Laura got away from her girlfriend’s mouth. Everything felt like it was on fire and the feeling kept building on itself before reaching its limit. Then everything tingle like tiny bolts of electricity embedded into her skin. But most of all every inch of her body felt the love radiating off her girlfriend.

An hour later the vampire manage to calm herself down from the wild high she had experienced that morning. She left her tired human lying in bed as she decided it was best to get ready. She told Laura to rest for a few minutes before gathering her stuff. It would be better if they could leave as soon as possible. Carmilla threw on one of Laura’s old faded t-shirt and the pants she wore yesterday. She passed by the guest bedroom that happened to have the door open and couldn’t help but peer in. There were three bodies tangled together on a bed meant for two. Arms slung on other abdomens and chest. Red hair in faces and legs crossed over, invading other spaces. In Markus’ room, Lafontaine held on to Perry for dear life. The warlock was drowning in ginger hair but there was nowhere else they would rather be. Carmilla went downstairs and started packing up all their things when she saw people lingering along the front gate, a few yards away from the porch. She swiftly sped to where she let Laura and got down close to her face.

“Laura there are people in the yard,” she shook her girlfriend awake. “Cupcake wake up.” She pried her eyes open and looked around in a haze, suddenly feeling sore and restless.

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Laura dropped her head back into her pillow.

“People grouping together is never nothing.” Carmilla sounded like an old lady complaining about loitering. “Come on, let’s check it out together.” The vampire shook Laura one more time before placing her condensed staff into her pocket. Once the human saw the weapon she hopped up and grabbed some random clothes. She knew Carmilla meant business and wasn’t going to let her slash up her neighbors. She bounded down the stairs following her vampire to see about fifteen people from the neighborhood in front of her lawn.

“Excuse me what’s going on here?” Laura asked.

“We are here to ask you and your friends to leave!” An older man protested. He looked about the same age as her father and had a whole crowd of people behind him. He must have been the self-appointed leader.

“This is my house, my father’s property so you get off it or I’ll call the police!” Laura hollered back at them. She felt a warm hand place itself on her lower back, a small shiver ripped through her.

“Well then we will just tell them your housing vampires!” A woman yelled. You can tell how much Laura doesn’t care about these individuals given she doesn’t even know their names.

“That’s not a crime! They are my friends!” Laura’s screaming must have woken up the rest of her house guests. First came down Will and then a distressed Perry. Will was wearing the same clothes as yesterday while the nymph had thrown on Markus’ robe.

“What’s happening?” Will signed to his sister.

“The humans want us out of here,” Carmilla signed back quickly. Will nodded understandingly. This wasn’t the first time this had happened to them. The disdain for all magical creatures set back even before they were created. The vampire duo had multiple run ins with human who all had given them the worst looks imaginable. The words that came out of their mouths were just as rotten. The Hollis family seemed like an anomaly to this stereotype but they were indeed outliers. Will had never met humans besides them who cared for him, most would ignore them and even go as far as to cover their children’s eyes whenever they knew what he was. It was no wonder why humans excluded themselves from the rest of the universe. Supernatural creatures probably wanted them gone.

“You should not have them here young lady! You are a human first not some beast lover!” The man from before shouted. The audience behind him rallied. Laura fumed with anger, it almost made her cry but she had vowed to herself to be stronger than that.

“Those two things have nothing to do with each other! I don’t understand your hatred for other beings! They are people too! So, I’ll ask you one more time, get the fuck off my lawn or I’ll let my friends here eat you.” Laura threatened as she put one hand on Carmilla and another on Will. They both didn’t like the idea of feasting on people like this, they were hunters not slaughterers. Laura knew this of course but the crowd wouldn’t be able to see past her threat. Still they stood still for a moment with their stern faces and angry posture. As if Laura gave a damn about their negative body language. She led her friends back inside her house when Lafontaine plowed down the stairs.

“Should we be worried about the army of humans outside?” They questioned. They had little to no experience with the breed of species. In fact, Laura was the only one they fully knew.

“Let’s just get packed and hurry out of here,” Laura answered. Danny and Kirsch made their way down the stairs and Will told them the same message. Carmilla started to cook breakfast when most of the gang was packing their things. Laura tried to relax against her couch but out of the corner of her eye she could see the dang mob forming even larger. She rested her aching head on her propped arm. Finally she had had enough of this bullshit.

“Will!” She called behind her. The vampire sprinted down the steps and appeared in front of the human before she could even blink. He was already dressed and ready to go with his signature cloak and mask. He looked sinister. _Perfect._ If there was anyone who would do anything for her it would be either Carmilla or Will. Will just never asked questions.

“Can you please go scare them? Nothing too extreme I just want them away from my house.” The vampire nodded and Carmilla gave her girlfriend a concern look. She didn’t fully understand Laura’s request but neither of them were exactly pacifist in any regards.

Will strode out the door looking powerful and faintly regal. The vampire cracked his knuckles as loud as he could to get the mob’s attention. All of the humans looked directly at him sizing him up. He could sense the fear slipping from their bodies and the arrogance evident in their eyes. Will pushed his hood off of his head and let his fingers linger around the brim of his face mask as his listened to the rude and cruel things the humans had to say. It was moments like this that we was glad he couldn’t talk because he would have given them a mouthful. Instead, the vampire pulled his cloth mask to his neck and stared directly at the leader. There were already thin layers of smoke pouring out of him. He opened his mouth and let out his bright orange and red flame causing the people to run for the hills at the sight of his massive conflagration. As his inferiors scattered, he smiled deeply, proud of the monster that he is and the fact that he could redefine what exactly monster meant.

 The squad of seven ate breakfast together as if nothing had even happened. Laura shoveled in her eggs and didn’t really enjoy her girlfriend’s cooking. Danny commented that it was really good and suddenly Laura felt guilty for barely tasting it. Laura Hollis was beyond angry at the public display of stupidity her fellow humans were involved in. She didn’t understand how they could act that way when supernatural creatures were the best things that had ever happened to her. Without them, Laura struggled to identify who she would be and hated even theorizing the notion that she would become like them. Carmilla rubbed her human’s back and kissed her forehead already forgiving her. She understood that Laura was upset and will talk about it on her own time. Carmilla just added cooking her girlfriend a meal onto a list of things she will do for Laura once this is all over. Damn that list was getting long.

Laura pulled out her map once they exited her house. All of her friends surrounded her as they walked down the road into the forest. Here they were, back from a small break to recover in a thick forest making their way to Romania. It felt like they walked for a while but the sun was still shining brightly. The more they walked the more the atmosphere started to change around them. First the sun started to hide behind clouds that became more dense in each passing hour. There was a slight mist, spiraling into a fog that rose from the forest floor.

“Honey are you doing this?” Perry looked over at Lafontaine.

“No this isn’t me.” Laf looked around, feeling some of their magic drain trying to sustain this smog.

“Then what the hell is this?” Danny felt the smoke rise to her ankles. She looked at Will and Kirsch who were equally confused by what was happening before them. None of them could sense anyone nearby or any magic at play. Carmilla went over to where Laura was scanning the map.

“Where are we?” Carmilla moved closer to her human.

“We should be right here.” Laura pointed to a spot just outside the limits of Austria. Carmilla had a puzzled look on her face before looking a few miles south of were there we. It was somewhere that she recognized from frequently visiting the past thirteen years. She took the map out of Laura’s hands and started walking in its direction.

“Wait where are you going?” Danny trotted after the vampire.

“Just stay close,” Carmilla replied to all of them. None of them had asked her any more questions. They blindly followed the vampire as he paced furiously to her destination. After about fifteen minutes Kirsch spotted something leaning against the base of a tree. It was covered in ivy and dust. The half-elf picked up the metal sign and cleared the debris.

“All ye who enter will face death.” Kirsch read aloud.

“That sounds ominous enough,” Laura muttered. “Carmilla where are we going?” The vampire swiftly folded her the map and went over to stuff it into Laura’s backpack.

“Listen I was going to take you here anyways but this is some place I haven’t been in a while. It’s not a terrifying place but I think fate brought us here.”

“Alright, I think you might be going crazy fang face. You aren’t the type to believe in cosmic destiny,” Danny moved closer to Carmilla. But the vampire shook her head and continued on the path. Everyone hesitated, not moving an inch without an explanation. Carmilla turned around to see her friends standing still. Even her own brother had no idea what they were walking into.

“Listen guys, we will be alright and I’m sure some of you will thank me for this.” Laura nodded and went to grab her girlfriend’s hand. She intertwined their fingers and then kissed her cheek. She was the first one to trust in her completely and always would be. Then came Will and Kirsch, Danny and lastly the ginger twins. They all followed Carmilla to a desolate space. It was an unnatural clearing with the mist up to their shins. They stood for a moment and there was nothing, just an eerie silence that vibrated between all of them.

“Okay now you are starting to scare me Carm,” Laura was still holding onto the vampire’s hand but Carmilla ended up throwing them in the air.

“I’m not crazy! We are at the Holy Ground!” She looked at everyone and they still had dumb looks on their faces. “Personal Purgatory? The Dead Forest? Window to the Afterlife? Guys are you really not getting this?” Will was the only one who did. It was something that he believed to be a myth, he never imagined that Carmilla had actually found the place or that she didn’t tell him about it.

“Are you serious?” Will signed. Carmilla nodded vigorously, finally having someone pick up what she was putting down.

“Alright what is this place?” Danny asked.

“Everyone who comes to this location gets to talk with one person who has passed on. It doesn’t matter if you know them or not, it’s something that you cannot decide. The person who your soul seeks will appear to you, the person you may need most.” But that meant… Laura looked incredulous, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Carmilla wanted to take her there to answer all the questions she had on a certain deceased family member. The vampire must have gone there before to seek closure, no wonder she was narcotic about it.

“Does this mean… I can,” Laura was getting choked up. Carmilla understood immediately what she was talking about, and hugged her dearly.

“Just give it some time, I’ve never been here with anyone other than myself.” They all stood still trying to guess who would come for them right now. A family member, a friend, or some stranger they didn’t know. Whoever it was could be beneficial to them and answer any questions that they might have. However, they grew to be impatient and they couldn’t tell how much time was passing since the thick clouds had completely covered the sky. The area around them was dark yet open. The concept of this sanctuary was to make the people inside it feel vulnerable.

In the distance, leaves began to rustle. There was soft crunching of twigs as everyone’s attention focused on that one area. Carmilla saw it first and feel to her knees, the earth was damp beneath her. Will looked at his sister then to the being emerging from the tree line. He felt his limbs go soft underneath him as he heard the wails coming from his sister’s mouth. The others didn’t know what was going on as they saw a big cat stride out into the clearing. Suddenly Danny felt her knees go weak at her inner realization. A spotted leopard elegantly strode to Carmilla as tears fell from the vampire’s eyes. The cat rubbed its face along Carmilla’s neck and she wrapped her arms around the creature. The leopard let out a noise that sounded like a whine as a darkness spread around it. Laura blinked, then blinked again, she didn’t trust her own eyes. She could not wrap her mind around who was now hugging her girlfriend back.

Matska Belmonde, freshly deceased.


	19. Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm
> 
> There are two chapters left after this one guys!!! Next update will be next week, I hope you enjoy. Leave a comment or ask if you want to talk about this fic. I appreciate all of the support I've been getting on this series

“How… How did this happen?” Carmilla openly sobbed into his sister’s shoulder. Will hurled himself into them once his shock set in. Neither of them could believe that she was right in front them. Well the spirit of Maddie. All of their friends dog piled around them. Clawing at the vampires, begging a chance just to hug The Commander one last time. She was an idol, the perfect role model for all guardsman to look up to. They couldn’t fathom who would want to take her down or who had the chance to. Matska Belmonde was one of the strongest vampires known to mankind. Yet, her she was, summoned to their purgatory.

            “There was a coup… the elves rebelled against us,” Maddie remained in the center of this mess, surrounded by her former students. She let them individually hold her, she needed this as much as they did. She wasn’t at peace. Hell Matska Belmonde was angry that she ripped from her duty so suddenly. And for the most ridiculous reasons that she didn’t she coming.

Each moment she had with the seven was different than the last. With Perry she thanked her for being such a great healer. The nymph was one of the greatest assets to her camp and had become such an outstanding healer than The Commander herself was going to tell her about her upcoming graduation. Matska was immensely proud of the guardsman Perry was becoming. She was always intrigued with Lafontaine’s work. The research they did Belmonde tried to keep up but it was often hard to understand the science behind the supernatural. Despite how nervous Lafontaine would get when the vampire came around the faculty, Maddie would always congratulate them on their progress.

Danny and Kirsch were probably her strongest students. They both had developed so well in their years at The Guard and Belmonde believed they would make great leaders. She always wanted Danny to follow in her footsteps. She knew this from the times she spent helping the young werewolf train to control herself. Once she had become an excellent marksman like herself she had planned for a day in the future where she would give over her powers over to the werewolf. Kirsch was like her little elf brother. She could feel the dormant strength burying itself in the puppy. There was no one who believed in Kirsch the way that Maddie did. When she placed him against Theo, she didn’t doubt him for a second. She knew the half-elf would rise to the occasion and surprise everyone.

Laura Hollis was basically her niece. She was the best thing that ever happened to the human who she cared about most. Her best friend’s daughter was stronger than she ever thought she could be. She knew that Markus wanted a normal life for his daughter but Laura was a warrior in training. Maddie had always thought that Laura would be revolutionary. She patted the human’s back and whispered how proud she was. She would make an exemplary member of The Chosen and an even better Guardsman. There was nothing much more she had to say to her siblings. They already knew how much she loved and cared about them. There was no need for extra emotions when they had a job to do.

“I don’t understand, how can they do that?” Kirsch didn’t understand how elves could turn on Belmonde like them. Some of them were rotten at the core but others turned around. Kirsch thought back to the time he was in the infirmary after his battle when loads of elves came to apologize to him.

“Vordenburg ambushed me in my office, his minions had already started taking control of other students and he gave me an ultimatum. I gave myself up so he would let them go.” That made more sense. Maddie would never lose unless she had to make a decision like that. She loved all her students, and this must have been unfortunately an easy choice for her.

“I’d love to talk with all of you about it but I’m only here for Carmilla.” Maddie spoke softly understanding that this was a tender time for all of them. But The Commander was summoned to warn her sister and to tell her exactly what had happened to her. She knew that Carmilla would do right by her, not matter what.

Out from behind a tree came an older woman seeking out Perry. The nymph looked right into the cherry eyes of her late grandmother who she hadn’t seen in seen since she was five years old. The older nymph still smelled of sweet pine and had a kind smile on her face. Perry walked her grandma over to an end of the clearing. Next came Rebecca, a soul that made Danny’s heart burn. Despite all her anger, the werewolf launched herself into the arms of a former lover. Rebecca was Danny’s first in many ways that spread the bounds of love itself. The werewolf kissed her slowly and believed for a second that it was real, everything around her felt so real.

“I’m sorry,” Rebecca’s voice was low but softer than ever. “I should have told you, I shouldn’t have done what I did. It just got so out of hand and Silas terrified me. I’m so sorry Danny.” The red head kissed her again to shut her up. She didn’t need an apology to achieve closure.

“I forgive you,” Danny whispered. “I’ve moved on from the past but I’ve never forgotten you. I had so much anger about everything that happened that it was spoiling my soul.” Rebecca wrapped herself around Danny.

“Are you happy now?” Rebecca asked, counting each and every freckle on the werewolf’s face.

“Yeah I am,” she looked over at Kirsch and Will who were darting back and forth between making sure she was okay and speaking with The Commander. “I have great friends and they mean the world to me.”

“I can tell you love them.” Danny gave her a confused look. “You look at them like how you used to look at me. Like they are your entire world. I can see that light in your eyes, keep them close.” Danny nodded and hugged the woman against her again.

Lafontaine was visited by a young man who they never knew in their life. He looked almost as a young as them with a similar outfit to what they were wearing. He had a mighty staff riddled with gold that glowed a spectacular purple. His eyes were the same tint and hair a short white. Lafontaine went over to this man just as another one rose for Kirsch. The half-elf squinted, immediately noticing how much this man looked like him. They had the same color eyes, a disruptive sea but his skin was slightly tanner. The stranger had deep black hair that was stiff and short. Kirsch rushed him over to the side opposite of where everyone else stood.

“Who are you?” Kirsch almost yelled but tried desperately to contain a hushed tone. The dead were supposed to be all knowing creatures since omnipotence began in the afterlife. They knew most things except who it was they would be revealed to.

“My name is Wilson… Wilson Rancor,” the man held out his hand for Kirsch to shake but the half-elf was stunned.

“But… my name is Wilson.” Suddenly Rancor pushed forward and hugged the younger man against him. Kirsch didn’t understand as the other Wilson patted his back. The half-elf felt that same power surge run through him, like he felt with Dorian. The wave forcing them together electrified to be able to move them. Rancor sensed it too and pulled backwards, apologizing for the tears running from his eyes. He swiftly flicked them away.

“You look so much like your mother Wilson, despite your name, it’s hard to see myself in you. Except-,” Kirsch cut him off.

“My eyes, we have the same eyes. Who are you? I know your name but that’s not enough because you are like me, I can feel it.” Kirsch’s eyes were wide, a million thoughts ran through his head.

“I’m your uncle, son. The last time I saw you, you were so little but you looked more like my brother back then except for those ears, which I see you grew into nicely.” The Nix had a great smile on his face, one that was overdue. There was hope in the older man’s eyes, something that seemed long gone in Kirsch’s. But the Nix’s happiness spread to him.

“My father…” Kirsch trailed off. He was trying the best could to take everything in at once.

“Wasn’t much of a father so you shouldn’t call him that. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there for you, I can imagine the amount of questions you have Wilson.”

“Please just call me Kirsch,” the half-elf had his head in his hands. “Is my father alive then?”

“I don’t know. I have not seen him since my death, neither on earth nor in the afterlife. He is a bad man Kirsch and did things that we tried to protect you from, your mother and I. We tried to keep you away from that life and he has stayed away from you. I think he is hiding, like the coward he actually is.” Not only was his father alive but was more evil than anticipated. He always believed that his dad was some sort of sinister since his mother explained to him how he left when he was younger. He had a lot of anger buried deep inside him that festered for release. But the reassurance that his dad was out there, breathing and going about his life like his own son was nothing infuriated him.

“How do I know what you’re saying is true! I don’t even know you!” Rancor put his hands and the half-elf’s shoulders.

“Can’t you feel it son? This connection we have between us is something only we can feel. It belongs to our tribe and it reinforces our values of family and community. You have a whole group of people waiting to meet you Kirsch.” The Nix spread his hands out. The ease to how comfortable he was around his nephew was represented enough that they were related. The man looked carefree even in the face of a volcano that was Kirsch. “Whether you choose to believe me or not is fine by me. I will always be with you Kirsch, you are family and I’m so sorry you never got to experience what that means for us.”

“I don’t know what to think…” Kirsch felt numb all over.

“That’s okay, I sympathize that this is a lot for you to take it but I believe now that it is best you know the truth. That strength that I sense you is just like my brother’s. But you need to be mindful, that power estranged him from our tribe, it drove him out. I don’t want you to make the same mistakes that he did.”

“What if I already have?” Rancor’s eyes widened. After a second he furrowed his brow, letting his nephew continue get whatever it was off his chest. “Uh… the other day I almost killed someone… he was a Raider and he threatened to kill me and my friends and I don’t know I snapped.” Kirsch could feel the other part of himself breath. The dark hollow aspects of his personality that hid beneath everything that he was. “I can’t explain it, that anger it was…”

“Nixs start their training traditionally around the age of thirteen. Typically that is when their powers start to show themselves. I’m guessing for your situation because you are only half it must have happened much later.”

“Try about a month or so ago.” Rancor winced and patted Kirsch’s shoulder. The pair sat down across a fallen tree, on the edge of the Holy Ground.

“The powers come fast and they come quickly. We train our young vigorously and we teach them how to control it and you can see now why that is needed. The rage that comes along with such strength is a double edge sword if not treated correctly. It can help you but it can also take over. Now my brother and I were different stories. Our family might be the strongest the tribe had ever seen and all that is gone now that he has disappeared and no one in the tribe knows he had a son. He was declared an outcast and traitor but if you go back I have no doubt they will accept you and train you.” Nixs’s were a loving people. It was were Kirsch got his goofy nature from, the same one he shares with Dorian and now his uncle Rancor. “You will learn how to control it, but how did you stop it this time?”

“My friends, they stopped me and where able to calm me down.” The older Nix made an ah face as he looked straight ahead. He could see a plethora of people all immersed in conversations.

“Maybe to you they are your tribe, the people who can help you most for now. But when you finish your quest, find them and train with them. You’ll like the open water and you get a spiffy trident.”

“I already have one.” Kirsch reached into his back pocket and pulled on his clean black cylinder and handed it over to his uncle. The Nix just looked at the half-elf strangely, not understanding what he meant by this. He rotated it as Kirsch started to giggle a little. “Keep it vertical and fling it out to your side.” Rancor followed his instructions and lit up when the cylinder expanded before him.

“Oh my god! It’s beautiful!” Rancor exclaimed, hopping off the dead tree. He frantically moved about admiring the obsidian stonework in the low light they had. “I’ve never seen anything like it!” He flipped it around in his hands, noting how light it was and how the stone felt so cool against him. After his brief freak out moment, he sat back on the tree still keeping his eyes on the gorgeous weaponry.

“My friends got it for me after my first battle in The Guard, they spent all their money and even bribed the blacksmith for a deal. This is the greatest gift I’ve ever gotten from anyone but they just upped themselves by bringing me here.” Rancor smiled, feeling the love for his family resurface when he looked as his nephew. This man would be his legacy and not that of his horrible brother. Rancor had to warn him of what would happen.

“Listen son, you need to promise me something.” Rancor became serious, a rarity in the Nix species. Kirsch nodded and locked eyes with his uncle. “Do not go after your father. You won’t find any answers there. He is the reason I can’t be with you outside of this place. I think the only good thing that he ever did was give the universe you.”

“I don’t understand. Why would my mother be with someone so evil?”

“It wasn’t her fault, Helena was an amazing woman who happened to fall for someone who was unable to give her everything she needed. But your mother loved what could have been and for most of their relationship he was could to her. I think your mother was his one weakness but he didn’t love her. Not like… not like I did,” Rancor admitted. “Trust me Kirsch, I did everything in my power to keep you two away from him for a reason. Please keep my dying wish.” Kirsch just nodded, trying his best to understand what exactly his uncle was trying to communicate to him. He should search for his father, his dad was a horrible man that did unspeakable things. He needed to train excruciatingly hard in order to not turn down the same path as his father. Maybe training could be more helpful, maybe it could give him more answers.

“Wait I have one question though.” Rancor nodded. “What’s his name?”

“Heath… Heath Rancor.”

 

* * *

 

 

Will Karnstein was a little preoccupied at the moment. There was beautiful woman in front of him, one that he did not formally have the pleasure of knowing and yet wished he did. The woman walked with a vengeance over to the vampire but he was awestruck and frozen in place. He had forgotten about his sisters, instead his instincts took over as he let the beauty drag him away.

An older woman with long honey hair pulled herself out of the shadows. The woman didn’t look nervous but was a wash of something else. She figured she was here to see Carmilla again but was mistaken when standing face to face with her own flesh and blood. Olivia Hollis looked just as she did the day she died. A marvelous beauty that barely aged anyways. Laura felt like she was looking in the mirror as her knees buckled. A thin breath escaped her mouth just as she lunged forward, wrapping her small arms around her mother. Olivia stood in shock, her mouth agape and eyes brimming with tears. Finally she hugged her daughter back with all the strength she could muster from the depths of her soul.

“Mom,” Laura openly sobbed. She could feel herself falter into the arms of the only person she desperately craved all the time. Her mother was a vision, she didn’t expect her to look exactly the same or to even feel exactly the same but here she was. A spitting image of youth and comfort. Laura couldn’t fathom what was happening before her. All these years she dreamt of having a few more minutes or even one conversation with her mother. She had fantasied all the things that she would say all the questions she would ask but never fully believed it could be possible to actually see her mother again. Now she was blank, a mess of nothingness that could formulate anything coherent. The small human was a puddle of joy as she felt her mother move against her.

“Laura honey, you are so beautiful.” Olivia pulled back and ran a hair through her daughter’s marvelous hair. They were both crying heavily at this point and Olivia tried again for another hug. “You are so strong and oh my god you’re ripped!” Laura chuckled as her mother felt all the muscles in her back contract around her.

“Yeah um… about that,” Laura started when Olivia gave her a mom look. The kind that halts your speech because whatever you are about to say will either be criticized or accepted immediately but for some reason you live in fear. “It’s nothing bad just I joined The Guard.”

“I imagine your father isn’t taking that well but I’m guessing that’s not all that I’ve missed out on.” It was strange how easy going her mother was. Her father was a strict force to reckon with in comparison. Although he was never cruel and always believed in Laura’s decisions, he was a lot more stern. Her mother was kind and accepting, the empathy just sliding off her body as if she had all the answers to every single question Laura had.

“Not really but I have been chosen too,” Olivia gawked. “He’s started to come around to it once I found out about everything.”

“What do you mean found out?” Her mother questioned. She had a confused look plastered on her face and she didn’t understand what was going on in the over world without her. They had a lot of catching up to do but not enough time to do it.

“About you being all badass in Italy, about Dad being in some sort of magical cult, Nox, Will and Carmilla.” Olivia raised her eyebrows. “Dad thought it would be best to hide it from me, everything, even your death.”

“I’m going to haunt that man for the rest of his days,” she muttered while scrunching up her face. This was just unacceptable. She had wanted her daughter to know as much as possible about how the world works. This way she would be able to make her own intelligent choices. “He hid Carmilla and Will from you? That’s just wrong.” Olivia looked over at the vampire who was now being cradled in the arms of her sister.

“Dad pushed them away when you died, I guess he blamed them. Carmilla never mentioned this to you?”

“No, she always made it seem like she knew you were okay. I just assumed she was helping raise you but that explains why she never brought you here, until now.” The few times Carmilla would visit Olivia would always ask about her family. The vampire would tell her all she knew, ever single drop of information she could smuggle out of the forced distance between them. Carmilla knew that the human just wanted to be with her family again but she was all that she could offer Olivia.

“I didn’t fully meet Carmilla until a few months ago. Maddie had set her up to be my roommate at the compound and well she got on my nerves at first but now it’s different.” Laura looked over at Carmilla. Her heart broke for the vampire who was completely broken apart at the death of her sister. Laura could feel herself mourn for the life of one of the greatest vampires in the universe. Olivia could see the concoction forming on her daughter’s face. A mixture of pure sadness and love thrown into her eyes and directed straight at her girlfriend.

“Crap.” Laura quickly looked back at her mother. “You’re in love with her.” Olivia shook her head and a rumble started in her abdomen. She could help the small fits of laughter that sprung out of her.

“No one said anything about love,” Laura responded immediately. She couldn’t tell what her mother was thinking from the look on her face. It was tricky but she guessed that the woman was okay with it.

“It’s okay honey. One thing that I’ve learned about life is that you shouldn’t deny yourself pleasantries like good food, sleep, fun, and most especially love.” She took a pause for dramatic effect. If there was one thing Laura was learning it was that her mother loved being just that, dramatic. “Now I can’t think of anyone who could love you more than that woman can so if you came here seeking my blessing, then yes, I think it’s more than okay.” Laura smiled, trying to enjoy every moment that she could with her mother.

“That’s not why I’m here, we are on a mission, my friends and I. We just happened to be going this way when Carmilla brought all of us here. We are going after Nox.”

“If this is some petty revenge plot, I’m vaguely interested. That guy is an asshole but my motherly instincts are telling me to stop you.” At least Olivia was honest. It was a fresh contrast compared to her father who hid part of who she was for most of her life.

“It’s partly for my own personal vengeance…”

“Laura,” there was that same mom look painted unto her face. Laura looked down at her shoes as if she were in trouble. “Don’t do this for me. I don’t need some irrelevant man’s death to restore anything.”

“Well maybe I do,” the small human’s voice started to raise. “Maybe I’m rightfully upset about having some man who works for the core of evil take my mother away from me. Maybe I want to feel like I have some control over my life and I can rest easy knowing that everything is alright now that people like him can’t hurt other families. I just want some level of peace in my life again. And my friends they just want to help, they want revenge for how he sent any army to attack their home. Nox tried to take over The Guard and Carmilla and Will were able to stop him but almost died trying. I can’t have anyone else die for this mess that started with us.” Olivia pulled her daughter in for another hug. She could understand her anger, the level of pain that comes with having your world flipped and broken apart. Olivia was angry at the world just like she was at her age. She doubted everything and operated only out of selfishness and rage. But despite how cliché it was, she found solace in her husband. She created a life with him that mellowed her out and she got to do what she wanted after living a life she lived dangerously.

“Just be careful honey, there will always be evil out there. Killing Nox may solve your problems but it can also create more. I support everything you are doing, just when this is all over, bring your father here so I can give him a piece of my mind.” It was a delight knowing that he mother could flip any situation around with ease. The woman was the only one would could dissipate anger in anyone like a pro.

“I promise I will come here more often, now that I know this place exists. I’ve missed you so much. I never thought this could ever happen.” Laura felt the tears come back to her eyes. These few moments were a rollercoaster of emotions. She was bouncing back and forth between utter sadness, joy, and contained rage. All of this was exhausting.

“I’ve missed out on your life and the special moments every parent should see, I can only imagine how your father must have handled everything.” The answer was with a loose vice grip. He was always on Laura’s back but now she figured it was because her father was scared. Maybe even terrified of what would become of him if he lost his daughter too. Laura didn’t know how to tell her mother about the graying maverick. How he had lost his fire, but it dwindled around him now that he had more of a purpose. Laura could tell that revenge was becoming him now that everything happened with Nox and the attack on The Guard. If he had found out about what happened to Maddie it might throw him over the edge.

“Dad surprises me a lot lately, I don’t know who he is anymore,” Laura let go of her mother and for a moment it felt so terribly wrong. She reconnected one of their hands. “I always felt bad for him because of the things that happened to him that he couldn’t control. But the things he could control he hid from me. He lied to me about this huge part of my life, about you and the other people most important to me and I’ve tried Mom. I’ve tried to forgive him for the sake of family but I’m so angry. Just so angry all the time.”

“People do crazy things that sometimes don’t even make sense because they care and love so vastly. And they also do things out of fear honey. I’m not saying you need to do anything when it comes to your father and trust me I will give him a mouth full, but forgiveness and understanding is to benefit you. It’s okay to feel angry sometimes don’t forget that,” Olivia insisted. “There is nothing wrong with that.” Olivia rubbed her hand on her daughter’s back. She leaned over and kissed Laura’s forehead, soothingly. The only way mothers know how to.

They continued talking for as long as they could. Laura would ask small questions like what was her favorite movie, memory, food, color. It didn’t matter. She just wanted to hear her mother’s voice as long as possible. She had forgotten what it sounded like from when she was little. All the memories of her mother had started to distance themselves over the years now she had a chance to make new ones.

In the center of a clearing barely stood two ancient vampire hybrids. Matska Belmonde clung to her collapsed sister for dear life. She rubbed her back and dried the tears that escaped from the seemingly heartless creature. A certain sensation spread all along her body, from her head to the tips of her toes. Absolute desolate dread. She was currently stuck in the limbo that is denial but how can see deny it when she could feel her sister’s soul right in front of her.

“Tell me exactly what happened,” Carmilla grit her teeth, skipping some steps straight to anger. But her emotions were all jumbled together into a seething rage. Matska lowered herself to the damp ground beneath them. She took a deep breath, letting the fresh memories replay in her mind.

“I already did. Vordenburg and the other elves held a coup. They took over the school.”

“You’re lying, this isn’t real!” Carmilla shook her head and plummeted into her own pit bringing the denial back to the forefront. She was hollowing herself out slowly, letting her soul eat away at whatever humanity she had left. Carmilla will become numb to everything around her. And when that happens, when she reaches her peak of despair, she will destroy everything in her path.

“Carmilla this is real okay and you need to listen to me. Your heart chose me so I can deliver this information to you.” Carmilla stopped her vibrating. She wiped at her eyes and tried her hand at being quiet enough to listen. “There are still students in that camp, Dorian and Ivory weren’t able to rescue them all. Now I made specific demands to Dorian for him to get into contact with Markus. It’s no doubt they will plan some sort of counterattack to get the compound back under our control. That being said you won’t have any support in Romania.”

“Is Nox behind all of this?”

“I honestly have no idea,” Maddie trailed off. The undead creature held her head in her hands, feeling the weight of the world rest on her shoulders. There was so much left of the world that needed improvement. There was so much more that she needed to do and know she had no time. She was robbed of time. But then again she was lucky enough to have so much of it as it is. Matska Belmonde had seen all parts of the world and had seen it evolve before her eyes. She had searched through every terrain and ultimately decided the best thing she could do for the world was to protect all the people in it. It meant so much to her that she was able to do her job and to do it well.

“I’m going to kill that mother-,” The Commander cut her off.

“Go ahead, I’m not authority anymore so you can do whatever you want without going behind my back now.” Something smacked Carmilla in the face. If they hadn’t left, if she and Will had stayed then Matska would still be here. The compound would have faced another battle but they would have succeeded and drove the elves out. She had failed someone again, someone was dead again and she could have stopped it. If only.

“I’m sorry…” Carmilla whispered, she truly was.

“It’s not your fault but I do mean it. Kill him, the bastard can rot in hell and the council did nothing to stop my death. I never thought I would say this but he deserves to die.” Matska was beyond infuriated. She couldn’t give a rat’s ass about the politics now. This situation had always been personal and she tried her best to keep it under control. But now it was for nothing, she couldn’t experience her life again without some evil force dedicating itself to kill her. She had lost the woman who created her, one of her closest friends, and then finally herself.

“The elves how are they wrapped into all of this? There must be some larger plan at work here.”

“Elves wouldn’t make a move on their own. They are intelligent creatures so they would want to be assured that their moves would be effective. They aren’t the types to waste any effort.” Maddie mulled over a few more ideas in her head. “There is something larger at play, someone working behind the screen and using a plethora of players as a diversion as they work on their true goals. But we barely know what any of them want!”

“The elves want power Maddie, that’s all they’ve ever wanted with their elitist bullshit. Taking over The Guard would put them on top of the food chain and Vordenburg would most likely operate without the approval of the council.” Carmilla started piecing everything together.

“You guys need to find out who is pulling all of their strings. Who is promising these people something in return of their services? Someone who has something to gain from a demon army, a power hungry warlock, and classist elves.” Maddie looked around her, she could see every member of Carmilla’s group captured in a conversation with someone who will help them. Someone who will give them everything they need right now. She couldn’t be happier to see how far they have come and how much they have grown.

“I’m going after Nox. I’ll force him to tell me everything he knows and then I’ll end him. This has to end before anyone else gets hurt.” Carmilla pushed herself off the dark forest floor. She looked around her and for the first time noticed the presence of Olivia Hollis. The human who was once her greatest friend was hugging her daughter tightly against her, the woman she loved whole heartedly. What Carmilla was about to do was selfish and a tad crazy but she needed this. This wasn't for Laura or for anyone else besides herself. This was pure vengeance. Maddie’s death brought her right back to the edge she teetered on after Olivia's to passing. She didn't know who or what she would become if she lost anyone else. Right now she was absolutely numb to everything. There was only one thing on her mind and only one way to stop her.

“They will run after you Carmilla. They won't let you do this alone.” The vampire didn't think for a second about her friends. Right now her world narrowed to one thing that made her blood boil. It was heartless of her to admit that she didn't care if they followed. She was faster than all of them and would make it there before all of them. But she had to do this alone. Carmilla was about to enter into a dangerous zone.

“Let them. I'll be done by the time they get there.” Carmilla flipped up her hoods and flexed out her muscles. She felt strange like within her own headspace was thinning air and she was almost at a point of passing out. Then the adrenaline kicked in followed by every emotion possible. She pulled up her face mask as Maddie hugged her again. Minutes after the vampire leaves she would too. The afterlife would be a lot less exciting than this. But she wanted to hold her sister one last time and to stretch this moment out as long as possible.

“I love you Carmilla, do what you have to to live a good life with the people you love.” The vampire just wanted to end the pain. She looked at Maddie with a stained redness in her eyes. In a flash she was gone and the desolate wind swept her away. The Commander immediately made eye contact with Laura and Olivia.

“Where's Carmilla?” Laura snapped. Everyone around her scanned the area for the vampire.

“She’s gone, in more ways than just one,” Belmonde could feel herself start to fade away. “The elves are working with Nox, you need to go before she hurts herself.” Will peaked up. In a matter of a second he was ready to go. He looked around to see Danny and Kirsch were too.

“Its no use! She's faster than Danny and Will combined!” Lafontaine pointed out. They didn't know how wrong they were. Effort was better than nothing at all. But there was no way Laf and Perry could keep up. Maddie kept her eyes connected with Laura.

“Laf, Perry, the rest of The Guard is by Shadows Cove, find them and help them as best as you can. The rest of you can get to Romania in time.” Everyone nodded. They all only had a few moments to say their goodbyes to the people they would never see outside of the space. There were a series of hugs. Kirsch and Laura throwing themselves into their dear family members. They never knew they needed this experience until it happened and they all had Carmilla to thank for that. But now she had abandoned them when they should have been doing that together. No one hurt for this as much as Laura. She felt her body being torn apart.

“Will, Danny, Kirsch, meet me there,” Laura announced. The werewolf phased in front of her former lover. Rebecca's eyes went wide and she listened to the soft groan that escaped the wolfs mouth when she ran her hands through her fur. Danny took off bounding through the forest with her mind only focused on saving Carmilla, her worst enemy who was becoming one of her greatest friends. Will took off after Danny. He was beyond terrified at this point of what Carmilla was going to do. She wasn't thinking right and neither was he but he knew better than to act irrationally. Nox would get what was coming to him in no time.

Kirsch looked over at his uncle and they shared a mutual look of understanding. Rancor patted his back as Kirsch let an abundance of water sweep his way. He didn't tell his uncle what he was about to head into. Rancor wouldn't approve of him going to kill his father, now that he knew where he was. He took off, using his own current to propel him forward. He remained low to the ground and caught up to his partners in no time.

“I have to go Mom,” Laura spoke softly to Olivia. The older woman nodded but didn't want to let her go.

“Do what you must honey. Be careful, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Laura took a few steps back and looked back over at her Commander as the vampire started to diminish. Maddie winked at Laura as the human bent down and broke the earth beneath her. Everyone watched as she flung herself into the air, feeling the wind pull her hair and face. She pushed her legs out and flew as fast as she possibly could with only one thing on her mind, Carmilla. She would get the woman she loved back no matter what. She evaded everything else and even ignored something building in the center of her body. A sort of power she only felt small pieces of. The strength of the dragon, forming, ready to be released.


	20. Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter. The last one will most likely be up by this weekend but I will be visiting some family so will be quite busy. The latest it will be up is by Monday. Leave a comment if you have any questions and are equally saddened that its ending.

The air spliced against Laura Hollis as she flew almost at the level of the clouds. There was barely enough oxygen to breath steadily but she didn’t care. She welcomed the burning sensation that spread like wildfire throughout her lungs. Laura was focusing on one thing in the distance, someone that she struggled to match pace with but could see them breaking a line of trees as she darted through the forest. Carmilla was the primary goal right in front of her. Fuck the mission at this point. The human had made peace when she spoke with her mother. Laura was acting irrationally and all she wanted was her vampire back. She just wanted to get Carmilla and to talk her down. They needed to go back, they needed to take back the compound and go from there. Laura was breaking apart. Tears were starting to form at the rim of her eyes but she tried to fight them for as long as she could but she was powerless to this. Everything was changing so quickly and she was witnessing someone she love fall apart. Carmilla was going to do something that she would regret or maybe even worse things would be caused by this negligence. Either way Laura pushed forward out of her own desire to become the hero. This time she would rise to the occasion rather than cower away.

            Carmilla wasn’t thinking clearly, Laura could sense that even from a mile upwards. The immortal was acting purely on instinct, an instinct she had pushed into the back of her mind for so long that now it raged through her. There must be a way to get to her but as Laura tried so desperately to catch up, Carmilla was blinded by her hate. She hated Nox with everything in her being. He was the reason her mother was gone, her sister is now gone, and one of the greatest human’s she would ever know. Nox is ground zero to the pain and suffering that buried itself deep into the vampire’s soul. The light inside of her being was dwindling out in favor of the consuming darkness that decimated everything in its path. Carmilla was no longer herself. In this moment, Carmilla was a monster.

            A few miles behind the human, a tiger, a wolf, and a Nix huffed through the forest. Kirsch was breathing heavy already, he had used so much power to channel all the water he could to help him stride a thousand times faster along the forest floor. At this rate he couldn’t make it much longer since he was extrapolated water from the air. Danny looked quickly back and forth as she noticed the sweat beading down the half-elf’s face and the determination in the eyes of Will. Even as a tiger, she had the ability to read his emotions perfectly. For the first time, Danny witnessed utter terror on Will’s face. The vampire was petrified of what his sister would do. He knew exactly what she could do, the things in which they were capable of are worthy of being terrified. But he feared for what would happen when the dust settles. When Carmilla destroys everything in her wake and her conscious returns, what will she become? Will barred his teeth and pushed faster through the forest. They were barely within range to keep her scent.

            The five of them barreled forward for as long as they could. Kirsch was starting to crumble when he felt his airways fill with the scent of fresh water. He sprinted as fast as he could to the rushing noise just a few clicks out of their directions. When his feet his the moisture he felt replenished. Like a new wave of energy had coursed through his entire body. His legs began to move on his own as he screamed into the air. This power felt incredible and this time wasn’t accompanied by anger. He was drawn to getting to the camp before Carmilla. If he was able to seek out his father in time, he wanted to divulge into the man who caused him so much pain. Kirsch was tired of being this painfully exhausted his entire neglected life. He pushed forward, following his tribe into this battle, one that he believed he was fit to end.

            They ran until the moon was at its peak. In the dark, Laura’s eagle like eyes lost track of where the vampire was and that very notion was driving her insane. She bolted into the forest and appeared in front of the rest of her friends. The two animals and half-elf halted in front of her as the inner panic spread to the people accompanying her.

            “I lost track of her,” Laura couldn’t seem to catch her breath. She was pacing and her heart was drumming against her chest erratically. “What are we going to do!” Will and Danny phased back into their humanoid selves and Laura was far too busy freaking out to see the dread on their faces.

            “We are close, I can feel it,” Will signed quickly. He looked around frantically, sniffing at the air like some sort of maniac. He and Carmilla were connected on a level that was far greater than just being siblings. Most of the time, they could feel what the other was going through or already knew what they were going to say. They were odd puzzle pieces that fit together in more ways than one.

            “This waterway connects to a major body of water,” The half-elf bent down and drowned his hands in gushing liquid. His hood feel to reveal his semi pointed ears. “It seems like there is a system underground, it could be where they have been hiding.”

            “Come on, we need to keeping moving,” Danny ushered them forward. “Be careful, we need to stay out of sight.” They were all torn on whether or not she would rush in and destroy everything or do things stealthy. She wouldn’t act like how they anticipating, proving they would have to work sight unseen. The four individuals quietly plowed through the forest, the trees started thinning themselves out but they knew they were already too late to whatever it was the vampire had planned. But when they got there, everything looked untouched.

            The make shift compound was a nether replica of The Guard with people stacked around its barrier. At their sightline, they could see directly into the area and it looked as though there was no battle to be had there. There were banners of a white scorpion contrasting a deep red background. They waved their flags so proudly it made Laura sick. There was only indistinct chattering from a few people around a small fire. There rest of the army must have been asleep or inside somewhere because this area was not bustling with life. This, however, was not the calm before the storm.

            The flame extinguished in a flash, there was no smoke leftover in its just utter darkness. Every fire based source of light blew away unto the wind until there was nothing. Laura and Kirsch couldn’t see what was right in front of them. However, Danny and Will had a front row seat to the show unraveling ahead of them. The werewolf secured herself in between the human and the half-elf. She could smell the fear on them and tried to calm them as best as she could but through the darkness she could see a large shadow spread its wings. Will could barely feel the presence of his sister, but he knew she was around here. She had to be.

A large number of Nox’s henchman piled out of their newly made buildings. The gang couldn’t make out what exactly they were saying but they all turned their heads to the sky. That’s when they all saw it, her, barreling straight into the ground like a bullet at the fastest speed imaginable. She had jumped off the back of her fiery dragon, the smallest source of illumination in this darkness that barely outlined her plummeting figure. The army collectively screamed as the vampire hit the earth, scattering a bright red flame along the ground to which she was the epicenter of. The fire eradiated outwards, burning all it came into contact with in a flash. The flames continued to burn the earth even as their screams were vanquished into oblivion, leaving only the vampire and a screeching beast circling the clearing. The compound was now lit up revealing a shattered ground and a wild hair white eyed vampire whose bare arms were covered in ash. There was nothing beautiful about this event as the immediate area reeked of burning flesh. Carmilla huffed in front of everyone as hundreds of people poured out of the buildings. Her dragon made quick work of pouring fire into the entrances before they could make a few steps into the midnight air.

Laura was frozen and her eyes could see everyone else was too. The power coming off of the vampire in heaps was palpable and unlike anything they have ever experienced. Carmilla screamed and the flames around her rose even higher than they already were. Her woman made flame flickered gold and orange as her hair lifted on its own. They needed to get in there and stop this fast but Carmilla was destroying everything around her. She flipped and turned easily on her feet, shadow boxing destruction from her fists and legs. She could hear the screams of her friends and her enemies but it didn’t stop her, only pressed her further. This must have been some insane nightmare where she was the outrageous villain. Finally, Laura felt herself peak and everything that she was building up was ready to explode.

“Carmilla!” She yelled. Her voice rang like a sonorous bell and was just as deafening. Carmilla did not falter, the noise passed right over her as she threw another ball of light over in the direction of a make shift armory. Her dragon landed right next to her, wrapping its body defensively around its master. It didn’t matter, Carmilla was untouchable as trees burst into flames around her. She was absolute terror mixed with rage. Carmilla yelled again, this time thrusting out her arms. The fire leaving her body was more than double her size. The anger in the base of her throat did not dare to fizzle. Laura pushed herself out, moving against Danny and Kirsch. She jumped into the air, feeling the depleted oxygen combust around her. Laura landed just a few paces behind the dragon.

“Stop this Carmilla please!” Still the immortal wasn’t listening as more people met their demise. Laura tried to walk forward but the heat around them was too much. She could feel the lack of air start to whine her down. She pleaded with the woman she loved as the dragon turned to face her. Laura was instantly terrified but the creature relaxed its coal features. The space between each scale was lava that shined in her face. The dragon knelt down, its face the whole length of the human’s body and nudged its nose into the human’s abdomen. The creature pushed her back as Carmilla continued to throw fire at the people fighting back against her. Her dragon was a part of who she is and keeping Laura safe must have been rattling about in her subconscious but still the human dug her feet into the ground to try and get close. She was a mess of tears and yelling into Carmilla’s direction but the immortal didn’t hear any of it. It was lost in the wind.

Out of nowhere appeared a man wrapped almost entirely in a tan cloth. The dirty and darkened material covered most of his body except his hands, feet, and eyes. He planted his feet and threw his hands in the air, releasing a tidal wave of water into where The Chosen were standing. Kirsch watched in awe as this abundant amount of water was launched forward. Once the water and fire met the two forces cancelled each other out, releasing a massive cloud of steam that took over the entire area. Carmilla turned and saw Laura trying so very hard to see the area right in front of her in this thick clouded air. The vampire jumped up and her dragon gnarled as it flapped its massive wings and lifting up into the sky. The smog was pushed to the tree line as the great beast circled the compound.

Laura covered her face as it rushed passed her. When it settled she spun around quickly and punch forward. The line in that immediate direction was cleared and the air purified. The steam around her started to rise. Laura was drained instantly but the love and care inside of her burned for Carmilla. She wanted to whisk the immortal away. Keep her far away from this entire mess and to confess her undying love for her. They could travel the world, do whatever she wanted. She did not care about what they would do, she just wanted them to be together and out of this mess. She needed to get out them out of this mess. The steam dissipated but Laura was sweating all over herself. She could see the mystery man standing across from her had eyes that spiraled like a sapphire sea. Carmilla flew around and launched fireballs at the man who easily diverted every attack.

“Where is Nox?!” She screamed on the top of her lungs. The semi masked man was silent and still not giving into the crazy woman. The dragon destroyed all of the other people who challenged it outside. There must have been a few hundred burned to a crisp and a few more in hiding. Carmilla repeated herself, whipping out her staff and sending flames into him. But still the mysterious man was able to flip himself away from everything coming his direction.

Kirsch started to unthaw. Everything around him seem to move in slow motion. The flames and water made him catch his breath and he could feel his heart start to race. Slowly the adrenaline seeped into his bloodstream; his mind start to turn and work properly. The half-elf could see Danny was frozen next to him. The light of the flame showed the horror on her face and Will was equally as stunned. The vampire had never seen someone lose it so desperately and he had fought Nox when the man wanted with everything in his body to kill them all. Will was starting to loosen and his process was accelerated when Kirsch leapt into the center of the arena, slamming his obsidian trident. The half-elf stood staring down the man right into their matching eyes.

“Do you know, who I am!?” He yelled, feeling a great strength surge within him. The man looked directly at him and only blinking. Kirsch was starting to become angry as Carmilla launched more fire at him. The man was starting to bring up more water when Kirsch whipped his trident and took control of the liquid, stopping him from using it defensively. The man rolled to his side narrowly avoiding the flame. The tail end of the dressings around his face caught the heat but he wrestled to take it all off in time before it could burn into his skin.

A pit formed in the center of Kirsch’s chest when he saw the face of his father. His tan skin and dark hair made him look almost identical to his uncle except for the long scar that ran from his temple and down his jaw. Heath nearly looked nothing like his son. He had a flatter nose, a wider mouth and brow but they shared those goddamn eyes. They were built nearly the same, tall and muscular all around. The infamous Nix didn’t smile, say a word, nothing. He just looked directly passed Kirsch with not a care in the world.

“Speak to me!” The half-elf felt the power heat his blood and a certain vampire touch his back. Will looked at him and wasn’t afraid of what the half-nix would do, just wanted to make sure he was okay. Kirsch started to breath heavily but looked at Will and nodded. The vampire could see that his Kirsch was in control, not that part of him that could destroy everything around him so he let him loose. He understood this was what Kirsch needed to do. This was something that he needed to face and move on from. The vampire moved to go over to the human but Laura was already up in the air, trying to chase down Carmilla.

“Who are you exactly?” Heath mocked. His voice was utterly sinister and laced with annoyance. Like he was annoyed at the fact that he was being challenged. He didn’t care, about this world about anything. Kirsch wondered now more than ever how his mother could love a man like this and not his uncle. His mother must have fell for the wrong Rancor brother. “From those eyes you must be a Nix, but I can practically smell your weakness.” Kirsch forced a wave of water at Heath but the older man stopped it at its peak. Kirsch rushed into the Nix’s space and swung his mighty trident at his abdomen. The half-elf was fast but his father was much faster. Heath moved just like the liquid he commanded so gracefully. Kirsch bounced on his feet, listening to the roar of fire all around him.

“I am the man who you have caused so much pain. I am the product of your arrogance. I am going to destroy you even if it destroys me.” Will and Danny perked up at that last statement. The two tried to get close to the man that they both cared for but he put up a wall, shielding them off. The werewolf clawed at the ice as Kirsch brought about more and threw it at his father. Heath melted it instantly before twisting it back to Kirsch’s face. He knelt down and pulled more water from the earth to splash against his son. Heath was able to fire each and every wave in rapid succession. The half-elf tried to move quickly, he sprinted out of the way of most of them but his father’s shots weren’t linear, they bended to follow him. This immense amount of control was foreign to Kirsch who didn’t have as much luck with his attacks. Kirsch used his trident to deflect a few more shots before getting in close.

The half-elf swung his mighty weapon around, trying so desperately to land a clean shot on Heath but failed. The Nix ducked under his son’s wide moves, palming his thigh and sending him to his knees. As Heath raised elbow and when he released Kirsch rolled out of the way. He willed solidified water at the side of his father’s face, but the man was able to heat it an inch away from his cheek. Kirsch rose again and attacked wildly. He wasn’t able to hit anything but would never admit to being out matched. He whipped the obsidian trident onto his back, letting it rotate cleanly as he blocked his father with his fists. When the weapon finished its last revolution he grabbed along the hilt and jutted the base into Heath but the Nix grabbed at Kirsch’s hands to stop him. This is the closest they had ever been and the first time they made lasting contact.

Heath felt a warm sensation spread throughout his being. This feeling was something he hadn’t felt in over two decades. His body had become a desolate space and now was filling with raw emotion. This connection wasn’t like what either of them had experienced with other men or women from his tribe. This wasn’t even close to what Kirsch felt with Rancor, it was amplified to a million. It caused both of them to stop dead in their tracks. A sort of light bouncing between them and for a second Kirsch felt whole. It was short lived as he reminded himself of who the man actually was before him.

On the other hand, Heath’s mind warped around a million memories. He was delivered the raw thread of the first time he ever laid his eyes on the only woman he would ever love. Her soft brown hair, small hands, and that perfume. He fell in love with her smile and for that second he too felt whole. Helena made him feel whole and then he regretted how he let everything go so terribly wrong. This was the first time he felt guilty for his sins as he mourned his lost love. That smile, those ears. Heath blinked and finally looked at Kirsch more closely, letting his anger go. Just as it clicked, he sailed backwards from a stream of water. He scrambled to get on his feet.

“It’s not possible… no… no this can’t be happening.” The Nix held his hands in his head. His grip was insanely tight on his black hair. It hit Kirsch in that moment that maybe he truly had no idea who Kirsch was. His rudeness was to simply annoy him not antagonize him. Still Kirsch wallowed in his pain, the absence of a father still caused a rift in him no matter who Heath turned out to be. The Nix shook his head and hobbled backwards into the side of a building. Kirsch flailed around, screaming, sending pillars of water straight up into the sky.

“You can’t be…” Heath wasn’t intimidated by his son’s power. He anticipated if he ever did have a child they would be extraordinarily gifted. Unfortunately he was right. The man in front of him couldn’t be older than twenty and looked every bit like he remembered Helena to be. Right down to the angry face he displaced at this moment. Heath felt himself being pulled to this man, his son just like all Nixes were to their children. The only difference is that Heath didn’t feel that way until that moment.

“My mother named me Wilson,” his father’s eyes light up with instant guilt. “I didn’t understand why until this morning.” Kirsch twirled his trident and positioned the blades in front of himself. “But you killed him didn’t you?! You killed your own brother! You left my mother and me! You are nothing but a murderer and now you are working for Nox! A man who caused my friends so much pain that I can feel it when they breathe! The way I see it, death is mercy for a man like you… I don’t care that we share the same blood, you are not my father.”

“But you are my son…” Heath gulped as the fuse inside his boy shortened. Kirsch lunged forward to stab his father but the older Nix put up a thick wall of ice around himself. He jumped up from behind the shield and started running. Kirsch was struggling to pull the weapon out of the water while his father ran to the side of compound, disappearing into the face of a mountain that opened to a tunnel. Carmilla landed right at the opening. Her trustful dragon disappeared into a fury of light that took all the flames with her. The night overtook everything in sight. Again they were in complete darkness. Everything melted around her as her eyes rolled forward. She could see in the darkness but was also blinded by it. For a moment, Carmilla felt so dirty as she breathed in the stink of all that she had managed to do in that time. She felt every ounce of pain, all the regret she could muster but pushed it aside. This still wasn’t over, it was just beginning.

Carmilla followed Heath into the tunnel system. She sprinted as fast as she could to catch up to the Nix. Heath had all the right answers for her, it was time to get it out of him. Laura halted her movements as soon as she couldn’t see in front of her. She landed next to Danny and Will just as the werewolf went to retrieve Kirsch. Will lit one of his hands on fire to allow a small radius around them to be visible. Once Danny returned with Kirsch they started moving in the direction of the tunnel.

“We can’t move quickly, this placed could be rigged,” Danny moved hesitantly at the mouth of the tunnel. Will took a torch that was conveniently placed next to the entrance and fused his flame to the accelerant. Laura and Kirsch nodded. They both were about to enter this place for different reasons but their goals were personal. They walked slowly, checking every angle and thankfully they were still able to track the two sets of footprints leading into the system.

“Keep an eye out,” Will signed as he handed the torch to Kirsch who led the pack in the front.

“Kirsch who was that man?” Laura asked, holding her sword out in front of her.

“Yeah Kirsch what the hell was that?” Danny inquired.

“You guys wouldn’t understand.” Kirsch kept his eyes peeled to every surface in front of him. He could smell the saltwater that mixed with his father footsteps as he chose the right branching tunnel.

“Like hell we wouldn’t. Kirsch I honestly think we are a group of people with the most complicated past alive. We don’t exactly abide by the laws of normal,” Danny responded. She couldn’t fathom why Kirsch was acting this way. The half-elf was usually full of hope but now he replaced himself with something else. Something far more sinister and concentrated in his heart.

“Danny is a werewolf who was turned without her consent and witnessed a love one die. But she overcame that and is stronger than ever. Will is a badass vampire, and mute but that doesn’t stop him. He has more than enough reasons to be angry at the world and to hate everyone in it but he chooses to help it as best as he can. I mean look at me, most of my life was kept secret from me and the woman I love is on some homicidal spree and I’m probably chosen and scared to death of our entire situation but I know you guys understand. I trust you all, so please Kirsch just trust us to at least try to understand.” Laura could feel herself start to settle a bit now that she had gotten all of that off her chest. Right now she couldn’t focus on what she was feeling, she had to push it aside in order to do what needed to be done.

“He’s my father, Heath,” Kirsch breathed out.

“How do you know that?” Danny asked.

“When we were in the Death Forest, I met my uncle, Wilson Rancor, who told me his name. He just happened to be the man we were looking for and I got angry. Not the dark taking over my body angry just normal angry. He took away a chance at a normal life for me, one with a father and a mother, together. I would have loved to at least have an uncle who could show me how to control myself, be a father figure, or just spend some time together. That’s all I wanted growing up and now that I know he is the reason I can’t have it, I want him dead.” Kirsch was being honest with his friends like he always was but no one could understand him the way Laura did.

“Normal is overrated,” Laura whispered. She was over any revenge plot, she wanted the life she had before she discovered who she truly was. But there was now no way she could go back to having a simple life. The human made peace with the fact that normal was not in the cards for her. She grew to understand that this life was all she got. “But I understand you need to make your peace.”

“Do what you must,” Will signed.

“Are you guys really going to let this slide?!” Danny freaked out. “I mean we can’t let Kirsch just murder anyone especially not his father! I’m sorry but that’s completely insane! We are here for Carmilla and then we are going home! Nothing further than this, this is not some revenge plot because you didn’t have an amazing childhood! That was in the past and you need to let it go before it destroys who you are! You have a great life now Kirsch! You have people who love you and the chance of a lifetime to train with one of the best guardsman in history! You shouldn’t be doing this!”

“I need to Danny,” Kirsch managed to not raise his voice. He remained as calm as he could be as one of the people he deeply cared for chewed him out. He knew that Danny knew this type of anger but she never wanted to act on it. But he had to do this. “It won’t end until he ends.”

“What won’t end?” Danny asked. But before Kirsch could answer he saw something gleaming in front of him.

“GET DOWN!” He yelled. They must have tripped some wire as a dozen flames sprouted from the wall as three bodies slammed into the rocks below them. Will spread out his arms to the limit of his wingspan. He spun slowly on his back heel and forced the projectile fire out of their direction. He redirected the heat down the tunnel, briefly light it up. Momentarily they saw down the length of the path, there had to be a few more traps lying in wait for them. The vampire knew they were heading in the right direction but Heath must have lead them down this booby trapped hall. He was the only one knowledgeable of were each one was.

“Stay close,” Will signed after helping his friends up from the ground. He took the lead this time using his hands as light. The vampire concentrated two spheres of plasma in his hands to help guide him. Suddenly in the distance they heard an explosion that rocked the foundation all around them. The noise vibrated back to their location and they all felt themselves tighten at the noise.

“What the hell was that?!” Laura squealed as the tunnel continued to shake.

“It smells like gunpowder, we need to hurry,” Danny insisted. They moved to get around Will but he held in them in place by spreading out his arms.

“We need to be careful still guys, if we run then we run the chance of getting blown the hell up,” Kirsch added. The four of them moved cautiously, tip toeing around at least a dozen traps along the trail to reach Carmilla in time. Danny was still angry at Kirsch, she could not understand how the man wanted to take a life so easily. Even when Danny phases into a wolf she was never bloodthirsty just angry. Angry she could understand but not this.

Carmilla barreled through the entire system out of spite. She was faster than every trap she set off so there was no use in avoiding them. Every knife that was shot at her, every explosion didn’t matter. She was utter passion and fueled by her rage as she was on Heath’s heel this entire time. She did not falter despite how surprised she was at the speed at which the Nix could operate. Occasionally, the older man who flick back icicles in her direction but her external heat would melt it instantaneously. At the end of the tunnel he flew into a wide open room. He threw up a thick wall of ice behind him to block Carmilla and spare him some time.

“They’re here!” He announced to the room. It was a large clearing with less than a hundred people all conversing. They all looked directly at him, including the man who sat at the base of an all-black throne. The ceiling was open to the midnight sky, they were basically at the bottom of a hollowed out volcano. There was the source of a large body of water off to the side of the closed in area. Everyone in the room looked at the ice wall packed into an entrance way. There were at least ten more as entrances that led to that very large room full of angry people. Carmilla started to melt the wall in front of her, using her hands to warm the solid into a liquid. The amount of heat coming from her hands let the wall melt after a few moments. People began to huddle around the entrance with spears and other weapons in their hands.

A massive flame blew into the crowded space and immediately burned everyone standing around Carmilla. The fire was so large it lit up the entire room as if there was a mini sun placed in the center. She sprang into room with her staff fully elongated. Carmilla had many warriors charge directly at her but that was a big mistake. The vampire flung her staff at one of the chargers face, reeling him onto her ass. She threw a tall flame at the incoming people, burning half a dozen of them. The immortal used her staff to let the fire flow all around her. She kicked the air next to her sensing two more rise in that direction.

She huffed, letting the anger build in her system. This needed to be done. She needed to destroy the cause of all her pain. Carmilla could feel herself start to fade into this killing machine. The kind of terror parents warned their children about. Being a member of The Chosen came with an immense amount of power and warning of what would happen if you lose control. And right now Carmilla was teetering on the edge, halfway into the abyss. This could ruin her completely and there would be no going back from this. But the vampire desired a peacefully life with the woman she loves and the people she has left. She was tired of losing so much that she decided it was time to fight for what she cared about.

All of Nox’s associates except for Heath laid on the floor, reeling in agony. The warlock rose from his onyx throne as Carmilla lowered her staff. The vampire was starting to lose her breath, this whole adventure had been more than physically exhausting. Nox was dressed in white cloak with black edgings. A blue steel mask covered his face completely, not allowing anyone to see his emotions or eyes. The man was thin but muscular with a thin black long sleeves veiling his arms. Most of his body was covered by some sort of material and the only thing Carmilla could focus on were the man’s hands. They were grey and full of blisters and torn skin. She could tell that something was off from their last encounter. Nox clapped his hands slowly, the noise filling the room completely. He was mocking her and it only made her angrier.

“It’s about time one of you showed up,” Nox’s voice was deep and smooth, like it was designed to make you fall asleep. But after every couple of words it would get irritatingly scratchy. “I’ve killed enough of the people you love, it’s amazing how long you’ve held out. I guess your sister was the final draw.” Carmilla screamed, emitting large flames from both of her hands that rose to the height of the open ceiling. She burned so much energy that she started to breathe heavily and sweat once the fire diminished.

“I’m going to kill you, you son of a bitch!” Carmilla lowered herself, her boots digging into the dirt and knees rattling into submission.

“You’re wrong Karnstein and you are weak. Now that you’ve all made it here I can truly make you suffer.” Just as he finished his sentence Laura Hollis ran into the room with only Carmilla in her sights. She wrapped her arms around the vampire and Carmilla instantly cooled herself seconds before her lover’s arms made contact. She didn’t want to burn her so she let the small human hold her. Laura wept into her shoulders blades, pulling the immortal against her with all the strength her arms could manage. Carmilla started to melt with Laura molded around her. Danny, Kirsch, and Will were right behind her.

The half-elf jumped forward, burying his toes into the earth and launching a berating attack of water directly at his father. Heath spun clockwise, kicking up his leg and redirecting his sons move. He brought up his own spout of water from the murky lake to his right sending a cumbersome wave over all of them. Carmilla was still as stone against Laura and the human wouldn’t move even if the world had collapsed at that moment. Will tore of his cloak and fused it into a large flame that vaporized all the water into steam. A dark laughter riddled the entire room. Before the haunting voice finished laughing all the gas was gone. Will looked over at Laura and Carmilla. Neither of them had moved an inch.

“Come on Carm, let’s just get out of here now, you don’t have to do this.” Laura sobbed into Carmilla tight black tank top. She moved her hands to the vampire’s biceps, feeling the muscles tremor beneath her fingertips. Carmilla looked up at the night sky, feeling her heart sink into that growing pit of oblivion. A wetness dripped from her eyes when she looked at the stars shining down to her.

“He needs to die, I can’t let him take anything more from me,” Carmilla whispered. “I can’t lose anyone else.” Laura could sense the distress forming in her girlfriend. Carmilla must have felt so many emotions that it all spiraled to induce a rage. For the first time Laura looked at Nox like a scared child hiding behind an adult. The man looked exactly like she imagined, inhuman. It was easier to picture a ruthless man this way, like he had no conscious and was the picture of hell that he wore so well.

“Please Carm, don’t do this. We can run away, travel the world, do whatever it is that you want. I promise you we can be happy, we can move on, together.”

“I’m sorry…” She started to shake Laura off of her. The human’s heart dropped but she felt nothing, just a void for her breaking heart. But she still had hope that when this was over, they could be happy. As long as they had each other, right now they had to fight for each other.

“Hate to interrupt this grossness but it seems like I will have to kill you all now.” Nox cracked his knuckles. “It’s been a long time Twin Dragons, I hope you can keep up.”


	21. The Quiet One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: hypertonic-rhythm
> 
> Its a little early but I couldn't stop writing these passed two days. This is the largest chapter yet, so yeah, enjoy the final chapter!

They were called the Twin Dragons for a reason. Two members of The Chosen who are naturally selected and born on the same day will be forever together. There wasn’t much explanation for this connection and this phenomenon was a rarity in itself. Carmilla and Will were the only twins rebirthed in the last millennium. They share more than blood at this point and in the 1700’s they were a force to be reckoned with. They were twin terrors and created their own nightmare that made them infamous during their time. But after a while that life of bloodlust got old and they settled into their power.

            Carmilla fell for art and wine. She was a fun drunk who spent most of her time entertaining people, especially women. Who could blame her but after some time this itch would always come back in the base of her throat. It wasn’t for blood since she was always satiated but for something else. This power was a constant linger in her mind and sometimes she needed to divulge in this pool of strength. She couldn’t help herself, this monstrous side of her. This was who she was and she made peace with it, eventually.

            Will on the other hand was different from his sister. He had this insane amount of control for both his emotions and for the power vested in him. It would have been so easy for the vampire to lose himself in his anger and he had every right to be angry. But Will always liked a challenge. He was a man of great honor, strength, and love but hardly anyone knew. Back then, he was the quiet one. They were a villainous pair when together in full strength, something born out of complete chaos that festered in isolation. Together they could rule the world if they wanted but they became dull people who only wanted to be loved and to love others. Carmilla was the first to find that and as Will looked over at both Danny and Kirsch, he believed he found it too. They were all still moments before it began and when it did, it was out of this world.

            Nox was the first to move, leaping up into the air and lifting his arms above his head. When the warlock landed a great wind was forced out him and flew towards the gang. Laura clung onto Carmilla who lowered herself into the ground to not be blown away. However the other three were forced backwards. Danny whipped out her claws and stuffed them into the ground. Will and Kirsch weren’t that lucky and went sailing back into the wall. Heath followed suit sprouting a fountain of water into their direction. It wasn’t a lethal attack more so annoying as the water managed to push them back farther.

            “Laura get off of me!” Carmilla yelled. The human was just holding her down, pushing her head under the water. Laura hurried off of the immortal who gasped for air to enter her lungs.

            “Are you done being angry?! We need to get out of here now!” Carmilla shook her head. All of this was becoming real and it hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked at Laura and saw a world of possibilities but none of that would be possible with Nox still alive. Like all things this had to end. Heath threw a ton of water at Carmilla but she was able to vaporize it entirely.

            “Don’t you get it yet?! We can’t go anywhere safe while he is still breathing! Everyone we know could die!” Carmilla was full of spite. She was practically foaming at the mouth. Will sprinted forward and commanded a hug wall of fire that rippled straight to them. The heat separated Nox and Heath by a few paces, Will figured him, Carmilla, and Laura could take Nox on if they worked together. Kirsch and Danny refocused on Heath as the half-elf peeled himself off the wall.

            “I would listen to her Laura Hollis,” Nox’s voice was slimy and egotistical. “I did in fact kill your mother and who’s to say I won’t end your pathetic father. Now I don’t know who those two are but it looks like my friend can handle them himself. Anyways, you can try and stop me Carmilla but it will be no use. Things have changed with time.” Laura could feel herself boil at the mention of her family. She had let all this death go, she just wanted to leave and but this past right behind her. There were more important matters to attend to but she played right into Nox’s hand. She was angry and it was Carmilla’s turn to hold her back.

            “You bastard!”  Laura tried to claw at the man but the vampire had thrown down some fire just to get him to shut the hell up. The human backed up a few paces, holding her head in her hands, trying hopelessly to force the pain and anger out of herself but it was no use. She briefly understood Carmilla’s complexity in that moment. She knew Carmilla could be her hero, and was self-sacrificing enough to do anything it took but that literally meant everything. Laura could finally see the bigger picture that maybe things weren’t based on what was right and what was wrong. No this universe was a big puddle of ugly gray that ripped people apart. How could wanting a man dead feel so right?

            Laura destroyed the ground underneath her feet, taking flight above Nox. Will ran to circle the warlock and get a better angle. The three went at him, working their different angles but the way Nox moved was unparalleled. Every move was extremely calculated as if each dodge was just a way to move some air into another opponent’s direction. Will breathed a lengthy fireball that Nox wrapped into submission from the air manifesting from his palms. Laura saw an opening at her height, her eyes flexing like an eagle’s. She kicked straight down, falling directly above Nox’s head. The warlock seemed to warp at the last second, grabbing the human’s ankle and flinging her into the side of the cave. A moment before her body hit she corrected herself mid-flight and simply bounced of the siding instead of crashing into it.

            Laura retaliated with a barrage of punches that pushed the air into thin strips to slice at Nox. However, the warlock maneuvered his body so that it moved passed him and into Will. The vampire eyes went wide as he flew backwards a couple of yards. Nox kicked out sending Carmilla back onto her knees, gripping the dirt to stay upright. The warlock started laughing at the newfound space.

            “It’s a good thing you are like your father, makes this a whole lot of fun.” Nox spoke like he was untouchable. The three guardsman threw all they could at the man but every chance he got, he mocked them. They engaged in a sort of weird tango between the four of them. Every punch, every kick, exaggerated in great detail but still wasn’t enough to even touch him. The closest they got was a few patches in his clothing from burn marks.

            Danny and Kirsch was a different story with Heath. It was like the Nix was barely trying, as if this was a sparring match for him as the werewolf and half-elf exhibited their combined full strength. Danny propped herself up by the side of one of the buildings, using the structure’s architecture to keep her shielded. She fired at least two arrows at a time trying to pierce into the Nix’s back as Kirsch took aim to his front. The half-elf used the lake next to him to blast his father with high pressured water. Heath was able to redirect the water at his son causing the two to be a tug of war like situation. But Heath would get distracted on this and it would open himself up to Danny who landed a few shots on his arm. The Nix reeled backwards, freezing the ice and then ripping the arrows out of his arm.

            “You are quiet good at this son,” Heath announced. He then summoned some water to freeze over the entry points that riddled his arm. “Only I can teach you to be better.” The Nix spun on his heel, lifting a ton of water to streamline directly into his son’s gut. When Kirsch rolled on his side to block it, the wave froze it solid and Heath ran across it. Leaping into the air and then right into his son’s space. He broke off an end of the wave and twirled it like a spear. Kirsch extended his trident out in front of him, pointing the three blades at his father.

            “I don’t need you, never have, never will!” Kirsch vaulted forward, attempting to stab his father but Heath would fence him off using his iced spear. The two remained in close proximity to each and Danny couldn’t land a clean shot. Kirsch aimed the butt of his trident to his enemy’s gut but Heath was able to side step out of it. He twirled his spear counterclockwise to adjust to propel into Kirsch’s shoulder. The half-elf ducked and his knees pounded into the earth. He raised his trident with one hand to block his father’s weapon and the other to launch a high pressured stream of water into the man’s side. Heath reeled in pain but spun to hit Kirsch square in the jaw with his fists.

            “You lack control. You can’t even speak to me without being angry. Come with me and I can help you. I am the only one who understands your true power. Where do you think you get that anger from boy.” Kirsch screamed so loudly it caused the walls of the cave to shake. Again he tried swiping at his father but this time at the ankles, attempting to sweep him onto his ass. Heath jumped right over it but didn’t foresee Kirsch hitting the deck.

            “Now!” He yelled. Danny threw herself out into the open and fired three arrows that hit Heath’s hip, abdomen, and finally his shoulder. The Nix reeled backwards and moved to take the projectiles out of his body. It looked like it hurt but it was just utter annoyance to the man as they barely stabbed into his body. “You’re wrong. Dorian can teach me, hell The Maverick would be a hell of a lot better teacher than you can ever be. And I have my friends who can understand my anger sometimes better than I can. But the angry side of me will end, with you.” Kirsch readjusted his trident when Heath started to chuckle.

            “You are the one who is mistaken. The anger doesn’t stop, not with death and certainly not with love. It will destroy you and then everyone you love will run, just like your mother did with me. Did she not tell you? She left me and I didn’t even know about you. She robbed me of my heir. Son you will be angry until the day you die and no one can help you like I can.” Heath punched into the air, bring a tide of water with him. He surfed the wave and flipped until he was in the middle of both Kirsch and Danny. He spun creating a moving wall of water around himself.

            “Shut up!” Kirsch screamed as he leapt into straight into his father’s space. He stabbed through the water, narrowly missing his father’s arm. Heath solidified ice unto his back to keep Danny from slicing throw any essential organs. “The greatest thing my mother did was keep me away from you!” At this point Heath was more than annoyed. His son lacked the means to fully understand him and the werewolf behind him was becoming more irritating by the passing second. The Nix turned his attention to Danny in that moment and cracked his neck. The wicked smile must have thrown the werewolf off as she hobbled backwards.

            Heath raised the flood gates and chased Danny as she fired arrows at him. He threw off each one by freezing each arrow head before it could even get close enough to touch his body. The older man propelled himself using the water and Kirsch ran after him. Heath threw a chunk of ice at the werewolf, but she managed to roll out of it. Danny could feel the darkest part of herself build as she sprinted away. She fell to all four as her breathing started to labor. Her chest collapsed forward as her claws dug their way out from the beds of her fingernails. She opened her mouth to admit a whine and her brightly yellow fangs. Her eyes expanded to a golden brown before her skin turned to fur. Danny was much faster this way and lethal.

            Heath attempting to protect himself from both his rabid son and the werewolf that zigzagged into his direction. He sprouted upwards when the greatest beast got close enough and Danny almost flew into Kirsch. The half-elf barely moved out of the way of a barreling beast but almost stumbled over when he tried to balance on his tip toes while sprinting. What Kirsch lacked in grace, he made up for in strength. Kirsch commanded another wall of water at his father as Danny regained control of her body. Heath redirected his son’s attack and solidified it into ice. He manipulated the shards to shoot directly at Danny. The werewolf managed to dodge her way out of most of them except for a very large spike that went straight through the wolf’s inner shoulder. She began to howl in pain and then slowly whimper.

            “I’m going to kill you!” Kirsch launched forward with his gleaming trident in hand. Will heard the crying wolf and abandoned his position to run over to here. Carmilla and Laura could understand his motives. He held the slowly phasing werewolf in his arms and put pressure on the wound that started to melt just by the vampire’s warm presence. Will took his free hand to try and sign what he was about to do but Danny whined in pain. She couldn’t focus on anything right now besides the hole in the space between her shoulder and peck. Will lowered his face mask to his neck and moved his bloody hand to hold her cheek. Danny opened her blue eyes that were slowly losing its luster as Will brought his lips down to hers, kissing her softly. One of his hands shifted to cover the other end of the wound while the first lowered as well. The vampire pulled back and kissed her forehead just as he ignited his hands to cauterize her wounds. Danny screamed in agony against Will.

            Kirsch swung wildly against his father, moving so quickly he burned through all the energy in his muscles. The half-elf was fueled by anger that brought about a massive power that surged throughout everything he was. Hearing Danny scream set him off and he looked to his left to see Will pick the werewolf up. Heath had a hard time keeping up with his son but Kirsch moved so erratically that he left large parts of himself defenseless. The man ducked under the swinging tri blade and buried his fist into his son’s gut that released an audible boom. Kirsch flew backwards right into the deepest part of the lake, submerging his body completely. Heath just stood over at the edge of the water, watching the bubbles of air rise as his son’s body sunk.

            Laura could see Will bring Danny inside a building no doubt to keep her safe inside. The human and the vampire struggled to distract Nox, the two of them on their own couldn’t keep him at bay. Carmilla had small cuts all over her body. Little nips of pressurized air that broke several parts of her skin. Laura too had lacerations along her arms and legs. She flew straight up into the apex of the mountain, feeling the fresh air hit her skin. Will burst throw the side of building with large flames originating at his palms but rising above his head. He was freely and openly angry for the first time in a long time as he noticed Kirsch too was gone.

            The vampire was next to Nox in a millisecond, shoving his fists into the warlock’s cheek. Nox spiraled over to the side as he held the pieces of his mask in his hands. The darkness around him shrouded his face as he tossed the pieces into the ground. Will rushed him, aiming his knee directly for the warlock’s face but there was a cloud of dust and the villain was gone. A chill vibrated down Will’s spine as he turned around with a knife in his hands. Nox was a few paces away directly in a path of the limited lighting. Carmilla looked up, still puffing her cheeks to get enough air. She and Laura were truly exhausted as the human somehow maintained herself high above the rest of them. She squinted and say the horror that was Nox’s face.

            The villainous man was greying, not in his hair but in his skin. His eyes were a pale silver, almost all white. He had old, disgustingly healed lesions embedded into his skin. The warlock looked dead. Like all the life had been squeezed out of him. Even his stringy deep brown hair was lifeless against his scalp. He looked absolutely nothing like the Samson they knew. He was a man who loved music and dance just as much as he adored protecting people. He hated being violent in his youth and spent his free time home in Mumbai, with the people he loved. Carmilla and Will couldn’t understand how he became this thing who lacked both sympathy and empathy, he truly just wanted to watch everyone he ever knew suffer.

            “This has been quite fun,” he whipped the blood oozing from his mouth. The way his lips moved was awkward and grotesque. “But let’s get down to business shall we?” Carmilla threw a sphere of fire at Nox who quickly snuffed it out.

            “This isn’t you Samson! Why the hell are you doing this?!” Carmilla shouted. She slowly picked herself off of the ground. She barely had any energy left from the events earlier and could already feel her systems shut down. She had to keep pushing to destroy all that Nox was. The warlock shrugged his shoulders.

            “I can think of a ton of reasons why I am ‘doing this’,” the asshole even raised his fingers to quote himself. Will powered forward sending dozens of knives soaring into at Nox. The dead man whisked the projectiles to Laura’s direction. The human dove below them and moved to slice downwards as Will raised a wall of his own red plasma. Nox finagled his way out of that mess, ending up close between both Laura and Will. “One, because I simply can therefore I will.” The vampire closest to him charged but Nox ducked and palmed his chest, sending him backwards a few feet. “Secondly, you are not the only ones in the revenge market.” Laura swiped several times, trying her hand at a combo Carmilla had taught her herself. The human failed to land a hit but as the warlock went to twist her arm, Will kicked the man square in his lower back forcing him forward. Nox regained his footing in a matter of milliseconds and jumped over the human’s body. “Thirdly, now that I have the means for this revenge why not try it again. This time I won’t stand alone and will be on the winning side.” Laura sprinted forward, slicing the air as Nox ducked and flipped her over his back. The small human hit the dirt hard, rolled onto her feet then pushed up into the air. “Lastly, I had everything I’ve ever loved taken away from me in a matter of months from the people we were sworn to protect. I sought a way to get the vengeance I required and I failed, but now things are different. Now I am just a pawn in all of this but at the end of the day I will get what I have dreamed of for the past fourteen years. And not to mention, all this power just feels so damn good.”

            Will eyes widened as soon as he saw what was forming in the warlock’s hands. Laura rose higher in the air, gaining speed the more she forced herself upwards. She hovered at the lip of the open mountain more than a thousand feet above the ground. Will ran as fast as he could to stop him but he was too late as Nox raised his open palm to the air above him. The dead man focused the energy and sent a lightning bolt straight up to the sky and pulverizing Laura’s thigh. The electricity coursed through her body, illuminating the cavern before exiting out of shoulder, ripping the flesh wide open. Carmilla’s scream mixed with Laura’s as the human started to fail from her peak.

            “I will destroy all you love and then you my dear twins, that way you will know my pain.”

 

* * *

 

 

            There was a rumble throughout the cave as Will rose to catch the rapidly descending Laura Hollis. Nox grabbed at Will’s ankle and tethered him to the ground, ignoring the burning sensation in his arm. Carmilla continued to scream, paralyzed with fear as she saw the human’s eyes close. Kirsch was plummeting into the abyss that was the murkiest lake imaginable. He heard the muffled sounds of lightning and then screaming. For a second the half-elf wanted to give up. Everyone he cared for was in danger and it would be so much easier for them to sink into the bottom like an anchor. Kirsch didn’t do easy, nothing in his life ever came easy.

            Heath looked over the eerily still lake at the same moment Laura was struck by lightning. There were no bubbles coming up at this point and the water had stopped moving entirely. He knew Kirsch wasn’t weak enough to give up so easily, but then again he didn’t know his son at all. He turned to watch the human fall from the heavens when suddenly he felt something shift beneath the water. Something massive. The Nix slowly walked backwards as it rose from the depths of the lake. Kirsch lifted himself up from the bed of stone along the earth. Massive amounts of water dripped off of him as he heaved for air, his body bent over half in the water. The creature next to him had seaweed draped along its mouth and back as water trickled off its limbs. Its scales a solidified obsidian that managed to move fluidly. It stepped closer and Heath fell unto his back, scrambling backwards to create a greater distance between them. Kirsch straighten his spine and so did the great beast, it mimicked nearly every movement of his. The half-elf stared at his father with his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

            Laura Hollis could feel herself falling fast, the wind smashing against her face as she accelerated downwards. She felt her heart twitch, faster and faster the farther she fell. She could hear screaming, fighting, and some noises she didn’t recognize. This couldn’t be it, this couldn’t be the end of the Hollis line. No this wasn’t the end of her story, not when things had just started to go so right. Not when she made lifelong friends, not when she found a woman who loved her more than that woman loved the night sky, not when she finally made peace with her mother’s death. She could feel her skin crawl, as a light emerged from the sky above her. Laura gasped for air and let out a huge breath as that light formed into the one thing that could save her in that moment, one thing with wings and coal for skin. Laura’s eyes rolled back inside her skull as the creature swept underneath her, allowing the human to land onto its back instead.

            Nox watched in amazement as two dragons were summoned simultaneously. He bounced his head back and forth as he let Will fall right next to him. Another set of twins born before his eyes, ones that will have great power throughout their life time. Nox started to laugh so loudly his chest started to shake.

            “Now this is interesting!” The warlock watched as the air born dragon circled him slowly. Laura readjusted herself on the back of the scaled beast. The human hopped off and landed directly besides her girlfriend. Laura could feel the power surge threw her and it was unexplainably satisfying. She could smell her own flesh burning but felt nothing at all. She felt no pain, only light as a feather and like her whole world had brightened to one point. Laura Hollis was reborn into a hybrid, one that felt like gold and was stronger than anything imaginable. She helped Carmilla to her feet and kept a lingering hand on the vampire’s arm. Carmilla looked at her and say the only truth she knew. They were different, powerful and special and their lives would never be normal. No matter how hard they tried or how badly they wanted it, they could never be regular. She knew this truth when she stared directly into Laura’s all white eyes.

            Will jumped forward and ran to Kirsch. The half-moved like a zombie and so did his dragon as it tracked his father. Heath desperately tried to move away but the dragon opened its great big mouth, showing its razor sharp teeth to its prey. Will threw himself around Kirsch, tugging him close as the man’s beast released an enormous amount of frost directly at his father. Heath lay, with one of his arms extended into the air, completely frozen with absolute fear embedded in his face. Kirsch looked over at his dragon who mirrored him completely. Will’s arms were still wrapped around him as he felt himself drain. This was different, it was completely unlike the anger he was used to. No this was heavy, this was dread and devastation. It was dull pain radiating to every limb, it was extra weights being pressed unto key points of his body. He lifted his arm and touched the nose of his dragon that bowed his head next to him, the stone felt cold on his fingertips but he felt the special bond between them.

            “Danny is okay, your father is not going to hurt you, let’s go.” Will pulled back and signed to Kirsch. The half-elf just stared at his dragon then over to Nox who was still laughing. He pushed his free hand unto Will’s chest and took a step back into the water.

            “You! You hurt my friends for your petty needs! Let’s end this!” Kirsch yelled at his new opponent.

            “Ah yes! Finally a challenge!” Nox retorted. “Killing four of you will be fun.” Laura furrowed her eyebrows as her dragon screeched above her. She looked at the great creature and it knew what she was going to say before she could fully think it. The beast unleashed a wind tunnel directly at the man who was only blown slightly back. Before Carmilla or Will could move Laura and Kirsch were both a foot from Nox on either side. They each slammed a fist into his chest causing him to sail backwards. They moved faster than Carmilla and the two vampires could barely make out what was happening. Kirsch looked at Laura and saw the light. Laura glanced back and saw the darkness. They would be connected for as long as they were to both live. The twins raised their legs and spun on their heels, dropping the limbs like a hammer into Nox’s chest. The warlock flew 50 feet into the earth’s crust.

            Bolts of lightning and other assorted static ascended from the hole in the ground.  Moments later the warlock rose from the dirt, grumpier than ever and was overcome by a mass amount of fire from the Karnsteins. They moved as fast as they could emblazing and surrounding him by the heated plasma. Nox moved counter to what the vampire duo was doing, letting the flames be extinguished by the air escaping his hands. Kirsch looked over at Laura, they didn’t need words to communicate at this point. He rushed over to the edge of the water and slammed his hands into the shore. The water shot upwards with a force greater than that of his own father. Kirsch scream ripped through the air and he forced that water into Nox’s direction. His dragon screeched too, stretching its paper thin wings and flying around with Laura’s. The great beast opened its mouth and froze the stream of water. A barrage of ice bombarded the warlock as Laura took flight.

            Laura commanded her dragon to follow her up and around the open space. She flew to the peak again and watched from the top down. Carmilla and Will took Nox on at long range as Kirsch hit him from head on. The warlock dodged as best as he could but had too much on his hands. Laura let him have it. The man’s only intention to kill and she saw now that this had to be done. Carmilla was right, he would never stop until they were all dead no matter the odds. The human and her dragon sent spliced air directly at him from above, aiding the effort to finally put an end to all of this. The four of them work efficiently and eventually they saw an opening. Kirsch was the first to notice the slight off step he would take with his left leg, probably from a previous injury or the fact that his body was decaying before them. Anyways Kirsch was able to pinpoint a shard directly at the warlock’s bicep. When it got close enough the half-elf warped the water to then slice his arm completely off.

            Nox screamed in pain and writhed in agony. A black ooze gushed from his arms, it looked like tar and it seeped everywhere. The warlock struggled to generate an electric current along his remaining hand and breathed heavily in anticipation. He screamed again, this time placing his hand to the wound to stop the bleed. He was already on his knees before doubling over, holding himself up by the good arm he had left. Nox was sweating like a mad man, his dead brown hair a gross mess that dripped liquid. The pain was too much, it became unbearable as he let himself go. This time the entirety of his eyes falling into a complete black instead of white.

            Out of the black ooze that dribbled over to a few feet away from him something rose from the origin. Something equally black and murky rose from its depths and no one could tell what it fully was until it had half formed. There were two dragons before them but they weren’t made of stone like everyone else’s. Instead they were made of that same muck that flowed from the now severed warlock arm. They were stringy creatures that we barely held together but one immediately took flight to chase Laura’s around the closed area. Nox stood up straight and looked angrily at Carmilla. The vampire couldn’t find a solid reason why the man would always single her out of the pack.

            “You can’t kill me! I’m already dead!” Nox laugh was this time laced with anger. As he slowly walked for he scattered lightning all around him. Kirsch immediately got far away from the water, wiping off all the droplets as his dragon fought with the other one on the ground. There was the wet sounds of gunk and stone battle it out mixed in with the screeches of the two creatures fighting it out. Kirsch was at a disadvantage, he elongated his trident and attempted to force his way into the warlock’s immediate area. He had to get in close if he wanted to hit him. There was a great wind that Nox generated around him.

            “Why Nox? What is the point of all of this!? You will just die anyways!” Carmilla yelled. She and Will coordinated an attack with the fire they had left. The warlock swept his only good arm in front of him, then spun and lifted his legs into the air, kicking outwards. He landed on his back as the flames extinguished. Laura dive bombed down to him, pulsing a ton of air into his chest. Nox barely managed to get away but spun on his back and wind milled his legs up, pushing the other three back farther away from him. Four dragons screeched and fought each other wildly, they were too occupied to help their masters. Laura Hollis was in his space and finally they were able to have the bout every one waited for.

            Laura rushed him, shoving an open palm of air aimed at the warlock’s chest. Nox sidestepped to narrowly avoid each push. Nox upper-cutted into Laura with his only hand and the human felt the air blow past her chin. They move continuously like this with different blow just barely missing the other. Laura kept up with Nox’s speed and despite not having two arms the warlock was still lethal. If Nox had landed an attack successfully on Laura she would most likely be killed considering the wound that ran from her thigh up to her shoulder. Carmilla, Will and Kirsch tried to get closer but every time they were within range a bolt of lightning would strike close by their feet, keeping them at bay. Carmilla watched desperately, feeling completely useless as the woman she loved struggle not to die at the hands of their worst enemy. It seems that their roles had reversed, here the vampire was feeling week as the human used her incredible power to kick some ass.

            Nox strategically used his feet to administer any attack at Laura Hollis. Each kick had meaning as he grunted heavily. The warlock was blowing out all his exhausts at each millisecond he had to spare. He blew his cheeks out as he was still sweating uncontrollably. They both looked at each and say everything they loathed, they hated each other in the purest form. Laura was an ethereal being by comparison. There was this glow radiating off her body and she didn’t look at all like she was in any pain. In this state, she had instantly caught onto all this power that pounded through her body. Her limbs moved with ease as she was practically gliding along the dirt. Nox was heavy, cumbersome and his body was stiff enough to prove it. He had all this power but at what cost? He could barely keep up with four people, but they were probably the strongest people on the planet. The warlock refocused on the human in front of him. He was losing, not in that minute but overall. One misstep is all it would take to end all he has worked for completely. Nox took flight, feeling his muscles start to ache, they were giving up on him as well.

            The human flew upwards, tracking Nox’s erratic flight pattern. The warlock zipped through the dragons, noticing that his were losing. Kirsch’s water beast bit into the side of one of his, letting out a wail that only its master could interpret. Laura dipped down and touched the smooth stone of her dragon, encouraging it to continue. The dragon roared, breathing out a tunnel of wind, starting to obliterate the dragon closest to it. It soared above the rest of them, almost kissing the night sky before falling into the gooey structure that was Nox’s abomination.  There was fire around them as Carmilla and Will blew paths that lit up the cavern. Laura expertly avoided them and picked up speed as soon as she saw what the half-elf was doing.

            Wilson Kirsch urged a heap of water upwards, projecting the path Nox would take. He solidified the liquid completely and ran as fast as he could up the ice. It looked as though a beam of blue light skated across the solid with tiny little shards falling quickly and sparkling in the small amounts light in the mountain. Kirsch jumped into the air once his trail ended, rotating his legs and back. Laura jolted forward, mimicking Kirsch’s movement. She just knew what they were both going to do, it wasn’t a voice or any telepathic connection, just a feeling. Laura speed slightly past Nox in a flush of wind. In a flash both the human and the half-elf were floating above the warlock. Nox’s eyes went wide as he saw his demise before him. Simultaneously, both Chosen members drove their first into Nox’s chest, Kirsch’s covered and delivering ice into his system and Laura’s pushing air into his body. There was an explosion when they made contact. Carmilla and Will watched as the warlock accelerated, falling into the earth in a matter of seconds. There was another crack as his bones were decimated and a cloud of dust surrounded all of them.

            There was a moment before the dust settle were they could all feel the tension. There was no telling what exactly would become of all of them, if he was in fact dead. This was the first time that they truly felt like they had no idea what the future held for them all. They wanted so many things that just simplified to being absolutely happy and now they didn’t know if it their life would be decided for them. All that was certain was that things had changed because of that day, responsibilities that were reborn with them, power, strength, training. Not to mention the wait of the world on their shoulders since this problem did not end with Nox, it only began.

            Kirsch commanded some water up into his body to cushion his landing but his dragon had already instinctively dove to catch him. Laura landed right by Kirsch as her own creature destroyed the last remains of the tar dragons. The human whisked the smoke away and saw a crippling man half inside his own grave and piles of ooze everywhere. Carmilla was the first to Nox, dropping her knees on his sides and holding his body by his collar. Her free hand emitted a flame that charred her fingertips and extended to a point at the warlock’s neck.

            “Any last words?” Carmilla seethed anger. Nox looked up at her, his eyes returning to a listless grey. A small breath barely escaped from his lips as he croaked. There was still that sinister smile on his face.

            “Don’t you want to know who is behind all of this? Who really planned both attacks on the compound? Rallied together people with like-minded goals? Do you really think I could have done this all by myself?” Carmilla only brightened the flame. But Nox wasn’t really the one for intimidation. “Think about it, thirteen years ago my goals were to get rid of The Guard, and I started by getting rid of all you protecting that stupid institution. So I drew you out by killing your loved ones, as many as I could get my hands on.”

            “Why?! Why do you want The Guard gone?” Laura and Kirsch were growing impatient. They stood next to their dragons, as the two creatures huffed out some smoke.

            “Without them, there is no one to protect the humans. I was going to kill them all…” Nox wheezed uncontrollably. “They took everything from me. My wife and my future child, they hated us for not being like them so they stole my life from me. In return, I vowed to take their souls from them. All of them. I went on a tear, a bender, and destroyed three cities in one weekend and then she caught on. She found me and I made a deal. She would help me get rid of The Guard and I would help her take over the world.”

            “Who is she!?” Carmilla yelled into his face. She was losing herself again to that blinding anger.

            “Think Mircalla! Who would benefit in wiping out an entire race of people? Who shared so much disdain for these people but kept it hidden? Who was diabolical enough to conjure up a plan like this and unify the elves to the right side of the divide? The war is coming kitty and you and your friends can’t stop it.” Nox was spitting up black liquid and his final moments were coming to an end. He dropped his hand to the side as Carmilla continued searching his disgruntled face for answers. No one noticed the small sparks building in his grey fingertips.

            “Who is she?!” Carmilla repeated. Will felt the static energy build and then saw the minuscule flashes of light. He couldn’t communicate fast enough so he had to move.

            “She will kill you all,” he whispered to Carmilla. His head fell over to where his arm pointed. Directly at Laura Hollis. Carmilla screamed as a bolt of lightning fired from his wrist, severing it completely off. With his dying breath he watched the electrons travel but hit the wrong target. Instead he saw a vampire fall into line and fry his chest completely. He toppled like stone to the floor as Carmilla was hit directly with shock. She looked back at Nox and opened her mouth to scream again, this time her voice was a red fire, burning the warlock’s head to charcoal.

            Before anyone else could react they heard the loud sounds of footsteps. Laura Hollis felt the air flow change above her as The Maverick charged down from the heavens. He landed paces away from his daughter instantly noticing the whiteness covering her eyes and the dragon bowing to him. Something most did in the presence of another chosen like them. Markus turned slightly to see Kirsch in the same predicament. The half-elf’s mouth hung open as tears formed in his eyes. He couldn’t move, as a storm of people led by Dorian, Ivory and the ginger twins infiltrated the enclosed space with their weapons and bandaged bodies. Dorian looked over at Kirsch, as his dragon bowed to him. The Nix piled forward as both dragons dissembled themselves. There was a blinding light as the escape guardsman crowded around them. A light wind and frost penetrated into Kirsch and Laura before completely phasing into them. Their eyes rolled forward and breathed normally for the first time. Then came the pain that caused both of them to fall forward.

            Carmilla was sobbing by the time she hurried to her brother. There was no heartbeat. There was nothing as she held unto his lifeless limbs, clung to them like it was the only thing she needed. Kirsch screamed, not in pain or in anger. He was distraught from what he just witnesses. This couldn’t be right, this couldn’t be real. Danny must have heard the commotion, she hobbled out from behind the building Will had hid hear. She was holding her shoulder as the crowd parted before her. Again she missed all the good parts but was only there for the worst. She fell into Kirsch, crying so hard her entire face swelled. She ignored the pain in her shoulder and exchanged it for an even worse one centered in her heart.

            The vampire held the other and her world crushed into dust. There was nothing she wanted. Nothing she desired. She felt empty down to her core but then something rushed inside of her. A great fire that was unexplainable. She felt its power rise as tears continued to fall. The Maverick took a step closer to Carmilla as Ivory and Dorian went to go soothe the three others. But as he closed the gap between a circled of fire separate the siblings from everyone else. Carmilla heaved, feeling her pupils expand. Markus tried again but the fire only rose higher.

            “Please Carmilla, let me take him?” The Maverick pleaded.

            “Don’t touch him!” She screamed, making the flames rise even higher. She looked all around her as everyone stared back in fear. She was a monster, or at least becoming one anyways. She held Will close to her and then focused on the night sky. Carmilla slowly got to her feet still cradling her brother’s corpse. She lit her feet and soared into the night sky, rocketing away in a matter of seconds. Laura tried to get up, tried to stop her but the pain was unbearable. She was fading in and out of consciousness and was only still awake out of sheer will.

            “Let her go,” Markus looked back at his daughter. “She’s hurting and we need to get out of here now!” The last thing Laura Hollis remembered was lying on a gurney next to Kirsch whose eyes were stained red from the amount of tears. She looked around hopelessly hoping to see Carmilla broody face to smirk at her. But she was disappointed as her heart sank just as she did. She loved Carmilla with all of her being and despite the victory she felt like she had lost everything.

           

* * *

 

 

            Two days later they had returned to Shadows Cove which was next to a beach on the sea. Kirsch hadn’t spoken since the incident. His mind was burning plane of agony. He could only sleep when Danny held him. She only could with her strong arm and she was the only one who understood what he was going through. The half-elf felt lost with the vampire. It had hit him early that the family he had made for himself was now gone. Maddie, Will, and now Carmilla who had vanished without a trail. Dorian and Markus tried to comfort him the best they could but it was no use.

            Laura was basking in the greatness that was denial. She strategized with the three leaders about how the hell they would get the compound back. She focused on that ignoring the pain that spread outwards from her heart. They would take back The Guard and then go after Carmilla. That was her plain and she stuck to it. But the truth was she was numb. Will was the most loving creature on the planet. He was kind even when he had every reason not to be. He cared for everyone almost equally and died because of her. Again she was the reason behind so much pain. She couldn’t cope so she held it at bay instead. She forced it from her mind.

            Before the sun could set they had a makeshift funeral for one of the greatest guardsman to ever live. Markus buried one of the vampire’s knives into the sand. Everyone in attendance stood tall, honoring the bravest man they had ever known. They dressed in black but Kirsch could hardly stand. If it wasn’t for Danny and Laura being there for him, he would have crumpled over. Perry and Lafontaine comforted each other as they couldn’t help the tears from coming down. Danny thought this was all wrong. Will deserved a proper burial, next to his mother and now his older sister. Not this, but this was for them. It was to ease their pain no matter how ineffective it was.

            “I’d like to say a few words about William Karnstein,” Markus began. The human cleared his throat. “William Karnstein was always beyond words. It wasn’t because he couldn’t say them but because there aren’t the right words available to describe who the man was. Will was always kind and had a smile on his face. He worked hard, harder than everyone and always kept the people that he loved first. Even now, he would have wanted what was best for all of us. Most of you know he was quiet, but that was because he was observant. I remember a time fifteen or twenty years ago where we would go fishing. Will hated fishing with everything in his being but he would sit opposite me on that boat for hours.” Markus chuckled a bit but his memory faded into tears. Everyone around him started to get choked up listening to his story.

            “But he would spend that time sharing himself with me.” Markus continued. “He would tell me stories of Moscow, Rio, Santiago, Melbourne, Madrid, everywhere he went with his family because for once he found someone who would just listen. Listen to him, and listen beyond him and because what he didn’t say was the truth of who he was. William struggled like we all do with doubts, anger, depression but he was never outwardly expressive. Instead he kept to himself and looked out for everyone else. He was the quiet one, the one people need to look out for because once you start to unravel who he is then you find out that his silence is because he had so much to say but not the words to. William Karnstein will be missed and loved for eternity.”

            Dorian and Ivory gave speeches too after this but none of them had touched everyone the way that Markus’s did. He lost a true friend to Nox and even in death he still hated that man with everything he had. Later that night after the funeral Laura and Kirsch were summoned to the leader’s room. It still wasn’t decided who would take over so the three of them lead together. Laura and Kirsch were still in a funk as they sat in front of the remainder of squadron 115.

            “We have been talking and we will go after the compound in a month.” Ivory was the first to speak.

            “A month?” Laura squealed. “That’s too much time we need to act now.”

            “You two need to rest and will be very important to our siege.” Dorian looked over at Kirsch as the half-elf was still lost. His lips were chapped and was only moved by the tides crashing on the shore.

            “Still a month seems like too long, we will be fine in a few days.” Laura was already feeling better. Physically of course, mentally and emotionally she was a mess. She looked over at Kirsch and put a hand to cover his. He could feel everything she felt and vice versa. This connection exceeded their transitions back to normal people.

            “That’s not the point honey,” Markus stood up from his chair, stretching his stiff back. “You two are twin members now do you know what that means?” Laura shook her head no. Normally Kirsch would make a joke about Markus being his dad now but couldn’t bring himself to speak. Not since he witnessed the man he loved die. Not since he saw only a puddle in place of where he froze his father.

            “It means you are both extremely powerful so Dorian and I are going to train you, it will be a hard month but you should be able to control yourselves after that. Then we will take back the compound,” Markus finished.

            “And then we will find Carmilla.” Everyone nodded their heads as Laura spoke, even Kirsch. Suddenly, Danny and Lafontaine burst through the door. The red heads looked a mess as their eyes scanned the entire room.

            “What’s wrong?” Ivory asked.

            “We can’t find Perry! We looked everywhere, it’s like she just disappeared!” Lafontaine exclaimed. Laura immediately got up and helped in the search. They all did but there were no signs of the nymph anywhere. It was just as Laf had said, she was gone. There was nothing, no trace, no scent, and more importantly no idea where she went.

            No could guess that the curly red head would be hundreds of miles away back in the center of Styria. The nymph elegantly walked her body back to the gates of the compound which opened for her automatically. She glid over to the center of the field and was welcomed by Vordenburg, his head of the infantry Theo Strata, and a sullen Heath Rancor. The two elves bowed before her as she pursed her lips.

            “Welcome back madam, I’m assure you everything is moving according to plan.” Perry stared at the old man before letting a wicked smile form on her face.

            “No quiet so much dear, it seems we have a new pair of twins on our hands, either way they won’t be able to stop us. Next time Heath, kill your son while you have the chance. It’s either him or that pesky Laura Hollis.” She glanced over at the Nix while her eyes faded to a complete and solid black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh so this isn't the end. Not really. 
> 
> I'll be taking a break from writing for probably a week or so but look out for the next addition of this series, Trod Under!
> 
> Leave a comment about what you like about this fic or what you expect to happen next. See you guys soon!


End file.
